


Vida Longa ao Rei

by chenissaura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Fantasy, Happy Ending, Lux é tipo um reino da idade média, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parallel Universes, Swordfighting, a lot of sloooow burn, baekhyun is a general, baekhyun é o general, chanyeol is a prince or almost that, chanyeol é um príncipe ou algo do tipo, desculpa pelos vacilos na fanfic, diversas tentativas de assassinato, entre as tentativas de assassinato tem asfixia, everybody want to be a king, juro que escrevi essa fanfic com muito carinho, luta de espadas, several assassination attempts, tentativa de assassinato, very political machiavelli is crying
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 70,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenissaura/pseuds/chenissaura
Summary: Após um curioso acidente no trabalho, Park Chanyeol acorda em um lugar desconhecido. A caminho de um palácio, cercado por pessoas que nunca viu em sua vida e que insistem em dizer que é o príncipe herdeiro, Chanyeol é jogado no meio de uma oposição que não quer que ele assuma o trono após a recente morte do rei. É dessa forma, preso em um reino que parece ter saído de um conto de fadas, que ele percebe que pode estar correndo um grande perigo, não sabendo em quem confiar.No entanto, apesar da atmosfera hostil entre conselheiros reais e duques que desejam o controle do reino, o Park se depara com Baekhyun, o general responsável pela guarda real, um homem fechado que parece estar disposto a protegê-lo nem que isso custe sua própria vida.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 33
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Capítulo 1 - Aquele que chega

**Author's Note:**

> **Plot: #75**  
>    
>    
> **ao doador e equipe do fest:** Ufa! Literalmente, ufa. Confesso que cheguei a pensar que essa fanfic nunca iria sair, acredita? Foi preocupante na mesma medida que foi prazeroso. Escrever Vida Longa ao Rei foi um verdadeiro desafio, mas deu certo. Muito obrigada à equipe do fest que proporcionou isso e também obrigada à doadora do plot #75. Eu sei que provavelmente fugi completamente do que você tinha em mente, eu espero que ainda assim seja do seu agrado.
> 
>  **à beta:** Quero agradecer também à N, minha beta. Eu te amo muito muito! Obrigada por ter me ajudado, corrigido e discutido a história comigo, além de ter me ajudado nos momentos mais desesperadores haushasuahs. Não estaria aqui se não fosse por você. Aqui eu também estendo meus agradecimentos às minhas amigas que me apoiaram e incentivaram a continuar escrevendo esse monstrinho. 
> 
> **ao leitor:** Antes de começar a ler, peço que dê atenção as tags da fanfic e aos avisos. Muito obrigado também por ter escolhido Vida Longa ao Rei para ler, espero sinceramente que você goste desse pedacinho de mim mesma que estou compartilhando. A fanfic possui uma playlist e você pode acessá-la [clicando aqui.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2EAVGJt0xihmneIl14SsBf)  
> Aliás, quero aproveitar contar sobre ela! Apesar do tema da história ser voltado para algo mais sério, achei que seria legal, para manter o equilíbrio, uma playlist com músicas da Disney! Quer dizer, na verdade são basicamente músicas que eu gosto. Sinto muito, não sabia muito bem como montar essa playlista, saiu mais a minha playlist do que a playlist da fanfic. Algumas músicas tem de fato haver com a trama, outras não tanto _(hahah oi Hercules!),_ mas estão todas compiladas na playlist de qualquer forma.  
> Além da playlist, também há uma pasta no pinterest que consta com as imagens que me inspiraram durante o desenvolvimento da história, vocês podem acessá-la [clicando aqui.](https://www.pinterest.ch/l_auteur/vida-longa-ao-rei-de-lux-75-ficfest/)
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham uma boa leitura! Eu amo vocês <3

###  **MAPA DO REINO DE LUX** ****

* * *

“Das diversas espécies de principados e das muitas formas de conquistá-lo”

— **O PRÍNCIPE,** Maquiavel

_[...]_

_“Ouro e toda glória ao rei._

_Que o rei de Lux seja louvado._

_Vida Longa ao Rei”_

**Naquela esquisita manhã de inverno,** Chanyeol havia chegado a mercearia em que trabalhava num horário mais cedo que o comum. O frio havia o acordado para falar a verdade, forçando-o a se levantar antes que o telefone o despertasse. De qualquer forma, ele se pôs de pé, mesmo que a contra gosto, e contrariando qualquer senso comum, saiu para trabalhar antes das seis da matina.

Seu emprego era um trabalho comum, como empacotador em um pequeno mercado na esquina. Não lhe pagava tanto, mas era suficiente. Além disso, era um serviço de meio período, o que significava dizer que, com ele, Chanyeol podia equilibrar um emprego e a faculdade, além de conseguir ter uma sagrada noite de sono.

Ele não tinha muitas reclamações, para falar a verdade. O mais próximo que tinha de uma desavença no trabalho era com o atendente que trabalhava no turno antes do seu. Um garoto antipático, baixo e que mal falava consigo.

E, por trabalharem em horários que se completavam, Chanyeol tinha a infelicidade de sempre se bater com o tal rapaz.

Naquela estranha manhã de inverno não seria diferente.

— Seja bem-vindo. — assim que a porta foi aberta, Chanyeol foi recebido pela voz nem um pouco empolgada do outro colega de trabalho.

— Bom dia. — o mais alto respondeu, cordial, como sempre.

Geralmente acontecia assim: Chanyeol falava primeiro, cordial, insistente, e então seu colega de trabalho iria ignorá-lo até que pudesse ir embora. Parecia um castigo para ambos, — era um pouco humilhante também —, mas o Park se sujeitava àquilo porque não queria ser o infantil naquela troca de interações, especialmente quando Chanyeol era o mais velho entre os dois.

Naquela manhã, aparentemente, seu colega de trabalho mal havia notado que tratava-se de Chanyeol ali. Parte disso por conta dos fones de ouvido que agora tentava esconder, arrancando rapidamente da própria cabeça para enfiá-los por dentro do balcão, a outra parte era pelo fato do lenço que o rapaz usar envolvia todo seu pescoço e rosto cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos. Aquele garoto andava agasalhado daquele jeito desde que Chanyeol havia começado a trabalhar na mercearia, no início do outono, quando o frio começou a se instalar na cidade. Mesquinho como era, seu chefe também não instalava um aquecedor no mercado, o que contribuía para os constantes calafrios de seu colega de trabalho.

Chanyeol quase sentia pena do pobre rapaz, _quase,_ sentiria plena empatia se, talvez, o outro garoto não fosse tão antipático consigo todas as vezes que se vissem.

— Acordei mais cedo hoje e decidi vir direto para o trabalho. — Chanyeol dizia para ninguém especial enquanto tirava o gorro da cabeça, a longa cabeleira que nunca era penteada caindo desordenadamente acima do ombro.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ele procurou qualquer reação do outro diante seu cumprimento, mas, como sempre, nada.

Quer dizer, houve algo assim. Aquilo era um revirar de olhos? Chanyeol apertou os olhos, ofendido.

— Está muito frio lá fora, hein? — o Park tentou de novo, não recebendo qualquer reação senão o tal colega de trabalho devolvendo os fones de ouvido à orelha mais uma vez — Vou esperar seu horário encerrar para começar meu expediente. — murmurou por fim, ressentido, afastando-se do balcão em que estava o outro.

Caminhando pelos corredores da mercearia, Chanyeol apanhou o celular para conferir quantos minutos teria de perder. Seis minutos. Certo, nem era tanto tempo assim, poderia circular entre os corredores por um tempo, talvez até conferir o que estava fora de estoque para que pudesse adiantar o que teria de fazer. Nos dias em que terminava mais cedo, poderia ser liberado antes do horário.

Permitindo que um suspiro cansado escapasse entre seus lábios, Chanyeol se agachou entre as prateleiras de produtos higiênicos, mas ao se sentir observado, levantou-se instantaneamente, voltando a atenção para seu colega de trabalho. No entanto, assim como antes, o outro parecia sequer lembrar que Chanyeol estava no estabelecimento junto a ele, muito envolvido na música que escutava e em sua tarefa de ignorá-lo.

Estranhou, olhando ao redor uma última vez antes de voltar para sua tarefa.

E mesmo que aquela sensação ainda estivesse presente em seu corpo enquanto contabilizava a quantidade de produtos dispostos nas estantes, ele deu de ombros, supondo que fosse apenas uma ideia de sua mente. Havia acordado muito mais cedo do que o normal naquela manhã, talvez fossem os resquícios de seu sono.

Logo, ele ignorou aquele pressentimento esquisito.

Pondo seus próprios fones de ouvido, Chanyeol mal registrou quando seu colega de trabalho encerrou o próprio turno e partiu sem se despedir.

Foi quando o acidente aconteceu. Chanyeol não percebeu, para falar a verdade, quando o sino da porta soou pela mercearia, alertando a presença de visitantes. Imerso na música que soava em seus ouvidos, ele também não foi capaz de escutar o crepitar de passos sobre o piso polido.

Entre uma faixa e outra de seu cantor preferido, Chanyeol mal pôde reagir quando sentiu o corpo ser atingido com força e arremessado contra a prateleira oposta a que arrumava. Uma pilha de produtos caíram sobre si, seguida pela própria estante.

Antes que apagasse completamente, a última coisa que o Park flagrou foram os burburinhos de risadas acima do ruído rançoso das rodas dos carrinhos de supermercado disponíveis na loja.

[...]

Park Chanyeol despertou com a sensação de algo cutucando seu rosto.

— Acorde, por favor. — vozes diziam ao seu redor.

— Ele deve estar muito cansado, não é? — um timbre feminino completava.

— Certamente. — uma voz masculina soou próxima aos ouvidos de Chanyeol, seguido por um toque singelo nos ombros do Park: — Acorde, por favor. — pediu.

Chanyeol remexeu-se, sonolento.

— Estamos chegando ao castelo. — a mesma voz informou.

Castelo?

Lentamente, Chanyeol abriu os olhos, um de cada vez. Ainda letárgico, ele buscou estabilidade, tentando se levantar do chão. A última coisa a qual se lembrava era de ter sido atingido com força pelo carrinho de compras, e, pensado nesse último, Chanyeol certamente não esperava encontrar qualquer coisa que não fosse o piso sujo da loja de conveniência quando pousou as mãos procurando apoio para levantar.

Então, com certeza foi uma surpresa quando seus dedos encontraram a maciez de um estofado.

Imediatamente, Chanyeol ergueu os olhos exasperado, levantando-se tão rápido que por um instante tudo rodou e sua cabeça bateu no teto. Haviam pessoas ao seu redor, sentadas em assentos estofados, dentro de uma espécie de cabine. Todos muito bem vestidos e pomposos, quase caricatos, como se saíssem de algum livro de fantasia surreal. Eles encaravam ao Park tão confusos quanto o próprio Chanyeol poderia estar se sentindo.

— V-Vossa Alteza.

Haviam duas mulheres e um homem, ordeiramente sentados em poltronas de veludos. Trajados em roupas de seda brilhantes, as mulheres com vestidos longos que lhe cobriam as pernas e lenços brilhantes que amarravam os cabelos. No entanto, o único homem que havia ali — além de Chanyeol, claro — vestia ombreiras e carregava no peito uma série de broches que, para Chanyeol, se assemelhavam muito aos títulos de honra que ele via nos militares da televisão. Entre os adornos que o outro trazia no peito, o Park notou um broche dourado que não só o homem carregava consigo, como também as mulheres sentadas com eles: Uma folha de ouro. As senhoras levavam os seus preso ao lenço dos cabelos ao passo que o homem trazia o seu no peito, era o mais alto entre os broches.

— Quem são vocês? — Chanyeol atirou, o corpo curvado por não caber em pé dentro daquela minúscula cabine. Cabine essa a qual se movia, tremulando o bastante para que ele tivesse que buscar estabilidade nas paredes forradas. Havia barulho do lado de fora, de pessoas e de rodas, além do relinchar distante de cavalos.

Chanyeol sentiu-se apavorado com esse último. Odiava cavalos.

— Príncipe Park, acalme-se, por favor! — uma das mulheres pediu, puxando-lhe a barra das calças que vestia.

As calças que _ele vestia,_ de linho e botões dourados na cintura. Parando para pensar, mesmo as roupas do Park eram particularmente esquisitas. Em seus pés ele calçava botas de couro aparentemente novíssimas - ele nunca teve sapatos de couro - e logo acima da calça, vestindo-lhe o torso, trajava uma camisa branca de mangas bufantes, um decote profundo fechado por um par de fitas que eram trançadas sobre seu peito e escondia o máximo de sua pele.

Alarmado, Chanyeol não sentiu quando a mesma senhora lhe puxou a barra da calça mais uma vez, dessa vez com mais força, no mesmo instante em que a cabine que estavam pareceu pular.

— Oh, não, pedras no caminho. — a outra senhorita reclamou, cruzando as pernas sob o vestido. Enquanto a senhora ao lado de Chanyeol tentava tranquilizá-lo, essa outra, que estava sentada no banco oposto, de frente para o Park, resumia-se a reclamar — Essa estrada, ela é cheia disso. — ela disse com uma careta, quase como se estivesse enojada — Buracos e pedras no caminho, isso sem citar os saqueadores. Acabam com meu estômago e ainda mais com as rodas da carruagem. Olhe, Junmyeon, como essa cabine não para de tremer.

Junmyeon possivelmente tratava-se do homem ao seu lado, afinal, sorrindo, foi ele quem a respondeu, desviando os olhos de Chanyeol brevemente.

— Ora, minha estimada Soonyoung, não fale assim. Esse é o meio mais moderno que temos para chegar ao palácio a tempo de encontrar o Conselho. — ele disse, sua voz firme, as mãos passeando pelo casaco pesado que cobria seus ombros. Ele sorriu para a mulher ao seu lado antes de voltar os olhos para Chanyeol — Príncipe Park, você parece atordoado. Teve algum pesadelo?

Chanyeol piscou, três pares de olhos voltando-se para si.

— Quem são vocês? — ele repetiu a mesma pergunta de antes.

A mulher ao seu lado bufou, ao passo que Sooyoung, ao lado de Junmyeon, revirou os olhos. Esse último, no entanto, resumiu-se a sorrir compassivo.

— Talvez não se lembre do que aconteceu por conta de todos os eventos que sucederam desde ontem, e nós entendemos. — ele respondeu, as pernas cruzando-se para que pudesse descansar as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o joelho — Fomos atacados, Vossa Alteza, enquanto resgatávamos o senhor de sua antiga casa no província de Lutum. O senhor foi fortemente atingido em sua cabeça, mas conseguimos nos defender. Um de nossos guardas salvou sua vida, e devemos tudo a ele. Só Deus sabe o que poderia ser do futuro de Lux caso algo acontecesse com você. — explicou, para a estranheza de Chanyeol.

Eram muitas palavras esquisitas e desconhecidas para Chanyeol. A começar pelo “príncipe” e “Vossa Alteza”. E então, havia o “senhor” que ninguém, a não ser sua mãe quando queria brigar consigo, usava para referir-se a ele. Isso sem citar Lutum e Lux que eram palavras completamente fora de contexto e irreconhecíveis em sua memória. Ele franziu o cenho, sua confusão visível e palpável para qualquer um ao seu redor.

De modo que a mulher ao seu lado, ao perceber o desconforto do Park, sorriu suavemente.

— Podemos nos apresentar novamente. — ela sugeriu — Talvez lhe falhe a memória, mas depois que você foi atacado e resgatado, cuidamos do seu ferimento e o trouxemos seguro. No momento, estamos indo para o palácio, recuperar o que lhe pertence por direito. Caso não se lembre de mim, eu sou a senhorita Im Yoona — apresentou-se — Do província de Coronam.

— Quanto a mim, sou a senhorita Park Sooyoung. — à sua frente, a outra mulher sorriu — Senhora das Terras do Norte, a condessa, em Coronam.

— E quanto à mim, Vossa Alteza, sou Kim Junmyeon, Duque de Coronam. Servi junto a seu pai, o rei, até seu último suspiro e desejos. — declarou o homem.

Ao escutá-lo e processar as palavras que foram ditas, Chanyeol não teve outra reação senão simplesmente desatar em gargalhar. Ele deveria ter batido a cabeça com muita força para chegar ao ponto de ter alucinações. Afinal, essa seria a única justificativa plausível para que todas aquelas pessoas que nunca havia visto em sua vida estarem o reconhecendo como alguém que certamente ele não era. Mais absurdo ainda era estar onde estava, dentro de uma carruagem sendo guiado para um castelo em Deus sabe onde. Era como um pesadelo, um cujo Chanyeol não sabia como se livrar. Por mais que ele piscasse e tentasse se beliscar, não parecia acordar.

Negando veementemente Chanyeol bagunçou os cabelos.

— Ouçam, acredito que há alguma confusão aqui. — ele murmurou, a voz carregada de um riso sombrio. Já sentia-se tonto novamente, nervoso. Não podia ser real. Não fazia sentido aquilo tudo ser real. Aquelas pessoas estavam o confundindo com alguém, chamando-lhe de príncipe.

Sentindo um olhar pesado caindo sobre si, o Park ergueu o olhar. Junmyeon o encarava, como se esperasse que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. E de fato, Chanyeol possuía tantas perguntas, entretanto, todas elas entaladas em sua garganta, ainda improssessáveis diante do cenário que insistia ser irreal.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não estava. Não estava.

Respirando pesado, Chanyeol passou a mão pelos cabelos, emaranhando os dedos entre os fios escuros até que sentisse a textura suave de tecido preso aos fios. Não tendo lembrado de ter preso qualquer coisa aos cabelos que geralmente andavam soltos e bagunçados, o Park puxou o retalho, desfazendo o que parecia ser um laço, soltando os fios que alcançava-lhe a base do pescoço.

— Oh, não, Vossa Alteza. — Yoona ralhou ao seu lado, tomando de suas mãos com suavidade o retalho de uma fita brilhante, algo parecido com um cetim muito macio — Não bagunce os próprios cabelos, o senhor está lindo, como uma verdadeira jóia real. Tivemos muito trabalho para deixá-lo assim. — falou, e Chanyeol quase se sentiu ofendido. _Quase._

Sem que esperasse qualquer resposta por parte de Chanyeol, Yoona pediu que ele lhe desse as costas. Então, a mulher tirou de dentro de uma pequena bolsa de tecido — antes esquecida ao seu lado e que havia passado despercebida pelos olhos de Chanyeol —, uma escova larga e igualmente brilhante à praticamente tudo que havia ali. Apressadamente, ela escovou os cabelos de Chanyeol, ajeitando-os para que sequer um fio saísse do lugar, não tardando em amarrá-los novamente com a fita, um pequeno rabo de cavalo, como a mãe de Chanyeol fazia quando ele era menor.

Yoona pareceu satisfeita quando pediu que Chanyeol virasse para ela novamente. Ela sorriu ao constatar que não, não havia um único fio fora do lugar.

— Parece perfeito, Vossa Alteza, como um príncipe de Lux.

Sooyoung que também o observava contemplou, dizendo:

— O Conselho ficará boquiaberto, Príncipe Park, ao saber que está de volta ao Reino.

Junmyeon acenou, a atenção, no entanto, voltada para algo que acontecia fora da cabine. Chanyeol, percebendo sua atenção roubada, tentou escutar o que poderia estar acontecendo, voltando os próprios olhos para a janela também.

Ali, ele pôde escutar o som do que assemelhava-se ser uma cavalaria, seus pelos se arrepiando apenas com o pensamento de uma legião de cavalos. Em paralelo, Junmyeon parecia trocar breves palavras com alguém que montava um desses cavalos do lado de fora.

— Vá na frente e avise ao general que estamos chegando. — foi tudo o que Chanyeol pôde ouvir o Kim dizer — Faça com que tudo esteja preparado para a recepção do príncipe.

Houve uma breve resposta do lado de fora e então o relinchar alto de um cavalo, prosseguido por galopes.

E mais uma vez, Chanyeol pegou-se franzindo o cenho, sentindo-se muito mais desconfortável do que qualquer um dos nobres que havia ali.

O duque então mirou o Park uma última vez, não parecendo surpreso ao perceber que muito antes que si, Chanyeol já vinha o encarando. Junmyeon resumiu-se a sorrir, curvando-lhe a cabeça antes de puxar de dentro do próprio casaco uma minúscula sacola de veludo que cabia em sua mão. De dentro da sacola ele tirou um broche semelhante ao seu, uma folha de ouro, essa com pequenos cristais que brilhavam quase como estrelas contra os tecidos escuros que forravam toda a cabine e que vestia os nobres — esse contraste entre brilho e escuridão sendo aparente majoritário ali.

— Este pertence ao senhor, Vossa Alteza. — o duque inclinou-se para frente, não permitindo que Chanyeol encostasse no broche reluzente. Todavia, não era como se fosse algo que o Park não quisesse tocar. Tudo poderia parecer irreal demais ali, com exceção daquele broche. O pequeno artefato precioso irradiava quase como um item de valor espiritual. Chanyeol não gostaria de tocá-lo com suas mãos sujas, seria quase uma heresia diante tamanha beleza.

— É diferente dos outros. — o Park notou, observando como Junmyeon cuidadosamente transpassava o grampo de ouro por sua camisa, fechando o broche.

Junmyeon simplesmente acenou, afastando-se lentamente de Chanyeol, o rosto erguido, as mãos abertas e espaçadas, como se quisesse emoldurar aquela cena: Chanyeol, seu rosto, sua postura e o broche.

— O broche é um sinal de todos aqueles nobres que pertencem ao grandioso reino de Lux, meu príncipe.

Chanyeol riu, meio bobo. Ele não acreditava muito em toda aquela situação, mas o broche, em seu peito, havia tirado-o um pouco de sua órbita cética.

— Não sou um nobre, senhor Kim. — Chanyeol respondeu-lhe com respeito.

De maneira que, novamente, Junmyeon tornou a acenar em concordância.

— Por essa razão seu broche é diferente, Príncipe Park. As estrelas e o brilho são os símbolo principais do reino de Lux, senhor. Nossos reis são escolhidos pelas estrelas. Por isso o seu possui pequenos diamantes, Vossa Alteza, foram feitos especialmente para família real, aqueles que foram escolhidos pelos céus para governar. Todos os membros da família real recebem o seu ao nascer, e ao morrer, levam consigo seus broches ao túmulo. É isso que diferencia você de mim, meu senhor. Você foi escolhido pelas estrelas para estar aqui.

— Senhor Kim, eu não estou entendendo. — Chanyeol balbuciou, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras.

— Você, Park Chanyeol, Vossa Alteza, é por legitimidade filho do rei de Lux e o único herdeiro do trono. — o Kim afirmou, alto e claro, em bom som — E por isso estamos aqui, Vossa Alteza — ele disse, e do lado de fora, Chanyeol podia escutar o rebuliço dos cavalos mais uma vez. Galopes altos, seguidos por urros eufóricos. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa alucinante estava acontecendo entre as pessoas do lado de fora — Para reclamar o trono que pertence a você, Chanyeol.

[...]

Muralhas envolviam o castelo, separando-o do mundo exterior. Por trás das cortinas da cabine, Chanyeol observava cavaleiros prateados aglomerarem-se ao redor da carruagem. Houve o relinchar de um animal, provavelmente o cavalo que puxava a carruagem que estavam, e então eles finalmente pararam de se mover.

— Pronto para conhecer o Conselho, Vossa Alteza? — Sooyoung sorriu em sua direção, arrumando o vestido antes que a porta da carruagem fosse aberta por fora. Ela foi a primeira a descer, auxiliada por um dos servos do castelo.

Yoona logo a seguiu, restando ali somente Junmyeon e o próprio Chanyeol.

Antes que o duque pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Chanyeol adiantou-se, meneando a cabeça.

— Escute, Junmyeon, certo? — ele perguntou, incerto — Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém, eu sou apenas um-

Junmyeon o interrompeu.

— Chanyeol, o quer que você vá falar agora, certamente não é verdade. Quando encontrarmos o Conselho, eles vão tentar enganá-lo, assim como outros duques, que irão tentar insistir dizer que você não é quem você é. Não acredite neles, Park Chanyeol. — Junmyeon, naquele instante, chamou-o por seu nome. Chanyeol continuava a negar com a cabeça — E, para não ser enganado por eles, você precisa acreditar primeiro em si mesmo, Vossa Alteza. — ele completou, quase em um suplico implícito.

E Chanyeol engoliu em seco, antes de seguir na direção da única porta da cabine, aceitar a mão que lhe era oferecida do lado de fora e descer a pequena escadaria que levava ao chão.

Era como uma fantasia. Atrás das dezenas de cavaleiros, um brilhante palácio se erguia, torres altas que pareciam rasgar o céu. Através das janelas de vidro Chanyeol podia ver outras pessoas espreitando entre as cortinas, centenas de olhos voltados para si, curiosos, surpresos, alguns até mesmo incrédulos. Todos pareciam saber quem se tratava o homem alto e bem arrumado que havia acabado de descer da carruagem. Todos pareciam conhecer quem era Park Chanyeol. Bem, todos a não ser ele mesmo.

— O Duque de Lutum e a Duquesa de Cibus já estão esperando os senhores na sala do Conselho. — um servo aproximou-se, ele possuía uma estatura baixa, os olhos esbugalhados e, Chanyeol notou, apesar das vestimentas pomposas semelhantes à grande maioria ali, que ele não carregava consigo um broche dourado ou qualquer outra insígnia semelhante.

— Muito obrigado, senhor Do. — Junmyeon agradeceu, surgindo atrás de Chanyeol — Venha conosco, Vossa Alteza. — ele pediu, tomando a frente no caminho, acompanhado por Sooyoung e Yoona.

Chanyeol estava pronto para segui-lo, mas parou, ao perceber a reação surpresa do servo ao seu lado.

— A-Alteza? — o rapaz, Do, gaguejou boquiaberto.

Por sua vez, Chanyeol ficou sem reação. Ele não soube o que responder. Afirmaria? Negaria? Sentia-se em conflito tanto quanto aquele servo em choque, se fosse para falar a verdade. Ainda era tudo muito confuso para si, e Chanyeol, sinceramente, não sabia se deveria simplesmente seguir o fluxo e concordar com toda aquela loucura ou forçar qualquer imposição. Parecia tudo muito real agora, mas ao mesmo tempo também parecia que não. Ele estava ali, de pé, e atrás de si havia um castelo de pedras brancas, gigante e imponente, e haviam cavaleiros ao seu redor, em armaduras brilhantes montados em cavalos, duques e títulos de nobreza corriam por seus ouvidos e, pelo que ele havia entendido, ele estava indo encontrar uma corte, conselheiros, ministros, algo assim.

Por todas essas razões, Chanyeol optou por responder ao Do com puro silêncio. Ele não disse nada, resumiu-se à simplesmente sorrir. Um sorriso sem dentes, apenas lábio pressionado contra lábio, a boca fechada, uma pequena covinha surgindo em uma de suas bochechas.

Aparentemente aquilo bastou. O servo parecia eufórico.

— Seu rosto… — ele murmurou — Assemelha-se tanto ao rei. — balbuciou, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Chanyeol acenou em sua direção, despedindo-se para então seguir na direção do duque que o esperava frente ao castelo. Ele não sabia o que pensar.

— Nos siga, por favor. — o duque pediu, tomando a frente em direção ao interior do palácio.

Alguns servos os acompanhavam também, como se fosse uma pequena comitiva. Haviam mais cavaleiros quando se aproximaram dos portões do palácio. Uma curta interação aconteceu entre os nobres e os soldados. Todavia, Chanyeol não deu a mínima atenção ao que acontecia em volta, sua atenção havia sido completamente capturado pela arquitetura do castelo.

Azul e dourado eram cores que se destacavam na construção, muito provavelmente as cores que simbolizavam o reino. Ao adentrar no palácio, Chanyeol engoliu em seco ao olhar para baixo e encontrar a própria imagem refletida no chão polido de mármore. Extensas colunas de granito azul sobrepunham-se ao seu redor, tal qual o teto com abóbadas brincando entre o tom alvo do branco e a imensidão noturna com um tom profundo de azul marinho. Havia uma mistura de prata e dourado que entalhava todas as paredes, pilastras e o teto, e que, quando a luz do sol que atravessava as largas janelas dos corredores, e tocava os metais preciosos, fazia com que tudo brilhasse, pequenos filetes iluminados voando por todo o cômodo.

Aquilo acontecia quando Chanyeol encontrou o castelo, o rapaz aparentemente sendo o único encantado com tamanha beleza. Ele nunca havia visto nada igual, nem na televisão. Uma larga escadaria surgia à frente deles, essa em especial chamando sua atenção por conter uma enorme moldura coberta por um tecido grosso e – não surpreendente – azul presa na parede, bem no centro da escadaria.

Sem trocar uma única palavra, a pequena comitiva seguiu por ali, subindo os degraus. Chanyeol encarava a moldura coberta de maneira curiosa ao passar por ela, todavia, não querendo chamar atenção desnecessária, ele conteve sua curiosidade guardando-a para si.

Eles sobem mais uma série de degraus, passam por diversos cômodos e sobem até o topo de uma das torres do palácio até finalmente pararem em frente a um corredor onde, do lado de fora, alguns poucos cavaleiros pareciam aguardá-los. Os servos que os acompanhavam afastaram-se ao encontrar os cavaleiros.

— Não somos guardas dos duques, Vossa Senhoria. — um dos cavaleiros adiantou-se, atirando imediatamente ao vê-los se aproximar.

Sooyoung, notavelmente incomodada com o tom grosseiro do cavaleiro franziu o cenho, encarando-o de cima para baixo.

— O correto é “Sua Graça Duque de Coronam” — ela retrucou — Onde estão seus modos, cavaleiro?

O cavaleiro, por sua vez, bufou.

— Somos leais ao reino, _Vossa Senhoria._ — o cavaleiro disse, destacando o título sem importar com o que a condessa havia ralhado em sua direção. Estava sendo petulante, entretanto, apesar de sua clara desobediência, o cavaleiro não carregava qualquer traço de humor em seu rosto. Ele não sorria e não havia qualquer brilho travesso em seus olhos — Somos leais ao Reino de Lux e ao seu povo. Meus cavaleiros são uma legião treinada para lutar em batalhas, vencer guerras e proteger nosso território, não fazer escoltas particulares para duques ou qualquer outro título de nobreza. — cuspiu, e quando terminou, o cavaleiro havia voltado total atenção para Kim Junmyeon.

Junmyeon que, aliás, estava em pé pouco à frente de Chanyeol. De maneira que, quando o rapaz de cabelos caramelos e armadura escura sustentou o olhar na direção do duque acabou acidentalmente também esbarrando os olhos em Chanyeol.

O cavaleiro ergueu a sobrancelha, sua expressão estóica mudando brevemente, não demorando muito para retornar ao cenho franzido e maxilar travado que trazia antes consigo. O olhar ríspido voltando para o duque.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos trajava uma armadura muito semelhante às armaduras medievais que Chanyeol via em livros de história, completamente feita de aço, com o brasão de uma folha dourada e pequenas estrelas destacando-se em seu peito — o brasão sendo o único detalhe minimamente colorido em sua armadura escura beirando o preto. O rapaz não usava o capacete, portanto, era possível enxergar seu rosto com clareza.

Os cabelos cor de caramelo e olhos sérios eram de um tom de preto que beirava o cinza. E, em suas mãos, carregava uma espada. A arma, na verdade, estava presa à bainha em sua cintura, entretanto, o cavaleiro segurava seu cabo mesmo assim, apertando-a com força. Seus punhos que tremiam furiosamente eram, aparentemente, a única parte de si que denunciava qualquer emoção senão a apatia e seriedade.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco intimidado pela cena que transcorria.

— Ora, general Byun, não seja assim. — Junmyeon pediu.

Algo se acendeu na mente do Park, o qual reconheceu a palavra general imediatamente. Ele havia flagrado o Kim falando com algum cavaleiro quando estavam na carruagem anteriormente, e na conversa deles o general havia sido mencionado.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho.

Então esse era o general?

O duque continuou:

— Os cavaleiros que solicitamos não foram para nossa guarda particular, mas sim para o interesse geral do reino. Como o senhor, general, já deve saber, encontramos a localização de Vossa Alteza, o príncipe, filho legítimo de Sua Majestade. — declarou de maneira cordial — O trouxemos para apresentá-lo ao Conselho e para que o mais breve possível seja apresentado como herdeiro do trono. Lux não pode ficar sem um rei, general, e o senhor, como oficial, tem pleno conhecimento disso.

O general, por sua vez, permitiu-se que seus olhos voassem para o Park. Chanyeol engoliu em seco, constrangido ao perceber que, mais uma vez, era o centro das atenções.

— Vossa Alteza? — o cavaleiro questionou na direção de Chanyeol, ainda assim, ele não estava falando diretamente com o Park, mas sim com os nobres, que foram quem lhe respondeu.

Junmyeon meneou afirmativamente em resposta.

— E temos provas para isso, general Byun. — e aproximou-se lentamente na direção do cavaleiro o qual, por sua vez, franziu o cenho. O aperto firme na espada, atrás de si, seus cavaleiros também estavam atentos.

Eles passaram a cochichar.

— Por isso, general Byun, eu gostaria de lhe pedir encarecidamente por um favor que, possa ter certeza, certamente será muito bem recompensado. O senhor e seus cavaleiros. — o duque afirmou.

— Não temos interesse em receber recompensa alguma de Vossa Senhoria, se me permite dizer. — o general imediatamente respondeu, frio, entretanto não agressivo o bastante para que o Duque de Coronam sentisse inapropriado fazer sua oferta.

— Vossa Alteza, o futuro herdeiro do reino deverá ficar em estadia no palácio durante alguns dias. Por favor, general, considere a oferta de protegê-lo enquanto o futuro príncipe estiver aqui.

O Byun, mais uma vez, não hesitou em levar os olhos a Chanyeol quando este foi mencionado. O general o encarou, olhando-o de cima à baixo.

— E por que eu faria isso? — o cavaleiro sentia-se desafiado.

— Park Chanyeol é o príncipe herdeiro, general. — o outro retrucou com convicção, atrás dele, as nobres que acompanhavam concordavam — Isso basta para que muitos aqui o queiram morto. Além disso, general Byun, o senhor e sua guarda são os responsáveis pela guarda da família real.

Ao dizer essa última parte o general aparentou sentir-se mais flexível.

— Não há mais família real, no entanto. — o Byun respondeu cabisbaixo, sua voz, que já era quase um sussurro, soando quase inaudível.

Entretanto, ao escutar a resposta do cavaleiro, o duque riu e negou. Levantando um dedo, ele apontou para o Park.

— Você está errado, general — ele falou — Temos o último membro da família real bem aqui. Por favor general, pense sobre isso. Estarei esperando por uma resposta do senhor e sua guarda logo após essa reunião. Agora, se permite, tenho uma reunião com outros nobres. — sorriu, finalmente afastando-se do cavaleiro.

O general o encarou brevemente antes de reunir sua guarda e afastar-se.

Sooyoung bufou.

— Antipático. — ela reclamou e Junmyeon riu.

— Ele está apenas cumprindo seu papel. — defendeu o Kim, ajeitando nervosamente as próprias vestes. Por cima dos ombros, deu uma espiada em Chanyeol também — Está pronto, meu príncipe?

Chanyeol queria muito dizer que não, mas conteve-se. Logo, optou por não responder nada. Ele acreditava que seus olhos assustados diziam por si só.

— Então vamos. — o duque instruiu, dobrando o corredor e abrindo as portas do único cômodo que havia ali.

Uma sala de reuniões com uma larga mesa redonda de carvalho no centro. Um total de doze cadeiras e um trono. Treze assentos no total, dos quais, dois já eram ocupados.

Sentados em cantos opostos das mesas, um homem e uma mulher, nobres, aguardavam pela presença dos recém chegados.

A mulher, ao notá-los ali foi a primeira a falar:

— Fiquei me perguntando o que poderia justificar seu atraso, Junmyeon.

— Peço perdão aos dois pelo meu atraso. — o duque pediu humildemente — Vejo que já se sentaram.

— Não aguentávamos mais esperá-los. — o homem sentado à mesa retrucou, os braços cruzados rente ao peito.

Chanyeol notou como ambos os que estavam à mesa carregavam consigo broches dourados no peito. Pertenciam à nobreza.

— Onde está o Conselho? — a condessa Park questionou, puxando uma poltrona à mesa para se sentar.

— O conselheiro Zhang e o restante do Conselho devem estar zanzando pelo palácio, em breve chegarão — o rapaz debruçou-se sobre a mesa de carvalho — Vamos direto ao assunto enquanto eles não chegam.

Junmyeon concordou, pedindo para que Yoona se sentasse também. O duque também pediu que Chanyeol se sentasse, ao que o Park negou, optando por ficar de pé próximo ao Kim. Foi naquele momento que os dois nobres na sala pareceram notar a presença do Park ali. Eles o encararam, olhando-o de cima à baixo, e Chanyeol sentiu-se nu diante a nobreza.

Um véu silencioso caiu diante todos ali presentes, quebrado somente quando a mulher presente na mesa deslizou o olhar do homem alto em pé na entrada da sala para o duque ao seu lado.

— Quem é esse, Lorde Kim? — ela questionou.

Junmyeon sorriu, satisfeito com a pergunta.

— Este aqui, Lady Bae — ele proferiu — É Park Chanyeol, seu futuro rei.

Ao que os presentes franziram o cenho. Lady Bae inclinou o rosto, quase ofendida com a suposição, ao passo que o outro nobre na mesa, cruzou as pernas, aparentemente interessado no que o duque parecia disposto a contar.

Lady Bae balançou a cabeça, descrente. Ela riu seco, antes de continuar, confusa:

— Espere… Espere, Lorde Kim. — ela ergueu uma das mãos decoradas com anéis dourados cravejados com pedras preciosas, muito semelhante aos pilares do castelo — Acredito que entendo onde o senhor gostaria de chegar, e refuto desde já.

— Ora, Lady Bae, permita que o Duque de Coronam fale! — o outro homem presente mostrou sua objeção.

— Não levante seu tom para mim, Lorde Oh. — a mulher retrucou, virando-se na direção do outro homem.

— Por favor, não discutam, estamos aqui para resolver as coisas pacificamente antes que o Conselho nos alcance. — Yoona interviu. Ao seu lado, Park Sooyoung concordou.

E Chanyeol, sentindo-se perdido e deslocado, viu-se envolvido naquela pequena discussão.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Kim Junmyeon pudesse convencer os presentes à se acalmarem novamente. Ele também se sentou, e ao fazê-lo, convenceu Chanyeol a imitar o gesto. De modo que sentaram-se os seis em cantos opostos, um ficando de frente para o outro e ninguém na cabeceira. Nunca na cabeceira, porque, até onde ia o conhecimento de Chanyeol – o que envolvia livros de ficção e filmes de fantasias – a cabeceira da mesa sempre pertencia aos chefes. E ali, quem era o chefe, era o rei.

Contudo, de fato, quem ali era rei? Parando para pensar, Chanyeol havia escutado muito aquela palavrinha durante o curto período em que esteve ali. E não havia visto indício algum de que o rei poderia estar por ali, naquele palácio. Então o rei poderia não estar mais ali? Por isso o chamavam de futuro rei?

— Eu estive na Biblioteca Real, como é do conhecimento de muitos — em dado momento Junmyeon retomou a conversa ao seu tópico principal, chamando a atenção dos presentes — Servi com o rei durante todo seu reinado e minha função, além de auxiliar no governo de minha porção de terra era, sobretudo, o secretariado real. Pois bem, enquanto procurava por alguns livros de assinatura pela Biblioteca Real encontrei algo muito curioso, meus caros. — e, enquanto contava, Junmyeon tirou de dentro do casaco que vestia um envelope lacrado — Uma série de documentos que eu gostaria que vocês dessem uma olhada. — pediu, depositando o envelope sobre a mesa.

Lorde Oh, antecipado, foi o primeiro a capturar o envelope entre os dedos. Ele ergueu o objeto e o encarou, confuso, antes de passá-lo para Lady Bae que sentava-se logo à sua frente. Ambos os nobres eram duques, Junmyeon havia explicado ao Park minutos após toda aquela pequena discussão iniciada anteriormente. Lorde Oh e Lady Bae eram, respectivamente, os duques de Lutum e Cibus. E, devido seus títulos de nobreza, eram, todos ali, pessoas de confiança real. Leais ao Reino, ao rei e à coroa. Chanyeol flagrou quando, ao falar da coroa, os olhos do duque pareceram brilhar.

Para falar a verdade, os olhos de todos ali pareciam brilhar quando falavam sobre a coroa.

— É um envelope novo — Lady Bae constatou, traçando o papel alvo com as pontas de seus dedos enluvados em renda — E há a insígnia de Coronam o lacrando — ela ralhou.

Junmyeon concordou.

— Sim, há a insígnia de Coronam porque eu mesmo lacrei o envelope. — e riu como se fosse óbvio — O que quero que vejam não se trata do envelope, mas sim o que há dentro dele. Abram, por favor. — pediu educadamente — Park, meu príncipe, poderia fazer as honras?

E então o envelope passou de mão em mão até que alcançasse as mãos grandes e desajeitadas de Chanyeol.

Hesitante, Chanyeol fez que sim, os grandes dedos traçando a carta. Nunca havia visto um envelope daqueles, com sua folha espessa e o selo de cera azul marinho. Parecia coisa de filme, como tudo ali.

Quebrou o selo, partindo-o em dois e consequententemente abrindo o envelope. Chanyeol não havia percebido, talvez por estar todo aquele tempo preso à visão da sala, dos nobres, mas o envelope estava particularmente estufada. Carregando dentro de si tantos papéis que, quando a carta foi aberta, folhas praticamente voaram para fora.

— Temos permissão para ver documentos da Biblioteca Real? — o Duque Oh quis saber, receoso em puxar uma das folhas.

— Se não formos nós, será o Conselho. — o outro duque deu de ombros — O que você me diz?

Ninguém lhe disse nada. Chanyeol, igualmente silencioso, voltou a atenção para o Lorde Kim.

— Segundo esses documentos que encontrei e reuní, é comprovado que a cerca de vinte anos atrás o último rei de Lux teve um filho, a criança foi registrada somente pelo nome de sua mãe, que para nós é desconhecido, e criada nas terras de Lutum, em uma casa a qual mensalmente recebia uma certa quantia por parte do rei. Sustento que perdurou por mais de treze anos. — o duque explicou, a atenção de seus espectadores alternando entre seu rosto e os documentos em mãos.

— Qual a ligação entre isso e o rapaz, Lorde Kim? — a Bae, como de praxe, questionou.

Foi a vez de Sooyoung se pronunciar.

— Ao encontrar tais documentos, Lady Bae, se Sua Graça me permite responder, o Duque de Coronam procurou por mim em meu província e passamos a fazer algumas pesquisas. Encontramos alguns contadores que já haviam trabalhado em Lutum, homens responsáveis por escrever nos livros de registros — contou a condessa — Esses homens já haviam sido cobradores de impostos, e eles recebiam uma ordem direta da Corte de não cobrar em um endereço especial. Além do mais, Sua Graça, caso a senhorita cace um dos registros em suas mãos, verá a transcrição de um certificado de transferência. Observe as datas e o selo real. Não foi forjado, o rei de fato sustentava alguma pobre família em Lutum.

— Também há uma certidão. — Sooyoung continuou a contar, desta vez dirigindo parte de sua atenção para o Lorde Oh também — Veja o ano. O nome foi vetado, observe — e Chanyeol, olhando sobre o ombro do Lorde Oh, voltou os olhos na direção da dita certidão de nascimento: uma folha amarelada, seca nas pontas, escrita manualmente com tinta preta, um selo azul no topo da folha e uma assinatura carimbada com uma imagem diferente ao pé da página.

Ele apertou os olhos para enxergar, aproveitando-se que naquele momento ninguém lhe dava atenção.

Certo, era particularmente semelhante à sua própria certidão, em seu mundo onde não existiam castelos, reis e cavaleiros. Havia uma data ali, um ano, um lugar, um horário, tudo estava em seu exato lugar senão o nome da criança e de sua mãe, que haviam sido rudemente apagados por uma grossa pincelada de tinta escura.

Que estranho.

— Ao pé da página podem ver o nome do rei, além de sua-

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — Sooyoung parou de falar quando foi interrompida por um estrondo alto.

As portas foram abruptamente abertas, um grupo de por volta de dez pessoas invadiram a sala. Homens e mulheres de diversas raças e tamanhos, todos com seus broches dourados, e vestes idênticas: túnicas azul marinho com bordados brilhantes.

— É o Conselho. — Junmyeon murmurou, de modo que apenas Chanyeol escutou.

Liderado por um rapaz alto de cabelos curtos, o Conselho invadiu a sala de reunião, olhos curiosos e suspeitos passeando por todos ali. Alguns em especial encaram o envelope e suas folhas amareladas, ao passo que outros encararam com espanto Park Chanyeol.

— O que fazem na Sala do Conselho, sem permissão? — o rapaz alto, que tomava a frente, encarou o Duque de Coronam.

— Não estamos aqui sem a permissão do Conselho, se me permite dizer, conselheiro Zhang. — o Kim respondeu — Todos do palácio sabiam que nos reuniríamos aqui hoje, com vocês, aliás, mesmos os guardas e os cavaleiros têm conhecimento disso. — defendeu-se.

Zhang, o conselheiro, estalou a língua em desaprovação. Encarou-o com desprezo.

— Sua Graça bem sabe que não é permitido reuniões na Sala do Conselho sem a presença do Conselho Real, a não ser, evidentemente, que trate-se de alguém que faça parte da família real — o conselheiro pontuou, fazendo uma pausa para que pudesse enfatizar a última parte, quando disse: — Coisa que você não é, Lorde Kim.

Chanyeol quis rir, mas se conteve. Era um mero espectador em tudo o que se desenrolava ao seu redor. Não queria chamar atenção para si.

Ainda assim, o fez, mesmo que não houvesse feito nada de especial. E isso ficou claro quando um dos membros do Conselho, uma mulher de tez escura, retinta, e cabelos trançados, o notou ali.

— Sua semelhança... — ela soltou de repente, baixinho, chamando a atenção dos outros conselheiros, o que incluía o tal Zhang — É assustadora. — ela observou.

E todos os outros conselheiros passaram a observar também.

Chanyeol sentiu o rosto aquecer diante tanta atenção. Certo, ele não esperava por isso. Não era um homem tímido, achava-se até bastante desavergonhado, mas ser encarado e analisado tão descaradamente por tantas pessoas deixava qualquer um desconfortável. Então, ele mordeu os lábios.

— Tem razão, conselheira Saidi. — uma outra mulher concordou em baixo tom, essa muito mais baixa, de cabelos lisos e curtos.

— Quem é esse rapaz, Lorde Kim, e por que ele se assemelha tanto ao nosso rei? — Zhang questionou sem rodeio algum.

— Permita-me apresentá-lo ao Conselho, por favor. Onde estão os meus modos? — Junmyeon riu, falsa cordialidade evidente em seu rosto.

Chanyeol o seguiu com os olhos quando ele se levantou, pomposo, pronto para fazer uma cena. O duque rodeou onde Chanyeol estava sentado, até que suas mãos estivessem sobre os ombros do Park. Ele sorriu, Chanyeol notou que ele nunca parecia deixar de sorrir, e disse:

— Caso a semelhança não tenha deixado claro, conselheiro Zhang e estimados membros do Conselho, apresento-lhes o senhor Park Chanyeol, filho do rei de Lux e, por consequência, nosso futuro rei.

Quando o Conselho reuniu-se junto aos duques, Zhang Yixing sentou-se na cabeceira. Os membros do Conselho se apresentaram e não demorou para que pedissem ao Park para que fizesse o mesmo. Chanyeol apresentou-se com seu nome e sua idade, e quando perguntaram de onde ele vinha Junmyeon interviu, contando aos conselheiros sobre o tal ataque no dia anterior, como bateram no pobre Chanyeol e como tentaram sequestrá-lo.

— Onde isso aconteceu? — um dos dez membros do Conselho questionou, um homem barbudo que ajeitava a túnica.

— Em Cibus, senhor. — Yoona respondeu — Na fronteira entre Lutum e Cibus para sermos mais específicos. — e os questionamentos continuaram.

Chanyeol ficou em silêncio durante boa parte da reunião que se seguiu, enquanto Junmyeon e as damas que o acompanhava faziam a defesa de suas descobertas. Os documentos que antes passavam pelas mãos dos duques de Cibus e Lutum, agora encontravam-se sob os olhos atentos dos membros do Conselho.

Junmyeon junto à Sooyoung haviam dado as mesmas explicações que diziam anteriormente: o rei possuía um filho bastardo, a certidão de nascimento guardada em segredo provava que era uma criança de valor real. O fato dela ter sido sustentada pela corte durante boa parte de sua criação também parecia significar alguma coisa. Além de que, aparentemente, o endereço em que a criança havia sido registrada e para onde ia o tributo mensal que partia do castelo ficava em Lutum.

— Era uma criança de Lutum, um dos filhos de Lutum. — o Duque de Coronam argumentou, voltando sua atenção para o Duque de Lutum, buscando seu apoio — Um dos filhos de sua terra, Lorde Oh — o duque sorriu, o pensamento parecendo satisfazer o ambicioso Lorde — Então nos restou iniciar nossa busca, formei uma pequena guilda, homens responsáveis e meticulosos, e partimos atrás da criança perdida.

Zhang Yixing ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

— E como encontraram esse cavalheiro, Duque de Coronam? — o conselheiro questionou, levantando um dedo na direção de Chanyeol.

— O encontramos em Lutum, conselheiro Zhang, como pode imaginar. Ele estava sujo, era engraxate, eu acredito, como boa parte plebe naquela região. — explicou o Kim — Mas foi seu rosto que chamou nossa atenção. Os cabelos escuros, a altura e os grandes olhos, mesmo você não pode negar a semelhança física.

E então, após esse último argumento, o silêncio caiu diante a mesa mais uma vez.

Minutos silenciosos se passaram, até que um dos conselheiros, um rapaz franzino de cabelos avermelhados murmurou algo na direção do conselheiro Zhang. Logo, em baixo tom, os conselheiros passaram a discutir entre si. Chanyeol, que estava no canto oposto da mesa capturou poucas coisas naquela conversa senão “urgência” e “hereditário”.

Por fim, voltaram-se ao duque mais uma vez.

— O Conselho não acredita em vocês, nobreza de Coronam.

Park Sooyoung riu com a afirmação, Yoona por sua vez aparentou-se chocada com o modo franco com que falaram, ao passo que o duque poupo-se a menear a cabeça em concordância.

— Sabemos disso, conselheiros. — ele respondeu.

— Porém — Zhang Yixing levantou-se de seu assento na cabeceira — Mesmos as criancinhas sabem a urgência em Lux para que surja um sucessor. De fato, senhoras e senhores, é muito conveniente que o senhor Park apareça agora, logo após a morte de nosso rei.

Imediatamente Chanyeol lançou um olhar confuso na direção do duque. Morte?

— Não gosto da maneira que está sugerindo algo, conselheiro Zhang.

— Não estou sugerindo nada, Sua Graça. De qualquer forma, diante os acontecimentos que culminaram até esse momento, o Conselho Real formou sua opinião. Ainda assim, gostaríamos de escutar o que pensam os outros duques no que diz respeito ao aparecimento deste herdeiro.

Do outro lado da mesa, próxima às grandes janelas da sala, o Lorde Oh em suas vestes azuis foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

— Concordo com o Conselho em dizer que é particularmente conveniente a aparição do senhor Park agora, nesse momento tão turbulento para a corte, mesmo que as semelhanças físicas sejam quase... — nesse momento ele embolou-se um pouco no que falava quando passou os olhos sobre o Park. Lorde Oh demorou os olhos ali por um momento, até que voltasse novamente ao que dizia — Assustadoras. — foi sua conclusão — Ainda assim, damas e cavalheiros aqui presente, não acho que seja impossível que a constatação de Lorde Kim esteja errado. Acredito que devemos dar mais tempo e que, futuramente, seja feita mais uma reunião nesta sala para decidirmos um veredito.

Zhang Yixing meneou a cabeça, tal qual boa parte do Conselho.

— Agradecemos suas expressões, Lorde Oh. — disse — E a senhorita, Duquesa de Cibus, o que pensa?

Lady Bae, sentada entre Im Yoona e os membros do Conselho, deu de ombros.

— Igualmente ao Conselho e a Lorde Oh, também acredito que seja um momento muito propício para a aparição desse rapaz. Porém, é inegável dizer que estamos correndo contra a areia das ampulhetas, se me permitem falar desse modo. Acredito que possamos traçar dois caminhos e aproveitar o tempo da melhor maneira possível, conselheiro Zhang. — declarou.

— Tem alguma sugestão em mente, Lady Bae? — a conselheira Saidi, que estava sentada ao seu lado, foi quem perguntou.

A duquesa, com seu vestido de pedras e veludo azul, afirmou, balançando as mãos enluvadas em renda na direção do Park.

— Podemos aproveitar melhor o tempo enquanto o Conselho toma sua decisão — e com “decisão” subentedeu-se que a duquesa queria dizer _investigação._ O Conselho iria investigar aquela situação, sobre o Park e sobre um possível herdeiro — Duvido muito que um rapaz criado em Lutum tenha qualquer conhecimento sobre os outros reinos, guerras ou etiqueta. Com todo respeito ao senhor Park e ao Lorde Oh. — ela voltou-se brevemente para o outro duque — O possível príncipe herdeiro poderia acomodar-se em um dos quartos do palácio enquanto aguardamos um desfecho. Nesse meio tempo ele poderá receber treinamento básico sobre conhecimentos gerais e etiquetas. Somente para o caso de, e somente se, ele de fato possuir o direito hereditário de tornar-se nosso rei.

Ao fim da proposta da duquesa, a sala caiu em silêncio mais uma vez. Os conselheiros pensando na sugestão dada pela mulher. Após alguns minutos torturantes, Zhang Yixing voltou-se para os outros conselheiros. Eles discutiram entre si mais uma vez, até tomarem uma decisão.

O conselheiro Zhang, como de praxe, foi aquele que agiu como porta-voz.

— Encontraremos um quarto para servir de acomodação para o senhor Park até que o Conselho faça uma segunda reunião. Sua acomodação será na torre leste, onde terá acesso à parte da Biblioteca Real e alguns membros do Conselho poderão auxiliá-lo em seus estudos. — o conselheiro voltou a atenção para Chanyeol que, até então, não havia aberto a boca para dizer qualquer coisa — O que me diz, cavalheiro?

Chanyeol piscou, surpreso por terem se dirigido diretamente para si. Ele hesitou, confuso se deveria responder por pura cordialidade ou se deveria expressar o que pensava de fato.

Optou pela primeira opção.

— Me parece perfeito… — sentiu-se sem jeito — Conselheiro... — tentou se lembrar do nome do homem que falava consigo — Zhang.

O conselheiro assentiu em gratidão.

— Quanto ao senhor, Lorde Kim, gostaríamos de falar com Sua Graça mais tarde. Em nome do Conselho, essa reunião está encerrada, um servo preparará um aposento para o senhor Park. — declarou, o único sentado quando os outros conselheiros começaram a se levantar tal qual os outros nobres ali

Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Antes que saísse da sala escoltado pelos nobres que lhe faziam companhia anteriormente, ele sentiu-se vigiado. De modo que, antes que as portas se fechassem às suas costas, o Park olhou para trás, encontrando os olhos do Conselho queimando em sua direção.

Dez pares encarando-o seriamente. Nem um pouco cordiais ou convidativos.

Eles pareciam furiosos.

[...]

O Duque de Coronam parecia nas nuvens enquanto guiava Park Chanyeol pelo castelo. Im Yoona e Park Sooyoung haviam se afastado, alegando irem para a biblioteca selecionar os primeiros livros que Chanyeol precisaria usar em seus estudos sobre o Reino de Lux.

O Conselho havia cumprido sua palavra em preparar um lugar para Chanyeol no castelo, por essa razão, Lorde Kim havia o levado até os jardins do palácio enquanto eles esperavam até que o quarto de Chanyeol estivesse pronto.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Chanyeol encarava o homem sentado ao seu lado em um pequeno banco de pedras. O duque respirava fundo o ar puro, apreciando a visão do jardim de flores coloridas e brilhantes. Tudo ali era muito brilhante. Chanyeol seria pego fazendo o mesmo se tantas perguntas não rondassem sua mente.

Ele estava curioso e, sobretudo, particularmente confuso. Aqueles nobres não haviam lhe contado muita coisa, dentre as quais, que o antigo rei estava morto. Não haviam lhe contado nada, na verdade. Chanyeol sequer era daquele lugar. Ele não estava pronto para ser rei de alguma coisa, muito menos príncipe.

— Por que está me encarando desta forma, Vossa Alteza? — o duque perguntou, ele estava de olhos fechados, o que era curioso. Como ele sabia que Chanyeol estava olhando-o?

— O que está acontecendo? — Chanyeol foi direto.

— O que quer dizer com “o que está acontecendo”? — só então o Kim abriu os olhos — O que planejamos está dando certo, Vossa Alteza. Você, meu príncipe, estará acomodado no palácio, e peço sua colaboração, por favor, em seus estudos. Compreendo que por ser de Lutum e em razão de sua recente contusão na cabeça, possa ter se esquecido de algumas coisas. Ainda assim, meu príncipe, estarei ternamente disposto a ajudá-lo dentro do possível.

Respirando fundo, Chanyeol voltou sua atenção para o jardim. Ao seu lado, o duque o imitou.

O jardim, com seus arbustos gigantescos e as flores coloridas, eram uma visão. Árvores longas de folhas escura, contrastavam com as esculturas de prata espalhadas pelo gramado. Pequenas imagens de homens segurando espadas e estrelas, brilhantes, ao pé de cada árvore. Ao fundo, na direção oposta de onde Chanyeol estava, o que parecia a entrada de um labirinto feito por arbustos se revelava, escondida por uma série de arcos de mármore e ouro. Ainda era manhã, o sol brilhava no céu, e os raios solares tocava tudo o que era metal fazendo com que tudo brilhasse.

Foi quando, saindo por detrás de um dos arcos, os olhos de Chanyeol encontraram os de alguém que o observava.

O Park apertou os olhos, sendo incapaz de distinguir as feições de quem se aproximava por conta da luz que reluzia em seu rosto. Era um cavaleiro, e sua armadura de metal parecia refletir os lampejos do sol.

Se não fosse por Junmyeon que também havia reparado no homem que se aproximava, Chanyeol jamais o reconheceria sozinho.

— General Byun. — Lorde Kim reconheceu satisfeito, não esperando que o homem se aproximasse primeiro, ele se levantou.

— Vossa Senhoria. — o general cumprimentou, logo correndo os olhos na direção de Chanyeol mas não lhe dizendo nada.

— Acredito que tenha pensado na proposta que fiz ao senhor, general. — disse o Lorde.

O cavaleiro, rígido, somente fez que sim, acenando.

— Entretanto, Lorde Kim, gostaria de lembrá-lo que sirvo ao Reino e não ao senhor.

Junmyeon riu, revirando os olhos.

— Sei disso, general, todos sabemos disso. Por isso, a proposta que fiz ao senhor não foi em meu nome mas pelo Reino, lembre-se disso, por favor. Park Chanyeol corre muito perigo. — Chanyeol empertigou-se ao escutar o próprio nome associado à palavra “perigo”.

Ele franziu o cenho, inclinando-se para a frente para escutar mais.

Corria perigo? Por que?

Chanyeol assistiu quando o general encarou o Lorde com certa ironia no olhar. Novamente, o general Byun não soltou qualquer palavra atrevida, entretanto, o homem na armadura parecia ser expressivo o bastante para que seu olhar revelasse tudo que passava pela sua cabeça.

Ele parecia descrente, e Chanyeol teria percebido isso se fosse um pouco mais observador.

— Você sabe, certo? — o Lorde passou a murmurar — Não queremos que qualquer um tente qualquer coisa contra o futuro príncipe.

— Se me permite dizer, Lorde Kim, possui muita convicção de que esse rapaz seja o herdeiro ao trono.

Chanyeol viu quando o Lorde meneou assertivamente.

— De fato eu tenho, general, porque é verdade. E a verdade sempre vêm à tona. O Conselho e os outros duques também descobrirão isso, e serão obrigados a aceitar, eles queiram ou não, e isso pode pôr a vida de Chanyeol em risco. O que, por sua vez, pode pôr o Reino em risco.

O general riu fraco. Ele parecia hesitante, pronto para negar, e o Kim notou isso.

— General… — o duque clamou, atrevendo-se a segurá-lo pelo braço protegido pela armadura de metal — Byun. Byun Baekhyun, de Lutum. Por favor. Preciso de sua ajuda. Falei com você porque é um dos homens de maior confiança em todo o palácio.

— Não me bajule, Lorde Kim. — o general ralhou. Uma pequena pausa se seguiu entre eles, o general aparentemente pensativo. O duque calou-se em antecipação.

Mesmo Chanyeol, que sentia-se confuso com toda aquela situação, viu-se ansioso pela resposta do Byun.

— Certo, Lorde Kim, estou de acordo. — Baekhyun rendeu-se para a glória do duque.

— Lux será eternamente grata aos seus serviços, general. — o duque felicitou, dando meia volta para retornar onde estava anteriormente junto ao Park. Indicou com uma das mãos que o general deveria segui-lo, ao que o Byun obedeceu.

Chanyeol sentiu-se nervoso ao vê-los se aproximar. Levantou-se imediatamente, não sabendo se deveria, mas o fez mesmo assim.

Conforme se aproximava o mais alto notou Baekhyun menear a cabeça.

— Estou em dívida com o Reino, Lorde Kim. — ele falou em um tom culpado.

Se o duque o escutou fingiu que não o fez, porque não houve resposta ao lamento do general.

— Meu príncipe — Junmyeon dirigiu-se a Chanyeol — Este é o general Byun, ele é o responsável pela guarda real e cuidará de sua proteção.

O Byun, incerto se deveria ou não curvar-se na direção do Park, resumiu-se a simplesmente inclinar o rosto em respeito. Chanyeol sentiu-se lisonjeado apenas por aquele gesto.

— General, tenho de me encontrar com os outros duques agora, então deixarei Vossa Alteza aos seus cuidados. Leve-o aos seus aposentos, por favor. — pediu — Quanto à Vossa Alteza — o duque inclinou-se na direção de Chanyeol — Cuide-se, meu senhor. E tenha cuidado.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2 - Park Chanyeol, o Corajoso

* * *

**Após alguns dias no palácio** , Chanyeol percebeu como, aos poucos, o encantamento parecia se perder. Por trás de toda a luz e a beleza dos jardins, algo sombrio parecia emaranhar-se e se esconder por trás das cortinas entre os corredores, e uma prova disso era como, desde que o general Byun havia sido designado para sua guarda pessoal, o cavaleiro nunca havia saído de sua cola.

Em momento algum.

Quando acordava, a primeira visão que Chanyeol tinha era sempre a do cavaleiro que, aliás, era quem o acordava cedo todos os dias. Chanyeol havia se instalado em uma das torres do castelo, em um dos andares mais altos da construção, seu quarto possuía uma varanda da qual ele era proibido de visitar a pedido do general. Na verdade, Chanyeol não sabia bem dizer se havia sido um pedido ou uma solicitação, mas sabia que não se tratava de uma ordem, apesar do pedido não ter sido feito com muita gentileza.

— Não é seguro. — foi a única coisa que o cavaleiro disse sustentando uma expressão sisuda.

Chanyeol concordou,não iria se atrever a contradizer. Se o Byun havia dito que não era seguro, não iria ser ele, Park Chanyeol, que iria contrariar.

Byun Baekhyun acompanhava-o ao longo de todo o dia. Depois que acordava, Chanyeol cumpria uma rotina monótona: alguns dos criados selecionados para cuidar de si ajudavam-no a se vestir, penteavam seus cabelos e amarravam com o mesmo laço dos dias anteriores, tudo sob a vigilância silenciosa do general. Em seguida, após tomar um glorioso desjejum sozinho em uma mesa para 16 pessoas, Chanyeol partia para a Biblioteca Real, onde ele encontrava os conselheiros que auxiliariam em seus estudos sobre o reino. Haviam pausas para comer, mas Chanyeol continuaria na biblioteca até que o sol fosse trocado pela lua e o Park retornasse para seus aposentos. Tudo isso com o general atrás de si.

Às vezes, Chanyeol até se esquecia da presença do homem. Eles não se falavam, e Baekhyun era tão taciturno que haviam vezes em que nem mesmo suas passadas eram escutadas — e note que ele usava armadura de metal.

O Park acordaria sob o olhar atento do Byun e dormiria sob a mesma vigilância.

— Certo, poderia repetir o que entendeu?

Repentinamente, Chanyeol piscou despertando de seus pensamentos.

À sua frente uma das conselheiras o encarava, escondida em seu traje de veludo azul. Os raios solares que invadiam as largas janelas da biblioteca batiam no broche de ouro preso em seu peito, fazendo com que o brilho refletisse diretamente nos olhos do Park. Chanyeol fechou os olhos. Como ele pôde vaguear com aquele incômodo cegando-o?

Estavam na biblioteca, como de praxe. Já fazia dias desde a última vez que Chanyeol encontrou Lorde Kim, a Condessa Park ou mesmo Yoona. As únicas pessoas que ele mantinha qualquer comunicação eram os empregados que o serviam, a conselheira que o tutelava e claro, Baekhyun, mas esse último não falava consigo, era uma comunicação não verbal. Baekhyun olhava-o e o Park olhava de volta. Eles não diziam nada, mas o mais alto entendia algumas coisas. Baekhyun era impaciente e não gostava de teimosia, por isso, às vezes Chanyeol demorava propositalmente em algumas atividades apenas para atrasar-se e esperar alguma reação da parte do general.

O rosto do Byun sempre era imperturbável, nem mesmo um músculo se mexia. Todavia, em contrapartida, o movimento de seu punho sempre revelava sua impaciência. Seus dedos fechavam e, algumas vezes, até tremiam. O que levava o Park a uma certa confusão já que, bem, o general ficava visivelmente irritado mas não lhe dizia uma única palavra. Sequer um _“Ei, Vossa Alteza, podemos nos atrasar.”_

Chanyeol viu-se rindo com o pensamento tosco.

A conselheira ergueu a sobrancelha.

Droga.

— Pareço engraçada?

Chanyeol fez que não, um balanço sutil com cabeça.

Seu sobrenome era Saidi, quanto ao nome da conselheira ele não sabia, porque ela não havia lhe contado e ele também não iria perguntá-la. Chanyeol lembrava-se dela do dia em que ele foi levado diante o Conselho, Saidi era a mesma mulher que havia notado primeiro entre os outros conselheiros sua semelhança com o falecido rei. No dia em que havia começado os estudos sob sua tutela, o mais alto havia a reconhecido imediatamente. Na verdade, era difícil esquecer ela ou qualquer um dos membros do Conselho.

— Então me responda. — a conselheira tornou a falar — Gostaria que repetisse o que entendeu sobre o que estávamos discutindo, _Vossa Alteza._

Correndo os olhos pelos livros abertos sobre a mesa, Chanyeol tentou lembrar sobre o que estavam falando. Ele encontrou “Lutum” como título da maioria dos capítulos abertos, então imaginou que aquele poderia ser o tópico da conversa. Franziu o cenho, tentando pensar rápido enquanto sentia o olhar do general queimando em suas costas.

— Lutum… — acabou balbuciando, incerto. Era isso mesmo? Poderia estar falando errado. Aquela palavra era esquisita em sua boca.

Percorreu pelas palavras mais uma vez. Capturou “origem”, “latim antigo” e um mapa. Voltou-se para a conselheira.

— A origem de Lutum…. De seu idioma, seu… Hm… Seu nome.

Ela concordou.

— Por favor, continue.

— Eu não lembro muito bem, senhorita Saidi. — ele confessou sem jeito enquanto coçava a nuca. A ação despenteando alguns fios presos pelo laço.

— Vamos mais uma vez, preste atenção dessa vez, jovenzinho. — ela ralhou, Chanyeol fez que sim obedientemente. Dessa vez não iria vaguear.

— Lux é composto por três províncias principais como é de seu conhecimento. — folheando um dos livros de capa dura a conselheira retornou até um mapa que se abria em duas páginas. Ela apontou para o continente no qual se dividiam quatro partes — Ao sul encontramos Lutum e seguindo ao norte será Cibus, Coronam e então aqui, onde estamos, Lux a capital. Cada província é regida por um duque que age como um intermediário do rei. Quem são os atuais duques, senhor Park?

Chanyeol esforçou-se para lembrar. Mas ele sabia essa, lembrava-se vagamente deles.

— Lady Bae — contou — Duquesa de Cibus e Lorde Kim, Duque de Coronam.

— Sim — a conselheira não sorriu mas aparentava satisfação — Lembra-se quem é o duque de Lutum?

Esse Chanyeol sabia, lembrava-se daquele homem e de como ele o olhou.

— Lorde Oh. — retrucou.

A conselheira fechou o livro. Ajeitando as vestes compridas, o broche saiu da direção em que caía a luz do sol, dando um descanso para os olhos do Park.

— Cibus é uma palavra de um idioma antigo e morto e quer dizer “comida” — repentinamente ela tornou a falar — Anote isso, por favor. — instruiu, e Chanyeol a obedeceu, pegando uma pena e melando a ponta no tinteiro ele escreveu em garranchos, porque não estava acostumado à pena, que Cibus significava comida — Cibus recebeu esse nome porque é a província responsável pela produção de nosso alimento, grande parte do que comemos vem de Cibus.

Chanyeol meneou em afirmação. Ele anotava quando, sem saber manusear a caneta, a ponta partiu pingando tinta no papel. Para sua sorte, a conselheira não percebeu, e se percebeu não lhe disse nada. Atordoado, Chanyeol usou a ponta da manga de sua camisa para limpar os respingos de tinta escura.

Atrás de si, Baekhyun assistia a atrapalhada. Se Chanyeol virasse naquele momento para encará-lo, veria uma perturbação em seu rosto, os lábios trêmulos que queriam rir.

— Coronam, nesse mesmo idioma antigo, significa “coroa”, isso porque é o reino mais próximo da capital. É onde estão os bancos e as reservas de ouro do reino. — a conselheira Saidi continuou. Pondo o antebraço sobre a folha, Chanyeol moveu a pena fingindo escrever — Lux, nossa capital, significa “luz”, porque somos o Reino das Luzes. Nossos ancestrais escolheram esse nome ao perceberem como as estrelas brilham mais sobre nossas cabeças quando estamos em Lux. — fazendo uma curta pausa, a conselheira ergueu os olhos na direção do rosto do Park — Já apreciou as estrelas de Lux, Vossa Alteza? — dessa vez, o título não saiu de seus lábios com qualquer escárnio. Ainda assim, parecia errado quando usado referindo-se a Chanyeol. Mas, de qualquer forma, o Park não apegou-se a isso.

Ele nunca havia visto as estrelas em Lux. O general que fazia sua guarda não permitia que ele sequer fosse para a sacada de seus aposentos, quem dirá sair a noite para ver as estrelas.

Negou, balançando a cabeça, fazendo com que as mechas soltas caísse sobre sua boca. Ele cuspiu, soprando o cabelo para fora. Era um desajeitado mesmo. Sentiu-se envergonhado, em especial ao ver o sorriso risonho que desprendeu do rosto da conselheira. Mesmo Baekhyun deveria estar rindo dele, pensou.

E pensou certo, porque logo atrás de si, o general desviava os olhos da cena para conseguir se manter estoico.

— Parece que além das aulas de conhecimento geral também terá de revisar o básico da etiqueta, Vossa Alteza. — ela riu, recolhendo os livros. Sem dar qualquer explicação, a conselheira se levantou. Chanyeol não sabia se deveria imitá-la também, então permaneceu sentado — Além disso, não sou “senhorita Saidi” ainda que fique grata pelo uso do termo “senhorita”, é muita gentileza sua. Ainda assim, estamos em uma situação formal, meu príncipe, e devemos agir como tal. Estou o tutelando para cumprir seus afazeres como príncipe no futuro, então devo tratá-lo como Alteza. Do mesmo modo, estou lhe tutelando como conselheira. Minha posição é membro do Conselho. Então, meu príncipe, deve me chamar por conselheira Saidi.

— Peço perdão por meu erro, conselheira Saidi. — Chanyeol desculpou-se.

À sua frente a mulher meneou a cabeça em negação, os cabelos trançados com fios de ouro balançando acima de seus ombros, causando um farfalhar sobre a túnica de veludo.

— Não peça perdão, Vossa Alteza. Sua origem é de Lutum, certo? Lutum, você sabe de onde vem seu nome? Bem, todos que são de Lutum sabem o que significa isso. — Chanyeol sentiu-se tentado a franzir o cenho. Ele certamente não fazia ideia do que a mulher estava querendo dizer. Ela continuou, enquanto organizava os livros em pilhas: — Logo, é notável que talvez não tenha todos os conhecimentos sobre etiqueta e títulos de nobreza. Quase não há nobres em Lutum. Está tudo bem.

Em silêncio, Chanyeol acenou. Não havia entendido muito bem, mas também não iria contrariar. Procuraria entender do que se tratava assim que a conselheira partisse.

— Muito bem, por hoje está dispensado, meu príncipe. Pedirei que os criados devolvam os livros à sua estante.

— Obrigado, senhori… — quase escapou — Digo, conselheira Saidi. Entretanto, acredito que gostaria de ficar um pouco mais.

— Oh — os lábios da conselheira se partiram em surpresa, mas logo ela tornou ao normal, acenando para o Park — Certo, então, meu príncipe. Tenha uma boa noite. — e despediu-se, curvando-se. Chanyeol também se curvou em sua direção, o que fez com que ela risse — Vossa Alteza, você tem tanto que aprender... — foi a última coisa que disse antes de passar pelo general, cumprimentá-lo, e então desaparecer porta à fora.

Finalmente soltando um suspiro há muito tempo preso em sua garganta, Chanyeol viu-se sozinho. Entrelaçando os dedos, ele se sobre a mesa, de modo que pudesse deitar a cabeça sobre as próprias mãos. Ele suspirou mais uma vez, aliviado por não ter nenhum servo por ali. Estavam ali apenas ele e Baekhyun, mas o general nunca falava consigo, então, sentia-se como que sozinho.

Ele tinha de ir para casa. Chanyeol havia decidido isso alguns dias após acordar vez após vez no palácio. Na primeira noite em que chegou àquele Reino, Chanyeol acreditava que depois que se deitasse acordaria no dia seguinte em casa novamente. Acordaria desse pesadelo. Entretanto, após os primeiros dias ali, ele percebeu que não era bem assim.

Ainda assim, deveria haver algum jeito. Aquela não era sua realidade, não havia como ela ser.

O Park, completamente submerso em seus pensamentos, permitiu-se fechar os olhos até que um curto farfalhar de objetos sendo arrastados pela mesa chamasse sua atenção.

Ele ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com um servo que recolhia os livros. Chanyeol o reconheceu, mesmo que aquele homem também não falasse consigo. Era o servo responsável pela Biblioteca Real.

— Perdão se o despertei, Vossa Alteza.

Imediatamente Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, levantou-se, ajeitando ao mesmo tempo as mechas soltas que caiam sobre seus olhos.

— Eu estava acordado. — Chanyeol riu — Pode deixar que eu guardo os livros, por favor. — pediu.

O servo, por sua vez, aparentou surpresa diante a cordialidade. Não que fosse esquisito Chanyeol estar apresentando qualquer cordialidade, entretanto, bem, o mais alto ali representava a coroa, a realeza. E a realeza nunca era cordial.

— Tem certeza, meu príncipe? — o homem hesitou.

Chanyeol sorriu, fazendo que sim.

— Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo. Eu não contarei a ninguém. — juntou as mãos em pedido.

E o servo riu.

— Tudo bem, Vossa Alteza. — ele sorriu, e após se curvar, saiu.

Chanyeol esperou até que o servo saísse completamente de cena para que pudesse se mover. Contou um total de nove livros enquanto os empilhava em pequenos montes de três, organizando-os por tema e ordem alfabética, lição que havia aprendido durante todo o tempo em que trabalhou no mercado. Sua função, no trabalho, era receber os produtos encaixotados e organizá-los por setor. Agora, olhando em volta, e deparando-se com aquela biblioteca monstruosa, repleta de estantes e livros por onde olhasses, Chanyeol acreditava que não seria uma tarefa tão diferente do que ele fazia diariamente.

Arrumando a primeira pilha nos braços, Chanyeol saiu pela biblioteca em busca da seção de Geografia e Mapas. O general seguia silenciosamente logo atrás de si.

Em completo silêncio, Chanyeol atravessou o salão, aproveitando aquele momento para dar uma espiada no lado da biblioteca que nunca pôde visitar. Haviam escadas que levavam aos outros andares da biblioteca. Ao total, eram três andares abrigando somente estantes de livros. Aos pés das escadarias, uma placa esculpida em ferro presa à parede de mármore indicava as seções existente andar acima e, para o horror de Chanyeol, Geografia e Mapas encontravam-se no segundo andar.

Bufou, antes de começar a subir as escadas.

A primeira leva havia sido tranquila, mas ao chegar na segunda parte dos degraus, — aqueles que levavam para o segundo andar — o grandão passou a sentir os braços fracos tremerem. Porém, não os soltou. Conforme subia, dava uma espiada sobre os ombros, apenas para checar se o general esperava-o no andar inferior, Chanyeol sentiu-se surpreso ao vê-lo logo ali, atrás de si.

Não disseram nada. Chanyeol voltou-se para frente, continuando seu trajeto.

Ao encontrar a estante designada, Chanyeol os organizou segundo a ordem alfabética.

— Vamos para o próximo. — ele disse sozinho antes de descer.

A segunda pilha dizia respeito a história do Reino, seção que, para a glória de Chanyeol encontrava-se no andar térreo. Ele guardou as obras, pingos de suor formando-se em seu rosto. Os livros não eram muitos, mas eram particularmente pesados. Alguns chegavam a pensar tanto quanto as caixas de arroz que ele arrastava de um lado para o outro em um carrinho no mercado. Tinha a mesma grossura que as caixas também.

Ofegou ao finalmente guardar o mais pesado dentre eles. Uma publicação de capa dura e cor púrpura, com o título dourado em sua lombada. Chanyeol demorou os olhos ali, ao repará-lo. Era, talvez, uma das poucas palavras que desse ao Park qualquer nostalgia: Latim.

Logo, ele franziu o cenho.

Latim não era um idioma morto? E mais, não era um idioma da sua realidade? Pelo que conhecia sobre história mundial, Chanyeol lembrava-se superficialmente do idioma que já havia sido língua erudita no Ocidente. Mas, isso já havia sido há muito tempo. Por que, de repente, eles estudariam latim, ali?

Intrigado, Chanyeol viu-se respirando com dificuldade ao pegar novamente aquele mesmo livro e retornando para a mesa. Enxugou o suor do rosto com os dedos, deixando o livro sobre a mesa antes de capturar a última pilha.

E então, o general simplesmente o surpreendeu.

— Deixe-me levar, Vossa Alteza. — sem qualquer explicação, o Byun tomou gentilmente a pilha das mãos do Park, passando das mãos gigantes para suas mãos enluvadas por metal.

Chanyeol ergueu os olhos, seguindo da armadura que partia dos dedos da armadura do general até o topo, em seu rosto desprotegido. O possível príncipe herdeiro estava, no mínimo, abismado.

O general o encarou e Chanyeol ficou sem saber o que fazer. Levando alguns segundos para perceber que o cavaleiro esperava que o mais alto liderasse o caminho.

— Oh, claro. — ele piscou — Obrigado.

Baekhyun sequer lhe respondeu.

Entretanto, Chanyeol não se chateou. Estava de fato cansado, os braços doíam de carregar as edições pesadas, transpirava de um jeito nojento e cabelo grudava em sua testa devido ao suor. Deveria estar deplorável. O general deveria ter sentido dó de si, Chanyeol chegou a pensar, por isso ele se ofereceu para ajudar.

Os últimos livros eram sobre cada uma das províncias. Cada título era sobre um reino, era uma série dividida em três volumes diferenciados por cores, porém, tendo em comum seus tamanhos que igualavam-se à caixas de sapatos.

Sua seção era Cultura e ficava no terceiro andar. Chanyeol quase chorou ao encontrar as escadarias novamente, mas não o fez só porque não queria parecer mais bobo do que já era na frente do general que, aliás, era quem subiria toda a escada carregando peso.

Mais uma vez, subir o primeiro vão de escadas foi fácil, o desconforto veio somente após o acesso para o segundo andar.

Com o dorso da mão, Chanyeol enxugou as gotas de suor que acumulavam-se sobre a ponte de seu nariz. Sem aguentar mais suar até pelos fios dos cabelos, Chanyeol tateou pela nuca até que seus dedos encontrasse a fita que amarrava seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Ele puxou o retalho ao encontrá-lo, uma pequena onda de nostalgia o atingindo ao lembrar-se dos eventos que se sucederam na primeira vez que o fez, no dia em que acordou naquele lugar.

Tirando os fios que prendiam em sua testa, Chanyeol usou o mesmo retalho de tecido para prender o cabelo novamente, dessa vez em um coque torto, mas firme, impedindo que qualquer coisa senão o vento tocasse seu pescoço.

Ao finalmente alcançarem o último andar, Chanyeol silenciosamente tomou os livros novamente para guardá-los em suas respectivas prateleiras. Ele não puxou qualquer conversa e o general também não assemelhava-se disposto a querer fazer diferente.

Chanyeol havia guardado todos os volumes e estava prestes a descer as escadarias mais uma vez, quando um título em especial chamou sua atenção.

Era um livro sobre Lutum, pequeno e um pouco mais grosso que seu próprio dedo. Em sua lombada o nome da província destacava-se em relevos pretos. Lembrando-se das palavras da conselheira sobre como todos os habitantes de Lutum conheciam suas origens, Chanyeol viu-se tentado a pegar aquele livro também. E assim ele o fez.

Retornando, Chanyeol encontrou um servo esperando-o na mesa em que havia deixado o primeiro livro. Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios ao reconhecer o servo que lhe esperava como um daqueles que haviam sido designados para cuidar de si.

— Olá, Vossa Alteza, estive esperando pelo senhor na sala de banho. — o servo, um rapaz mais baixo que si que havia se apresentado como Kim Jongdae, disse — Imaginei que poderia estar aqui, meu príncipe, aplicando-se aos seus estudos e… Oh, por Lux, o que aconteceu com você? — e antes que Chanyeol pudesse sequer raciocinar, o servo do castelo avançou em sua direção, tirando de um dos bolsos da camisa um lenço usando-o para limpar seu rosto.

Uma careta espalhou-se por seu rosto ao passo que Jongdae esfregava o tecido contra sua pele, machucando sua testa e deixando seu nariz avermelhado. O horror do servo cresceu ainda mais ao afastar-se e se deparar com o ninho de pássaros, em sua concepção, que o cabelo do Park havia se tornado.

— V-Vossa Alteza… — ele ofegou.

Jongdae, com seus olhos esbugalhados, voou o olhar da direção do mais alto até o general que estava parado atrás de si. Eles trocaram olhares que Chanyeol não entendeu, o Kim parecia repreender o general também. Doido para falar ao general o que não podia dizer ao Park.

— Venha, meu príncipe, vamos dar um jeito… — ele balançou os braços para cima e para baixo, sem jeito para falar — Nisso.

Chanyeol entendeu que o “nisso” referia-se a ele todo. Por mais que o servo buscasse mostrar discrição, ele sabia quão seu jeito era completamente destoante do palácio. Não possuía formalidades alguma, nem seu jeito de falar e muito menos seu modo de agir. A Conselheira já havia apontado tal detalhe, e mesmo que não houvesse dito nada, sequer seria necessário. Em sua sociedade, em casa, Chanyeol já poderia ser considerado um rapaz grosseiro, sem muitos modos, não porque lhe faltou instrução durante sua criação, mas sim porque ele era puramente desajeitado. Não citando seu desleixo e o jeito tosco de falar. Não era proposital, às vezes era simplesmente seu constrangimento que o travava e fazia-o agir de um jeito bobo.

Pensando nisso, Chanyeol se esforçou para não transparecer a tristeza repentina que o sobressaiu. Ele deu um sorrisinho sem graça, seguindo com os olhos o servo que dava a volta em si. Pedindo licença, Jongdae desfez o nó que o mais alto havia feito no próprio cabelo. Usando os dedos para desembaraçar, ajeitar os fios e então amarrá-lo novamente em um rabo de cavalo firme na parte mais inferior de sua nuca. O tufo de cabelo cobrindo seu pescoço novamente, levando o servo a notar as gotas de suor que acumalavam-se naquela região.

Um gemido desgostoso escapou dos lábios do Kim e Chanyeol fechou os olhos, preparando-se para ser repreendido. Se adiantava de alguma coisa, Chanyeol usou uma das mãos para cobrir a manga de sua camiseta, na esperança de que Jongdae ainda não tinha reparado na mancha de tinta no tecido.

— Eu… Vossa Alteza, vamos… — Jongdae estava sem palavras mais uma vez. Ele mordeu os lábios, respirando fundo. Reconhecia sua posição, segurando-se para não soltar desaforos contra o rapaz alto à sua frente.

Retornando até que estivesse à frente do possível futuro príncipe, o Kim puxou a mão que Chanyeol usava para esconder a manga. Seus olhos se esbugalharam ao encontrar a manga alva embebedada em tinta preta. Chanyeol não havia reparado mas a tinta, um pouco mais líquida do que ele era acostumado, agora escorria, manchando a ponta de seus sapatos. Tudo isso, junto às manchas de suor na gola de sua roupa e as pequenas manchas em suas costas levou o servo a não conseguir mais conter a própria língua.

Kim Jongdae chiou. Literalmente chiou, como um bule com água em seu interior. Ele chiou como um trem sobre os trilhos, e Chanyeol acharia cômico se a razão daquilo não fosse ele próprio.

— Por Deus, o que você andou fazendo?! — o servo exclamou baixinho, esforçando-se para a voz não ecoar pelas estantes da biblioteca para que não fosse pego por ninguém — Byun Baekhyun, como você pôde permitir isso?! — Jongdae voltou-se para o general.

Chanyeol surpreendeu-se pela forma com que o servo dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro mal encarado. Imaginou que o Byun, tão duro e estóico, poderia responder agressivamente ao servo, por isso surpreendeu-se quando olhou sobre os ombros para o general e o encontrou encarando ao Kim com um olhar esbugalhado que dizia “Eu permitir?”.

Jongdae bufou, tirando um outro lenço de seda de seu casaco.

— Esses cavaleiros só prestam para o campo de batalha. — resmungou, trazendo o lenço para o pescoço e o pulso de Chanyeol — No castelo, vocês são uns inúteis. — o Kim disse, inclinando quase que completamente o corpo para encarar ao Byun atrás de si.

Park Chanyeol, por sua vez, seguia encolhido enquanto o Kim enxugava-o.

— Eu sinto muito. — em dado momento ele acabou murmurando — Não queria atrapalhar seu trabalho. Me desculpe. — foi sincero, voltando o olhar cabisbaixo para o servo.

Jongdae, no entanto, estava sem palavras. Havia até afastado as mãos do Park. Ele piscou, inclinando-se para o lado mais uma vez para que pudesse encontrar o rosto do general.

— Você escutou isso, Byun?

Chanyeol não viu, mas Baekhyun respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Então, Jongdae voltou-se para Chanyeol.

Ele bufou mais uma vez, dessa vez um pouco mais tranquilo.

— Não peça perdão, Vossa Alteza — ele disse — A realeza de Lux não deve abaixar sua cabeça. — repreendeu.

Chanyeol reconhecia que talvez não devesse uma resposta ao Kim, todavia, sentiu-se estranho diante àquela resposta. Pedir desculpas não significava abaixar a cabeça para alguém, não era uma humilhação, principalmente quando havia sido o Park aquele que errou.

Mordiscando os lábios, Chanyeol falou mais uma vez:

— Mas eu errei, senhor Kim. — o Park continuou, descendo o olhar até que encontrasse o servo que agora o encarava um pouco desconfiado.

Uma pequena faixa de silêncio persistiu diante o trio, até que Jongdae rasgasse aquele silêncio com sua risada.

— Oh, Vossa Alteza, meu príncipe sabe tão pouco sobre o Reino de Lux — o servo meio ria e meio murmurava, seu tom não soou ofensivo, ainda assim, Chanyeol sentiu-se mal pelo pronunciamento de qualquer forma. Porque, de fato, aquela não era uma mentira — Espero, secretamente, que os boatos sobre você ser o filho do rei sejam verdadeiros, meu príncipe — entretanto, para a surpresa de Chanyeol, o servo não havia terminado de falar: — Você é diferente… Chanyeol, certo? Permita-me chamá-lo por seu nome apenas dessa vez, meu senhor. Mas, você é diferente, meu príncipe. — e ele suspirou, cansado e distante — Lux de fato precisa de uma mudança.

E Chanyeol apegou-se àquilo.

[...]

Horas mais tarde, Chanyeol estava de volta a seus aposentos, já bem vestido, alimentado e confortável em sua cama. O general estava do outro lado da porta e sairia muito em breve, como fazia nos horários em que o Park iria dormir. O Byun era o único cavaleiro que possuía as chaves para seu quarto, pelo que Chanyeol ouviu falar, existiam somente duas cópias para a fechadura daquela porta, uma pertencendo à si e a outra ao general. Nem mesmo os duques e servos responsáveis tinham acesso ao seu quarto, tudo para manter sua segurança, palavras de Junmyeon, Duque de Coronam.

Já envolto em seus lençóis, Chanyeol espiava as sombras das passadas do Byun visíveis por baixo das portas. Seus olhos seguiam as passadas que iam de um lado para o outro, até que elas sumissem completamente.

Chanyeol pulou da cama assim que as sombras desapareceram completamente. Andando pé ante pé até a porta, o Park pegou-se se agachando no chão, até que seus olhos estivessem na altura da fresta. Espionando pelo espaço estreito, ele constatou que de fato, qualquer imagem do cavaleiro havia desaparecido.

Então, levantou-se novamente.

Ao sair da biblioteca mais cedo, Chanyeol havia levado consigo os livros que havia separado. Jongdae havia o orientado a deixá-los onde estavam, e Chanyeol, revelando sua astúcia recém adquirida, fingiu retornar à biblioteca para devolver os livros. Como não estavam muito longe da biblioteca, e Baekhyun parecia ter alguma coisa para falar com o servo, o general não o seguiu. Chanyeol, por sua vez, aproveitou-se daquele pequeno momento sozinho para correr pelos corredores e ir ao próprio quarto, esconder os livros debaixo da cama e retornar o mais rápido possível. Por sorte, ele não havia sido pego, e agora, Chanyeol possuía os livros todos para si.

Acendendo um candeeiro, Chanyeol tirou os livros de seu esconderijo, levando-os até uma pequena mesa disposta à frente de sua cama. Seus aposentos assemelhavam-se muito aos quartos reais que ele via em filmes, com paredes forradas e abóbadas douradas no teto. Um lustre dourado pendia do centro da da abóbada, as velas em suas pontas estavam todas apagadas, mas não escondia a beleza do objeto. A beleza do cômodo era de tirar o fôlego, todavia, Chanyeol, em seu estado constante de tensão de estar ali, mal pode de fato apreciá-lo. As poltronas azuis, a lareira, os espelhos nas paredes e o tapete sedoso aos seus pés mais assustava-o do que de fato o encantava. Era tudo muito real, assustadoramente real, de maneira que tudo ao seu redor lembrava-o que muito diferente do que o Park gostava de fantasiar, aquele reino não era um sonho.

Espiando uma última vez na direção da porta, Chanyeol abriu o primeiro livro.

Tratava-se de um livro de história sobre os reinos, a fundação de Lux, e o latim. Chanyeol franziu o cenho conforme folheava as páginas, sua mente focada em relacionar os três elementos distintos.

Hangul e latim se misturavam nas páginas amareladas, alguns capítulos muitas vezes passando para uma língua incompreensível jamais vista por Chanyeol, às vezes passando para o latim e então retornando para seções extensas de hangul. Levou alguns minutos, quase uma hora havia se passado até que Chanyeol pudesse entender completamente o fluxo de ideias do livro.

As partes em hangul eram possíveis de se ler, então o Park apegava-se a esses parágrafos e às ilustrações.

De acordo com o livro de história, Lux era um reino miscigenado, formado por uma série de culturas que se misturaram com o tempo. Alguns dos mapas possuíam setas coloridas, indicando um fluxo de imigração de outros povos para o continente que hoje era o Reino de Lux e suas províncias. Talvez por essa razão houvesse tantas pessoas de rosto, formas e cores diferentes somente entre as pessoas que compunham o palácio. Certo, isso também poderia explicar porquê tantos idiomas.

Pensativo, Chanyeol relaxou as costas no estofado macio da poltrona.

Ele franziu o cenho mais uma vez, nunca deixando de apertar as sobrancelhas.

Mas o que explicaria a influência do latim?

Preso em seus pensamentos, Chanyeol não notou quando o clique da porta cortou a quietude do cômodo, e o Park só percebeu que havia alguém consigo em seu quarto, quando o rosto do general Byun surgiu em seu campo de visão. E ele não parecia nem um pouco contente.

Chanyeol esbugalhou os olhos, havia sido pego como um ladrão. No meio da noite pelo chefe da guarda.

As palavras simplesmente desaparecem em sua mente.

Logo, o cavaleiro, de braços cruzados, é o primeiro a falar.

— O que você está fazendo? — soa devagar, entredentes, e nervoso.

Era a primeira vez que Chanyeol via Baekhyun sem sua armadura brilhante e, se a situação ali fosse outra, ele poderia apreciar quão diferente o cavaleiro aparentava quando estava sem toda aquela couraça de ferro sobre seu corpo.

Baekhyun parecia muito mais jovem e até menos ameaçador, trajando uma camisola branca muito semelhante à que Chanyeol também vestia. Sob a diferença de que, vestindo-lhe as pernas, Baekhyun usava calças velhas. As barras da camisola estavam enfiadas entre as pregas de sua calça, o tecido excedente escondido sob um cinto de couro em que a bainha da espada do cavaleiro jazia.

Chanyeol pensou em algo inteligente para dizer. Ele _realmente_ pensou em algo inteligente, mas tudo que sua mente pôde formular foi um fraco e tosco:

— O-O que _você_ está fazendo?

Baekhyun, surpreendentemente, não lhe disse nada em resposta. Muito pelo contrário, o general aparentou respirar fundo, descruzou os braços, passeando com os olhos desde à figura descabelada de um Park Chanyeol pego em flagra até o livro aberto sobre a mesa e o candeeiro com meia vela acesa.

— Eu esperava que Vossa Alteza estivesse dormindo, assim como eu mesmo também estava. — repentinamente o Byun tornou a falar, baixo. Chanyeol prendeu a respiração. Aquele cavaleiro, que tanto lhe cativava algumas vezes, em outros momentos, dava-lhe uma sensação de puro horror. Nunca sorrindo, parecendo, geralmente, sempre muito estóico ou senão bravo.

Chanyeol foi soltando a respiração aos pouquinhos. Certo, ele estava pronto para aquela repreensão.

Notando que o Park não diria qualquer coisa, Baekhyun prosseguiu.

— Porém, foi de fato uma surpresa quando um dos guardas em patrulha me acordou no meio da noite, alertando-me sobre a presença de alguém desperto no quarto de Sua Alteza. — ele apontou para o candeeiro queimando, Chanyeol seguiu o olhar na direção indicada — Segundo ele, não era possível escutar o som de passos, mas o brilho de uma vela era visível por baixo da porta. — então Baekhyun cruzou os braços mais uma vez — Vossa Alteza, eu pensei que alguém estava tentando algo contra sua vida. Você deveria estar dormindo! — e ali estava a repreensão, soando entre os dentes do Byun. Havia preocupação também, mas era muito pouca, quase inaudível, quase que completamente coberta pela raiva crescente no peito do general.

Chanyeol nem sabia como responder àquilo, ele gostaria de pedir desculpas e dizer que aquilo não aconteceria novamente. Mas seria uma mentira, porque aconteceria novamente, sim. O livro aberto à sua frente era grande o bastante para que Chanyeol fizesse uso dele durante semanas, isso sem citar o outro livro que descansava ao seu pé. Além disso, ele estava curioso. Muito curioso sobre tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Se fosse assim, Baekhyun acordaria muitas outras vezes durante a madrugada.

Então, sem nada melhor para dizer, Chanyeol mais uma vez não disse nada.

Baekhyun bufou. Um pequeno traço de fúria passou por seu rosto, mas apenas um pouco, porque ele se conteve. Chanyeol assistiu calado quando o general passou a mão pelos cabelos, dando voltas no quarto, até que parasse bruscamente e então, sem mais nem menos, simplesmente dirigiu-se ao candeeiro e, subindo em um banquinho, usou as chamas da vela para acender o lustre.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, e com uma carranca enorme em seu rosto, o general devolveu o candeeiro para o Park, por fim voltando-se ao sofá localizado aos pés da cama em que o possível príncipe dormia. Ali, Baekhyun cruzou os braços mais uma vez, e ficou completamente em silêncio encarando ao Park.

— P-Por que você está aí? — Chanyeol gaguejou, lançando um olhar confuso na direção do cavaleiro. Baekhyun sentava-se na direção oposta a si, ficando exatamente a sua frente.

— Eu devo protegê-lo, Vossa Alteza. Se você está acordado eu também tenho de estar.

Chanyeol acenou, gemendo em concordância. Certo, o general era um pouco duro algumas vezes, mas Chanyeol não queria que o cavaleiro fosse prejudicado por suas coisas. Seria egoísmo seu. Todavia, ele também não pretendia dormir. De maneira que Chanyeol ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, sem perceber retornando o olhar do Byun, enquanto estava preso em seu dilema. Deveria dormir para que o cavaleiro pudesse retornar aos seus aposentos ou deveria continuar suas pesquisas?

Baekhyun, que não fazia ideia do que se passava por sua cabeça, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Após alguns minutos sem qualquer som, mesmo o cavaleiro sentiu-se incomodado com a quietude.

— Vossa Alteza. — ele chamou.

Chanyeol piscou.

— Volte para suas coisas. — o cavaleiro ordenou, ajeitando-se no estofado do sofá. Travesseiros macios abraçavam suas costas e traseiro, e o cavaleiro, secretamente, sentiu um desejo camuflado de voltar ao seu sono.

O Park fez que sim, mesmo que ainda incomodado. Retornando a atenção de seus olhos para os textos em latim, Chanyeol continuou sua leitura, agora muito mais fácil devido à iluminação mais forte do lustre. Ele sentia o olhar do general sobre si, não vacilando uma única vez. Estava tudo bem no início, até que começou a incomodá-lo.

— General Byun — era a primeira vez que Chanyeol dirigia-se a ele diretamente dessa forma — Sinto muito por acordá-lo durante a noite. Por favor, volte para o seu quarto. — pediu, praticamente suplicando, a culpa o corroendo.

Baekhyun, já muito confortável no sofá, fez que não.

— Vossa Alteza me garante que irá dormir? — desafiou.

Chanyeol calou-se.

O Byun entendeu.

— Então, sinto muito, Vossa Alteza, volte para os seus negócios. Finja que não estou aqui.

Desde então, sem que Chanyeol percebesse, de algum modo, suas sessões de estudo durante a madrugada tornaram-se uma rotina. Suas manhãs e tardes eram monótonas, como de costume. Ele seria despertado pelo general, e então banhado, vestido, arrumado e perfumado, passando pela mão de uma série de servos os quais jamais saberia o nome. Tomaria café sozinho em uma mesa larga para mais de uma dúzia de convidados, a única presença que dividia o cômodo com a sua própria seria o do general à porta.

Logo, Chanyeol passaria o resto de seu tempo na biblioteca na presença da conselheira Saidi, respondendo sabatinas, fazendo perguntas mecânicas sobre geografia, relevo e a mais recente aula que o Conselho havia agregado ao Park: etiqueta. Era chato, mas durante os dias que se passaram, Chanyeol havia se sentido estranhamente afeiçoado pela mulher que ria de suas bobeiras e elogiava seus pequenos avanços.

Chanyeol também havia visto afeiçoando-se à presença do general que, durante as madrugadas, acompanhava-o em silêncio enquanto estudava. Ao fim de seus dias, quando Chanyeol finalmente retornava aos seus aposentos, ele estranhamente podia contar com a presença do cavaleiro o qual sem proferir uma única palavra, sentava-se no sofá à sua frente e o assistia estudar. Algumas vezes Baekhyun ainda permitia-se ler algo enquanto Chanyeol se aprofundava em alguma leitura. Em outras situações o Byun até mesmo o ajudava tirando algumas dúvidas pertinentes sobre a leitura de mapas. Não falavam muito, mas tornava tudo mais confortável.

— General Byun. — Chanyeol chamou em certa noite.

Era mais uma madrugada em que os dois ficavam acordados em seu quarto. Chanyeol ainda estudava o livro que falava sobre o latim e a origem dos reinos enquanto ia de um lado para o outro no cômodo, andando em círculos conforme lia em voz alta os parágrafos que mais o intrigava. Baekhyun estava sentado no sofá, como de praxe, assistindo as voltas que Chanyeol dava. O Park, na verdade, estava tão imerso naquela leitura que Baekhyun, em certo momento, havia imaginado que o possível príncipe havia esquecido de sua presença ali.

Chanyeol parou abruptamente e o encarou.

O Byun franziu o cenho.

— Algum problema, Vossa Alteza?

— Não, quero dizer, talvez. — ele respondeu, se aproximando, alto demais segurando aquele livro pesado. Baekhyun precisou erguer toda a cabeça para alcançar os olhos do Park — Há algo que eu não entendo. — Chanyeol acabou dizendo por fim.

— Oh, claro. — foi tudo o que o cavaleiro pôde dizer, abrindo os lábios em compreensão. Ele se calou, ajeitando-se no sofá para que o Park também pudesse se sentar. Em silêncio, o guarda assistiu Chanyeol se encaixar ao seu lado e compartilhar o livro em seu colo — O que seria?

Chanyeol mordeu os lábios, passando para trás da orelha o cabelo que caía no rosto. Baekhyun seguiu a ação com os olhos.

— Este livro, ele foi escrito em vários idiomas diferentes. Alguns idiomas eu conheço, outros não. Além do hangul, também existem os idiomas dos povos que fundaram o reino de Lux, certo? A conselheira Saidi me contou essa última parte. — o Park começou, Baekhyun acenou em concordância, então Chanyeol prosseguiu: — Mas o principal idioma do livro é o latim, nenhum dos povos que formaram Lux fala latim, então por que ele está aqui? Por que ele é tão importante?

— Por que não perguntou isso para a conselheira, Vossa Alteza? — Baekhyun perguntou folheando o livro.

Ao seu lado, ele escutou Chanyeol murmurar um enfezado “Ela não quis me responder”.

Baekhyun riu, voltando toda sua atenção para o livro que dividia com o futuro príncipe.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Chanyeol assistia o general passar as páginas de um lado para o outro, percorrendo os mapas e os capítulos. Os olhos pequenos percorrendo pelos idiomas desconhecidos e as línguas mortas. Até que seus dedos de repente pararam, as mãos abertas sobre uma página ilustrada, o início do capítulo não surpreendente em latim.

— “Os novos povos”. — ele leu em voz alta, e percebendo como o Park pareceu não entender, Baekhyun continuou — Dentre os povos que formaram Lux, há uma história sobre um povo diferente, de costumes diferentes, uma língua nova e uma sede insaciável por poder. Quando eles chegaram aqui, no continente — o general apontou para o mapa — Tentaram dizimar os outros povos que coabitavam. Aos povos que eles não destruíram conseguiram subjugar. Essas pessoas surgiam e desapareciam, elas trouxeram as espadas para Lux quando o reino sequer era um reino. Todos os povos que eles conquistavam, aprendiam o idioma novo e aprendiam a manusear as armas. Foi assim que Lux foi formado, Vossa Alteza. — explicou.

— De onde eles vieram? — Chanyeol perguntou dessa vez muito mais interessado.

O general deu de ombros.

— Ninguém faz a menor ideia, talvez outro continente, nunca vamos saber. — Baekhyun deu pouca importância.

Mas, Chanyeol, ao seu lado, fez que não, não se contentando com a resposta do Byun. Aquilo o interessava, e muito. Um povo que surgia e desaparecia, vindo de um lugar distante e desconhecido. Soava muito mais familiar do que ele gostaria.

Desde então, Chanyeol nunca mais conseguiu deixar de pensar sobre isso.

O mais alto pegou-se pensando nisso em uma outra noite, enquanto folheava, dessa vez, um livro sobre Lutum. Era o mesmo que havia pego na biblioteca na primeira vez em que trouxe livros para seu quarto, outros quatro livros estavam escondidos debaixo de sua cama. Alguns que Baekhyun sabia, outros não, Chanyeol sempre trocava os títulos quando terminava um.

Baekhyun estava sentado à sua frente, os olhos caídos focados em algum livro de poesia. Vigiando-o pelo canto dos olhos, Chanyeol gostaria de rir com a cena, afinal, o chefe da guarda apertava os olhos com tanta força que parecia pronto para gritar com o livro, como se estivesse lendo algum tipo de manifesto odioso e não poesias sobre a natureza. Aquele tipo de literatura certamente não aparentava ser o gênero preferido do cavaleiro, mas não havia nada mais para ler. Todos os outros livros, grande maioria sobre história, estavam com Chanyeol.

O Park tentou se conter, mas sem que fosse sua pretensão, acabou deixando escapar uma curta risada.

Imediatamente, o Byun levantou os olhos em sua direção. Ele também olhou em volta, apenas para se certificar de que estavam sozinho. Ao constatar que estavam de fato a sós, voltou-se para o mais alto à sua frente.

— Não é nada. — Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, os resquícios de um sorriso perdurando em seus lábios. E voltou para o livro em suas mãos.

Foi a vez do cavaleiro seguir seu olhar.

O Byun não havia reparado, até então, na edição que Chanyeol parecia ler com tanto afinco. O mais alto estudava profundamente daquela vez, fazendo uso até mesmo de uma caneta tinteira, daquelas que ele tanto reclamava, para anotar os parágrafos que mais chamava sua atenção.

Baekhyun sentiu-se tonto, porque ele entendia aquela sensação do Park. Quer dizer, ele _achava_ que entendia. Ele suspirou, o futuro príncipe não lhe deu atenção, não até que o cavaleiro falasse.

— Você parece sentir falta de casa. — Baekhyun foi cuidadoso.

Chanyeol esbugalhou os olhos, erguendo-os até o Byun. Ele havia escutado direito? Sim, ele sentia muita falta de casa. Tanta falta que era inexplicável contar. Às vezes sentia-se tão absolutamente sozinho, perdido emocionalmente e fisicamente. Algumas vezes, Chanyeol chegava-se a questionar porque estudava tanto se, para falar a verdade, esse lugar em que estava não lhe pertencia. Entretanto, geralmente o possível futuro príncipe do reino calava os pensamentos com mais textos.

Como o general sabia que Chanyeol sentia falta de casa? E mais, como Baekhyun sabia que sua casa _não era ali?_

Antes que Chanyeol pudesse formular qualquer frase coerente, o Byun atropelou.

— Sei como se sente, passamos a vida toda querendo sair de Lutum para então, quando finalmente saímos, parece que um pedaço de nós está faltando. — ele diz, e pela primeira vez desde sua estadia ali, Baekhyun _sorri._

É pequeno e breve, mas é ofuscante.

Todavia, Chanyeol não se apegou àquilo. Não daquela vez, porque Baekhyun havia dito Lutum. O mais alto sentiu-se desolado. Para o general aquela deveria ser a sua casa.

Todo seu entusiasmo fugiu de seu rosto, e Chanyeol se viu murchando como um balão estourado. Baekhyun também captou a mudança na atmosfera, mas o cavaleiro acreditou que se tratava de saudades de casa, mas não sua casa de verdade, sua casa em Lutum.

Sentindo uma certa compreensão, sem saber do mal entendido, o cavaleiro continuou.

— Lutum é um lugar difícil — seu olhar se demora no livro que o Park segura — Muito, muito difícil. Fede e há pobreza em todo lugar, mas é muito melhor do que qualquer província do reino.

Chanyeol não diz nada, mas é pego com surpresa. O general era de Lutum?

Baekhyun entendeu sua pergunta sem que Chanyeol precisasse esboçar qualquer coisa. Por essa razão, ele simplesmente permitiu-se acenar.

— Lutum — o cavaleiro falou — Essa palavra, de um idioma morto, significa lixo. É assim que somos tratados, todos nós que saímos de Lutum.

Chanyeol gostaria de lamentar, mas para o cavaleiro Chanyeol pertencia à Lutum tanto quanto ele, então o mais alto se conteve.

Subitamente, o Byun riu. Ele estava muito falador naquela madrugada, uma surpresa já que ele era tão calado. Não que Chanyeol fosse reclamar.

— Vou lhe confessar algo, Vossa Alteza, mas não se ofenda. De início, eu não gostava muito de você. Mas, saber que assim como eu você pertence a Lutum e que, apesar de tudo, tenta manter seus laços com o lugar de onde veio, eu aprecio isso, Vossa Alteza. — e sorriu.

Simplesmente assim, ele sorriu.

E Chanyeol? Bem, ele simplesmente imitou o gesto.

— Sim — o grandão pegou-se murmurando — Sinto falta de casa. — ainda assim, apenas ele compreendia a profundidade de seus sentimentos.

[...]

As aulas de etiqueta eram entediantes. Geralmente tomavam uma ou duas horas inteiras de seu dia, após suas aulas na biblioteca, em que Chanyeol, junto a um servo designado - esse servo era Jongdae, o mesmo que o preparava todas as manhãs - praticava como deveria andar, como deveria falar e até como deveria comer. Baekhyun, como sempre, apenas assistia em silêncio.

Chanyeol particularmente odiava aquelas horas do dia, por mais que tenha criado certa afeição por Jongdae, que era sempre muito risonho e simpático. O servo era muito paciente consigo, e não reclamava muito quando Chanyeol pisava em seus pés na valsa, ou trocava os garfos ou então falava algo rude sem querer.

Ainda assim, Chanyeol era um verdadeiro desastre.

— Eu acredito que hoje basta, Vossa Alteza. — a voz de Jongdae chamou sua atenção, e então eles pararam de dançar.

Faziam dias desde que Junmyeon encontrou Chanyeol e teve uma conversa com ele. A última vez em que haviam se visto, o lorde havia avisado sobre um jantar que aconteceria em breve, antes que Chanyeol fosse levado à frente do Conselho mais uma vez. Chanyeol não sabia de quem era aquela ideia, mas ele havia sido convidado. E, de acordo com o Kim, o jantar contaria com realmente pouquíssimas pessoas, apenas duques e nobres ligados à coroa, como ele, mas que, independente de seu tamanho, Junmyeon havia deixado muito claro que aquela seria uma excelente oportunidade para revelar aos outros a competência que Chanyeol possuía para ser príncipe e então rei.

O Park não concordava muito com essa afirmação, entretanto, mas agradou-se do uso da palavra competência e de seu nome na mesma frase.

De qualquer forma, desde então, Chanyeol estava sendo secretamente preparado para esse pequeno evento. Após o jantar haveria uma curta valsa, apenas para que os convidados pudessem passar alguns minutos restantes conhecendo o futuro príncipe - palavras do Lorde Kim -, o que explicava as aulas de dança que Chanyeol vinha tendo e que, para surpresa de ninguém, era péssimo. Não havia uma boa coordenação entre seus pés e mãos, um não acompanhava o outro, ele estava se esforçando, mas não era muito bonito de se ver. Qualquer um poderia dizer isso, mesmo Chanyeol, que aparentava estar constrangido justamente por ter conhecimento.

Ele bufou, esfregando as têmporas.

— Eu sinto muito, senhor Kim. — Chanyeol lamentou, sinceramente culpado.

— Ora, por favor, não peça desculpas, meu príncipe. — Jongdae o tranquilizou, afastando-se suavemente de Chanyeol, um sorriso sustentado em seu rosto — E não me chame como “senhor Kim”, me faz parecer velho, Vossa Alteza. — reclamou.

— Eu estou machucando seus pés, certo? Sou horrível nisso, não estamos indo para lugar algum. — o mais alto reclamou com pesar. Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça, logo sentindo o toque suave de mãos em suas costas. Ao levantar um pouco os olhos, percebeu que tratava-se de Jongdae fazendo movimentos circulares. Era um carinho singelo, Chanyeol sorriu com a gentileza.

— Com todo respeito, meu príncipe, mas você é muito doce. — o servo sorriu — Você está indo muito bem, Vossa Alteza. Amanhã tentaremos mais uma vez até que esteja ótimo.

Chanyeol fez que não, afastando os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto.

— Você só está falando isso porque eu pareço desprezível.

Jongdae abriu os lábios, indignado.

— Claro que não, meu príncipe! — ele exclamou — Quer uma prova? Byun! Baekhyun, olhe aqui!

— Eu estou olhando. — veio a voz monótona do general.

O servo revirou os olhos.

— Vossa Alteza não estava incrível dançando minutos mais cedo? — ele questionou, e Chanyeol sentiu-se repentinamente duro sob o toque do servo.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Chanyeol viu o pequeno sorriso que surgiu no canto dos lábios do Kim. Ele não entendeu, mas antes que o general pudesse retrucar ao Kim, o suave estalar de alguém batendo contra a porta chamou a atenção do trio.

Sorrindo à porta, Lady Bae surgiu atravessando o salão. As jóias que enfeitavam seu pescoço e seus cabelos reluziam segundo ela entrava, refletindo o brilho das velas que queimavam sobre os lustres. Ela era, no mínimo, uma visão estonteante de se ver. Elegante até em sorrir e caminhar suavemente pelo salão, agindo como se aquele castelo fosse seu. E talvez, não tão secretamente assim, ela desejasse que fosse.

— Boa noite, cavalheiros. — a duquesa curvou-se para cada um deles, demorando o cumprimento ao dirigir-se à Chanyeol.

— Boa noite, Lady Bae. — os outros retornaram o cumprimento educadamente.

— Perdão meu intrometimento, não estava conseguindo descansar em meus aposentos e quis passear pelo palácio — ela contou, não encerrando seu passeio pelo salão — Peço sinceras desculpas caso esteja interrompendo algo aqui, gostariam que eu saísse? — ela questionou, demorando um pouco o olhar e o pequeno sorriso que havia se formado em seus lábios quando encontrou o general parado próximo à parede.

Jongdae fez que não. Baekhyun não lhe disse nada em resposta, sequer retribuindo o olhar. Afinal, todos no castelo sabiam como o cavaleiro desprezava o ducado.

A duquesa riu suavemente. Eram como cócegas aos ouvidos de Chanyeol.

— Estávamos em uma lição, Sua Graça. — o servo explicou — Acabamos de encerrar, Vossa Alteza estava prestes a se recolher.

— Sobre o que era sua lição, caso me permita saber, meu príncipe? — Lady Bae finalmente dirigiu sua atenção para Chanyeol.

Chanyeol levou alguns segundos para responder, buscando se lembrar dos títulos que deveria usar.

— Valsa, Lady Bae. — ele respondeu por fim.

A Duquesa de Cibus sorriu ainda mais com suas palavras, e sem que Chanyeol aguardasse qualquer outra resposta, ele viu suas mãos serem tomadas pelos delicados dedos da dama.

— Permita-me ter uma dança com você, meu príncipe. — seu tom era respeitoso, curvando-se uma segunda vez na direção do Park.

Envergonhado, ele coçou a nuca. Ele machucaria os pobres pés da duquesa, isso sim.

— Eu não sou muito bom, Lady Bae — ele começou, sentindo o pescoço esquentar.

Jongdae interviu.

— É verdade, Sua Graça, nosso príncipe ainda está aprendendo, mas em breve ele será excelente. Certamente um dos melhores dançarinos nos bailes reais, eu dou minha palavra!

Novamente, Lady Bae resumiu-se a rir, escondendo os lábios com a palma da mão.

— Eu imagino, senhor Kim, ninguém nasce sabendo, certo? Mas estou aqui, desocupada e entediada, gostaria de fazer algo para alegrar minha noite. Além disso, seria um prazer ajudá-lo, Vossa Alteza. — a duquesa continuou — Eu insisto.

E Chanyeol, sob a insistência de Jongdae que também havia achado aquela uma boa ideia, o Park aceitou, tomando a mão da Duquesa de Cibus.

— Os deixo sob sua supervisão hein, Byun. — Jongdae disse antes de se despedir, recebendo um olhar incisivo do general, ele se corrigiu antes de partir: — Eu quero dizer, General Byun. — pelo canto dos olhos Baekhyun o viu revirar os olhos antes de desaparecer pelas portas do salão.

Então, o cavaleiro retornou a atenção para Chanyeol no centro da sala.

— Não temos música. — a duquesa pareceu notar tardiamente, só então olhando em volta para constatar o que era óbvio.

— Estávamos ensaiando sem música, Lady Bae, apenas contando o tempo e repassando os passos. — o Park respondeu com um pequeno sorriso sem graça.

Lady Bae acenou em entendimento. Logo, sua mão surgiu frente ao ombro do Park, educadamente sugerindo que Chanyeol deveria aceitá-la. Chanyeol aceitou o toque, uma mão entrelaçada à da duquesa, outra mantendo-a segura em um toque singelo em suas costas.

— Eu vou contar o tempo. — foi um aviso, não um pedido. E então, sem que esperasse qualquer resposta por parte do possível príncipe, eles começaram a deslizar pelo salão.

Como esperado, Chanyeol tropeçou nos primeiros passos, pisava com a perna errada, geralmente resultando em um pisão nos pés da duquesa. Lady Bae apenas sorria pequeno, ignorando como se não fosse nada.

— Está tudo bem, Vossa Alteza. — ela o tranquilizava, continuando a balançar pelo salão. Baekhyun os seguia com os olhos — Continue comigo: Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. — ela contava pacientemente.

Eles continuaram. Chanyeol olhava os próprios pés, deslizando o pé pelo chão de mármore, contando o tempo na cabeça. Encarando o chão, era possível ver a seda do vestido da duquesa resvalar pelo chão, o brilho suave de cetim escuro destacando-se contra o piso. Chanyeol suspirou, levantando a cabeça até que alcançasse o rosto da duquesa mais uma vez. Lady Bae era pura elegância, se movendo suavemente e contando devagar, ignorando completamente o desastre que Park Chanyeol fazia em seus pés.

Ele era horrível, simplesmente horrível, não aprenderia aquilo nunca.

Aos poucos Chanyeol foi diminuindo a velocidade com que se balançava, até que estivessem completamente parados.

— Perdão, Lady Bae. — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a falar — Não está dando certo, eu sinto muito.

— Eu concordo. — a duquesa acenou, Chanyeol sentiu-se mal, principalmente porque era verdade — Algo está errado, eu não posso dizer exatamente o que é. — Lady Bae murmurou pensativa — Vou assisti-lo, Vossa Alteza, caso não se importe. Gostaria de ver o que está errado. — anunciou já se afastando.

Chanyeol piscou, se vendo sozinho no meio do salão. A duquesa em uma extremidade, Baekhyun, que mal havia dito qualquer coisa, em outra extremidade. Chanyeol sentiu-se nu e constrangido de pé no centro.

— E-Eu devo dançar sozinho? — Chanyeol se sentiu bobo por gaguejar, um tímido rubor aquecendo suas bochechas.

Lady Bae fez uma careta diante àquela pergunta.

— Valsa não se dança sozinho, Vossa Alteza. — respondeu como se fosse óbvio, logo suavizando o rosto para uma feição pensativa. Chanyeol a assistiu perder os olhos pelo salão, os olhos passeando pelos candeeiros e a abóbada brilhante no teto, até que um pequeno brilho surgisse em seus olhos escuros, encontrando o que desejava. Lady Bae partiu os lábios em um sorriso muito diferente dos que havia revelado até então — Veja bem, o general poderia acompanhá-lo, não? — ela havia encontrado o olhar de Baekhyun.

Chanyeol não precisou olhá-lo para saber qual seria a resposta do general.

Provavelmente havia sido alguma resposta negativa, levando em consideração como a duquesa prosseguiu segundos depois:

— Ora, general, não seja tão ranzinza. — ela ralhou.

Era possível escutar o Byun bufando às suas costas.

— Não sei dançar, Lady Bae. — a resposta curta do general ecoou pelo salão.

— Preste esse pequeno favor à Sua Alteza, por favor. — ela insistiu.

— Lady Bae, já está tarde, vamos apenas nos retira- — Chanyeol tentou intervir, mas Lady Bae foi muito mais rápida em interrompê-lo.

— Não aja como se não prestasse pequenos favores à realeza, general. Ajudar ao futuro príncipe não será muito diferente dos pequenos favores que o senhor prestava à Vossa Majestade, o antigo rei. — as palavras simplesmente deslizaram de sua boca, afáveis como bolas de algodão. O próprio Chanyeol mal havia pego a malícia em seu tom, não até que um silêncio gelado caísse sobre o cômodo e ele pudesse raciocinar o que foi dito.

Às costas de Chanyeol o cavaleiro cerrou o maxilar de um modo que Chanyeol não poderia ver.

— O que está sugerindo, Lady Bae? — Baekhyun retrucou.

Chanyeol não podia ver, mas era capaz sentir a hostilidade em seu tom. O que estava acontecendo ali, e por que Lady Bae havia tocado no nome do rei?

À sua frente, Lady Bae tornou a sorrir inocentemente.

— O senhor sabe que não sou uma dama dada a sugestões, general. — subitamente, ela mudou de assunto — Poderia, por favor, acompanhar Sua Alteza nessa breve dança?

Chanyeol partiu os lábios mais uma vez, pronto para intervir e pedir à Lady Bae que eles simplesmente desistissem daquilo, porém, antes que fosse possível que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, o Park foi surpreendido pelo suspirar do Byun dessa vez muito mais perto de si do que imaginava.

Byun Baekhyun surgiu em seu campo de visão brilhando em sua armadura de ferro. Apesar da cara de poucos amigos, o cavaleiro ergueu o braço, convidando Chanyeol para a valsa.

Muito mais nervoso do que antes, Chanyeol entrelaçou seus dedos com os do cavaleiro, a mão oposta indo de encontro com as costas do general. Baekhyun era mais alto que Lady Bae, todavia, ainda possuía uma estatura menor que o Park, de modo que seu rosto ficava à altura dos lábios do príncipe. Chanyeol inclinou o rosto para encará-lo, Baekhyun ergueu o queixo encarando-o de volta. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer até que Lady Bae tornasse a contar:

— Um, dois, três.

O ritmo dessa vez era muito mais lento, com Baekhyun demorando em passadas largas devido ao peso de sua armadura. Era muito mais fácil de se acompanhar assim, quando dançavam tão lentamente. Baekhyun também era muito mais paciente, diminuindo o ritmo propositalmente quando Chanyeol tropeçava entre os próprios pés, quase parando quando o Park parecia se perder, e então voltando como se nada houvesse acontecido quando Chanyeol se recuperava. Além disso, o fato da armadura de ferro cobrir seus pés, o protegia das pisadas de Chanyeol.

Ele havia mentido, aliás. Byun Baekhyun sabia dançar sim, e muito bem. Ele os guiava, indo de lá para cá, chegando a surpreender o príncipe ao subitamente girarem juntos no salão.

Chanyeol riu.

E o Byun notou seu sorriso.

— Está se saindo muito bem, Príncipe Park. — Baekhyun murmurou baixinho, de um jeito que apenas os dois poderiam ouvir.

Ao escutá-lo, Chanyeol fez que não. De onde estava, de costas para Lady Bae, bloqueava qualquer visão que a duquesa poderia ter dos dois conversando.

— Não minta para mim, general. — sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

— De maneira alguma, meu príncipe. — e giraram mais uma vez.

Chanyeol se sentiu tonto. O general estava sorrindo?

— Então — Chanyeol titubeou — Posso confiar em você? — ele quis saber com cuidado.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho diante da pergunta tão súbita. Cuidadosamente, Baekhyun os girou mais uma vez, de modo que as costas do mais alto mais uma vez escondesse seus rostos dos olhos atentos da duquesa.

— Quer dizer alguma coisa? — o cavaleiro desconfiou.

Ele assistiu Chanyeol mordeu os lábios, inquieto.

— O que aconteceu com o rei? — Chanyeol finalmente perguntou baixinho, curioso, nervoso o bastante para pisar em seu pé no processo — Me desculpe. — pediu rapidamente.

Ainda assim, foi notável para Chanyeol quando Baekhyun visivelmente engoliu em seco. Ele franziu o cenho. Então havia acontecido algo, certo? Chanyeol sabia que o rei havia falecido, apenas não sabia como, por um tempo ele chegou a pensar que poderia ter sido causas naturais, entretanto, ao notar como os moradores do palácio mal mencionavam o assunto, Chanyeol percebeu que talvez causas naturais não fosse mais uma possibilidade.

Não falavam sobre o falecido rei, não mencionavam seu nome e sequer era possível ver imagens do antigo monarca pelos corredores do castelo. Chanyeol havia procurado informações sobre ele na biblioteca, tinha revirado todos os livros possíveis, tentado conversar com todos os servos que o abordavam durante o dia. Entretanto, sem resultados.

Só lhe restava o general. Porém, Chanyeol estava protelando aquela conversa o máximo que pudesse. Temia qual poderia ser a reação do general. Não sabia se ele poderia se ofender, ou pior, irritar-se com o Park.

— Por que não existem informações sobre ele? — Chanyeol insistiu baixinho.

Para sua surpresa, entretanto, Baekhyun balançou a cabeça aparentemente desconfortável.

Regindo a valsa, o cavaleiro o guiou na direção da outra extremidade do salão. Estavam se afastando da duquesa mais uma vez.

— Não entendo, Vossa Alteza. — foi a resposta estóica do Byun.

Chanyeol bufou insatisfeito.

— As pinturas cobertas — Chanyeol se lembrava de passar por quadros cobertos espalhados pelos corredores do castelo, continuando, ele sussurrou: — São o rei? Por que dizem que me pareço tanto com ele?

O guarda levantou os olhos, dessa vez parecendo momentaneamente irritado.

— Você tem muitas perguntas, meu príncipe.

— Me responda ao menos uma delas, general Byun. — Chanyeol praticamente implorava.

É o suficiente para Baekhyun afastar-se abruptamente, dando fim a dança. Chanyeol enxergou seu incômodo, mas não disse nada. O encarando, Baekhyun se curvou e voltou para sua posição próxima à parede.

Lady Bae surge logo depois, atravessando o salão com um elegante sorriso em seu rosto brilhante.

— Formidável. — ela elogiou, seus olhos revezando a atenção entre o guarda e o possível príncipe — Muito obrigada pela valiosa ajuda, general Byun, pude ver com clareza o que atrapalha à Sua Alteza. — e então a duquesa apontou para os ombros de Chanyeol — Sua tensão, meu príncipe, todos os momentos em que se atrapalhava seus ombros estavam rígidos como rochas. Precisa relaxar, Vossa Alteza.

Ao escutá-la Chanyeol quis rir. Relaxar, ali, era a última coisa que gostaria de fazer.

Chanyeol estava prestes a respondê-la quando o estrondo de algo se chocando contra uma das janelas assustou todos os que estavam presente. O vidro não se partiu, mas o ruído foi suficiente para mantê-los alerta.

Quando deu por si, Chanyeol estava sendo puxado pelas mãos do general, Baekhyun se colocando à frente de ambos os nobres.

— O que está acontecendo? — assustado com a súbita mudança na atmosfera, Chanyeol não pôde se conter.

O general, de cenho franzido, simplesmente o respondeu:

— Eu não sei. — foi curto, a atenção voltada inteiramente para as janelas. Seus olhos treinados para ataques procuravam qualquer sinal de alguma silhueta, animal ou não, algo que justificasse de onde poderia ter vindo o estrondo. Baekhyun estava tão focado em sua tarefa que quando percebeu o tom que havia usado com o Park, já era tarde demais. Ao espiar rapidamente sobre os ombros pôde ver a feição cabisbaixa do futuro príncipe e se sentiu culpado.

— Outros guardas devem ter escutado também, em breve outros cavaleiros estarão aqui. — Baekhyun complementou alguns segundos depois — Está tudo bem, Vossa Alteza, deve ter sido algum animal. — o general tentou tranquilizá-lo.

Lady Bae, que também estava atrás de Baekhyun, juntou as sobrancelhas.

— A-Acho que vi algo, general. — ela apontou para a janela, suas mãos tremiam.

Baekhyun levantou os olhos para enxergar, mas não saiu de onde estava.

— Por que não vai lá? — a duquesa questionou.

— Devo protegê-los, Lady Bae. — Baekhyun a respondeu nem um pouco hostil dessa vez, sua voz parecia tentar tranquilizá-la também — Não vou me afastar de vocês.

Entretanto a duquesa era insistente.

— Mas eu vi algo, general! — ela repetiu — Certamente havia algo, por favor general, apenas me sentirei tranquila após uma confirmação de que não era algo da minha cabeça.

— Lady Bae, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas, ainda assi-

— General — foi uma surpresa quando Chanyeol também entrou na conversa — Eu… Eu concordo com Lady Bae. — foi tudo o que o Park disse, ainda constrangido pela última conversa que teve com o cavaleiro. Temia ser ignorado mais uma vez, ou ser respondido com rispidez.

No entanto, mal sabia ele que seu tom de voz era o suficiente para fazer o cavaleiro ponderar.

Parecendo relutante, Baekhyun bufou, puxando a espada da bainha. Brilhava, e a lâmina afiada fez com que Chanyeol prendesse a respiração.

Olhando para trás uma última vez, Baekhyun foi sério, muito mais sério e conciso do que sempre era, quando ordenou:

— Não saiam daí. — e se afastou, atravessando o salão.

Foi quando coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer.

Lady Bae respirava fundo à sua frente, soando aliviada quando disse algo que Chanyeol não escutou. Ele assistiu a boca da duquesa se mover, mas não escutava nada quando um outro barulho prendeu sua atenção.

_— Chanyeol._

Chanyeol levantou a cabeça ao escutar seu nome. De cenho franzido, ele rapidamente olhou ao redor, procurando rostos conhecidos. Entretanto, haviam somente os dois ali, e o Byun que havia desaparecido.

Piscando, Chanyeol quis ignorar, focando sua atenção na duquesa que havia parado de falar. Ela o encarou sério, deu um pequeno sorriso, outro de seus sorrisos misteriosos, e perguntou algo que Chanyeol não entendeu.

Não surpreendente, o Park escutou o murmúrio mais uma vez.

— _Chanyeol._ — dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

Chanyeol, novamente, olhou ao redor. Ele estavam próximos às portas do salão, onde Baekhyun havia os deixado. Enquanto Lady Bae falava algo consigo ela se afastava, seguindo pela mesma direção em que o cavaleiro havia ido.

O Park quis chamar a atenção da duquesa, alertá-la de que eles deveriam ficar juntos.

No entanto, os sussurros surgiram mais uma vez.

— _Chanyeol._

Chanyeol mordeu os lábios. Havia alguém realmente chamando por seu nome?

Se bem que, dentre todas as coisas estranhas que haviam acontecido até que ele estivesse ali, alguém chamar por seu nome era o menos esquisito. E se fosse alguém que tivesse as respostas sobre como ele poderia voltar para casa? E se fossem as respostas de como ele poderia voltar para onde veio? Nos contos de fadas sempre tinha alguém que surgia magicamente e solucionava os problemas do herói em um passe de mágica. Tudo bem que Park Chanyeol não era um herói, mas ele era um talvez príncipe preso em um sonho que para si mais soava como um pesadelo, com um rei morto e um trono à caminho.

Tudo o que Chanyeol desejava, de verdade, era ir para casa.

Chanyeol hesitou, olhando da direção em que a duquesa e a direção de onde via o murmúrio.

Então, ele foi.

Conforme Lady Bae afastava-se na direção oposta, Chanyeol se retirou lentamente, mergulhando na escuridão dos corredores.

Ele escutou mais uma vez:

— _Park, eu estou aqui._ — dessa vez, soou do fim do corredor.

Engolindo em seco, Chanyeol seguiu, atravessando os corredores, iluminado somente pelo brilho das estrelas que invadiam as largas janelas do palácio.

Saindo dos corredores, Chanyeol se encontra no pátio coberto. De onde está, Chanyeol é capaz de ver os jardins e um pedaço do céu. Dúzias de pilastras de mármore sustentam a construção que se finda em um arco que dá acesso ao jardim.

— _Você está aqui._ — ele escutou uma última vez.

Com passadas cautelosas, Chanyeol vai na direção do jardim. No entanto, ele nunca chega lá.

Antes que pudesse pensar, Chanyeol é surpreendido por um engasgo em seu pescoço. Braços surgem envolvendo sua garganta, puxando-o para trás, até que o Park sentisse seu corpo ser esmagado contra uma das pilastras do pátio. Sua cabeça dói e o sufoco o apavora.

Aterrorizado, Chanyeol luta para sair do aperto. Aproveitando-se de seu tamanho, Chanyeol se debate, jogando o corpo para frente e para trás com violência, e então de um lado para o outro, até que conseguisse se virar de lado e invertesse a posição que estava, dessa vez chocando as costas de quem o atacava contra o mármore da pilastra.

Subitamente, o aperto se afrouxa, e quando Chanyeol sente que poderia fugir, o brilho de uma lâmina, muito semelhante à espada de Baekhyun surge em seu campo de visão. Chanyeol vê o prateado da lâmina há tempo de tentar se proteger da adaga que vinha em sua direção.

Sentindo-se tonto e cada vez mais sufocado, Chanyeol desiste de lutar contra o braço em seu pescoço, e por reflexo, quando o agressor lança a adaga na direção de seu peito, Chanyeol a segura com as mãos.

Arde como o inferno. Dói, e quando lágrimas começam a escorrer, Chanyeol não sabe dizer se é por conta do aperto, do susto ou das feridas que começam a abrir em suas mãos.

Ele aperta a lâmina empurrando-a, e grita quando seu agressor fica mais incisivo. Se torna um cabo de guerra com uma faca no meio. Chanyeol aperta a lâmina até que seus dedos não suportem, sua visão entorpecendo. Ele não consegue respirar, muito menos falar.

A possibilidade de morte passa por sua cabeça quando seus dedos começam a se afrouxar, suas mãos caindo, seu corpo ficando cada vez mais letárgico.

E então ele cai no chão.

— Vossa Alteza!

— Park! Chanyeol! — pelas pálpebras entreabertas Chanyeol é capaz de enxergar pessoas se aproximando. Uma legião de pernas cobertas por armadura surgem a frente de seus olhos. Era a guarda composta pelos cavaleiros.

Só então Chanyeol percebe que consegue respirar novamente. A constatação chega com um susto quando ele começa a tossir forte, o estrépito de suas tosses praticamente esquecidos quando foi sobreposto pelo crepitar de metal e a pequena comoção que se formava ao seu redor.

Tentando se sentar, Chanyeol se arrasta pelo chão até que uma série de mãos o segura, ajudando-o. Chanyeol sente a traqueia apertada, o ar parece ainda não passar direito. Seu peito dói, suas mãos doem, e quando ele finalmente consegue olhar para baixo, o futuro príncipe nota que sangue pinga entre seus dedos.

— Eu não acredito. — é tudo o que Chanyeol consegue dizer, a garganta arranha, sua voz soa tão grave que é quase inaudível — Eu não acredito. — ele continua repetindo, mal percebendo quando outro par de mãos, dessa vez mais singelo, toma seu rosto.

Em meio a toda aquela confusão, Chanyeol se sente subitamente furioso. Tão furioso e tão decepcionado consigo mesmo. Ele havia sido ingênuo. Tão, _tão ingênuo._ Como ele pôde acreditar que seria uma boa ideia sair por aí sozinho? Havia sido tão bobo e ele quase ia morrer.

— Eu sinto muito. Não feche os olhos. — ele escuta — Por favor, não feche os olhos. — dedos brincam em seu rosto, mas Chanyeol é incapaz de distinguir quem fala consigo. Sua visão está embargada, afinal, miseravelmente Chanyeol não consegue parar de chorar, por medo, por dor e por raiva.

— Eu sinto muito, meu príncipe. — quem tocava seu rosto continuou, dessa vez soando arrependida, quebrada — Eu sinto muito, é culpa minha.

Dedos enxugam seu rosto.

— Fique acordado, Chanyeol. — ele implora — Está tudo bem agora, eu estou com você. Chanyeol, olhe para mim.

Lentamente, o rosto de Baekhyun surge. Ele sorri para Chanyeol, um sorriso tão quebrado, tão forçado e _tão feio,_ que Chanyeol se vê rindo. Uma risada igualmente quebrada que dói e machuca seus pulmões. Um gemido de dor escapa entre seus lábios.

— Por favor, não diga nada. — Baekhyun pede envolvendo as mãos do Park em algum tecido molhado — Eu sinto muito, Chanyeol. Eu sinto muito, meu príncipe. — o general pede desculpas pela quinta vez, a voz embargada.

Chanyeol gostaria de dizer que não, a culpa era sua, por ser tão tolo e ingênuo. Mas ele simplesmente não tem forças. Chanyeol só quer se deitar e não sentir mais nada.

— General Byun! — e então aparece Junmyeon em suas roupas de dormir, ele para à frente do cavaleiro — O que aconteceu? Você deveria protegê-lo!

Baekhyun, que havia se agachado para estar no nível dos olhos de Chanyeol, se levanta e o Park sente falta de seu toque. Eles estão parados à frente do Park, de modo que Chanyeol é capaz de acompanhar a cena.

— Eu sinto muito, Lorde Kim, a culpa é inteiramente minha eu fui tolo, eu me afastei por um instante e quando voltei Chanyeol não estava mais lá!

Junmyeon passou as mãos pelo rosto, puxando os cabelos.

— Por que? — ele quis saber.

Baekhyun também passou as mãos pelo cabelo, frustrado. Chanyeol tentou se concentrar quando Baekhyun respondeu, mas sua cabeça havia voltado a latejar. Alguns servos se juntaram ao seu redor, ajudando-o a se levantar.

— Lady Bae, ela… — Baekhyun retornou, seu olhar perdido, ele parecia tão desesperado — Ela disse que… — até que o reconhecimento sobreveio, e Baekhyun entendeu.

Havia sido uma armação.

Ele encarou o lorde. Junmyeon franziu o cenho.

— Foi uma emboscada. — o general murmurou.

Mas Junmyeon escutou. Chanyeol, que estava sendo tratado pelos servos também registrou.

— A Duquesa de Cibus. — Baekhyun continuou, e quando ele falou soava furioso — A Duquesa de Cibus e sei lá mais quem tentou matá-lo.

E ao escutá-lo, Chanyeol finalmente entendeu que talvez não precisasse de respostas para saber o que aconteceu com o último rei.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Rei Kim, o Bondoso

* * *

**Desde então** , Chanyeol se viu ainda mais preso ao general. Haviam dobrado sua segurança. Entretanto, poucas coisas haviam mudado em sua lista de afazeres. Ele ainda ía até a Biblioteca Real todos os dias, e tinha suas refeições sozinho no palácio, a única diferença era que agora haviam de três a quatro guardas à sua costa, junto a Baekhyun.

Chanyeol também precisava de ajuda para comer, agora que ambas as mãos estavam enfaixadas, duas cicatrizes enormes em ambas as palmas escondidas sob trapos de pano.

Baekhyun aparentava se sentir culpado, mesmo Chanyeol havia notado. O possível príncipe de Lux não havia ficado com muitas sequelas da tentativa de assassinato senão as feridas em suas mãos que com toda certeza deixariam lembranças e alguns pesadelos que surgiam vez ou outra. A médica do palácio, uma senhora de cabelos escuros e pele bronzeada, havia enfaixado suas mãos para acelerar o processo de cura. A faixa apenas saía de suas mãos quando era hora de passar a pasta feita pelos curandeiros de Lux.

De qualquer forma, sempre que Jongdae se aproximava para ajudá-lo a desamarrar o tecido que apertava os machucados, Chanyeol sentia os olhos de Baekhyun em si. Encarando-o com um olhar pesado, culposo. Ele se responsabilizava por não estar com Chanyeol quando aconteceu.

Por sua vez, Lady Bae passeava tranquilamente pelo castelo. Não havia nada que pudesse incriminá-la, senão as suspeitas do general e do Duque de Coronam.

E, sinceramente, ninguém parecia realmente muito interessado em quem poderia estar ameaçando o futuro rei de Lux. Não havia investigação sobre quem poderia ser o responsável pelo atentado. O homem que havia o atacado estava preso e seria condenado à morte, sem qualquer julgamento.

— Ora, Príncipe Park, estamos aqui novamente. — condessa Sooyoung surgiu sorrindo à sua frente.

Hoje, pela primeira vez, Chanyeol sairia do castelo desde o início de sua estadia. O pedido havia sido feito pela conselheira Saidi, segundo ela, Chanyeol como futuro governante de Lux precisava conhecer as extensões do Reino e seu povo. Caso ele realmente fosse o herdeiro ao trono, Chanyeol deveria conhecer aqueles por quem iria governar.

O que o trazia ao presente, sentado confortavelmente em uma pequena carruagem entre Baekhyun e um outro cavaleiro, este último que o Park não conhecia. Do outro lado, no banco oposto ao que ele estava, sentavam-se Junmyeon, a condessa Sooyoung e Yoona.

Chanyeol sorriu educadamente para a Park, um sorriso amarelo e nervoso.

Diferentemente da primeira carruagem que Chanyeol teve contato, esta era muito maior, sendo capaz de transportar confortavelmente os seis passageiros. Entretanto, assim como todos os meios de transportes em Lux, a carruagem era puxada pelos cavalos. Um calafrio escorrendo pela espinha do possível futuro príncipe sempre que um relincho era ouvido do lado de fora.

Baekhyun, ao seu lado, que havia notado seu desconforto, puxou a cortina da janela fechando-a ao ver o olhar nervoso de Chanyeol lançado para o lado de fora. Fitando-o de relance, Chanyeol agradeceu.

— Lux é remotamente diferente de Lutum, acredite, Vossa Alteza, mas tenho certeza que será atrativo ao seus olhos. — Yoona puxou conversa, acenando para Chanyeol do banco oposto.

Nesse mesmo momento a carruagem saltou um pouco, levantando todos de seus assentos. Sooyoung bufou, ajeitando-se no banco aveludado, não pela primeira vez ela entrou numa conversa sobre como as estradas de Lux eram esburacadas.

Durante aquela visita os nobres, junto a alguns membros do Conselho visitariam os pequenos comerciários da cidade e banqueiros, algo que faziam de praxe, para cobrar impostos e observar como as leis estavam sendo praticadas na cidade. Entretanto, aquela também seria uma excelente oportunidade para expor Chanyeol para o povo, mesmo que, em partes, muitos membros do Conselho acreditassem que era muito cedo para que a população conhecesse o Park. Era algo que ainda estava sendo discutido. Todavia, ainda assim, ali estava Chanyeol em direção ao centro de Lux.

Ignorando as reclamações de Sooyoung, foi a vez do Duque de Coronam trazer sua atenção para o Park.

— Como estão suas mãos, meu príncipe? — ele quis saber, deslizando o olhar até as mãos enluvadas.

De qualquer forma, para que Chanyeol estivesse o mais apresentável possível os esparadrapos que enfaixavam suas mãos haviam sido escondidas sob um par de luvas de couro que muito combinavam com as calças e as botas de Chanyeol. Ele havia sido vestido e arrumado justamente para impressionar a população. Mesmo seus cabelos haviam sido parcialmente trançados com fios de prata, de um modo que durante certo tempo, nem Baekhyun pudera tirar os olhos dele. Haviam jóias em seu pescoço e um pouco de brilho em suas pálpebras, no canto do rosto, em uma pintura que aparentemente era comum em Lux, além do pequeno broche de ouro que simbolizava, acima de qualquer coisa, seu pertencimento à realeza.

— Estão bem melhores, obrigado. — Chanyeol respondeu, encarando os próprios dedos cobertos.

Uma pequena risada escapou dos lábios do duque. Quando Chanyeol o encarou, Junmyeon estava sorrindo.

— Fico feliz, meu príncipe, Vossa Alteza certamente foi muito corajoso. Segurando a lâmina com as mãos!

Chanyeol imediatamente fez que não. Ele mal havia visto de onde havia vindo o reflexo para aquilo. Geralmente via cenas como aquelas em filmes. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto uma luta como aquela em um episódio de Game of Thrones assistido há muito tempo com seus melhores amigos.

— Não concorda, general? — Chanyeol estava prestes a respondê-lo, quando Junmyeon falou, puxando Baekhyun para a conversa.

Chanyeol encarou o general pelo canto dos olhos. Assim como o próprio Park, Baekhyun estava vestido não tão modestamente hoje. Talvez para não assustar tanto a população, Chanyeol não saberia dizer. Diferentemente de sua armadura de ferro, Baekhyun vestia roupas de seda tal qual calças e sapatos de couro. A bainha em que levava sua espada estava escondida sob o manto de um grande capuz cor de betume, tão escuro quanto seus olhos, que cobriam o cavaleiro até seus pés. Semelhantemente o outro cavaleiro vestia-se do mesmo modo, entretanto, se perguntassem a Chanyeol, aquelas vestimentas não lhe caía tão bem quanto caía em Baekhyun.

O Byun, porém, simplesmente acenou não respondendo diretamente ao duque.

Junmyeon riu, já esperando por aquela reação.

— Obrigado pela generosa contribuição à nossa conversa, general Byun. — respondeu, o Byun não lhe poupando sequer o olhar.

Logo, a viagem seguiu sem quaisquer outros interrompimentos. Algumas conversas banais surgindo aqui e ali, o duque aproveitando aqueles minutos para dar algumas instruções a Chanyeol sobre como deveria agir para impressionar o Conselho e o povo de Lux. Nada foi dito sobre Lady Bae ou a tentativa de assassinato.

Então Chanyeol entendeu que também não deveria dizer nada.

Quando a carruagem parou e eles finalmente desceram, encontraram o restante da corte os esperando. Haviam outras duas carruagens estacionadas próximo a um edifício que muito assemelhava-se ao palácio, sob a única diferença de ser um pouco menor e certamente nem um pouco brilhoso. No topo, uma bandeira azul balançava no mastro, brilhante como tudo em Lux. No centro dela, o símbolo do reino: a folha de ouro e pequenas estrelas, emblemando tudo o que Lux significava.

Tendo a impressão de que alguém olhava para si, Chanyeol baixou o olhar.

Encontrando os de Lady Bae.

Ele nunca havia a visto mais bonita. Oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso, Lady Bae trajava um vestido azul marinho, assim como as vestes dos conselheiros, com pedras de brilhante costurados nas barras e finas correntes douradas pendendo de suas mangas, como as vestes dos gladiadores. Tal qual como em Chanyeol, havia brilho em suas pálpebras. Seus lábios também estavam pintados, estes em um vermelho profundo e vivo. Como sangue.

— Vossa Alteza! — ao lado dela, o Duque de Lutum, pareceu finalmente notar a quem Lady Bae encarava com tanto afinco. Sorrindo de forma cortês, Lorde Oh aproximou-se trazendo consigo a própria Duquesa de Cibus — Soubemos do que aconteceu — contou o Lorde, esfregando as mãos umas contra as outras — Deve ter sido pavoroso, ficamos felizes que esteja a salvo.

Chanyeol limitou-se a assentir. Junmyeon havia o instruído a sorrir e acenar caso surgisse alguma situação que o Park acabasse achando inapropriada. Caso se deparasse com alguém que não quisesse conversar, visto que seria mal educado e deselegante simplesmente pôr fim e se separar, Chanyeol sempre teria a opção de sorrir.

Foi o que ele fez.

Assim como Chanyeol e Lady Bae, o Duque de Lutum trajava-se como um respeitável membro real. Para falar a verdade, suas roupas, seda fina e veludo brilhante, deveriam ser ainda mais caras que a do possível príncipe de Lux. Conclusão que, quando parou para pensar, deixou Chanyeol profundamente intrigado. Lutum era a província mais pobre, certo? Pelo que Chanyeol estudou, em Lutum haviam muitas pessoas que morriam de fome, a taxa de criminalidade quando comparada à pobreza, era praticamente insignificante. No entanto, o duque trajava-se em um contraste gritante com a província que governava.

Por que existia esse contraste?

— Algum problema, Vossa Alteza? — Chanyeol piscou quando a voz de Sehun retornou aos seus ouvidos. O duque riu, o braço da duquesa educadamente entrelaçado no seu.

Chanyeol fez que não. Pelo canto dos olhos ele pôde ver Baekhyun e o outro guarda firmes ao seu lado.

— Nenhum, estou apenas… — parou alguns instantes para que pudesse pensar em algo para desconversar — Me distrai observando o edifício. — apontou para o prédio que se assemelhava-se ao castelo, quando ergueu o braço, pôde perceber os pares de olhos que não disfarçaram o olhar em suas mãos. Recuou imediatamente.

— Ah sim, é verdade, Vossa Alteza nunca teve o prazer de conhecer as ruas de Lux, estou certo?

— Lorde Oh, pare de incomodar nosso príncipe. — Lady Bae surgiu na conversa, finalmente falando alguma coisa — Sinto muito pela tagarelice, Vossa Alteza. — e se curvou.

Chanyeol simplesmente não esperava por aquilo. Quer dizer, não era assim que funcionava na televisão. Ele não soube o que pensar e muito menos dizer.

Tentou sorrir, mas quando esforçou-se para sorrir e acenar, como havia sido instruído, pelo canto dos olhos Chanyeol flagrou o olhar incisivo de Yixing sobre si. O conselheiro principal, encarando-o como se soubesse de tudo.

Subitamente Chanyeol se sentiu afobado, tão intranquilo de um jeito que nem mesmo a conselheira Saidi, de pé há alguns metros atrás do conselheiro Zhang, poderia ser capaz de confortá-lo.

— Meu príncipe? — o sussurro de Baekhyun surgiu sobre seu ombro — Está tudo bem? — ele questionou baixo, em um tom que apenas Chanyeol e outro guarda poderiam escutar.

Discretamente, Chanyeol meneou a cabeça. Não estava nada bem. Ele precisava se acalmar.

Parecendo ter entendido a dica, Chanyeol sentiu a mão do general surgir em suas costas, empurrando-o sutilmente pela frente.

— Com sua licença, Vossa Senhoria. — Baekhyun pediu, separando os nobres para que pudessem passar por entre eles. Ele os atravessou, escoltando Chanyeol com a mão ainda em suas costas — Sua Alteza precisa estar na companhia do Conselho, vocês certamente poderão conversar novamente no futuro.

— Não me recordo de algo semelhante a isso ter sido citado antes de sairmos antes do palácio. — Lorde Oh franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

Baekhyun, ainda com Chanyeol sob sua proteção, parou de andar para encarar diretamente os nobres. Ele sorriu azedo, como nunca fazia e disse:

— Acredito que o ducado sempre se esquece que diferente do que pensam, o que acontece na corte não deve ser justificado aos duques. — e então voltou a seu caminho, não permitindo ao duque ter sua chance de responder.

Não pararam até alcançar a última das carruagens, ao fundo, Chanyeol podia escutar a voz do conselheiro Zhang.

Ele respirou fundo.

Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Está tudo bem?

Chanyeol sequer lhe respondeu. Ele havia ficado afobado, o que não era uma surpresa. Não entendia porque Lady Bae estava sendo simpática consigo, ela estava fingindo? E Lorde Oh, ele também era um mentiroso? Além disso, havia também Zhang Yixing, encarando-o com tanto afinco. Será que Yixing sabia que _Chanyeol_ era o mentiroso?

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, nem sequer um fio de cabelo caía sobre sua testa, seu cabelo havia sido perfeitamente penteado pelos servos.

— General, por favor, você me faria um favor? — ele pediu, lançando um olhar nervoso na direção do outro guarda.

Desconfiado, Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas. Notando a hesitação do Park, o general também se voltou para o guarda que os acompanhava e, com um aceno simples, permitiu que ele fosse brevemente dispensado. Quando se voltou novamente para Chanyeol, eram apenas os dois.

Cruzando os braços, Baekhyun o encarou.

Chanyeol mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se muito menor do que de fato era.

O cavaleiro assentiu, após o que pareceram minutos estudando o mais alto.

— Qualquer coisa, meu príncipe. — o Byun respondeu por fim, exalando um suspiro preso.

De maneira que Chanyeol libertou os lábios, aliviado.

— Então, por favor, me leve para longe daqui.

[...]

Baekhyun havia enlouquecido.

Esgueirando-se entre as paredes imundas de um beco sujo, Chanyeol saiu em disparada, se afastando da corte que estava há alguns instantes atrás junto a ele. Baekhyun o seguia logo atrás, passando por entre a multidão.

— Espere, Park! — pela primeira vez o Byun o chamou por algo que não fosse um título de nobreza, e aquele pequeno detalhe fez com que Chanyeol abrisse um pequeno sorriso o qual Baekhyun não poderia ver.

Sentindo o toque do cavaleiro em seu ombro, Chanyeol se virou.

— O que você está fazendo? — o general atirou.

— Eu não queria mais ficar lá. — Chanyeol respondeu, sentindo-se bobo sob o olhar de Baekhyun. Anteriormente, quando estava entre os duques, a ideia de escapar nem que fosse por alguns minutinhos lhe parecia ótima. Mas agora, que estava somente ele e Baekhyun, longe de todos os outros membros do palácio, ele se sentiu tolo e egoísta.

A sua frente, Baekhyun suspirou profundamente.

Surpreendentemente, porém, ele não disse nada.

Então, em meio ao silêncio entre eles, Chanyeol permitiu-se olhar em volta.

Entre casas e pequenos prédios que pareciam ter saído diretamente de algum seriado medieval, havia uma multidão de pessoas, dançando, bebendo e comendo. Pequenas barracas acumulavam-se entre as ruas, nas esquinas formadas por casas cor de terra. Bandeirolas azuis desprendiam-se das janelas das casas, ligando uma casa a outra, formando uma costura no céu que ia até onde Chanyeol não podia mais ver. Nas pequenas bandeiras Chanyeol podia identificar o que era o símbolo de Lux: uma única folha dourada e três estrelas prateadas ao lado delas.

— O que eles estão comemorando? — Chanyeol não pôde conter a pergunta para si, o olhar ainda perdido no ambiente encantador.

Baekhyun, que em momento algum havia perdido seu olhar, respondeu enquanto o encarava.

— Hoje é o solstício do verão. Com o que aconteceu no castelo, o Conselho acreditou que não era o momento apropriado para fazermos nossas próprias festividades, mas não impedimos o povo de celebrar. — ele explicou, e quando Chanyeol voltou seu olhar para o general, o Park finalmente percebeu como Baekhyun não parava de olhá-lo. Nervoso, Chanyeol deu um pequeno sorriso, o qual Baekhyun simplesmente retribuiu.

Logo, ele se voltou mais uma vez para a multidão.

Entre as pequenas barracas do que parecia ser uma feira, homens, mulheres e crianças dançavam e cantavam. Pessoas de todas as cores coabitavam em uma harmonia impressionante, muito parecido com o Conselho do castelo, em equilíbrio.

Ele se voltou com curiosidade para o Baekhyun mais uma vez.

— Por que as pessoas estão comemorando?

O general deu de ombros. Para ele, era uma resposta óbvia.

— É um momento feliz. Quando é verão as estrelas brilham como nunca, porque não há nuvens que as cubram. — respondeu — É uma luz tão forte que mesmo de dentro do palácio nós podemos enxergar. Em Lux, eles acreditam que foram as estrelas que ajudaram tantos povos a encontrar essa terra. — disse o general.

Chanyeol acenou, no mesmo instante o batuque de tambores eclodiu entre a multidão e um grupo de homens e mulheres com instrumentos surgiu entre as pessoas. Haviam instrumentos de sopros que Chanyeol nunca havia visto, sequer na televisão, e conforme os músicos tocavam, mais pessoas surgiam para dançar entre as barracas do que muito o lembrava uma feira.

Por uma fração de segundo, aquela multidão o fez se lembrar de casa. Todas as pessoas e todas aquelas luzes, era como as ruas estreitas e movimentadas nas regiões mais agitadas e periféricas de Seul. Momentaneamente, Chanyeol sentiu os olhos marejarem, com saudade de casa, mas piscou, os limpando antes que o cavalheiro ao seu lado pudesse notar.

Porém, quando Baekhyun surgiu a sua frente mais uma vez, dessa vez estranhamente segurando sua mão, Chanyeol contemplou como o olhar do general era diretamente para seus olhos, observando o brilho choroso que ele sabia estar ali.

— Você não parece muito bem, Vossa Alteza — Baekhyun falou com cuidado, após alguns breves segundos de hesitação, com o Byun mordendo os próprios lábios, ele deu um pequeno suspiro e continuou — Gostaria de ver o festival? — perguntou baixinho, como se soubesse que, em algum momento, ele fosse se arrepender daquele convite.

Chanyeol abriu a boca, surpreso por aquelas palavras terem saído da boca do general. Sem pensar duas vezes, Chanyeol fez que sim.

— Isso é apenas para sua proteção, certo? — o Byun falou novamente, desta vez soltando a mão de Chanyeol para retirar seu próprio manto. Onde estavam, na saída de um pequeno beco entre duas casas, as pessoas não lhe davam atenção, mas o general sabia que seria diferente quando se embrenhassem com a multidão.

Como esperando pelo cavaleiro, a capa não cobria totalmente ao Park que era mais alto, não tão bem quanto fazia a si mesmo, mas ainda servia de alguma coisa. Escondia dos ombros de Chanyeol até seus tornozelos, e o capuz da capa era capaz de esconder todo seu rosto.

Baekhyun sorriu, satisfeito com sua própria ideia. Chanyeol, por sua vez, sorriu com o sorriso do Byun.

— Podemos ir agora? — o mais alto perguntou ansioso.

O general, revirando os olhos apenas fez que sim. E Chanyeol, em seu torpor em uma ansiedade infantil, sequer deu por si quando tomou uma das mãos do Byun entre a sua, e o puxou na direção da multidão.

Dentro das ruelas era uma verdadeira explosão de cores. Cada pequena barraca era construída com um tecido diferente, alguns eram verde, outros amarelos, e ainda outros eram de um azul profundo, como as cores do palácio de Lux. Enquanto esgueiravam-se entre as pessoas, Baekhyun havia lhe explicado como as cores significavam a que província pertenciam os comerciantes da barraca.

— Verde para Cibus — o Byun falava entre os intervalos de sua mordida, enquanto comia um esquisitíssimo pedaço de pão, plano como uma folha de papel, adocicado com um sabor que lembrava a Chanyeol um melaço. Ao seu lado, o grandão comia a mesma iguaria — Amarelo é para os comerciantes de Coronam, e azul são os que pertencem a Lux. — continuou, finalizando sua fala com mais uma mordida em sua guloseima não fermentada.

Chanyeol, ao seu lado, imitou o gesto, mordiscando seu próprio pedaço de pão. Seus olhos foram pegos por uma barraca que vendia algo muito semelhante à lanternas de papel. Eles se aproximaram.

— Sejam bem-vindos! Aproximem-se! — a mulher responsável pela barraca cantarolava, havia um pandeiro em sua mão a qual ela batucava para chamar ainda mais atenção — Boa tarde, senhores, interessados em algum dos meus produtos? — ela cantou assim que os viu.

Baekhyun foi quem a respondeu por ambos:

— Estamos apenas dando uma olhada. — disse ele, recebendo uma careta por parte da comerciante. Chanyeol, às suas costas, riu.

Eram lindas, como lanternas chinesas de papel machê, sob a diferença de que essas não eram vermelhas nem possuíam as impressões de dragões. Eram grandes, feitas de tecido, e em seu centro havia uma pequena estrutura de ferro em que se destacava uma minúscula vela de cera. Todas as lanternas em exposição eram idênticas.

— Vejo que seu companheiro parece ser estrangeiro. — a feirante comentou quando Chanyeol ergueu os olhos na direção dela.

Ele olhou rapidamente para Baekhyun, perguntando-se como a mulher poderia ter notado algo nele quando o possível príncipe estava tão bem escondido sob a capa do general. Baekhyun não respondeu, apenas franziu o cenho para a comerciante.

A mulher, por sua vez, apenas riu ainda mais, girando e batucando seu pandeiro quando a banda passou por eles descendo a rua.

— Seus olhos parecem curiosos, meu senhor — ela falou, dirigindo-se ao Park apenas após alguns momentos, quando todos os músicos sumiram rua abaixo — Julgo que deve ser sua primeira vez em Lux para o solstício de verão. — sorriu.

Chanyeol acenou, fazendo que sim. Sob o capuz era impossível identificar qualquer traço de seu rosto que não fosse os olhos gigantes.

Então ela se voltou para o general mais uma vez.

— Neste caso, eu acredito que seja plausível levar uma lanterna, apenas para que seu companheiro tenha uma excelente experiência em seu primeiro festival. — ela disse sugestiva, não dando chance para objeção quando inclinou-se sobre o balcão para escolher uma lanterna — Deixe-me escolher uma para vocês… Pelas suas roupas posso ver que devem ser servos do palácio, suas vestes não são esburacadas e seu couro é legítimo — observou, apontando para o sapatos de ambos. Tornando a batucar seu pandeiro com a ponta dos dedos, a mulher encarou ao general — Os senhores estão juntos como um casal? — ela atirou.

Chanyeol engasgou. Baekhyun, entretanto, cruzou os braços, rindo em um bufo.

— Me diga você, a senhorita parece ser muito observadora. — em seu tom, Chanyeol pôde ver que Baekhyun parecia incomodado com as nem um pouco discretas análises da mulher.

Rindo, a feirante revirou os olhos, dessa vez lançando um pequeno sorriso para Chanyeol que até o momento, apenas assistia.

— Escolha uma lanterna, meu senhor, deixarei que leve de graça.

Chanyeol pescou rapidamente o olhar de Baekhyun, e ao notar que não havia sinal de objeção – o cavaleiro estava sendo estranhamente solicito naquela tarde em especial? –, o grandão curvou-se em toda sua altura para ver todas as lanternas que haviam sobre a mesa de madeira.

— Essa aqui, por favor. — pediu, acabou escolhendo a primeira lanterna que havia chamado sua atenção, de qualquer forma.

A feirante sorriu com sua escolha, separando a lanterna dentre as outras que havia disposta. Antes de entregá-la, porém, Chanyeol a observou levar a lanterna até uma outra mesa menor, colocando-a sobre uma travessa de metal junto a minúsculas tigelas de tinta. Logo, levando a travessa até eles.

— O que é isso? — ele não pôde conter sua curiosidade, especialmente ao encarar o líquido espesso e pigmentado que a comerciante os oferecia.

— São para pintar as lanternas. — Baekhyun esclareceu gentilmente, pegando uma das tigelas que a mulher oferecia.

— Irei atender outro cliente, quando terminarem a pintura podem me chamar. — a mulher avisou rapidamente, descansando a travessa frente a dupla. Ela sorriu curto antes de finalmente se afastar.

— Faz parte da celebração para o solstício — o general tornou a explicar ao perceber o contínuo rosto curioso de Chanyeol, sem pensar muito o cavaleiro tirou uma das luvas para mergulhar o dedo na tigela — Você pinta as lanternas e mais tarde, quando o sol se põe, as coloca no ar ante das primeiras estrelas surgirem no céu.

— Que… — Chanyeol não soube o que dizer, fascinado pela cultura que só então estava finalmente conhecendo — Bonito. — murmurou abobalhadamente.

Ao escutá-lo Baekhyun lhe direcionou o olhar mais uma vez, sorrindo um pouco diferente quando respondeu:

— Sim, muito bonito.

Chanyeol, porém, não deu muita atenção. Estava envolvido demais com a própria lanterna.

As cores eram limitadas, haviam apenas cinco tigelas à sua frente, cada uma com uma cor diferente: verde, amarelo, azul, vermelho e branco. No momento, a cor que Baekhyun brincava entre os dedos era a tinta vermelha, de um tom forte e bem pigmentado, que tingia sua pele. Chanyeol estava pronto para também tirar as próprias luvas e pintar os dedos, mas hesitou ao lembrar-se das ataduras.

— Algum problema, meu príncipe? — Baekhyun perguntou baixo com cuidado, inclinando-se em sua direção ao notar sua hesitação.

Chanyeol deu um pequeno sorriso, fazendo que não.

— Não posso tirar minhas luvas. — respondeu, balançando as mãos para dar ênfase ao que estava falando. Um minúsculo sorriso envergonhado em seu rosto. Assim como Baekhyun, Chanyeol se sentia culpado por algo que não estava sob seu controle. Para ele, o ataque há alguns dias atrás havia sido resultado de sua própria tolice. E agora, toda vez que encarava as próprias mãos, era como tomar um banho de frustração, lembrando-se de sua própria ingenuidade e incapacidade de se proteger.

O general notou seu rosto cair, o sorriso empolgado se fechando aos poucos. Baekhyun abriu os lábios, mas o fechou logo em seguida, não sabia o que dizer.

Brincou com os dedos na tinta, até que uma ideia surgisse em sua mente. Logo, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto geralmente estóico quando levantou as próprias mãos na direção do mais alto.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, não entendendo até que o general explicasse:

— Use os meus dedos, meu príncipe.

— O que? Não, general eu-

— Use como pincéis, Vossa Alteza — Baekhyun insistia, agora mesmo ele parecia levemente envergonhado conforme se justificava. Chanyeol notou quando pequenas manchas ruborizadas surgiram no rosto do general — Você parecia tão empolgado, quero dizer, já estamos aqui. E, em Lutum, não existe nada como isso. Apenas use minhas mãos para pintar a lanterna, eu realmente não me importo.

— Você tem certeza? — Chanyeol desconfiou.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, apenas fez que sim.

— Não me importo, meu príncipe. Fique a vontade. — e como para que ressaltar de que estava realmente tudo bem, Baekhyun deu-lhe um sorriso consciente. Sem dentes, apenas seus lábios pressionados um contra o outro.

Timidamente, Chanyeol tomou uma das mãos do general, mergulhando o dedo anelar na tinta branca. Quando olhou para Baekhyun apenas para se certificar se estava tudo bem, o Byun acenou para si, incentivando a continuar.

— General Byun, antes o senhor havia dito que as cores das barracas significam as províncias de onde os feirantes vêm, certo? — Chanyeol retomou o assunto, pressionando o dedo do Byun contra o tecido fino da lanterna. Sem pensar muito, ele deslizou a mão do general, formando um círculo.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza. — Baekhyun respondia com cautela, tendo o cuidado de que apenas Chanyeol escutasse o título de nobreza escapando entre seus lábios.

— Verde para Cibus, amarelo para Coronam e azul para Lux, não é? — Baekhyun fez que sim, então Chanyeol continuou — E Lutum? De que cores são as barracas de Lutum?

— Lutum é pobre demais para vir até Lux apenas para o festival. — o cavaleiro respondeu, tristeza escondida em sua voz, afinal, ele mesmo era alguém que nasceu em Lutum — Mas, existem algumas pessoas que assim como nós conseguem fugir da extrema pobreza de Lutum e gostam de lembrar às outras províncias que Lutum existe. — conforme Baekhyun continuava, Chanyeol era capaz de sentir o ligeiro rancor.

Mas nada foi pior do que o sentimento amargo que veio em sua língua ao escutar o “que assim como nós”. Baekhyun acreditava verdadeiramente que Chanyeol pertencia a Lutum, assim como ele próprio. O que era uma grandíssima mentira. E Chanyeol sentiu-se mal por estar mentindo tão descaradamente para alguém como Baekhyun.

Ainda assim, ele não podia contar a verdade. Ele deveria voltar para casa sem envolver outras pessoas. Além de que, muito provavelmente, Baekhyun sequer acreditaria nele.

— Colocando tinta vermelha como uma das opções para colorir as lanternas, por exemplo — Baekhyun falou subitamente, balançando o indicador e o polegar, a tinta vermelha cobrindo todo o dedo do general — A mulher que nos atendeu é uma mulher de Lutum, apenas os filhos de Lutum se lembram da própria casa. — por fim, o general suspirou — O que está pintando? — ele mudou radicalmente de assunto.

Chanyeol ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas preferiu não comentar. Falar de Lutum aparentemente era algo que não deixava o general tão a vontade, e se aquilo não lhe era confortável, Chanyeol também abandonaria o tópico. De maneira que, assim como o cavaleiro, Chanyeol voltou-se para sua própria lanterna.

Ele havia feito círculos com a tinta branca, eram duas luas, e agora fazia algumas estrelas em forma de asterisco com a tinta vermelha. Chanyeol havia realmente se empolgado com a ideia de pintar a própria lanterna, apesar de que usar canetas hidrocor ou talvez até colar algo impresso e pronto tirado do computador facilitaria seu trabalho. Seria muito mais conveniente, mas ele não estava em casa, e em Lux não existia nada daquilo que desejava. Apenas tinta espessa e os dedos – que no caso sequer eram seus, e sim os de Baekhyun –, mas ele se contentaria com isso.

Sentindo-se tosco, Chanyeol explicou ao cavaleiro o que planejava em sua pintura – porque aparentemente Baekhyun apenas enxergava círculos e cruzes –, contando ainda que planejava usar todas as tintas do balcão, se o cavaleiro permitisse que ele sujasse ainda mais seus dedos, claro.

Estranhamente, Baekhyun somente disse-lhe que estava tudo bem.

Entretanto, à medida que o Park mergulhava os dedos de Baekhyun em cores diferentes, o Byun sentiu vontade de participar da pintura também. De maneira que, sem que dessem por si, ambos pintavam a lanterna. Ao lado das luas que Chanyeol havia feito, Baekhyun pintou uma folha de ouro em branco, muito semelhante ao símbolo do reino. Com as pontas do dedo mindinho, o general fez pequenos pontos das cores verde e amarelo, enquanto Chanyeol divertia-se com seu dedo médio, formando estrelas com a tinta azul. Ao fim de tudo, a lanterna tornou-se uma obra artística que poderia ser facilmente feita por uma criança de idade pré-escolar.

Mas o que valia era seu significado.

Quando a feirante retornou ela elogiou o trabalho de ambos, rindo da mão suja do general, não disfarçando seu olhar nas mãos entrelaçadas entre ambos os rapazes, e também não contando ao general quando se afastou que ele estava com tinta verde pintando o canto de uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Divirtam-se no festival, senhores — a mulher se despediu com um sorriso, o pandeiro havia voltado para suas mãos — E por favor, recomendem minha barraca para outros!

Chanyeol sorriu e acenou, afastando-se, mais uma vez perdendo-se entre a multidão junto à Baekhyun.

Ele não havia notado há quanto tempo esteve na barraca de lanterna, entretanto, agora que voltaram a andar Chanyeol pôde perceber como as ruas pareciam muito mais agitadas, com muito mais pessoas do que antes. Era difícil caminhar, e ainda mais difícil não perder o general de vista.

— Vamos entrar, Vossa Alteza. — Chanyeol escutou Baekhyun falar, no entanto, não registrou exatamente de onde a voz havia soado. De modo que ele parou, em pânico, no meio da ruela.

— Por aqui, meu príncipe. — a voz do Byun mais uma vez, todavia, desta vez, foi seguido por um singelo puxão na capa que Chanyeol vestia.

Permitindo-se ser guiado pelo cavaleiro, Chanyeol e Baekhyun entraram em um estabelecimento. Luzes bruxuleantes e mesas de madeira velha foram os primeiros detalhes que Chanyeol registrou. O lugar fedia a mofo e a um outro odor que o mais alto não pôde reconhecer, mas que assemelhava-se à sujeira. Ao olhar em volta, ele não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez o cheiro fosse não do estabelecimento em si mas das pessoas que frequentavam: homens e mulheres que aparentavam não ver água limpa há dias.

Sem trocar palavras, Baekhyun guiou Chanyeol até uma das mesas mais afastadas. Era pequena, assim como as outras, e suja absolutamente suja. Assim que se sentaram um outro homem surgiu na visão periférica do Park. Ele trajava um avental pálido e esburacado sobre a roupa e trazia consigo uma bandeja e duas canecas de ferro. Antes que qualquer um dos rapazes pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o homem sorriu e lhes ofereceu as canecas pondo-as sobre a mesa.

— Cortesia da taverna. — ele sorria tão brilhante que Chanyeol sentiu-se mal por não querer beber.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun agradeceu por ambos — Existe algo que você possa nos trazer e que não custe mais do que algumas moedas de prata?

O homem, por sua vez, gargalhou, pondo a mão acima da barriga grande para se apoiar.

— Depende de quantas moedas de prata seriam, filho. — ele respondeu com humor.

— Eu realmente não estou com fome. — Chanyeol intrometeu-se rindo.

— Não vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo, vamos apenas fazer uma pequena refeição antes de voltarmos andando. — Baekhyun respondeu balançando as mãos como quem dizia que não seria grande coisa, ele se voltou para o homem que os atendia — Meu companheiro aqui — ele apontou para Chanyeol — É um forasteiro, é o primeiro solstício dele, você poderia nos trazer algo típico de Lux?

O homem assentiu, aparentemente em entendimento.

— Com toda a certeza! — ele se virou para o Park, olhando-o com empolgação anunciou: — Trarei algo que lhe mostrará o verdadeiro espírito de Lux, filho! Não se arrependerá da visita, seja bem-vindo ao reino das estrelas. — sorriu, ele parecia não ser capaz de não abrir os lábios e sorrir — Trarei seus pedidos em breve, é sempre um prazer revê-lo, general Byun. — e se curvou brevemente, antes de partir.

Chanyeol encarou a Baekhyun com os olhos surpresos.

— Vocês se conhecem?

— O filho deste homem serve como um cavaleiro do reino, meu príncipe, nos conhecemos porque sou superior de seu filho. — explicou de forma simples, os olhos descendo para as canecas oferecidas. Receoso, Baekhyun se aproximou e balançou a bebida amarelada no copo.

Chanyeol o imitou.

— O que é isso? — questionou curioso.

— Melaço doce. — o Byun replicou antes de virar a caneca nos lábios.

Existe melaço que não seja doce? Chanyeol não pôde deixar de se questionar, franzindo o cenho e retornando a atenção para o líquido espesso no copo. Era amarelado, como cerveja, entretanto não era ralo como a bebida deveria ser. Muito pelo contrário, era espessa como um mingau, com espuma semelhante à chantilly cobrindo-a.

Era seguro beber? O mais alto quis perguntar, mas se conteve.

— General Byun. — ao invés disso, Chanyeol optou introduzir um outro assunto que estava em sua mente há muito tempo. Respirando fundo, ele desceu a visão até as próprias mãos. Mordendo os lábios, Chanyeol puxou as luvas de couro, libertando a pele.

Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, ainda com a caneca de melaço contra os lábios.

— Algo está me incomodando. — Chanyeol continuou, envolvendo as mãos enfaixadas uma contra a outra.

Com essa declaração, Baekhyun devolveu a bebida para a mesa.

— O que é? — o Byun quis saber, sua voz emitindo um tom de alerta.

— É sobre… — o possível príncipe para mais uma vez, hesitante, nervoso. Inclinando-se sobre a mesa, ele prossegue em quase um sussurro: — É sobre o que aconteceu no palácio, general. — Chanyeol abre as mãos, permitindo ao cavaleiro acesso para as palmas enfaixadas — Q-Quero falar sobre isso. — ele gagueja, mas no fim, conquista um tom assertivo.

Imediatamente, porém, as mãos de Baekhyun surgem acima das suas, cobrindo as palmas de Chanyeol, cerrando seus punhos, empurrando-as até que estivessem escondidas sob a mesa.

Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas, intrigado com a atitude do cavaleiro.

— Vossa Alteza — Baekhyun bufou, sua voz também era baixa — Cubra as mãos! — era uma advertência.

— Por que? — o mais alto replicou, alarmado — Apenas quero conversar, general, não me negue isso.

Baekhyun simplesmente meneou, negando.

— Podemos conversar, meu príncipe, apenas esconda suas mãos. — ele tentou tranquilizar — Não somos os únicos que não deveriam estar na taverna e não sabemos quem está nos fazendo companhia.

Por sua vez, Chanyeol assentiu em compreensão. Obedientemente, mesmo que a contragosto, ele vestiu as luvas novamente.

— O que está te incomodando, meu príncipe? — Baekhyun retornou a conversa, bebericando o melaço mais uma vez.

— O homem que me atacou. General, por favor, eu quero vê-lo.

O cavaleiro, não surpreendente, riu com descrença.

— Do que está falando?

— O homem que tentou me matar, general. — Chanyeol foi incisivo — Eu sei que ele foi preso, e que foi sentenciado à morte. Jongdae deixou escapar, mas é a única coisa que sei e isso foi tudo o que ele me disse. Eu quero saber mais, por que não me contam o que aconteceu?

À sua frente, Baekhyun piscou.

— Então você quer que eu lhe conte sobre seu agressor? — sua cabeça inclinou-se ao fim da sentença, em uma expressão que gritava confusão. Seria adorável se a situação fosse outra.

Dessa vez, Chanyeol foi quem negou violentamente. Seu movimento fazendo com que o capuz escorregasse pelos fios negros, revelando uma parte de sua testa e a ponta de seu nariz.

— Quero que me leve até ele, general Byun, eu quero conhecê-lo. — afirmou.

— De modo algum! — foi a resposta de Baekhyun, mais rápida do que Chanyeol esperava vir.

Ele mal pôde dar seus argumentos.

— General, por favor, eu _preciso_ vê-lo. — insistiu.

Por outro lado, Baekhyun era tão insistente quanto ele. Chanyeol quase se calou quando viu a ruga que surgiu entre as sobrancelhas do cavaleiro. _Quase_ , temeu a ira do soldado, entretanto, aquela era uma situação em que Chanyeol realmente precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ele não aguentava mais estar no escuro.

— General Byun, eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo. Ninguém está me contando qualquer coisa, eu tenho o direito de saber no que estou envolvido.

Veementemente, Baekhyun meneou a cabeça. Ele estava pronto para respondê-lo, até que um prato de ensopado surgiu entre os dois, cortando a conversa.

Ao lado de Baekhyun, o mesmo homem que havia os atendido anteriormente tinha retornado.

— O melhor ensopado de toda Lux, meu senhor. O melhor ensopado de todas as três províncias! — o homem que tanto sorria afirmou empolgado, inconsciente da conversa que havia interrompido.

Baekhyun agradeceu ao atendente, logo lançando a Chanyeol um olhar duro, que dizia que aquela conversa não retornaria novamente. Chanyeol, por sua vez, simplesmente bufou frustrado, aceitando a tigela que o homem oferecia para si. Apesar de chateado, Chanyeol agradeceu, e sem pensar muito, levou as primeiras colheradas da iguaria para a boca.

Parado à sua frente, o atendente ficou de pé aguardando sua reação.

Era surpreendentemente saboroso, apesar da aparência levemente incomestível. A cor do ensopado era sobretudo marrom, não somente o caldo mas até mesmo vegetais não eram muito coloridos, talvez por isso Chanyeol duvidasse um pouco de seu sabor. Todavia, era surpreendentemente gostoso.

— É delicioso. — o mais alto entre eles elogiou, e o homem iluminou-se como uma lâmpada.

— Obrigado, filho, qualquer coisa para vocês. — agradeceu, e Chanyeol sentiu-se grato pela gentileza — Estarei por perto, senhores, caso queiram algo não hesitem em me chamar.

— Obrigado, Sr. Lee. — o general agradeceu, inclinando a cabeça para se despedir.

Chanyeol imitou o gesto.

Sr. Lee, que agora Chanyeol reconhecia que possuía um nome, sorriu para eles uma última vez antes de imitá-los e então se distanciar.

Logo, o clima tenso e silencioso recaiu sobre eles mais uma vez.

Pelo canto periférico do olho, Chanyeol era capaz de registrar Baekhyun o encarando. Porém, o general nada dizia, apenas lançava alguns olhares para Chanyeol enquanto comiam. O cenho franzido, e uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas parcialmente escondidas sob a franja. Ele estava pensativo.

— Talvez você pudesse questionar sobre isso ao Lorde Kim. — Baekhyun tornou a falar repentinamente, usando a colher para mexer o ensopado, brincando com a comida.

Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas, curioso, mas de onde estava com a cabeça baixa na direção da refeição o Byun não era capaz de enxergar seu rosto.

— Acha que Lorde Kim me levaria até onde está o homem que tentou me assassinar? — Chanyeol quis saber.

Ele, particularmente, acreditava que não. Se nem mesmo Baekhyun estava cedendo, quem diria o Duque de Coronam.

Baekhyun, sob suas roupas de couro e pele animal, deu de ombros. Ele parecia pronto para completar suas palavras, mas conteve-se, devorando o ensopado no lugar disso. Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois disse qualquer coisa, ambos comendo em silêncio.

— Caso o duque negue, eu posso te levar. — o Byun confessou entre uma colherada e outra.

Foi o suficiente para Chanyeol sorrir e abandonar a refeição. Os olhos comicamente arregalados, levando o cavaleiro a rir.

— Promete? — Chanyeol exigiu.

Baekhyun, mais uma vez, limitou-se a dar de ombros.

— Apenas saiba que deve informar ao duque primeiro. Conte ao Lorde Kim o que você suspeita e caso ele não o leve, eu estarei a seu dispor, Vossa Alteza.

— Obrigado, general.

Baekhyun fez que não, soltando um suspiro.

— Não agradeça por isso, meu príncipe. — e tornou a brincar com a comida, ainda pensativo, até que um outro assunto surgisse em sua mente e se voltasse ao Park mais uma vez: — Há mais alguma coisa que te incomoda?

Com toda certeza, Chanyeol quis responder. Mas não sabia até quando deveria. Não sabia até quanto era suficiente para contar ao general. Não que Chanyeol não confiasse em Baekhyun, era o inverso, para falar a verdade. O Park preocupava-se que confiasse demais no cavaleiro e fosse enganado, ou pior, que ele contasse ao Byun tudo o que estava acontecendo e o cavaleiro o taxasse como louco. Quer dizer, quem acreditaria se Chanyeol dissesse que queria voltar para casa, mas que sua casa não era no Reino de Lux e sim em uma outra realidade? Caso fosse o inverso, Chanyeol dificilmente acreditaria.

Bufou, emburrado com o pensamento.

Era um mar sem fim. Estava preso em um labirinto sem saída.

— Eu… — Chanyeol titubeou, nervoso, mal sabia o que falar — Eu gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo, general Byun. — a próxima parte da conversa, porém, Chanyeol passou a falar em um tom bem mais baixo: — Quero dizer, eu entendo que o antigo rei foi assassinado, general, mas ainda assim… Não entendo porque mal se fala nele. Eu nunca o vi, mas todos falam que sou parecido com ele. Se sou tão parecido com o último rei, que juram ser o meu pai, por que não posso vê-lo?

— O último rei de Lux…. — Baekhyun também hesitou — Era um homem muito bom, Vossa Alteza. Devo minha vida a ele.

Chanyeol assentiu, para que o Byun continuasse. E assim Baekhyun fez.

O que se seguiu, naquela tarde, foi uma longa conversa sobre os tempos antes de Chanyeol chegar no palácio. Segundo Baekhyun, a razão de Lux ser um reino tão miscigenado e com harmonia entre tantas raças, eram as políticas feitas pelo último rei. Com um sorriso orgulhoso pendurado nos lábios, o Byun contou sobre a implementação das raças em Lux, contou, por exemplo, sobre a lei que obrigava o Conselho a ter como membros representantes de todas as classes e províncias do reino, permitindo que todos os povos possuissem seus representantes e que fossem ouvidos.

Com os olhos brilhando, Baekhyun contou a Chanyeol como o rei era gentil e pensava em seu povo, andando pelas ruas de Lux, conversando com os habitantes nas ruas sempre que possível. Entretanto, o cavaleiro também contou que apesar da prosperidade de Lux, nas províncias as coisas acontenciam de forma diferente. Carregando uma careta, Baekhyun também explicou como as províncias eram supervisionadas pelo ducado, e não diretamente pelo rei, muito diferente do que acontecia na capital. Cada província com seu respectivo duque, que atuavam como governadores.

— Agora quem é responsável por Lux, visto que não há ninguém no trono? — em dado momento, Chanyeol perguntou, cortando as explicações do Byun.

— Até antes de você chegar, era o Conselho. — Baekhyun explicou-o pacientemente — Além de supervisionar a capital, o Conselho também estava no processo de escolha sobre quem seria o próximo rei.

Chanyeol acenou, empertigando-se na cadeira.

— Quem eram as possíveis opções? — o Park murmurou, ansioso.

— O ducado. — Baekhyun respondeu com cuidado — Especialmente a Duquesa de Cibus e o Duque de Coronam, sua chegada os colocou para trás na disputa pela coroa.

Chanyeol mordiscou os lábios.

— Ainda assim, eles não estão fora da disputa, certo?

O general meneou a cabeça, fazendo que não. Sim, Chanyeol esperava por isso.

Logo, o Park se perdeu entre os próprios pensamentos. Lady Bae e Lorde Kim eram adversários na corrida pelo trono, não era difícil imaginar, nesse caso o porquê de Lady Bae tentar algo contra si. Mas e os outros duques?

Baekhyun parecia ler seus pensamentos quando disse:

— Ninguém é realmente confiável, meu príncipe. Espero que entenda isso. O Conselho ou o ducado, Chanyeol, todos desejam a mesma coisa: a coroa. Por isso Junmyeon me encarregou para protegê-lo.

Chanyeol não soube responder, então simplesmente assentiu pensativo. Sua vida não era simplesmente uma questão de segurança mas uma jogada política. Curvando-se, Chanyeol capturou a ponta do dedo sobre os lábios fechados, esfregando-o ali, um hábito que havia largado há tempo mas que agora aparentemente estava retornando.

— General — Chanyeol chamou com seriedade — Por favor não minta para mim, quem assassinou o último rei?

De frente para si Chanyeol assistiu Baekhyun engolir em seco, visivelmente nervoso. Era a segunda vez que isso acontecia quando Chanyeol mencionava o antigo monarca.

— Você não vai responder, certo? — o mais alto até tentou, mas era impossível esconder a decepção em sua voz — Tudo bem, general, eu entendo que talvez você não se sinta a vontade e-

— Eu fazia parte da guarda naquele dia.

Chanyeol piscou, surpreso pela fala abrupta do Byun. Ele o fitou, os dedos finalmente escapando dos seus lábios. O possível príncipe se calou, esperando pacientemente pela continuação de Baekhyun.

Após bebericar uma última vez o que restava de sua bebida amarelada – Chanyeol até então já havia esquecido a sua –, o cavaleiro cruzou as mãos e com os olhos baixos, envergonhado demais para encarar a Chanyeol, prosseguiu:

— sua majestade, o Rei Kim, era um homem muito bom, em especial com os filhos de Lutum como eu e você. Quando eu ainda era um garoto o rei acolheu a mim e a outros garotos, nos levou até o palácio, cuidou de nós e nos empregou no castelo. Além de estudos, eu recebi treinamento militar e dessa forma me tornei cavaleiro. — fez uma pausa, desta vez para brincar com os próprios dedos. O Byun, por alguma razão, parecia tão constrangido — Me tornei general, meu príncipe, e jurei lealdade ao rei e ao reino. sua majestade confiava em mim para protegê-lo, assim como para você, eu também tinha a tarefa de prezar pela segurança dele. — logo, seus ombros começaram a tremer, sua voz falhou.

Chanyeol sentiu-se mal por perguntar assim que notou as primeiras gotas molhadas escorrerem até a madeira velha, manchando a mesa.

Baekhyun estava chorando.

O Byun certamente possuía sentimentos, isso era óbvio, como qualquer outra pessoa. Isso era algo normal. Ainda assim, a nuance da tristeza era algo que Chanyeol ainda estava conhecendo no general. Chanyeol já havia o visto irritado, esbravejando contra o Lorde Kim quando se conheceram; já havia assistido o general gargalhando, quando ele abria um sorriso tão grande que todo seu rosto se franzia em resposta.

Byun Baekhyun, apesar da armadura de metal, era um homem assim como o próprio Chanyeol, feito de carne e osso, com sentimentos, suor e lágrimas.

— E-eu não pude prever. — Baekhyun gaguejou, os olhos ainda sobre o próprio colo. Em Chanyeol, algo dentro de si partiu-se.

— General Byun, não precisa terminar. — o Park tentou, mas Baekhyun não lhe deu permissão, balançando a cabeça baixa.

O crepitar de uma respiração profunda, do outro lado da mesa. Chanyeol contemplou os ombros de Baekhyun subir e descer.

— Não, Vossa Alteza, eu quero contar. — a voz de Baekhyun retornou um pouco mais firme, quando ele ergueu a cabeça os olhos brilhavam não escondendo o choro — Você tem razão, meu príncipe, não é justo que não saiba do que está envolvido. Eu insisto. — logo, ele balançou a cabeça, recompondo-se. Chanyeol aguardou pacientemente, em silêncio, do seu lado da mesa — Era muito tarde quando aconteceu. Ele morreu na cama, invadiram seu quarto e o sufocaram com o travesseiro.

— Eu sinto muito. — Chanyeol ofegou.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça.

— Ao menos sua majestade estava dormindo. Ele já era um homem velho, quero dizer, não foi uma morte dolorida. — e então a voz do cavaleiro quebrou mais uma vez, ficando cada vez mais baixa, as lágrimas estavam vindo novamente.

Sem pensar muito, Chanyeol levantou-se de onde estava sentado, e dando volta na mesa, sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun, surpreendendo o general quando braços surgiram por seus ombros, pedindo licença para abraçar seu corpo.

E Baekhyun permitiu.

Baekhyun não se lembrava mais da última vez em que havia sido abraçado. Alguém o confortando, afagando suas costas, dando-lhe permissão para expressar o que sentia. Era tão estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, tão reconfortante. Chanyeol era realmente uma pessoa terrivelmente diferente.

Um soluço oprimido escapou de seus lábios quando a mão de Chanyeol acalentou sua cabeça, oferecendo o ombro para que Baekhyun pudesse encostar. Era uma cena engraçada de se ver, para quem enxergasse de fora. O general dos cavaleiros de Lux soluçando terrivelmente como uma criança, o rosto tão vermelho que poderiam acreditar que estava bêbado. Esperava, realmente, que pensassem que as razões de suas lágrimas fosse o álcool.

— Eu me sinto terrivelmente culpado por isso, meu príncipe, porque eu poderia ter evitado. Ele ainda estaria vivo. — Baekhyun confessou em um sussurrou, baixo bastante para que somente Chanyeol o escutasse — A varanda… Alguém entrou pela varanda, ele sempre deixava aberta, todos nós fechávamos, mas Sua Majestade sempre a abria novamente. Então, alguém covardemente entrou pela varanda e… — ele não foi capaz de terminar.

— Sinto muito que tenha passado por isso, General Byun.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, o rosto molhado estava encharcando o tecido da capa. No entanto, ao invés de enojar-se, Chanyeol escondeu um pequeno sorriso. Sentia-se feliz em ser aquele que Baekhyun permitia abraçá-lo.

— Por essa razão que a varanda do meu quarto também não pode ser aberta sob condição alguma? — o mais alto questionou em um tom leve, apenas para aliviar.

Sob seu queixo, Chanyeol sentiu os ombros tremerem acompanhando a risada do cavaleiro.

— Com toda certeza, meu príncipe, aquela varanda não verá uma chave tão cedo. Não sem que eu esteja por perto, espero que isso fique muito claro.

O Park riu.

— Não se preocupe com isso, general.

Chanyeol não podia ver, mas, de alguma forma, sabia que Baekhyun estava sorrindo.

— Eu não fui o único que ficou arrasado quando o Rei Kim se foi. Ele era realmente um homem muito bom, para mim e para tantos outros. — após alguns minutos silenciosos, Baekhyun retornou para a conversa — Era como um pai para todos os garotos órfãos de Lutum.

— Você é órfão, general?

Ainda com a cabeça encaixada na dobra do pescoço de Chanyeol, o mais alto sentiu o Byun assentir sobre seu ombro.

— Nunca conheci meu próprio pai, Vossa Alteza, e minha mãe faleceu ainda muito cedo. Eu ficaria desamparado senão fosse pela gentileza do rei. — contou.

— Eu sinto muito, general. — Chanyeol retornou chateado, era a única coisa que ele podia formular.

Baekhyun riu.

— Está tudo bem, meu príncipe, essa é a menor das minhas preocupações agora. — o Byun retornou.

E mais uma vez, houve silêncio. Uma fina camada vazia e confortável sobre ambos, abraçando-os como uma manta no inverno. Aquecendo-os como os braços de Chanyeol que ainda firmavam o cavaleiro junto a si.

Chanyeol queria continuar a conversar, de alguma forma, escutar a voz do general o confortava. Ainda assim, o possível príncipe entendia que seria egoísmo seu incentivar Baekhyun a falar quando tudo que o Byun precisava era do silêncio.

O Park mal sabia há quanto tempo eles estavam sentados ali, sua bebida gelada já havia formado uma poça de água sob a caneca, os olhos cansados, e ele estava quase cochilando, quando Baekhyun finalmente se afastou, ajeitando-se na própria cadeira e olhou para si.

Não disseram nada. Todavia, não era necessário. Os olhos do Byun brilhavam, talvez pelas lágrimas derramadas ou os sentimentos expressos, Baekhyun jamais entenderia. Eram escuros como o breu, profundos o bastante para que Chanyeol fosse capaz de enxergar o próprio reflexo ali. Ele mesmo e toda a taverna, o mundo inteiro refletido nos olhos de Byun Baekhyun.

Engoliu em seco.

Baekhyun sorriu.

— Muito obrigado, Vossa Alteza. — o título saiu baixo de seus lábios, apenas eles dois eram capazes de escutar a própria conversa. Ainda assim, mesmo que estivessem sendo cautelosos, não evitou que Baekhyun inclinasse a cabeça, curvando-se.

Chanyeol sentiu-se bobo, então simplesmente imitou-o, também se curvando para o general, o que fez Baekhyun rir mais uma vez. Chanyeol, tolo como era, sorriu ao ver o general sorrir.

— Hora de ir, meu príncipe, senão Junmyeon enviará a guarda atrás de nós. — Baekhyun brincou antes de se levantar, chamando a atenção de Sr. Lee, o homem que havia atendido-os antes.

Ao se levantar, Baekhyun tirou do colo uma pequena sacola de pano que Chanyeol havia se esquecido que estava lá. Espiando pelo pano quando Baekhyun se afastou brevemente, o Park sorriu para a lanterna colorida, a tinta ainda meio molhada brilhando sobre o tecido poroso da lanterna.

Uma chama de felicidade surgiu em seu peito, porém, tão rápida quanto surgiu também desapareceu.

Seguindo Baekhyun com os olhos, vendo-o conversar com Sr. Lee, Chanyeol lembrou-se de que nada daquilo era real. Nem o general, nem a taverna, ou mesmo sua estadia em Lux. Em algum momento tudo aquilo iria se desfazer e ele voltaria para casa.

— Está pronto para voltar? — cortando seus pensamentos, o rosto do Byun surgiu frente aos seus olhos.

Chanyeol piscou, e Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Algum problema, meu príncipe? — sua pergunta soou em um sussurro preocupado, o cavaleiro era tão sensitivo. Para Chanyeol, ele parecia farejar preocupação há distâncias.

Sim, havia um problema sim. Um enorme problema. Mas Chanyeol não podia contá-lo.

Não poderia contar a ninguém.

De maneira que o Park não o respondeu.

Baekhyun o respeitou, entendendo que não queria falar daquilo. Era um alívio. Levantaram-se, não antes do Byun virar de uma vez só todo o melaço doce da caneca de Chanyeol. Limpando os lábios, ele acenou para o Sr. Lee em gratidão. Despediram-se e, com o céu finalmente mudando de cor, tornando-se alaranjado, saíram da taverna.

Voltariam a pé até onde haviam abandonado a corte, onde Baekhyun colocaria Chanyeol em uma carruagem e voltariam ao palácio.

— Sabe, meu príncipe, quando o vi pela primeira vez, fiquei tão impressionado por sua aparência quanto todo mundo. — em dado momento, Baekhyun retornou a conversa. Ele carregava em mãos a sacola com a lanterna, e andava à frente de Chanyeol. O Park, atrás de si, tentava a todo custo não perdê-lo. No entanto, era difícil fazer isso quando estavam conversando.

Um sentimento esquisito surgiu em Chanyeol quando escutou o elogio vindo do Byun. Suas bochechas esquentaram, e o mais alto sentiu-se grato por saber que Baekhyun não poderia ver.

— Você é realmente parecido com o Rei Kim. Não somente como pai e filho, são quase como irmãos gêmeos.

Chanyeol piscou mais uma vez, rindo brevemente.

— Eu nunca o vi — tentou, a muito custo, não soar amargurado — Não poderia dizer se concordo ou não. — em seguida, soou pensativo — Mas agradeço, de qualquer forma.

Foi a vez do Byun rir alto. Ele gargalhou.

— É um elogio, meu príncipe. — Chanyeol não podia ver, mas por seu tom, saberia dizer que o Byun estava sorrindo. Ele estava tão radiante, qualquer estrela de Lux poderia competir com o guarda — Ainda assim, confesso que no início duvidei um pouco de que o Lorde Kim poderia estar falando a verdade. Em relação à você ser filho do rei, quero dizer. — Baekhyun completou.

Chanyeol quis acenar, e dizer que ele estava certo no fim de tudo. Ele realmente não era filho do rei. No entanto, conteve-se.

— Vocês são muito parecidos, não somente a aparência, eu quero dizer — Baekhyun continuou — Você é tão gentil quanto o Rei Kim, Vossa Alteza. Será um prazer servir ao senhor, meu príncipe.

[...]

Apesar da bronca que havia recebido por ter sumido por horas, Chanyeol não conseguia desfazer o pequeno sorriso travesso em seu rosto. Ele havia se divertido tanto durante a tarde, aprendido tanto, visto tantas coisas, valeu a pena.

Ainda assim, por melhor que tenha sido seu passeio, Chanyeol ainda era incapaz de não pensar em sua última conversa com o general antes de se separarem. E em tudo o que o envolvia.

— Com licença, Vossa Alteza, estamos entrando. — Chanyeol viu-se dispersado de seus pensamentos quando batidas tímidas ecoaram através da porta, dando espaço para a voz de Jongdae que não deu tempo para resposta, logo invadindo o quarto junto a outros servos.

Chanyeol, que até então estava sentado em sua cama, sorriu timidamente para o servos. Além de Jongdae, o Park havia aprendido o nome de Kyungsoo e de Yeri, que o acompanhavam naquela tarde. O trio de recém chegados retribuiu o sorriso, e só quando eles se dispensaram, Kyungsoo se aproximando de Chanyeol para ajudar o Park a se levantar da cama, que Chanyeol notou a cesta que Yeri e Jongdae haviam levado até o quarto.

Ele franziu o cenho, permitindo-se ser guiado até a frente do espelho. Quando se sentou em uma das poltronas disposta no cômodo, e Yeri surgiu às suas costas com uma escova de cabelo, Chanyeol finalmente falou:

— O que são essas coisas? — e quando questionou, apontou para a cesta no chão no centro do quarto.

Jongdae, que também já havia tomado seu lugar em sua função, sentando-se de frente à Chanyeol para trocar as ataduras nas mãos do talvez príncipe, riu.

— Meu príncipe, como é curioso. — ele acusou, desfazendo o laço da mão esquerda. Yeri, às costas de Chanyeol também riu. Através do espelho Chanyeol assistia a garota desfazer as finas tranças em seu cabelo.

Mesmo Kyungsoo, que preparava os lençóis para Chanyeol dormir, riu baixinho.

— Bem, sim… — Chanyeol respondeu, meio hesitante, temendo ter dito alguma bobagem. Quer dizer, por que estavam todos rindo tão de repente?

— São apenas lençóis e algumas outras coisas para Vossa Alteza, não se preocupe. — Jongdae continuou, tentando tranquilizá-lo. Ainda assim, o pequeno sorriso que carregava em seu rosto não deixava de ser suspeito — De qualquer forma, meu príncipe, ficamos sabendo sobre seu pequeno desaparecimento mais cedo. — o Kim mudou de assunto, para pesar de Chanyeol.

O mais alto bufou, ao que Jongdae tornou a rir. Ele até tentou se defender, esclarecendo que ele não havia desaparecido, estava apenas conhecendo a cultura local. Mas não adiantou muito, os servos continuaram rindo e caçoando de si. Até que Chanyeol desistiu de tentar se defender e, com as orelhas coradas em empolgação, contou detalhadamente cada nova descoberta que fez sobre Lux, o festival, as pessoas, as cores, o sabor da comida e todas as coisas que ele não sabia. 

Sua empolgação era tão grande que, enquanto conversavam, os outros presentes também acabaram contando que eles mesmos também tinha seus planos para o festival. Yeri aparentemente celebraria no palácio, junto à outros servos que moravam no castelo, eles haviam feito um pequeno banquete e a Kim havia oferecido a Chanyeol algumas guloseimas para levar secretamente ao seu quarto mais tarde. Kyungsoo e Jongdae, por sua vez, celebrariam ao festival com suas respectivas famílias. Esse último estava particularmente radiante enquanto enfaixava novamente as mãos do Park, as cicatrizes agora limpas, e contava como seria o primeiro solstício de sua filha recém nascida.

De maneira que não demorou muito para surgir a pergunta sobre como Chanyeol celebraria o solstício. E eles pareciam particularmente curiosos quando se curvaram sobre a poltrona em que o possível príncipe estava sentado, todos sorrisos brilhantes e risadas breves como se soubessem de algo que Chanyeol não sabia.

Foi suspeito, mas Chanyeol em momento algum disse qualquer coisa. Ele apenas imitou o sorriso dos servos, deu uma risada sem graça e balançou a cabeça. Realmente não tinha pretensão para celebrar o solstício – quer dizer, ele poderia assistir da janela quando Baekhyun saísse de seu quarto durante a madrugada – , além disso, não poderia contar para os outros sobre a lanterna que havia feito mais cedo. Tudo bem que aquela lanterna em especial não encontraria o céu, mas ainda assim não podia entregar Baekhyun. Seria traição. O Byun já havia sido legal demais apenas em deixá-lo sair com ele e ter dado cobertura.

— Bem, é uma pena. — Yeri deu de ombros, guardando a escova de cabelo ao terminar de desembaraçar os cabelos de Chanyeol — Ao menos tente assistir quando as estrelas surgirem no céu, Vossa Alteza, é realmente muito bonito. — ela disse, trocando de lugar com Kyungsoo que agora se aproximava com uma roupa limpa em mãos.

Chanyeol se levantou constrangido. Ele ainda não estava acostumado com muitos dos tratamentos do castelo, e entre eles, para si o pior de todos era quando os servos trocavam sua roupa, que era exatamente o que o Do pretendia fazer naquele instante.

— Em breve você estará acostumado, Vossa Alteza. — Kyungsoo disse em uma tentativa falha de tranquilizá-lo, puxando para cima a barra da camisa que o Park vestia. Aos seus pés, Jongdae descalçava seus sapatos e Yeri, ao fundo, fechava as cortinas do quarto.

— Sim — Jongdae concordou — Quando você for rei terá muitos outros servos para te auxiliarem além de nós três, uma hora ou outra terá de deixar de lado sua vergonha de Lutum. — e então, enquanto puxava as meias do mais alto, o servo ainda acrescentou com um resmungo: — No início o Byun também era assim, mas agora é um folgado.

Chanyeol riu.

— O general é o único com origens de Lutum que reside no palácio? — ele quis saber curioso.

Jongdae, em resposta, cantarolou fazendo que sim.

— Porém não mais o único, agora há você aqui também.

Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça, passando a nova roupa pelos braços de Chanyeol, vestindo-o. Quando a roupa lhe caiu bem, o Do se afastou, só então comentando também:

— Acredito que isso tenha os ajudado a quebrar o gelo, certo? Ambos são de Lutum. Baekhyun realmente não é muito acessível, especialmente para membros da nobreza. Entretanto, surpreendentemente é visível que vocês se deram bem. — o servo deu um sorriso — Apesar de que realmente não é muito difícil não se dar bem com você, meu príncipe, se me permite dizer.

Mais uma vez, Chanyeol resumiu-se a sorrir, surpreso pelo elogio.

— Obrigado. — timidamente, Chanyeol agradeceu.

Retornando seu sorriso, os servos se alinharam à frente de Chanyeol. Curvando-se brevemente antes de reunirem os objetos que haviam trazido e se despedir.

Chanyeol também se curvou para eles antes que eles fossem embora.

— Tenham um bom solstício, divirtam-se com o festival. — desejou com sinceridade.

— Para você também, meu príncipe. — Jongdae, que era o último a ir embora, respondeu. E então a porta finalmente se fechou.

Chanyeol estava sozinho mais uma vez.

Com passos cautelosos Chanyeol se aproximou da janela escondida sob as cortinas recém fechadas por Yeri. Usando os dedos, o Park afastou o tecido do vidro, permitindo que apenas seus olhos estivessem visíveis.

Do lado de fora o céu já estava alaranjado, aproximando-se de um tom de rosa. Chanyeol mordeu os lábios, espiando a porta do outro lado do cômodo. A cor rosa no céu indicava que o crepúsculo seria em breve. De modo que, pensativo, o Park mordeu os lábios. E se ele tentasse assistir ao festival sem que o general percebesse?

Chiou, estalando a língua contra os dentes. Provavelmente não daria certo. Logo, ele olhou em volta mais uma vez. E só daquela vez Chanyeol notou a cesta esquecida em seu quarto.

Franziu o cenho.

Será que Jongdae e os outros haviam se esquecido?

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, Chanyeol se aproximou da cesta. Acreditando ser algo que pertence aos servos, Chanyeol arregaçou as mangas para carregar a cesta e colocá-la do lado de fora do quarto. Ele quase o fez, se não fosse suas pernas enormes que o fez acidentalmente quase tropeçar. Por sorte, Chanyeol não caiu no chão, mas havia sido um movimento brusco o bastante para tirar o tecido do lugar, revelando seu interior.

Ele ofegou.

Havia uma lanterna.

A mesma lanterna que ele havia pintado mais cedo na cidade.

Confuso, o grandão pousou a cesta no chão, por fim puxando o único lençol que escondia a lanterna. Logo se agachando e puxando a lanterna entre os dedos grandes.

Chanyeol ofegou mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo que a porta de seu quarto abriu mais uma vez, revelando Baekhyun que, daquela vez, não estava em sua armadura de ferro.

— Foi você? — o Park foi direto, questionando ao Byun mesmo que seus olhos não pudessem deixar a lanterna em suas mãos. Ele havia pensado que jogariam fora, ou deixariam para que algum outro morador do palácio, como os servos por exemplo, colocasse a lanterna no ar.

Pelo canto do olho, Chanyeol assistiu Baekhyun assentir, um tímido rubor tomando conta do rosto do cavaleiro que havia sido pego em ação.

— Pensei que eu não poderia ficar com ela. — o mais alto completou baixinho, ainda girando a lanterna de um lado para o outro, fascínio em seu rosto. Ele estava tão feliz que sequer notou quando Baekhyun se aproximou, agachando-se ao seu lado também.

Só o fez quando sentiu o toque gelado das luvas metálicas do general sobre suas próprias mãos. Um contraste tão grande entre os dedos finos e elegantes do cavaleiro e os grandes e roliços de Chanyeol. Ele quis rir, nervoso, e iria comentar em voz alta sobre aquilo senão fosse pelo Byun interrompendo-o.

— Há mais uma coisa que enviei para você, meu príncipe. — foi tudo o que Baekhyun disse, lançando um olhar significativo para a cesta.

Mais uma vez franzindo o cenho, Chanyeol retirou a lanterna colocando-a ao seu lado. Puxou todo o lençol que envolvia o interior do cesto de palha, notando que havia um fundo falso. Hesitante, Chanyeol olhou uma última vez para o Byun buscando afirmação. Baekhyun, aparentemente também hesitante, fez um gesto com as mãos incentivando Chanyeol a puxar o fundo falso.

E assim o Park fez, inserindo os dedos e desencaixando a base.

— General. — ele arquejou quando notou do que se tratava.

Era uma pintura, em uma moldura dourada e oval. Levou alguns segundos até que Chanyeol conseguisse desencaixar toda a moldura do fundo da cesta, mas quando o fez ele finalmente viu. E bufou, quase apavorado quando enxergou.

 _Finalmente_ estava conhecendo o antigo rei.

E eles eram assustadoramente idênticos.

Desde os olhos grandes até o nariz longo e os cabelos escuros.

— Como isso é possível? — Chanyeol pegou-se murmurando, os olhos atônitos não se distanciando da pintura.

Na imagem, o antigo rei trajava armadura, uma longa espada empunhada em sua mão, vincada ao chão. O céu noturno emoldurava seu rosto, os olhos brilhantes refletindo as estrelas acima de sua cabeça. Os cabelos, que eram tão grandes quanto os de Chanyeol, estavam presos para trás, permitindo que cada pequeno detalhe do resto do rei estivesse visível: as orelhas, as pequenas pintinhas do rosto e mesmo algumas cicatrizes. Havia uma coroa de prata em sua cabeça, cintilante e iridescente.

Agora Chanyeol entendia porque todos estavam tão impressionados no início.

— Esta pintura não é muito recente, era de quando nosso rei ainda participava de batalhas. — Baekhyun explicou ao seu lado, ele estava de pé e estendia a mão para que Chanyeol fizesse o mesmo — Eu ainda era uma criança em Lutum quando o rei saía em batalhas, então já faz um tempo — ele riu breve, guiando Chanyeol até o espelho — Mas você queria conhecê-lo.

Chanyeol fez que sim. Ele não conseguia falar. Não de frente para o espelho.

Em silêncio, Chanyeol sentiu quando Baekhyun deu alguns passos para trás e penteou seus cabelos com aquelas luvas metálicas. Sem que trocassem qualquer palavra, o Byun tirou os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seu rosto, delicadamente retirando as mechas que escondiam suas orelhas. Ele encarou seu reflexo.

Refletido em seus olhos, a luz oscilante dos candelabros imitava o brilho das estrelas nos olhos do rei. Chanyeol separou os lábios, não sabia o que dizer. O cenho ainda profundamente franzido.

Não fazia o menor sentido. Como era possível que o rei parecesse tanto consigo?

— Estavam escondendo isso de mim? — as palavras saíram com um sabor amargo de sua língua. 

Baekhyun não respondeu.

Entretanto, Chanyeol entendeu. Ele suspirou.

— Obrigado por contar. — sua voz soou esgotada.

O Byun simplesmente meneou a cabeça, assentindo.

— Deve estar sendo confuso para você agora. — o cavaleiro murmurou.

Chanyeol riu, sua atenção ainda na moldura entre seus dedos.

— Talvez eu deva falar com alguém sobre isso mais tarde. — ele balbuciou, logo levantou os olhos para Baekhyun, virando-se para o cavaleiro que estava atrás de si — Ou devo fingir que não sei?

O cavaleiro deu de ombros, mas sorriu gentilmente para o possível príncipe.

— Faça o que lhe parecer melhor, Vossa Alteza. — um sorriso cauteloso surgiu em seus lábios — Mas, lembre-se como as coisas funcionam aqui. — era um alerta.

Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça. Os punhos cerrados, sentindo os fios grossos da atadura que cobria as cicatrizes em suas mãos. Certamente agora ele entendia como funcionava a política do palácio.

— Eu estarei aqui para protegê-lo, meu príncipe. — Baekhyun assegurou, suas mãos envolvendo as mãos de Chanyeol, não pela primeira vez naquele dia. No entanto, antes que o mais alto pudesse respondê-lo, o Byun o puxou em um pedido silencioso para que caminhassem — Tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar, Vossa Alteza. — foi tudo o que disse.

Junto à Chanyeol, Baekhyun se dirige até a pequena sacada. Com o mesmo molho de chaves que abre o quarto de Chanyeol, Baekhyun destranca as portas de vidro da varanda. Quando ela se abre, Chanyeol é agraciado com uma brisa quente que o abraça.

Eles não falam nada, apenas invadem a sacada até que estejam debruçados contra o parapeito. Abaixo de seus rostos o jardim floresce, flores brancas sorrindo entre os arbustos, as peças de prata espalhadas pelo chão brilhando dourado com o pôr do sol. A cidade se estende ao oeste como um rasgo avermelhado no horizonte. Por sua vez, o céu respira em um misto suave de rosa e violeta, como uma aquarela, tingindo com suas cores tudo o que surge abaixo de si.

— Chegamos a tempo. — ele escuta a voz de Baekhyun soar baixinho ao seu lado, em um sussurro muito suave.

O solstício começa.

Chanyeol assiste impressionado quando o violeta se torna azul, o rosa se torna laranja e a luz solar começa a se despedir, um suave roxo surge entre as nuvens. Quando o sol finalmente desaparece e apenas nuvens coloridas tingem o céu, Chanyeol desvia os olhos para Baekhyun.

Assim como o céu, o rosto de Baekhyun é tingido pelas cores do pôr do sol. O dourado das nuvens refletem em seus cílios e o azul suave escurece a sua pele. No momento em que o Byun percebe o olhar de Chanyeol em seu rosto, ele retorna com um sorriso. Tão brilhante quanto o sol que se pôs.

Baekhyun ri, estranhamente tímido, desviando os olhos para o crepúsculo mais uma vez.

Chanyeol o imita, a tempo de ver a primeira chama rasgar o céu. Quando o último raio de sol desaparece, e tudo se torna azul, as lanternas começam a subir. Pequenos pontos dourados entre as nuvens, como minúsculos sóis, emergindo da cidade, das montanhas, da floresta, de todos os lugares que se pode ver.

— É impressionante. — é tudo o que ele consegue balbuciar.

Baekhyun, ao seu lado, concorda. Quando Chanyeol retorna o olhar para o cavaleiro, ele o vê segurando sobre o parapeito a lanterna deles. O cavaleiro a oferece, e Chanyeol aceita. Com o auxílio da chama de uma vela dos candelabros, Baekhyun acende a lanterna. E juntos, eles a colocam no céu.

A lanterna deles flutua, se juntando às outras. Abaixo deles, outras também emergem do palácio, muito provavelmente dos servos que também participam da celebração.

— Muito obrigado, general. — Chanyeol agradece, um sorriso em seu rosto — De verdade, muito obrigado por tudo.

Baekhyun gargalha. Chanyeol está surpreso, era a primeira vez que ele via o general com um sorriso tão tranquilo no rosto. Aparentemente verdadeiramente feliz.

Satisfeito, Chanyeol se debruça sobre o parapeito mais uma vez. Com os olhos, ele segue a lanterna colorida que eles colocaram no céu. Até que surjam as primeiras estrelas do céu.

E Chanyeol ofega quando elas aparecem.

Talvez seja porque ele nunca tenha visto um céu verdadeiramente estrelado, ele chega a pensar. Em casa, com tantos prédios e a poluição visual, era impossível chegar qualquer coisa que não fosse a lua. As estrelas eram ofuscadas pelos letreiros e a iluminação artificial. Mas ali, em Lux, era completamente diferente.

As primeiras estrelas apareceram tímidas, reluzindo entre as lanternas, escondidas atrás do revestimento de tecido dos balões como se não quisessem que fossem vistas. Todavia, após os primeiros instantes, Chanyeol apreciou quando o céu tornou-se cada vez mais estrelado e as pequenas esferas reluzentes sorriram, iluminando todo o parapeito e tornando tudo o que tocava em iridescentes pepitas de diamante.

Chanyeol estava boquiaberto.

— É como… — ele balbuciou — Nos desenhos animados da televisão. — disse sem pensar. Percebendo a tolice que havia cometido poucos segundos depois que as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

Mas, para sua sorte Baekhyun, ao seu lado, resumiu-se a ri mal dando atenção para o que Chanyeol dizia. Assim como o Park, o cavaleiro também tinha os olhos perdidos entre as primeiras estrelas do verão.

— Da onde? — foi tudo o que Baekhyun perguntou entre risadas.

E Chanyeol jurou a si mesmo que apreciaria a vista em silêncio.

Lado a lado, ambos assistiram juntos quando as lanternas flutuaram para longe, guiadas pelos ventos. Do alto, onde estavam, eram capazes de vê-las passando diante seus olhos. Algumas passavam tão perto deles que Chanyeol sabia que, se esticasse o braço, seria capaz de tocá-las com o dedo.

Ele não faz isso, mas Baekhyun, vendo o que o possível príncipe gostaria de fazer, foi quem se esticou na varanda e puxou, entre os dedos, uma lanterna para Chanyeol. Contudo, quando o Park ergueu a mão para pegá-la, Baekhyun a puxou para si e ajoelhou-se aos pés de Chanyeol.

E, erguendo os braços em que segurava o bolão, Chanyeol contemplou o general afundar a cabeça diante seus olhos, curvando-se perante Chanyeol. Chanyeol que ele acreditava ser seu futuro rei.

Não, ele tinha certeza.

— Perante as estrelas, e nossos antepassados, Vossa Alteza, eu prometo ser fiel. — o cavaleiro declarou, e reconhecendo suas palavras de uma de suas aulas com a conselheira, Chanyeol sabia que se tratava de um juramento.

Incapaz de impedi-lo, porém, Chanyeol apenas contemplou o rosto do Byun que, em dado momento, surgiu para fitá-lo. Seu rosto parcialmente iluminado pelo ouro das chamas e pelo brilho pálido das estrelas. Encarando-o, o Park via o próprio reflexo nos olhos negros do cavaleiro.

Chanyeol não pôde dizer qualquer coisa.

— Lux precisa de um rei, meu príncipe, e eu confesso que por muito tempo, desconfiei de você. — ele riu, era um monólogo — Agora me sinto tolo por não acreditar em você, Chanyeol. Jurei minha lealdade ao reino, meu príncipe, e hoje, nessa noite, a juro a você.

— Baekhyun, eu…

— Não permitirei que mais ninguém tente qualquer coisa contra você, Chanyeol, e dessa vez eu juro pela minha vida. Irei protegê-lo com tudo o que tenho. — e como que para enfatizar, seu juramento, Baekhyun oferece a lanterna para que Chanyeol tome entre seus dedos.

Com dificuldade, por conta das faixas que enluvam suas palmas, Chanyeol toma-o, mas ele não sabe o que fazer.

Baekhyun percebe isso e ri baixo.

— Agora você devolve a lanterna para o céu, para pactuar o juramento. — o mais baixo instrui.

Nervosamente, Chanyeol obedece, devolvendo a lanterna para as estrelas.

Sob seus olhos, Chanyeol vê Baekhyun ainda aos seus pés, curvando-se uma última vez para quem ele acredita ser seu rei.

Os olhos de Chanyeol pinicam, e ele sente a garganta apertar. Ele quer chorar, porque sente que Baekhyun finalmente confia em si. Chanyeol sabe que o cavaleiro acredita que ele, Park Chanyeol, é o príncipe e que ele poderia mudar as coisas.

Chanyeol, no entanto, sentia que poderia chorar por saber que jamais poderia cumprir as expectativas de Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, aos seus pés, que confiava em Chanyeol com toda sua vida.

E Chanyeol, que tinha as estrelas como testemunhas, era um mentiroso.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Kim Junmyeon, o Astuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olá! nesse capítulo é citado a teoria de universos paralelos, houve uma certa adaptação na teoria para que ela fosse encaixada no contexto da fanfic. por isso, não estranhem caso encontrem algo um tanto incomum. muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção, podem voltar para a programação normal.

* * *

**No dia seguinte** , Chanyeol se encontrou com o Duque de Coronam nos jardins.

Junmyeon estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, um livro aberto sobre o colo quando o Park o encontrou. Ele sorriu para Chanyeol assim que o reconheceu aproximando-se.

— Fico feliz que tenha me procurado, Vossa Alteza, eu também precisava falar com você urgentemente. — o duque falou imediatamente, levantando-se para abraçar o outro assim que possível.

— Isso é conveniente. — Chanyeol ofereceu um sorriso, sentando-se no banco de pedra entre os arbustos.

Junmyeon retribuiu o sorriso, imitando-o.

Chanyeol havia acordado determinado naquela manhã. Após os eventos do dia anterior, especialmente a noite, o Park percebeu que precisava ir para casa imediatamente. Não lhe faltava muito tempo ali, estar em Lux era um risco para sua vida. Ainda assim, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente como faria para voltar, Chanyeol também havia percebido que não seria justo partir de Lux e deixar o trono nas mãos de seja quem fosse que havia tentado matá-lo.

Quando fosse embora, Lux não poderia ficar destronado. Deveria haver um jeito de garantir um sucessor ao trono, um sucessor que não fosse ele.

E o primeiro passo para encontrar um bom sucessor seria fazendo uma eliminação daqueles que não poderiam, sob medida alguma, ter acesso à coroa. Ocupando o topo da lista, estava o responsável pela sua tentativa de assassinato. Aquele que Chanyeol não sabia muito bem quem era, mas que iria descobrir.

De maneira que, após seu café da manhã Chanyeol pediu para que um dos servos encontrasse o Lorde Kim para si e avisasse-o que o Park gostaria de conversar. Chanyeol havia dispensado a tutoria da conselheira Saidi para aquela manhã, se encontrariam novamente na tarde, antes do horário de dormir, o que lhe daria muito tempo para encontrar Junmyeon, conversarem e ainda antes do meio-dia visitar os calabouços junto à Baekhyun.

— Permita-me que eu fale primeiro, Lorde Kim. — Chanyeol continuou, inclinando-se no assento para que ficasse de frente para o duque.

Ainda segurando seu pequeno livro entre os dedos, Junmyeon assentiu.

— Lorde Kim — Chanyeol fez uma pausa para pensar. Se queria realmente chegar a algum lugar, ele deveria ser sutil ao pedir. Tentando soar convincente, ele pareceu pensar antes de finalmente dizer: — Há algo que me deixa intrigado.

Aparentemente, suas feições saíram mais cômicas do que de fato contemplativas, ao julgar pelas risadas de Junmyeon.

— O que o intriga, meu príncipe? — questionou risonho.

— Na noite em que fui atacado, o que aconteceu com o homem que estava envolvido? — Chanyeol fingiu desconhecimento.

— Ele está preso, Vossa Alteza, nas masmorras como é de se esperar.

Chanyeol assentiu.

— Eu gostaria de visitá-lo, Lorde Kim.

O livro escapou de suas mãos.

— P-Perdão? — Junmyeon separou os lábios, levando alguns segundos entre processar as palavras do mais alto e se abaixar para capturar novamente o livro que agora estava no chão.

— Nas masmorras, eu quero encontrá-lo e conversar com ele. — o possível príncipe repetiu devagar, havia ensaiado de frente ao espelho vezes o suficiente para não titubear.

— Vossa Alteza, com sua licença, mas temo que tenha se esquecido que o homem tentou matá-lo. Digo, o que lhe faz pensar que ele gostaria de conversar dessa vez?

— Nada realmente pode me garantir isso, na verdade — Chanyeol deu de ombros, antes que o Kim pudesse continuar, no entanto, ele prosseguiu: — Ainda assim, eu quero vê-lo. Quero conversar com ele. Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo, no que estou envolvido. Além de que, não é justo que esse homem seja preso e condenado sem sequer ter direito à um julgamento!

Em resposta, Junmyeon franziu os lábios em uma risada de escárnio. Seca e feia. Descrente.

— Vossa Alteza, ele foi preso com uma faca nas mãos, seu sangue na lâmina. Que julgamento é necessário?! — exasperou-se.

Chanyeol juntou os lábios em desgosto. Ele já deveria esperar por aquela reação.

— Então é um não? — o Park quis saber desanimado.

— Com toda certeza minha resposta é não, meu príncipe. E por favor, tire essa ideia tola da cabeça, eu imploro.

— Confesso que já esperava por essa resposta, Lorde Kim. — Chanyeol cruzou os braços, não desfazendo a feição desanimada — Para falar a verdade, apenas o chamei até aqui para que estivesse ciente do meu desejo. O general Byun irá me levar até as masmorras para encontrar o prisioneiro. — continuou, não perdendo o olhar cético que o lorde o enviou.

Junmyeon levantou o queixo, encarando-o de cima a baixo.

— O general Byun? — o Kim repetiu, testando as palavras, como se não houvesse escutado da primeira vez. Chanyeol respondeu com um aceno, o que levou o duque a guiar os olhos até o dito cavaleiro de pé há alguns metros do Park. De onde estava, no entanto, não era possível que escutasse a conversa que transcorria entre os dois nobres – se é que Chanyeol poderia ser considerado um nobre.

Ainda assim, Baekhyun era observador, e não deixou passar quando sentiu as vistas do Duque de Coronam sobre si.

Não surpreendendo ninguém, o cavaleiro retribuiu, encarando-o de volta em desafio. Foi o suficiente para que o duque voltasse para Chanyeol a sua frente, ele bufou, tornando a cruzar as pernas.

— Essa ideia, de visitar o prisioneiro, por um acaso foi alguma sugestão do general? — questionou, subitamente desconfortável.

Chanyeol, como sempre, notou a transformação em seu rosto mas não disse nada. Apenas assistiu, franziu levemente o cenho, e fingiu não dar atenção.

— Não. — o Park respondeu — Quero vê-lo de minha própria vontade, ninguém sugeriu que eu fizesse isso.

— Vossa Alteza, com todo respeito, mas eu acredito que isso não seria muito sábio… — Junmyeon tentou, a mão livre massageando a têmpora, como se estivesse discutindo com uma criança.

Chanyeol não gostou daquilo.

— Por que não? — pelo canto dos olhos, Junmyeon assistiu Chanyeol cruzar os braços.

— Ora, porque… — o duque balbuciou — Porque… Porque.... — ele titubeou, mexendo as mãos como se tentasse lembrar-se de alguma coisa — Porque é perigoso! — advertiu por fim, parecendo recordar-se do que deveria falar — Mesmo que o general Byun seja o general, ainda assim é um risco, meu príncipe, não sabe se o responsável pela barbaridade que foi cometida contra o senhor ainda possa tentar algo. Quero dizer, as masmorras são escuras e íngremes, é o lugar propício para ser atacado.

— Haverão outros guardas. — Chanyeol retorquiu.

Mesmo assim, Junmyeon meneou veementemente com a cabeça.

— Não fará muita diferença para um assassino preparado, meu príncipe! Quem sabe o que esse homem é capaz de fazer?

— Lorde Kim, eu sinto que talvez você possa estar exagerando…

— De forma alguma, Vossa Alteza! Escute, príncipe Park, quero apenas o melhor para você. Prezo pela sua segurança e consequentemente pela segurança do reino. — replicou o insistente duque.

Chanyeol não soube o que dizer. Estava desconfiado, de fato, achava aquela agitação repentina muito esquisita. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Todavia, o duque havia sido aquele que esteve ao seu lado desde o início quando acordou em Lux. Um dos poucos aliados que Chanyeol tinha no palácio, ao julgar pela forma com que a política acontecia por ali. Entre as figuras mais influentes da corte, duas não gostavam nem um pouco de Chanyeol: a duquesa de Cibus e o Conselho Real – ainda que, em sua opinião, a conselheira Saidi tratava-o muito bem, então ele ainda gostava muito dela.

De qualquer forma, ele certamente não precisava de mais inimigos. Muito pelo contrário, deveria manter seus aliados ainda mais pertos.

— Por que não vem conosco? — foi o que Chanyeol disse após alguns segundos contemplativos.

O duque, por sua vez, separou os lábios quase em choque. Era como se o Park não tivesse escutado sequer uma única palavra do que havia dito. Sua feição surpresa transformou-se em uma singela irritação, Chanyeol assistiu quando o duque, de sobrancelhas enrugadas estava prestes a respondê-lo até que, repentinamente, recolheu-se pensativo.

— Talvez — foi o que ele disse — Talvez seja uma boa ideia. — concluiu.

Talvez?

— Então você virá conosco, Lorde Kim? — Chanyeol buscou uma confirmação.

Junmyeon, a sua frente, acenou com certa relutância.

— Irei sim, e farei questão de dizer como estava certo quando disse que as masmorras são de fato um lugar hediondo de se estar.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas — Chanyeol riu — Pretendo ir assim que terminarmos essa conversa.

— Por mim está ótimo. — o duque deu de ombros, retornando as mãos para o livro esquecido em seu colo — Aliás, príncipe Park, há algo que eu gostaria de falar com você, lembra-se? — o mais alto fez que sim, e o duque prosseguiu — Bem, acredito que também recorde de como foi seu primeiro dia em no palácio. Não vou protelar muito, nos preparamos muito para isso, de qualquer forma. — quando Junmyeon virou-se completamente para encará-lo com um sorriso largo, Chanyeol não entendia sequer uma palavra do que ele poderia estar querendo dizer — Zhang Yixing me enviou um recado, meu príncipe, nos convidando para uma reunião com o Conselho daqui há alguns dias. Teremos nosso veredito.

Chanyeol congelou.

— Oh, não precisa ficar tão nervoso! — Junmyeon tentou tranquilizá-lo — Dará tudo certo. Muito provavelmente os conselheiros farão algumas sabatinas sobre o reino para você, talvez um teste sobre o que você vem estudando junto à conselheira. — e então ele se animou — Logo após isso será sua coroação.

Sua _o quê?!_

— Co-coroação? — mal pôde formular o que dizer — Lorde Kim, eu não estou pronto para isso. — ele mordeu os lábios — Não seria possível adiar essa reunião?

Junmyeon riu com sua pergunta, muito provavelmente achando graça em seu desespero.

— Claro que não, meu príncipe, nos preparamos tanto para isso. _Você_ se preparou tanto para esse momento.

Afobado, Chanyeol passou as mãos pelos cabelos presos. Ele não podia encontrar o Conselho Real agora. Não podia existir coroação. Chanyeol precisava de _tempo_.

— Os conselheiros disseram quando eles gostariam de se reunir? — ele perguntou.

— Dentro de alguns dias. — o outro respondeu, e sorriu ainda mais amplamente: — E então você será rei.

[...]

Os calabouços de Lux eram tortuosamente escuros e úmidos, fediam a suor e a sangue seco. Não haviam janelas ou quaisquer buracos entre os tijolos das paredes que permitissem acesso à iluminação solar. Era um simples corredor largo e infinito, com poucas curvas, repleto de celas apertadas e carcereiros. A única luz era proveniente das tochas presas à parede e a única saída era a escadaria por onde Chanyeol tinha acabado de descer.

Às suas costas, Lorde Kim junto à Baekhyun e outros dois guardas, desciam os últimos degraus. O primeiro trazia junto ao rosto um lenço, cobrindo o nariz.

— É um prazer tê-lo aqui, Vossa Alteza. — um dos carcereiros se aproximou, curvando-se para Chanyeol em um cumprimento — O que o traz até as masmorras?

Atrás de si, Chanyeol pôde escutar um murmúrio rabugento partindo dos lábios do duque:

— Que lugar hediondo. Simplesmente asqueroso.

— Eu gostaria de verificar um dos prisioneiros, cavaleiro, por favor. — Chanyeol respondeu, gesticulando com as mãos e articulando como se fosse um legítimo nobre de Lux. As aulas de etiqueta aparentemente tiveram de fato algum efeito, sua mãe teria orgulho se o visse falando com tamanha pompa.

O cavaleiro pareceu hesitar, seu rosto completamente escondido pelo capacete de metal.

— Talvez não seja possível, Vossa Alteza — disse ele, parecendo assustado em ter de negar um pedido ao possível príncipe de Lux — Não temos permissão do Conselho para permitir que você, meu príncipe, possa verificar qualquer um dos prisioneiros.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza, eu havia avisado. — novamente, Junmyeon — Vamos voltar.

Um bufo seguido por um revirar de olhos, partindo de Baekhyun.

Entretanto, Chanyeol era insistente.

— A quem vocês respondem? — ele quis saber, curioso.

Por conta da pouca luminosidade além do capacete que escondia seus olhos, era impossível dizer para onde o soldado estava olhando quando balançou a cabeça. Outros cavaleiros também pareceram balançar a cabeça, antes de voltarem os olhos para baixo.

— Somos leais ao reino, meu príncipe. — falou — Obedecemos ao Conselho, meu senhor, e respondemos aos nossos superiores militares. — Chanyeol mal pôde franzir o cenho, quando o carcereiro respeitosamente apontou para o general logo atrás de si — Como ao general Byun.

Baekhyun assentiu em reconhecimento ao ser mencionado. Eles trocaram um breve olhar antes que o Byun se voltasse para Chanyeol. Os braços cruzados rente às costas, quase como um guarda costas particular e não um soldado capitão de uma legião. Chanyeol havia se acostumado tanto à presença do Byun ao seu lado que às vezes esquecia-se completamente de quem era Baekhyun e qual era sua influência no palácio. Ele não era um nobre, ou mesmo um dos ministros do Conselho Real, mas era o general, talvez um dos melhores guerreiros do reino e chefe das legiões da cavalaria. Não era pouca coisa.

— Faça como Sua Alteza pede, Jongin. — Baekhyun respondeu, chamando o carcereiro pelo nome.

Foi tudo o que era necessário dizer.

Assentindo, o carcereiro voltou-se para dentro do corredor íngreme, convidando para que os outros o seguissem.

— Quem o senhor deseja encontrar, meu senhor? — Jongin, o carcereiro, perguntou a Chanyeol enquanto tirava da cintura um molho de chaves. O crepitar das chaves chacoalhando e das passadas deles havia sido o suficiente para acordar muitos dos prisioneiros, os quais, aos perceberem que havia alguém ali começaram a se lamentar alto.

Chanyeol se arrepiou por inteiro. Era um ambiente horripilante. Praticamente sem luz, em um corredor sujo e fedorento, escutando choros e lamentações vindo de qualquer um dos cantos que ele olhasse. Parecia ter saído de um filme de terror.

— Ah… — ele tentou não se concentrar nos prisioneiros — O homem que me atacou há alguns dias atrás, eu gostaria de conversar com ele.

Jongin fez que sim, zumbindo baixo mostrando que havia escutado. Não disseram mais nada, Chanyeol apenas o seguiu obedientemente.

— Esta é a cela dele. — o carcereiro parou em frente à uma porta feita inteiramente de metal. Como o auxílio de um outro cavaleiro que iluminou a fechadura com uma tocha, Jongin inseriu a chave — Espero que esteja acordado, prisioneiro, temos visita para você! — anunciou, antes da cela se abrir.

O que Chanyeol encontrou não era o esperado.

A cela era um cubículo minúsculo, um quadrado perfeito de teto baixo, sem qualquer entrada para luz, sem tochas para iluminar. O chão duro de paralelepípedos sujo era coberto por palha, não havia cama confortável ou mesmo água para que o prisioneiro pudesse beber. Chanyeol prendeu a respiração, sentindo-se enojado ao encontrar o homem praticamente nu, sentado ao chão completamente acorrentado ao chão. Ele estava tão fraco que, ao ver a porta de ferro se abrir, sequer teve forças para erguer a própria cabeça e encarar os visitantes.

— Tragam comida para esse homem! — Chanyeol ordenou imediatamente, em um ímpeto que ele mal reconheceu em si mesmo. Ele não era um homem acostumado a ordenar ou mandar em alguém, apenas acontecia de que aquela situação… O estado em que estava aquele homem… Era muito absurdo — Tragam água também, e tirem ele dessas correntes. Alguém traga uma tocha também, por favor, todos os prisioneiros estão nessas condições? — ele perguntou, mas ninguém o respondeu.

Assim como aconteceu na primeira vez, os cavaleiros voltaram-se para Baekhyun atrás do possível príncipe para que recebessem uma confirmação. Baekhyun apenas acenou, e como Chanyeol quis todos seus pedidos foram cumpridos.

O homem encarcerado mal pôde responder quando outras mãos tocaram em si, soltando seus membros das correntes que o prendiam ao chão. Pontos de luz surgiram em frente aos seus olhos, e ele os fechou, não acostumado à iluminação. O prisioneiro não escutou quando Chanyeol ordenou que lhe alimentasse, ele apenas sentiu a sensação refrescante de água em seus lábios e então algum alimento pastoso e gelado.

De onde estava, Chanyeol resumiu-se a olhar o homem com pena. Ele estava tão, _tão_ absurdamente fraco.

Olhando para as próprias mãos ainda escondidas pelas ataduras, Chanyeol não foi capaz de conter o sentimento de que suas cicatrizes, em comparação aos maus tratos que aquele homem estava sofrendo, não eram nada.

Junmyeon estava de fato certo quando disse que as masmorras era um lugar hediondo. Era simplesmente absurdo que as pessoas que sequer tinham um julgamento fossem jogadas em celas como aquelas e deixadas para morrer.

Ele mordeu os lábios, pensativo. Estava tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que sequer percebeu Baekhyun encarando-o não tão discretamente pelo canto dos olhos. Os braços cruzados às costas, completamente equipado em sua armadura de metal. Ele não sorria, mas pelo brilho singelo em seu olhar, era possível distinguir que o general parecia orgulhoso.

— General Byun — Chanyeol de repente cortou os próprios pensamentos, virando-se para que estivesse de frente para o cavaleiro.

Baekhyun o encarou, prazer em seus olhos. Chanyeol não havia dito nada, mas de alguma forma, o general parecia já saber o que o Park iria lhe pedir.

— Sim, meu príncipe? — Baekhyun respondeu.

Junmyeon assistia-os ao lado, o nariz firme ainda cobrindo as narinas. Enojado de tudo, mas ainda firme em ficar.

— Liberte esse homem, por favor. — praticamente implorou.

O duque, alarmado, intrometeu-se.

— Príncipe Park! Esse homem tentou te matar! — lembrou, para o caso de que, talvez, Chanyeol houvesse se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

Baekhyun nada disse, ele continuou calado, aguardando qual seria a resposta de Chanyeol.

O Park imediatamente assentiu, os cabelos tremulando diante a força de seu movimento.

— Sei disso, Lorde Kim, sei tanto quanto vocês. Mas é injusto que esse homem esteja nessas condições. — retrucou.

— Ora, por favor, você quer falar de injustiças? — o duque ralhou — É um assassino!

— Caso ele fosse liberto, o que deveríamos fazer com ele, Vossa Alteza? — Baekhyun interviu, ignorando as reclamações do duque. Apesar de sua pergunta, Chanyeol não respondeu, de maneira que o general prosseguiu: — Infelizmente libertar um prisioneiro não é algo que possamos fazer, meu príncipe. Sua liberdade deve ser julgada, segundo os costume de Lux. — ele deu a dica.

Chanyeol fez que sim. _Um julgamento_. Ele pensou.

— Eu ainda preciso falar com ele, mas não nessas condições. Seria possível que ele fosse preso em outro lugar? — o Park indagou.

A resposta de Baekhyun foi um aceno contente.

— Providenciarei com os carcereiros para que seja encontrado um outro lugar para ele, Vossa Alteza. Um em que ele receberá melhores tratamentos. — garantiu.

Chanyeol sentiu-se grato.

— Caso ele esteja com algum ferimento, poderia conseguir alguém para tratá-lo? — Chanyeol arriscou mais um pedido.

Baekhyun apenas riu, dessa vez riu de verdade, assentindo que sim, será possível. O duque estava apenas mortificado, o Park não estava apenas ignorando-o como também querendo tratar de um prisioneiro.

— Jongin! — o Byun chamou, o carcereiro respondeu imediatamente, surgindo ao lado de Baekhyun junto à outros quatro cavaleiros — Sua Alteza pede que o prisioneiro seja realojado, em uma cela em que possa receber água, comida e, caso ele possua ferimentos, pede que ele seja tratado.

— Sim, senhor, general Byun.

— Sua Alteza, Príncipe Park, gostaria de encontrar o prisioneiro ainda hoje, por isso trate-o para que ele esteja bem e consciente. — Baekhyun continuou — Quando ele estiver desperto por favor peça para que alguém nos chame. — ordenou.

Os cavaleiros, novamente, fizeram que sim, em maestria e obediência.

Baekhyun os agradeceu, dispensando-os brevemente.

— Até mais tarde, Sua Alteza. — antes de partirem, os cavaleiros despediram-se de Chanyeol curvando-se mais uma vez.

Chanyeol sentiu-se tentado a imitá-los, nunca se acostumaria com isso.

O retorno para as escadarias por onde vieram foi silencioso, guiados pelos guardas reais. Ao ir embora, Chanyeol sentiu-se mais atento ao lamentar dos outros prisioneiros em cela. Não era mais tão assustador quanto quando ele passou pelas corredores pela primeira vez. Agora, parecia apenas… Injusto. Triste e desafortunado.

Antes de subir e sair das masmorras, Chanyeol poupou um último olhar ao calabouço.

Lux não era tão bonita quanto os céus faziam imaginar.

[...]

— Todas as pessoas que são presas em Lux são levadas aos calabouços e colocadas em celas como a que nós vimos? — Chanyeol perguntou a Baekhyun horas mais tarde, quando estava a caminho da biblioteca naquele mesmo dia.

Eram apenas ele, o general, e um terceiro cavaleiro que alternava para fazer companhia. Baekhyun estava andando à sua frente, escoltando-o, ao passo que o segundo cavaleiro caminhava há alguns metros mais distante. Em suas mãos, o Byun carregava os livros que Chanyeol usaria naquela tarde. O Park não havia pedido por isso, mas quando Baekhyun simplesmente tomou os livros de suas mãos e os levou por ele, Chanyeol também não estava disposto a reclamar.

— Não foi sempre assim — o general respondeu, fez uma pausa e quando retornou a falar foi baixo o suficiente para que apenas o mais alto escutasse: — O fato de Lux estar sem um governante implica a alguns liberdade para fazer o que quiserem. — disse — Algumas leis não estão sendo cumpridas como deveriam já que não há ninguém supervisionando.

— Como assim? — Chanyeol não entendeu — O governante provisório não é o Conselho? — era implícito que sim.

Baekhyun meneou a cabeça, parando em frente à entrada da biblioteca.

— O Conselho não pode governar tudo, e há algumas coisas que eles simplesmente não se importam em zelar. Ninguém realmente se importa com o que acontece nos calabouços. — Baekhyun continuou, Chanyeol parou ao seu lado pronto para tomar os livros de suas mãos.

Porém, antes que o Byun pudesse devolvê-lo a pilha de livros, ele parou. Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas, e quando encarou ao Byun não entendeu muito bem porque Baekhyun estava sorrindo para si.

Isso estava acontecendo muito nos últimos tempos. Eles conversavam e então, repentinamente, o cavaleiro simplesmente pararia e sorriria para si. Nunca era um sorriso grande, de dentes a mostra, mas era o suficiente para que deixasse Chanyeol nervoso. O Park nunca sabia o que responder quando Baekhyun agia dessa maneira. Timidamente, como um tolo, ele iria apenas encará-lo até quando não fosse mais possível, e então desviar os olhos.

— Estou orgulhoso, Príncipe Park. — o cavaleiro soltou abruptamente.

Chanyeol abriu os lábios, pronto para agradecer, mas não soube o que dizer. Baekhyun estava orgulhoso com o quê?

— Você se preocupou com aquele homem e agiu como um verdadeiro rei deve fazer, Vossa Alteza — quando o general falou, haviam brilhos nos seus olhos. Chanyeol sentiu-se nervoso por ser encarado daquele modo, sentiu um rubor aquecer suas orelhas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, um sentimento amargo tomava conta de si. Era, mais uma vez, aquele conhecimento de que Chanyeol não estava falando a verdade para o Byun.

Pateticamente, Chanyeol não soube o que dizer, muito consumido pela culpa. Então, ele simplesmente tomou os livros das mãos do general e murmurou inaudível:

— Não foi nada.

Baekhyun sorriu ainda mais, pensando em como seu príncipe era _tão humilde._

Por sua vez, quando Chanyeol finalmente teve coragem para retornar o olhar de Baekhyun, ele se sentiu fraco. Os olhos de meia lua assistia-o com fascínio, os lábios partidos em um sorriso quadrado.

Foi nesse momento que Chanyeol percebeu que ele estava muito, muito encrencado.

Sorrindo pequeno em resposta, o Park não esperou uma resposta para que pudesse entrar na biblioteca. Ele invadiu as portas principais, com tanta rapidez que assustou a conselheira que jazia na mesa em que sempre ficavam.

Ela o lançou um olhar engraçado, o qual Chanyeol teve vergonha de retornar. Já lhe bastava o Byun mandando sinais complicados de entender, Chanyeol estava na _pior_ situação ali. Ele tinha de ir para casa o mais breve possível, mas antes de sair precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e, mais importante, Chanyeol notou que precisava fazer algo em relação a Baekhyun. Ele não podia apenas ir embora e abandoná-lo, não quando Baekhyun jurou fidelidade a ele, não quando Baekhyun sempre era tão gentil e tão bondoso consigo. Eles poderiam não ter começado com o melhor pé, mas agora Baekhyun não era nada além de amável consigo.

Pensando sobre isso, Chanyeol sentiu-se amargo.

Talvez, se houvessem se conhecido em uma outra situação, poderia ter sido melhor. Caso fosse seu mundo, e eles pudessem se conhecer em um café ou então num bar. Baekhyun poderia ser revelar como aqui, no começo, não falando muito e sendo mais reservado, mas as coisas poderiam progredir rápida entre eles e então eles poderiam ter um final feliz. Se fosse em casa, sem reinos, cavaleiros ou castelos, Chanyeol não se preocuparia em ter de contar a verdade.

Entretanto, Chanyeol não estava em casa.

A sensação amarga tomou conta de sua garganta. Chanyeol percebeu que queria ir para casa, mas não queria deixar Baekhyun, não desse jeito. Não depois de Baekhyun ter o levado em um passeio pela cidade, não depois de ele ter chorado em seu ombro numa taverna, não depois deles passarem o festival juntos e do Byun ter jurado sua vida à ele.

Por Deus, o que ele iria fazer?

— Vossa Alteza? — a voz da conselheira o tirou de sua bolha.

Sorrindo pequeno, Chanyeol puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele pôde notar que o general e o segundo cavaleiro já estavam dispostos em sua guarda próximo à parede, alguns metros atrás de si.

— Como está, Príncipe Park? — a conselheira Saidi o cumprimentou — Soube de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, mas não tive a oportunidade de falar com você. Espero que esteja melhor e que tudo tenha corrido bem em sua fuga pela cidade — e nesse momento, Chanyeol a flagrou tentando segurar a risada, o que foi quase impossível ao julgar pelo sorriso que brincava em seus lábios enquanto conversava — Quando recomendei que participasse da visita pelo centro de Lux certamente não estava pensando que fugiria junto ao general. Ainda assim, espero que tenha valido muito à pena.

Chanyeol quis dizer que sim, havia valido _muito à pena_ , mas conteve-se. Então resumiu-se a apenas sorrir com gratidão. Muito diferente do que ele esperava, ao menos a conselheira não havia ralhado com ele como fez o resto do Conselho.

Logo, os minutos que compartilhavam tornaram-se horas perdidos entre os livros e as estantes da biblioteca. Como sempre, a conselheira Saidi era muito gentil com Chanyeol. Orientando-o e explicando o que fosse necessário, passeando pelos corredores junto à Chanyeol, sua túnica azul marinho deslizando pelo chão, os cabelos crespos trançados com fios de ouro exaltando toda sua magnificência. Tudo na conselheira gritava esplendor, o que era a mesma sensação que Chanyeol tinha quando interagia com quaisquer outros membros do Conselho. Todos eles pareciam ter a consciência de sua sabedoria e poder, e assim como a conselheira Saidi, deixavam claro por meio de suas atitudes.

Entre um livro e outro, durante uma conversa sobre a teoria da origem dos mundos - era engraçado, para os luxianos, era esse o nome de todos os que nasciam em Lux, Chanyeol havia aprendido naquela tarde, o mundo sempre havia existido - a história do reino havia surgido novamente.

— Eu sei sobre os povos que trouxeram as espadas e que atacavam as outras culturas, o general Byun me contou uma vez. Mas há algo que me deixa curioso, conselheira Saidi. De onde eles vieram? — quis saber.

A conselheira levou alguns segundos para responder, absorvendo a pergunta do Park. Ela parou entre duas prateleiras, deu meia volta e retornou a mesa de estudos junto a Chanyeol.

Sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa, assim como Zhang Yixing fez uma vez, ela simplesmente levantou um dedo e apontou para o teto.

Confuso, Chanyeol encarou as abóbadas prateadas.

— Vieram do céu. — a conselheira disse como se fosse uma resposta óbvia, como se Chanyeol também devesse saber daquilo — Há uma lenda em Lux, Vossa Alteza, me surpreende que não tenha conhecimento. — ela observou — Acima das nuvens existe uma outra terra, uma ilha, com outras pessoas e outros conhecimentos. No passado nossos ancestrais e as pessoas que viviam no céu se encontraram. Aqueles que viviam na terra acima das nuvens desceram até Lux e tentaram colonizar nossa terra, eles vinham com espadas, crucifixos, bandeiras e cavalarias. Porém, tão rápido quanto eles vieram também partiram.

— Como assim partiram? — o outro perguntou, cada vez mais interessado.

— Partiram, Vossa Alteza. — Chanyeol a assistiu dar de ombros — Provavelmente do mesmo modo que chegaram até aqui.

— Como eles chegaram até aqui? — ele tentou.

A conselheira, no entanto, simplesmente deu de ombros mais uma vez.

— Como posso saber, meu príncipe. — e parou, até que seus olhos caíssem atentamente sobre Chanyeol, um misto de suspeita e humor, como se Chanyeol fosse um criança arteira — Por um acaso você acredita nessas lendas, meu príncipe? — indagou.

— Não. — _sim._

O que poderia ser mais crível: a crença de que existia uma ilha no céu ou a de que Chanyeol havia aterrissado em Lux após bater a cabeça em uma estante cheia de fraldas geriátricas? Chanyeol estava numa situação em que mesmos os maiores absurdos não deveriam ser deixados de lado.

Ainda assim, ele sabia que deveria ser cauteloso. Foi sendo ingênuo que o Park havia sido enganado e atacado da última vez, e isso não aconteceria novamente. Ele teria mais cuidado.

Entretanto, mesmo assim… Por que aquela lenda sobre pessoas vivendo em um outro lugar paralelamente lhe parecia tão familiar?

Pensativo, Chanyeol levou uma mão aos cabelos, coçando-os.

Ele já havia escutado algo semelhante àquilo em casa.

— Então por que tamanho interesse tão repentino, com todo o respeito, Vossa Alteza? — a conselheira ria quando lançou a pergunta.

Chanyeol também riu, soando muito mais nervoso do que gostaria.

— Apenas curiosidade. — tentou abrir um sorriso, fingindo brincadeira, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma careta esquisita — Mas, me diga, conselheira Saidi, o que mais contam as histórias sobre essas pessoas que desceram dessa ilha? — ele pediu, agora debruçado sobre a mesa tentando parecer o mais despreocupado possível enquanto fazia seu interrogatório.

Ao julgar pelo olhar da conselheira, era notável que a mulher estava achando aquela conversa muitíssimo esquisita, mas nunca dizia nada que pudesse encerrá-la. Era como se estivesse entretida com aquilo, talvez tão entretida quanto Chanyeol tentava fingir estar. Aparentemente a conselheira gostava daquelas lendas de Lux, assim como uma mãe gosta de contar histórias aos seus filhos pequenos.

De modo que, desistindo dos estudos naquele momento, Chanyeol a observou fechar os livros abertos sobre a mesa e ajeitar-se na cadeira para ficar mais confortável.

— Você parece realmente interessado, príncipe Park. — reparou, e Chanyeol quis retrucar, porque ela parecia ainda mais interessada do que ele. Para falar a verdade, ao olhar em volta, todos pareciam muito interessados, o que incluía os cavaleiros parados à porta e o próprio general Byun que também não tirava os olhos da conselheira Saidi.

Pelo que Baekhyun havia lhe contado da última vez, pouquíssimo se sabia sobre os costumes dos povos antigos.

Chanyeol resumiu-se a assentir, desalinhando os cabelos que haviam sido perfeitamente escovados pelos servos.

— Bem… — ela titubeou, batucando sobre a mesa com os dedos, parecendo pensar — Muitas coisas são um mistério que se perdeu com o tempo, tudo o que sei é o mesmo que você, meu príncipe, que por sua vez, também é o mesmo que os cavaleiros que nos acompanham também sabe.

— Ora, conselheira Saidi, por favor.

Ela bufou.

— Tudo bem, Vossa Alteza. — no fim das contas, ela acabou se rendendo — Apenas permita-me pensar... — fez uma pausa — A lenda conta que esses homens que aportaram do céu tinham uma insaciável sede por sangue, alguns textos escritos os descrevem como pragas, eles saqueavam nosso continente e então simplesmente desapareciam como poeira, não deixavam quaisquer rastros. Entretanto, há uma história de que eles sempre surgiam e ressurgiam no mesmo lugar, como se houvesse portas de onde eles vinham.

— Portas?

— Sim, meu príncipe, mas não se empolgue com isso, é apenas uma história. E mesmo que houvesse tais portas entre os mundos, jamais saberíamos onde poderia estar.

Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas com as palavras da conselheira.

Portas entre os mundos… Ele já havia escutado algo assim antes também. Portais entre os mundos, realidades que coexistem… E então ele se lembrou.

Esforçando-se o máximo possível para não abrir a boca e deixar passar qualquer suspeita, Chanyeol finalmente recordou-se de onde vinha tamanha familiaridade. Ele havia visto, uma vez, em casa, um documentário na televisão que falava não sobre ilhas no céu, mas sim sobre universos que existiam paralelamente.

Sim, Chanyeol se lembrava como havia pesquisado avidamente sobre o tema após assistir alguma série da Netflix que falava sobre aquilo. E então ele consumiu, por semanas, tudo o que era relacionado à teoria de universos paralelos. Sua obsessão, porém, assim como muitos interesses aleatórias que ele tinha vez após outra, simplesmente desapareceu após algumas semanas, e tudo o que ele aprendeu ficou armazenado no canto mais sombrio de sua mente, completamente esquecido, até aquele dia.

Chanyeol estava se esforçando o máximo possível para não esbugalhar os olhos e fingir atenção à conselheira que, aliás, continuava falando.

Mas sua mente estava à mil.

Quais eram as chances de Lux ser um universo paralelo ao que ele vivia? Bem, eram _muitas_ , caso se levasse em consideração o fato dele mesmo estar ali. Parando para pensar, talvez o fato do antigo rei se parecer tanto consigo fisicamente fosse justificável sabendo que estava, na verdade, em um mundo paralelo ao seu. Era assustador, quando parava para pensar, mas fazia sentido.

O antigo rei não era um parente seu, mas era semelhante à si porque era a _sua versão_ naquele universo. Não possuíam o mesmo nome e sequer tinham a mesma história, mas eram a cópia um do outro - ao menos na juventude do monarca ele havia sido - Chanyeol tinha visto com os próprios olhos.

Ele ofegou com o pensamento.

Cara, quem diria que seu outro eu seria um rei?

— Vossa Alteza, está tudo bem? — como sempre, a conselheira fez com que Chanyeol retornar-se à realidade.

Ele piscou. Baekhyun também o encarava intrigado.

Não pela primeira vez, Chanyeol resumiu-se a acenar, os olhos acidentalmente voltando-se ao general, retornando o olhar que lhe dava.

Uma sensação esquisita tomou conta de si, não pela primeira vez. Seria bobo se perguntar, entre toda aquela turbulência que estava envolvido, quais eram as chances de existir um Baekhyun em seu mundo também?

E uma conselheira Saidi, e um Lorde Kim ou um conselheiro Zhang?

Sentiu-se mesquinho, Chanyeol queria compartilhar sua nova descoberta com alguém. E ele sabia com quem ele gostaria de compartilhar aquilo.

Baekhyun não deixava de fitá-lo com preocupação refletida em seus olhos. Chanyeol desviou sua visão do general, padecendo cada vez mais cabisbaixo.

Não deveria contar a Baekhyun, não deveria contar a ninguém. Concentraria-se em procurar por um herdeiro para o trono, buscar pela possível fenda entre os dois universos que o levaria para casa e então desaparecer silenciosamente.

Byun Baekhyun teria de perdoá-lo por aquilo.

[...]

Horas mais tarde, como prometido, Chanyeol e Baekhyun reencontraram o prisioneiro. O homem agora desperto, apropriadamente vestido, com feridas bem cuidadas e aparentemente bem alimentado. Junmyeon não os acompanhava dessa vez, para a felicidade do general. Um compromisso havia surgido para o duque que, após o almoço, teve de retornar para Coronam sem quaisquer explicações. Chanyeol, como sempre, não questionou.

— Ele não está acorrentado, meu príncipe, achei que não seria necessário então pedi a Jongin que não o aprisionasse visto que ele ainda está terrivelmente fraco. — Baekhyun explicava-o enquanto atravessavam pelo exterior do palácio para que pudessem encontrar o tal homem.

Chanyeol, até então, nunca havia passado por aqueles lados do castelo, de modo que ele apenas assentia para o Byun mal lhe dando atenção. Geralmente seus curtos passeios, nas poucas vezes em que se desviava de seu trajeto comum que consistia do quarto para biblioteca e da biblioteca para seu quarto, resumiam-se à uma breve caminhada pelo salão de baile e o jardim. Desde a tentativa de assassinato Chanyeol dificilmente ia para os pátios e só visitava os jardins quando estava na companhia de alguém que não fosse os cavaleiros.

Naquela tarde, porém, seu trajeto seria diferente. Eles estavam indo encontrar o prisioneiro no celeiro. Chanyeol sequer sabia da existência de um celeiro no castelo, ficou se perguntando qual a necessidade de algo como aquilo até lembrar-se que diferente de onde veio, em Lux não haviam geladeiras, super mercados ou deliverys, tudo o que comiam era colhido e abatido na hora.

Quando saiu de seus aposentos, naquela tardinha, Baekhyun havia o guiado até o térreo, passando pelo grandioso salão externo, os corredores que brilhavam como pepitas de diamante e a cozinha onde Chanyeol teve o prazer de encontrar Kyungsoo e Yeri que acenaram para ele assim que o viram. Saíram pelos fundos e o Byun o levou até uma área arejada, repletas de árvores frondosas e frutíferas. Atravessaram o que assemelhava-se a um pomar, cumprimentaram os trabalhadores e após uma curta caminhada alcançaram os celeiro.

Chanyeol nunca havia visto um celeiro em sua vida, o que era surpreendente porque já havia visto palácio, carruagens e até cavaleiros em armaduras de metal, tudo na televisão claro, mas nunca um celeiro. Havia sido criado na capital, era um garoto de cidade grande, nunca havia pisado em um pomar e jamais se interessara por filmes interioranos.

De qualquer forma, o celeiro não era bem o que Chanyeol esperava. Era uma construção muito maior do que ele poderia imaginar, maior do que sua própria casa em Seul, feita inteiramente de pedra com telhado de madeira antiga. Possuía grandes portas duplas feitas com mesmo material que o telhado, as quais já estavam abertas quando eles chegaram.

De dentro dela Chanyeol via feno espalhado pelo chão, e ao se aproximar pôde ver quem desejava encontrar sentado pacientemente sobre o feno. Dessa vez sem ferro algemando suas mãos ou feridas expostas.

Assim que os viu, o homem se curvou profundamente. A ação abrupta assustou a todos, inclusive a Chanyeol que não esperava por aquilo.

— Tenha misericórdia de mim, Vossa Alteza! — o prisioneiro implorou entre soluços, o rosto pressionado entre a forragem seca.

E passou a chorar copiosamente.

Ninguém se mexeu. Os guardas estavam estáticos, esperando que o general lhes dessem uma ordem sobre o que fazer, Baekhyun por sua vez encarava a Chanyeol e o Park, por sua vez, não emitiu uma palavra, encarando àquele homem.

— Ajudem-o a se sentar. — Baekhyun pediu, e os cavaleiros obedeceram.

Ao sentir o toque dos soldados em seus braços, o homem ficou notavelmente atordoado. Ele passou a chorar cada vez mais alto, gritando por sua vida, implorando para que não fosse morto. Quando sentou-se de maneira ereta, haviam tiras de feno seco grudados em seu rosto redondo e vermelho, junto à lágrimas e baba.

— Por favor, eu imploro, poupe minha vida… — tornou a clamar — Não peço isso por mim, mas por minha família. Sou o único sustento que temos.

Como que saindo de um transe, Chanyeol piscou. Pedindo para que Baekhyun não se aproximasse, o mais alto caminhou lentamente até o homem aterrorizado e sentou-se cruzando as pernas frente à ele.

— Como você se chama? — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a falar, esforçando-se muito para que soasse audível e confiante.

Como esperado, bastou que o homem fitasse-o para que torna-se a chorar. Lágrimas grossas escorrendo por seu rosto, encharcando seu bigode. Chanyeol sentiu pena, e mais uma vez, tentou soar seguro possível quando disse:

— Prometo que não estou aqui para te julgar ou matá-lo. Quero apenas conversar, por favor me diga seu nome. — e como que para certificar-se de que estava falando a verdade, Chanyeol entrelaçou as mãos. Parando de chorar, a atenção do homem parou nas ataduras expostas que cobriam as palmas do possível príncipe.

Alguns segundos em silêncio, até que o homem se apresentasse com murmúrio.

— Joe. — soprou, praticamente inaudível.

Mas Chanyeol o escutou, então foi o suficiente.

— Sou Chanyeol, você já me conhece, mas eu gostaria de me apresentar também. — soou o mais amigável possível — Sou o homem que você tentou atacar há alguns dias atrás — com isso, Joe se encolheu — Por favor, não se encolha assim! Não estou falando por mal, quero apenas conversar, juro. — arrastando-se pelo chão, grudando feno por toda sua roupa - quando o visse Jongdae certamente surtaria -, Chanyeol aproximou-se um pouco mais — Joe, você disse possui família, certo? Eu gostaria que me contasse sobre ela.

Ainda temeroso, ele assentiu, os olhos baixos, não encontrando aos de Chanyeol.

— Tenho três filhos e uma esposa. Duas crianças pequenas e uma maior.

— Qual a idade das crianças? — Chanyeol realmente estava interessado, ele não queria soar artificial.

Novamente, o homem hesitou para responder, mas Chanyeol não se queixou.

— O menores possuem 1 ano, são gêmeos. E a maior é uma garotinha de 6 anos. — contou — Somos muito felizes com eles, se me permite dizer, V-Vossa Alteza. — gaguejou.

Chanyeol assentiu, parecia calmo, mas por dentro estava tão nervoso quanto o prisioneiro.

— Eu imagino. De onde vocês são?

— De Lutum, Sua Graça. — aquela informação chamou sua atenção. Pelo que Baekhyun havia lhe dito, não era comum que pessoas de Lutum circulassem por Lux. Não somente por conta da distância de um reino para a outro, que atravessaria praticamente todo o continente em que viviam, mas devido ao custo que essa viagem poderia trazer. Era muito caro sair de Lutum, caro demais para pessoas tão pobres.

— Sua família também está aqui, Joe?

O homem fez que não.

— E-Estão em Lutum, Vossa Alteza. — fungou, ao levantar o rosto, Chanyeol assistiu as lágrimas tornarem aos olhos do homem — Vim para Lux sozinho, e minha família ficou em casa.

Mais uma vez, Chanyeol assentiu. Ele cruzou os braços, olhando rapidamente sobre os ombros na direção do general. Baekhyun estava concentrado no prisioneiro, mas ao perceber Chanyeol o encarando, desviou a atenção.

— _Pergunte a ele_. — o cavaleiro incentivou num sussurro que apenas Chanyeol pôde compreender.

Voltando-se para o prisioneiro mais uma vez, Chanyeol respirou fundo antes de prosseguir com aquela conversa.

— Joe, você poderia me contar por que veio para Lux?

— Eu não sabia, príncipe Park… — ele titubeou, ao invés de responder. Quando Chanyeol deu por si, Joe estava chorando outra vez e estava pronto para curvar-se e implorar por misericórdia novamente até que o mais alto o parasse, ajudando-o a se sentar novamente — Eu sinto muito, Vossa Alteza, eu realmente não sabia! — Joe estava se defendendo, Chanyeol apenas não sabia do quê.

— Respire. — o Park pediu devagar. Inspirou e expirou, e solicitou que o outro fizesse o mesmo — O que você não sabia? — Chanyeol quis saber depois que o homem se acalmou.

Parecendo finalmente consciente do feno em seu rosto, Joe tirou os fios de suas bochechas e bigode um por um.

— Eu não sabia que deveria matá-lo, Vossa Alteza. Sequer sabia que o Rei Kim, Sua Majestade, tinha um filho. — disse baixinho, após uma pausa em silêncio, continuou: — Em Lutum um homem havia me feito uma oferta muito grande. Ele iria me pagar o suficiente para que quitasse as dívidas de minha família, e ainda pagaria as despesas de minha viagem para Lux. Desde que eu fizesse o que ele me pedia. Eu aceitei cegamente, porque precisávamos de dinheiro.

— Por isso você me atacou naquela noite? — Chanyeol perguntou com cuidado, ao que o outro fez que sim, visivelmente arrependido.

— No início eu não sabia que deveria matar alguém, eles apenas me fizeram a oferta e disseram que pagariam muito dinheiro. Pagariam antes que eu partisse, somos muito pobres, e eu tenho três filhos meu senhor. Fui obrigado a aceitar. — contou — Quando estávamos em Cibus, soube o que teria de fazer.

— Você se lembra quem te contratou? — nesse momento, Baekhyun também entrou na conversa — Era uma mulher ou um homem?

Dessa vez, Joe levou um tempo para que pudesse responder. Hesitante, ele entrelaçou as mãos grandes e finalmente revelou:

— Lorde Oh em pessoa, meu senhor.

Surpreendentemente aquela resposta não o chocou. De alguma forma, Chanyeol já esperava por aquilo, mesmo que, saber ainda doesse um pouco. Lady Bae e Lorde Oh estavam por trás do ataque que deveria ter tirado sua vida, com certeza não era uma surpresa.

— Você estava acompanhado de alguém quando me atacou?

A sua frente, ele fez que não.

O Park juntou as sobrancelhas.

— Por favor, nos conte a verdade. — pediu.

Surpreso com sua reação, o homem negou mais uma vez, dessa vez com mais força.

— Estou contando a verdade, meu senhor, fiz tudo sozinho. Quero dizer, facilitaram minha entrada no palácio, e eu fui orientado a bater na janela para que afastasse o cavaleiro que faz sua guarda, então eu teria de chamá-lo por nome e trazê-lo para fora. Tudo o que fiz foi sob orientação, mas fiz tudo sozinho. — explicou.

Chanyeol não viu porque não acreditar.

— Muito obrigado, Joe, você realmente foi de muita ajuda. — agradeceu, sorrindo o máximo que conseguia naquela naquele momento. Não era muito, mas estava se esforçando.

Em resposta, o prisioneiro também sorriu para si, igualmente pequeno.

Só então Chanyeol finalmente se levantou. Após bater a forragem seca que havia grudado em suas vestes, ele estendeu a mão para Joe, ajudando-o a também se levantar.

— Meu príncipe — o homem chamou-o vacilante, às suas costas os cavaleiros já se preparavam para pegá-lo. Chanyeol o encarou, para que continuasse a falar, e assim ele o fez: — O que acontecerá comigo? — perguntou fragilmente.

Chanyeol nunca sentiu tanta pena. Não havia muita coisa que ele poderia fazer pelo homem, infelizmente, pelo que Baekhyun havia dito. Como possível príncipe de Lux, Chanyeol não tinha autoridade o suficiente para fazer julgamentos, não teria até que fosse rei - o que ele não esperava que acontecesse. Apenas o Conselho poderia agir como juiz no reino, e o Conselho, assim como boa parte do ducado, também não gostava muito dele.

Franziu os lábios. Entretanto, talvez se pedisse à conselheira Saidi ela poderia escutá-lo?

— Não é justo que você seja punido por um crime em que não foi o único responsável — foi o que o mais alto disse — Providenciarei um julgamento para você.

Era o suficiente para que Joe voltasse a chorar.

— Obrigado, meu príncipe! — agora ele sorria, porém, extasiado pela ideia de liberdade. Ele agradecia ternamente quando os cavaleiros — Muito obrigado, Sua Graça, estou profundamente arrependido do que fiz.

— Você possui meu perdão, Joe, talvez não seja muita coisa, mas conversarei com o Conselho sobre isso. Farei o possível. — Chanyeol garantiu, por fim, antes que os cavaleiros levassem-o para fora do celeiro.

Até que restasse ali apenas o próprio Park, sua guarda pessoal e, claro, Baekhyun.

Foi quando Chanyeol sentiu as primeiras lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, mas ele as limpou rapidamente, antes que Baekhyun pudesse comentar. Sem que o Byun dissesse qualquer coisa, Chanyeol saiu do celeiro junto aos outros guardados. Ele estava visivelmente atordoado.

Haviam sido informações demais para um único dia, talvez, ainda pior do que a noite aterrorizante em que tentaram matá-lo. Agora, Chanyeol sabia de que forma havia chego em Lux, tal qual também sabia quem não poderia, sob custo algum, ter acesso ao trono.

— Vossa Alteza, você está bem? — o timbre arrastado de Baekhyun soou em seus ouvidos, sobressaindo o crepitar alto das passadas furiosas do Park.

Não, ele não estava bem. Estava confuso, completamente desorientado. Havia obtido as respostas que queria, mas a que custo? Suas respostas tinham aberto portas para apenas mais perguntas. Sabia como havia chego em Lux, mas agora, como faria para voltar? Tudo bem, Lady Bae e Lorde Oh haviam tentado matá-lo, mas o que lhe garantia que eles não tentariam novamente?

— Chanyeol, pare! — e então a voz de Baekhyun ecoou mais uma vez em seus ouvidos, dessa vez acompanhada pela presença do general que surgiu a sua frente, impedindo-o de continuar a andar.

Chanyeol parou. Estava tão aturdido, preso nos próprios pensamentos, que sequer reparou quando o general dispensou os outros guardas para que ficasse a sós com o mais alto. Apenas deu conta da presença do general quando Baekhyun estancou à sua frente, quase o derrubando no processo.

— Por favor, fale comigo. — quando Chanyeol piscou e realmente deu-se conta de Baekhyun ali, não pôde evitar escutar o tom quase suplicante do general — Imagino que talvez seja apavorante descobrir o caráter dos duques, mas, ainda assim, não haja de cabeça quente, Vossa Alteza, você precisa parar, respirar fundo e pensar.

— General Byun, eu não sei o que fazer. — Chanyeol pegou-se admitindo.

Em sua armadura de metal, Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, pronto para retrucar e dizer a Chanyeol que estava tudo bem não saber o que fazer. Entretanto, sua conversa foi interrompida abruptamente pelo burburinho de pessoas se aproximando.

Aproximando-se por uma esquina do corredor, Chanyeol imaginou se tratar de algum servo ou outros cavaleiros em patrulha, mas Baekhyun flagrou rapidamente quando barras de túnicas azuis irromperam deslizando sobre o tapete. Parecia ser os membros do Conselho, e ao julgar como conversavam, eles não estavam sozinhos.

Não querendo ser visto, Baekhyun abriu uma das salas destrancadas do corredor e, puxando Chanyeol para que se escondesse junto à ele, entrou, deixando apenas uma pequena brecha para espiar.

— O que você está fazendo? — Chanyeol reclamou ao se ver sendo puxado e escondido como se estivessem fazendo algo errado. Ao separar os lábios para tentar falar novamente, foi interrompido pelo Byun que o cortou.

— _Shhh!_ — ele chiou, um dedo arteiro contra os lábios juntos — Faça silêncio, é o Conselho! — sussurrou.

Chanyeol agachou-se ao lado de Baekhyun, encaixando os olhos pela mesma fresta que o general espiava. Não viu nada além de uma série de túnicas azuis e trajes nobres.

— Por que estamos sussurrando? — Chanyeol perguntou também em um sussurro.

Fitando as sobrancelhas franzidas do cavaleiro, Chanyeol entendeu ainda menos quando Baekhyun o empurrou mais para trás, praticamente tirando do Park toda a pouca visão que tinha. O Byun encostou a porta, diminuindo a abertura por onde espionavam.

— São alguns membros do Conselho — agora, apenas Baekhyun olhava para fora — Junto a Lady Bae e Lorde Oh. — contou.

— E por que nós estamos aqui? — Chanyeol perguntou ainda em sussurro.

— Porque eles estão falando sobre você! — Baekhyun revelou, afastando-se para que o mais alto pudesse tomar seu lugar.

Chanyeol sentiu-se como uma criança de novo, engatinhando sobre o chão de mármore do palácio, se retorcendo para se inserir no espaço anteriormente ocupado pelo Byun de modo que encaixasse os olhos na fenda e não revelasse sua presença ali com o corpo grande e desengonçado.

— Está enxergando? — as palavras de Baekhyun soaram sussurradas atrás de seus ombros.

Em resposta, Chanyeol assentiu devagar, e se concentrou no que via do lado de fora.

Haviam algumas pessoas trajadas em túnicas azuis e prata, o Conselho, mas nem todos os membros estavam ali. Chanyeol os contou rapidamente, apenas cinco estavam à sua frente, sendo que o Conselho Real era composto por nove conselheiros. Nem Zhang Yixing, o conselheiro principal, ou a conselheira Saidi, o único membro do grupo com quem Chanyeol tinha afeição, estavam presentes.

Junto aos conselheiros, assim como Baekhyun havia contado, Lorde Oh e Lady Bae faziam companhia, ambos em suas roupas caras com muita prata e pedras preciosas.

Eles conversavam energicamente, mas falavam rápido e baixo demais para que o Park pudesse entender o que diziam. No entanto, apenas ao julgar por seus rostos, dava para saber que não se tratava de algo muito agradável.

Incentivado por Baekhyun, Chanyeol encostou o ouvido à porta.

O burburinho da conversa tornou-se um pouco mais claro:

— Ele é tão petulante e teimoso! — as palavras saem dos lábios de um dos conselheiros, um homem baixo de pele clara e cabelos loiros, há sotaque quando ele reclama com arrogância — É _ofensivo_ que um garoto como esse torne-se o próximo rei de Lux.

Os outros concordam.

— Isso se seu parentesco com o último rei for realmente verdade. — acusou outro membro do Conselho, dessa vez uma mulher de pele enrugada e cabelos grisalhos — Não que eu duvide disso, porque literalmente é visível que são semelhantes, mas se não for comprovada não há como ser dado um veredito.

— Infelizmente, muito provavelmente será comprovado. — Chanyeol imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Lady Bae, ele a encarou gesticulando com fúria, seu rosto pingava raiva — Junmyeon está preparado dessa vez, ele insiste na veracidade de sua história.

Ao seu lado, como sempre, Lorde Oh concordou com a cabeça.

— Ele não descansará até o garoto de Lutum ser entronizado.

Com isso, todos expressaram seu desgosto ao mesmo tempo.

Pelo canto de sua visão, Chanyeol viu um dos conselheiros bufar.

— Bem, caso o Lorde Kim consiga cumprir o que deseja, não será um problema. — ele cruzou os braços, assegurando suas palavras com muita firmeza.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, às suas costas, ele sentia a presença do general colando o ouvido à porta junto à si. Virados de frente um para o outro, eles se encaravam.

O conselheiro de antes continua:

— Mesmo que esse garoto seja coroado, sabemos que seu governo não durará por muito tempo. — apenas por ouvir seu tom de voz, Chanyeol saberia dizer que ele estava sorrindo — Aquele homem que vocês trouxeram de Lutum pode não ter dado conta do serviço, mas o príncipe não poderá fugir de seu destino. Ele escapou dessa vez, mas terá o mesmo destino que teve seu pai. — dessa vez, suas palavras atingiram também ao general.

Quando Chanyeol finalmente se distanciou da porta, sabia que aquelas pessoas estavam planejando matá-lo. Ele pôde registrar algumas coisas antes de se afastar, falaram em _veneno, afogamento, sufocamento_ e todas as outras maneiras que poderiam matá-lo sem deixar qualquer registro.

Passou a tremer, e sentiu-se bobo por tremer daquele jeito, principalmente em frente ao general. Mas estava tão aterrorizado. Uma porta o separava de seus assassinos. Literalmente uma porta.

Sem que trocassem quaisquer palavras, Baekhyun também se afastou da porta, fechando-a lentamente até que todo o som fosse finalmente bloqueado. Eram apenas eles dois mais uma vez.

Arrastando-se até onde Chanyeol estava, o Park sentiu quando os braços de Baekhyun circundaram seu corpo e, pegando-o desprevenido, o abraçou.

— Sei que deve estar assustado, meu príncipe. — segurando-o em seus braços, Baekhyun trouxe Chanyeol para si, de modo que o Park encaixasse perfeitamente em seu peito — Não tenha receio de esconder seu medo, Vossa Alteza, permita-se sentir isso. Apenas não fique paralisado por isso. Eles não são uma ameaça, você é a ameaça deles. — lembrou.

Chanyeol riu com o pensamento, fazendo com que todo o corpo do Byun tremesse também, acompanhado por sua risada fraca. Foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun sentisse mais seguro e o ambiente aliviasse um pouco em seu terror. Movido pelo calor do momento, Baekhyun guiou uma das mãos até a nuca do mais alto, afagando seus cabelos em meio ao abraço apertado.

— Você não está sozinho, Vossa Alteza. — Baekhyun garantiu, envolvendo as mechas escuras entre os dedos enluvados. Chanyeol arrepiou-se com o toque gelado das luvas de metal em seu couro cabeludo, mas não reclamou. O Byun tocava-o com o máximo de cuidado, e lhe dava um conforto que Chanyeol não esperava ter em um lugar tão assustador, cercado por tantas pessoas cruéis.

Tantas pessoas que queriam matá-lo.

— Jurei minha lealdade a você. Eu irei protegê-lo, Park Chanyeol, não permitirei que ninguém te faça o menor mal. — no vazio daquela sala quase sem mobília, o acalento de Baekhyun lhe dava proteção — Juro pelas estrelas, meu príncipe. — prometeu — E juro por minha vida.

[...]

Horas mais tarde, Chanyeol finalmente retornou ao seu quarto, guiado pelo general. Não trocaram palavras durante o trajeto. Ficaram presos na saleta em que estavam escondidos tempo o suficiente para que Chanyeol pudesse pensar. De maneira que, quando finalmente saíram, depois que os duques e os conselhos finalmente se dissiparam, Chanyeol estava determinado.

Ele precisa sair de Lux, o mais breve possível.

Atrás de si o Park registrou o clique da fechadura se trancando. Baekhyun estava de pé às suas costas, olhando-o com preocupação. Chanyeol abriu os lábios, antes que o general pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

— Está tudo bem. — ele disse de maneira abrupta, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Em resposta, Baekhyun riu, surpreso com a reação do Park. Não disse nada, no lugar disso, atravessou o quarto em silêncio, até que estivesse sentado no sofá que ficava aos pés da cama.

— Eu vejo. — foi tudo o que Baekhyun respondeu após se ajeitar entre os travesseiros do estofado, inclinando o rosto para trás, alcançando o olhar do possível príncipe. Seu tom era irônico, mas não cruel como o dos duques que falavam de Chanyeol há algumas horas. Não era maldoso, muito pelo contrário, por trás da falsa apatia Chanyeol podia registrar apreensão.

A preocupação de Baekhyun o machucava. Puxando os cabelos com frustração, Chanyeol se jogou contra o colchão, debatendo-se como se fosse um adolescente problemático novamente. Estava frustrado como nunca esteve em toda sua vida. Chanyeol não aguentava mais aquilo, não conseguia suportar mais olhar para o general e saber que estava mentindo para ele. Não quando Baekhyun agia com tanta lealdade.

— Vossa Alteza, parece que você não está disposto a falar e eu entendo isso. — Baekhyun soltou, cortando o silêncio entre os dois.

Erguendo o rosto do travesseiro, Chanyeol pôde ver o pequeno sorriso embaraçado nos lábios do cavaleiro, que subitamente tornou a se levantar. De cenho franzido, o possível príncipe seguiu o cavaleiro com os olhos.

— Vamos, meu príncipe, levante-se daí. — o Byun pediu, puxando Chanyeol pelo braço.

Chanyeol não quis obedecer, mas acabou se rendendo, levantando-se de má vontade. Antes que pudesse registrar, sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro em suas costas, conduzindo-o até a varanda.

Lembrando-se da morte do último rei e sabendo como aquilo afetava ao mais baixo, Chanyeol congelou de repente.

— Tem certeza, general Byun? — hesitou, incerto.

— Eu estou te levando, meu príncipe, tenho toda certeza do mundo.

Do lado de fora, Chanyeol podia ver que já havia passado o horário do crepúsculo. O sol já se despedia quando eles se debruçaram contra o parapeito, o céu tornava-se um breu azul escuro e as primeiras estrelas radiantes nasciam no céu, brilhantes como pedras de diamantes flutuando sobre suas cabeças.

Chanyeol ofegou, admirando o brilho das estrelas. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se um pouco mais tranquilo.

— Lux é um dos lugares mais bonito que eu já conheci. — Baekhyun segredou ao seu lado. Chanyeol assentiu, concordando em silêncio, os olhos ainda perdidos nos céus acima deles — Apesar de todas as coisas feias que existem aqui, nada tira a beleza do reino. — e sorriu amplamente, inclinando o rosto na direção do Park.

Só então Chanyeol permitiu desviar sua visão.

— Sabe, meu príncipe, Lux é um lugar muito difícil. — Baekhyun continuou, em seu rosto a luz das estrelas que refletiam em sua armadura, o fazia cintilar, tornando-o etéreo, como um cavaleiro de contos de fadas — Mas não desista do reino, por favor. Mais cedo, quando encontramos aquele homem que foi pago pelo Lorde Oh eu o entendi, e confesso que fiquei muito feliz por você tê-lo perdoado. Lux é duro e desigual, é assustadora para qualquer um. As pessoas aqui são cruéis, eu entendo, meu príncipe, caso esteja assustado.

O Park riu.

— Eu estou assustado. — admitiu o óbvio, em um sussurro embaraçado.

Com sua resposta, Baekhyun também riu, aproximando-se sutilmente em um passo.

— Eu também estou assustado. — Baekhyun revelou, para a surpresa do mais alto. Rindo da reação exasperada do mais alto, o Byun cruzou os braços sobre o parapeito, apoiando a cabeça ali, o rosto virado para o horizonte. Sorriu, de longe o general da cavalaria de Lux não era tão sorridente assim, mas incrivelmente desde um tempo atrás sentiu-se mais à vontade para sorrir.

E talvez a razão disso estivesse de pé ao seu lado, há poucos centímetros de si.

Mas, obviamente, o cavaleiro jamais lhe contaria isso. Ao menos não tão cedo.

Por sua vez, ao seu lado, Chanyeol sentia algo muito parecido. Se sentia tranquilo ao lado do general, isso era muito óbvio. Baekhyun era capaz de apaziguá-lo até em momentos como aquele, quando estava tão turbulento. Ao lado de Baekhyun, Chanyeol realmente se sentia protegido, assim como o Byun havia prometido que faria. Chanyeol se sentia seguro.

Sobre suas cabeças, o céu tornou-se cada vez mais escuro. Agora, estava tão profundo quanto o tom das túnicas dos Conselheiros Reais e as estrelas sorriam para eles como se fossem pequenas fadas balançando suas varinhas de condão. Sua luz agora iluminava todo o jardim, beijando as árvores, os arbustos e as esculturas de prata. Era lindo. Tão bonito. Chanyeol sentiria saudades daquela paisagem.

— Você será um governante incrível para o Reino de Lux, Vossa Alteza. O modo como você tratou aquele homem hoje mostrou isso. Ninguém seria tão gentil com alguém que é tratado como um prisioneiro. Por favor não desista do trono.

E então, toda a paz que Chanyeol sentia simplesmente se esvaiu, espatifaçando-se como cristal ao ouvir as palavras de Baekhyun.

Chanyeol o encarou lentamente, levando alguns segundos em completa quietude até que as palavras do general fossem completamente processadas em sua mente.

Não desistir do trono.

Park Chanyeol já havia desistido daquilo à muito tempo. Para falar a verdade, ele sequer tinha a pretensão de ter aquilo para si. Mas Baekhyun contava consigo; Jongdae contava consigo; conselheira Saidi contava consigo; os servos do palácio acreditavam nele.

Não surpreendente, algo em Chanyeol se partiu. Tantas pessoas confiavam nele. Foi o suficiente para que, sem perceber, lágrimas voltassem a brotar em seus olhos, mas essas o Park não interrompeu que traçassem seu caminho por seu rosto.

Alarmado, Baekhyun se aproximou ainda mais, capturando o rosto do Park entre as mãos. Temendo machucar a pele do possível príncipe com o ferro da armadura, o general tirou as luvas com urgência

— O que foi? — Baekhyun perguntou com cuidado, acariciando o rosto do Park como se fosse algo muito precioso e delicado.

Chanyeol apenas soluçou ainda mais. Como ele poderia simplesmente deixá-lo? Como ele poderia deixar aquelas pessoas?

De maneira que Chanyeol apenas chorou ainda mais.

— Eu não posso, Byun — entre seus prantos, Chanyeol deixou escapar — Não posso ser rei, eu não quero.

Não pela primeira vez, ele sentiu Baekhyun abraçá-lo. Cedeu, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro do general. Mais uma vez, o Byun levou a mão até a nuca do mais alto, afagando seus cabelos ao passo que Chanyeol chorava, nervoso, em sua armadura brilhante. Não disseram nada, apenas os soluços de Chanyeol preenchendo o silêncio.

— Eu quero voltar para casa. — Chanyeol murmurou em seu ouvido. Com a cabeça baixa, ele não era capaz de ver o modo como Baekhyun franzia o cenho.

Ainda assim, mesmo sem entender, Baekhyun queria ajudar.

— Para Lutum? — ele arriscou, incerto da própria resposta.

Em seu ombro, Baekhyun sentiu Chanyeol menear a cabeça. Ele fez que não furiosamente.

— Não! Não! Não! — Chanyeol bradou erguendo o pescoço.

Limpando furiosamente o restante das lágrimas de suas bochechas, Chanyeol se afastou do cavaleiro. Parecendo em uma batalha interna, Baekhyun observava o Park enquanto ele dava voltas na varanda, as mãos entre as mechas longas do cabelo escuro. Ele deu voltas e voltas até que virasse em sua direção novamente, e, de olhos fechados, surrasse como se revelasse um segredo absurdamente secreto:

— Minha casa não é aqui.

E esperou a reação do general.

— Aqui em Lux?

Ainda de olhos fechados, Chanyeol fez que não.

— Aqui… Neste mundo.

E houve o silêncio.

Grilos cantavam e sapos coaxavam do jardim, criando uma melodia sinfônica que preenchia o vazio devastador entre Chanyeol e o cavaleiro. Situações em que Baekhyun e Chanyeol estavam juntos e o silêncio se instalava entre os dois não eram incomuns. Havia sido assim quando se conheceram, havia sido assim quando apreciaram juntos o primeiro solstício da manhã e não era diferente quando um confortava o outro. O silêncio nunca era desconfortável.

Nunca havia sido até aquela vez.

Chanyeol tremia, os olhos medrosos e fechados, incapazes de encarar Baekhyun.

Engoliu em seco.

— Eu sinto muito. — desculpou-se, não sabia _pelo que_ estava se desculpando, mas desculpou-se mesmo assim.

Acima do coaxar dos sapos, escutou o crepitar de passos. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber do que se tratava, sabia que era Baekhyun.

O general deu um passo para frente, e Chanyeol deu para trás. Chanyeol registrou seus passos, caminhando lentamente na direção oposta, até que sentisse a mármore fria da sacada tocando suas costas. Foi quando parou, e sentiu as mãos do general brincando com seus dedos.

— Abra os olhos, meu príncipe. — pediu suave — Por favor.

Chanyeol não quis, ele sinceramente não queria abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade em que havia se metido.

Mas, assim como tudo o que Baekhyun pedia para ele, Chanyeol acabou se dando por vencido, lentamente abrindo os olhos.

À sua frente, a primeira coisa que viu foi o sorriso do general. O sorriso perfeito de dentes perfeitos em seu rosto perfeito. Seus olhos brilhavam, carregados de um humor arteiro, como uma criança que sabia demais. Ao olhar para baixo, Chanyeol pôde ver Baekhyun brincando com seus dedos por cima da luva de couro.

— Eu sei. — de repente, duas pequenas palavras soaram dos lábios do mais baixo. Chanyeol mal as registrou, então Baekhyun as repetiu, devagar e alto: — Eu sei, meu príncipe. 


	5. Capítulo 5 - Zhang Yixing, o Justo

* * *

**— Você sabe?**

Abandonando a mão do mais alto, o cavaleiro assentiu.

— Como?

— Eu não sei, no início desconfiei de você, mas era difícil suspeitar por muito tempo, principalmente quando você é tão parecido ao Rei Kim. Ainda assim, você era muito diferente. — deu de ombros — No início eu realmente acreditei que você era de Lutum, como eu. Mas achei estranho como você parecia não saber muitas coisas que era de senso comum, sem querer te ofender.

Chanyeol riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Não me ofende. — disse.

Afinal, ele realmente não sabia a maioria das coisas. Seria esquisito se ninguém achasse suspeito. Fazia sentido que Baekhyun desconfiasse dele, principalmente quando o Byun era da província de Lutum assim como Chanyeol se dizia ser.

— Por que você nunca me disse nada? — Chanyeol perguntou com curiosidade, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

— Era apenas uma suspeita, quero dizer, eram apenas algumas coisas que eu achava muito estranho. Por exemplo, nas noites em que estudávamos você vinha me fazer perguntas óbvias sobre Lutum, vinha tirar dúvidas sobre coisas que mesmo as crianças saberiam responder. — e então deu de ombros, rindo um pouco embaraçado — Seria grosseria minha perguntar porque você não sabia dessas coisas.

— Mesmo assim, general, se você viesse falar comigo teria me poupado muito estresse. — o mais alto chiou em reclamação, quase como um resmungo.

— Eu sinto muito. — Baekhyun respondeu rindo, seu tom não parecia nem um pouco arrependido, mas Chanyeol não se apegou a isso. Estava feliz o suficiente para deixar passar. Não tinha mais o terrível peso nos ombros de guardar um segredo para si.

Chanyeol respirou fundo, deleitando-se na tranquilidade do anoitecer em Lux quando Baekhyun tornou a falar, chamando sua atenção.

— Obrigado por me contar. — ao agradecer, o general mantinha a cabeça baixa, os olhos voltados para as peças de prata no jardim.

— Obrigado por entender. — Chanyeol retornou — Na verdade ainda não acredito que você aceitou tão bem assim. — continuou, levando o Byun à rir alto. Chanyeol também riu, era impossível não acompanhar o general quando ele ria com tanta vontade.

— O que? Eu deveria me opor? — o cavaleiro encarou ao Park com os olhos esbugalhados, carregados de humor.

— Deveria ser menos crível, eu acho.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, a risada diminuindo.

— Besteira. — banalizou, debruçando-se mais uma vez sobre a sacada — Há lendas no reino sobre coisas assim acontecerem. Além da história sobre os primeiros povos do continente, existem muitos outros contos sobre pessoas que não pertencem ao Reino de Lux mas que de alguma forma chegam aqui. Todas elas são creditadas à ilha do céu — Baekhyun explicou de maneira pensativa — Você também veio da ilha do céu?

Imediatamente Chanyeol negou.

— Venho de um lugar… — ele procurou as palavras — Um pouco mais distante do que isso.

Nitidamente o Byun não entendeu suas palavras, e deixou isso claro ao franzir o cenho e perguntar:

— Como outro continente?

 _Ainda mais distante._ Chanyeol riu nervoso, coçando a própria nuca.

— Como em outro planeta.

— Perdão, Vossa Alteza, temo que eu tenha perdido a linha de nossa conversa. — Baekhyun piscou, aturdido. Chanyeol riu, apesar do nervosismo, achando aquela expressão adorável — O que você quer dizer com planeta?

— Quero dizer literalmente o que você entendeu, general. — Chanyeol sorriu amarelo — Eu vim de um lugar em que não usamos carruagens, nem existem príncipes e reis. Quer dizer, eles ainda existem, mas não é mais a nossa forma de governo. Existem alguns meios de transportes que voam e não precisamos de cartas ou um garoto de recados para conversar com as pessoas que estão longe.

Baekhyun separou os lábios. Agora sim ele parecia de fato completamente descrente em Chanyeol. O Byun encarava ao mais alto como se houvesse nascido um terceiro olho bem no meio de sua testa. Por alguns instantes, Baekhyun chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de que Chanyeol estivesse tirando sarro de si. Quer dizer, como assim outro planeta? Todos sabiam que não existiam essas coisas de pessoas em outros planetas. Planetas ficavam no céu, junto às estrelas, ao sol e aos seus ancestrais. E, claro, junto à ilha que flutuava sobre as nuvens.

— Está brincando comigo, Vossa Alteza? — Baekhyun lançou a pergunta com cuidado — Porque eu realmente acredito em você, não faça esse tipo de brincadeira comigo.

— Estou falando a verdade, general Byun! — Chanyeol insistiu com toda sua vida.

Entretanto, era visível que Baekhyun ainda parecia pouco crédulo. Era compreensível, no entanto. Chanyeol reconhecia que o que ele dizia soaria estranho até para si, caso, em seu lugar, fosse o general que surgisse em sua realidade alegando ser um cavaleiro de Lux.

— Não estou mentindo. — o Park repetiu — Não existe ilha no céu, ao menos não que eu saiba. E acredito que as pessoas que invadiram o continente antes mesmo de Lux ser de fato Lux, eram pessoas que vinham da mesma realidade que eu.

Baekhyun meneou com a cabeça, ainda incrédulo.

— E como você chegou aqui? — o cavaleiro questionou.

— Aí que está, general, eu não faço a menor ideia. — o Park suspirou — Quero dizer, a conselheira falou sobre isso hoje. Se eu for me basear nas histórias de Lux, significa que existe um portal ou então algum lugar que serve como porta entre os dois mundos.

Escutando-o com atenção, Baekhyun assentiu devagar.

— Então você vai procurar por esse tal portal para voltar para casa? — o general indagou com cuidado, testando as palavras.

— Sim. É o único jeito para que eu volte para casa. — Chanyeol afirmou, assistindo o rosto de Baekhyun parecer amargar com sua resposta — Algum problema, general?

— Não, eu… — o outro soltou um longo suspiro — Isso é muito bom, Vossa Alteza, eu fico feliz que vá voltar para casa. — forçou um sorriso — Mas o que irá acontecer com Lux? Os duques e os conselheiros não podem conseguir o que querem.

— Sim, eu sei. Por isso estou procurando por um herdeiro! — o Park respondeu, com mais empolgação do que o Byun acharia necessário — Mesmo que eu acabe encontrando o caminho de volta para o meu mundo, não irei embora antes que Lux tenha um rei. Por isso preciso encontrar alguém para que possa passar a coroa antes da coroação. — explicou devagar.

— Esse é o seu plano?

Chanyeol, orgulhosamente, fez que sim. Era um plano com muitos furos, mas era seu plano.

— Ainda preciso aprimorar algumas coisas, claro. — Chanyeol continuou, e Baekhyun riu como sempre fazia em sua companhia — Mas, num geral, é isso o que penso em fazer. Encontrar um herdeiro para o trono, alguém que realmente se preocupe com o Reino de Lux e dar um jeito de garantir a coroa a ele.

— Isso não é algo muito fácil de fazer, você sabe, certo? — Baekhyun advertiu, Chanyeol acenou, mas mesmo assim o cavaleiro continuou, dessa vez em um tom muito mais pensativo: — Aliás, se você não é o verdadeiro filho do Rei Kim, então quem é? — lançou, calando a ambos.

Em momento algum Chanyeol havia parado para pensar sobre isso. Desde o início ele sabia que as cartas e os documentos apresentados pelo Lorde Kim não diziam a respeito a ele, nesse caso, quais eram as chances de que todos aqueles papéis estivessem, na verdade, se referindo a outra pessoa? Pasmo com a própria ignorância, Chanyeol gemeu em reconhecimento de quão estúpido havia sido. Por que não havia pensado nisso em primeiro lugar?

Levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o em pura frustração.

— Eu não tinha parado para pensar nisso. — o mais alto confessou, afastando-se do parapeito. Longe de Baekhyun, ele foi capaz de escutar um curto _“Eu imaginei”_ escapando dos lábios do cavaleiro.

Chanyeol enviou uma careta em sua direção.

— Isso é, se o tal herdeiro realmente existe — o general também lembrou — Junmyeon pode ter forjado tudo apenas para enganar o Conselho.

Com isso, Chanyeol imediatamente tratou de negar furiosamente.

— Não — interrompeu as divagações de Baekhyun — O duque não faria isso, quero dizer, foi ele que me encontrou e que me ajudou em primeiro lugar. Não acho que ele seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

O general, por sua vez, achava que o duque seria capaz sim, de fazer algo daquele tipo. E sequer era por conta de sua nítida hostilidade contra os nobres em geral, tratava-se de uma desconfiança geral com qualquer um que estivesse próximo à coroa. Byun Baekhyun estava no palácio há tempo o suficiente para saber como funcionava a política ali. Todavia, não discutiria com Chanyeol sobre isso. Não naquele momento e não sobre isso.

De maneira que, no fim, o Byun simplesmente deu de ombros, seus olhos escuros dando espaço para um brilho suspeito e travesso. Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas, de repente ele sentiu que não estava gostando de para onde aquela conversa estava indo.

— Se é o que você pensa, por que não vamos dar uma olhada, meu príncipe? — sugeriu como quem não queria nada.

Chanyeol, no entanto, junto ainda mais as sobrancelhas se é que isso era possível, sem entender exatamente qual era a ideia do general. Para falar a verdade, ele também estava particularmente surpreso. Não sabia desse lado travesso do cavaleiro, Baekhyun assemelhava-se à uma pequena caixinha de surpresas. E Chanyeol gostava disso.

— No que você está pensando?

— Bem, você mesmo acabou de dizer que não tem muito tempo, meu príncipe, seu limite é a coroação. E precisamos aproveitar as chances que a vida nos dá, entende? — Baekhyun soava assustadoramente tentador, aparentemente Chanyeol também desconhecia seu poder de persuasão — Junmyeon não está no palácio, viajou para Lutum, lembra? Podemos ir em seus aposentos e procurar.

— Você quer dizer, _invadir_ o quarto do duque? — o Park piscou, aturdido, sua confusão não adiantou de muita coisa, quando deu por si, Baekhyun já passava por si, puxando-o pelo braço para que o acompanhasse.

Ele revirou os olhos, enquanto guiava o mais alto de volta ao próprio quarto.

— Apenas tirar a comprovação de algo, meu príncipe, não diga invasão, não somos bandidos. — ralhou de brincadeira — Agora me ajude a apagar as velas, por favor.

Afastando-se brevemente de Chanyeol, Baekhyun soprou as chamas dos pavios que queimavam nos candelabros preso à parede. Apesar de ainda atônito com o Byun, indo até o outro lado do cômodo, Chanyeol fez o mesmo, apagando um por um todas as velas que iluminavam o quarto. Quando faltava apenas uma única vela solitária sobre um castiçal, o cavaleiro o parou.

— Deixe essa acesa. — orientou — Mas a coloque em um lugar em que não seja possível ver a luz por baixo da porta, para que pensem que você está dormindo.

Chanyeol obedeceu, assentindo em compreensão. Procurando um lugar apropriado para esconder a vela, o Park voltou-se para a lareira. Ali, retirou a vela do castiçal e a encaixou entre as curvas da moldura de uma pintura.

Às suas costas, Baekhyun acenou aprovando sua decisão. Olhando para trás, o quarto estava escuro o suficiente para que eles pudessem mal se enxergar. A única vela bruxuleante era insuficiente para um cômodo tão grande quanto o quarto real.

— O que fazemos agora? — Chanyeol perguntou, assistindo Baekhyun trancar as portas que davam para a varanda.

— Agora, vamos tirar a nossa prova. — foi a última coisa que o Byun disse antes de sair do quarto.

  
  


Desde o assassinato do último rei, quando se iniciou a acirrada corrida entre os duques pelo trono, foi providenciado para cada duque um quarto para suas estadias no palácio. Cada um dos duques possuía seu próprio aposento, e com Kim Junmyeon não seria diferente.

Entrar havia sido muito mais fácil do que Chanyeol poderia imaginar, Baekhyun, sendo o general, possuía passe livre para caminhar pelos corredores e ninguém iria questioná-lo. Sabendo do horário em que os cavaleiros estariam de prontidão e em quais horários os corredores estariam livres, Baekhyun o guiou entre as paredes do palácio quando ninguém estava dentro. Para entrar nos aposentos do duque, bastou destrancar a porta com a chave que o general convenientemente tinha - porque ele possuía acesso às chaves de todos os cômodos do castelo.

— Vamos ser rápidos, e sair antes que a guarda troque. — Baekhyun avisou assim que eles já estavam dentro.

Praticamente não havia luz, mas, ao olhar rapidamente ao redor, Chanyeol não pôde deixar de notar como as instalações do Duque de Coronam não era muito diferentes de seu próprio quarto. Era espaçoso, com mobílias diversas, e predominante azul, assim como qualquer lugar no castelo. Apenas ligeiramente menor que seu próprio, com um teto mais baixo e sem qualquer sinal de varanda, em seu lugar, na direção em que, no quarto do Park estariam as portas de vidro que davam para a sacada, no quarto do duque havia um guarda-roupa escuro e espaçoso.

Baekhyun pediu que Chanyeol começasse a procurar naquela direção.

— O que estamos procurando exatamente? — não, não foi Chanyeol que fez tal pergunta.

Havia sido Baekhyun, já agachado próximo à cama do duque, tateando o chão debaixo do colchão. Entretanto, ali não encontrou nada além de lixo e cera dura. Bufou.

— Pensei que você saberia o que estamos procurando já que foi você que deu a ideia, general. — Chanyeol respondeu de seu lado da cela, puxando levantando as barras das cortinas que escondiam as vidraças das janelas. Assim como Baekhyun, ele também bufou, não obtendo sucesso.

Parou, apertando as vistas para se acostumar mais rápido com a escuridão.

Ele pensou, encarando cada um dos móveis. Se fosse uma carta importante, onde ele se esconderia?

— Minha sugestão foi que encontrássemos provas, meu príncipe — a voz de Baekhyun soou abafada, ele ainda estava agachado, tateando embaixo dos móveis em busca de algum fundo falso, qualquer coisa em que pudesse caber o que Chanyeol procurava — Apenas não sei que provas são essas que estamos atrás. — o crepitar de suas mãos batendo sobre o carpete parou de repente, desse modo Chanyeol sabia que o Byun provavelmente havia parado sua busca para encará-lo com mais atenção — Quando você foi apresentado ao Conselho ele mostrou alguma coisa para sustentar o que dizia?

Isso havia sido há semanas. Chanyeol mal lembrava há quanto tempo esteve em Lux, mas sabia que era tempo o suficiente para que suas memórias sobre seu primeiro contato com o palácio estivesse em algum ponto distante em sua mente.

Concentrando-se em suas próprias lembranças, ele franziu o cenho. Chanyeol sabia que havia alguma coisa, o duque possuía alguns papéis e também havia contado uma história.

Até que ele se lembrou.

Procurando pelo general em meio ao breu, Chanyeol assentiu em resposta, mas o cavaleiro não poderia ver. Ele parou de acenar assim que percebeu, e em vez disso começou a falar:

— Ele apresentou uma certidão de nascimento. Também haviam algumas cartas assinadas pelo próprio rei e alguns impostos endereçados de Lutum.

Um baque abafado, seguido por um gemido dolorido. Baekhyun havia batido a cabeça numa mesa de cabeceira.

— Como impostos de Lutum podiam provar alguém ser filho do rei? — ele indagou em meio aos seus resmungos.

Chanyeol ia dar de ombros, mas deteve-se ao lembrar que não podiam se ver sem luz alguma.

— Segundo o que o duque havia apresentado, o príncipe de Lux havia sido criado em Lutum pela mãe ou por alguém e os custos eram arcados pelo rei.

Um zumbido do outro lado da sala, era Baekhyun mostrando que havia escutado.

— Então estamos procurando por cartas, impostos e certidões de nascimento. Guardamos esse tipo de coisas em baús aqui em Lux, procure por um baú ou fundos falsos entre os móveis. — o cavaleiro aconselhou.

Mais uma vez, Chanyeol acenou, dessa vez para si mesmo, voltando para sua busca.

Percebendo que era impossível procurar por qualquer coisa em um cômodo tão escuro, o Park abriu uma fresta da cortina de uma única aberta, permitindo que uma fina faixa de luz invadisse o quarto. Do céu, as estrelas agiram como lâmpadas, derramando brilho pelo quarto.

— Boa ideia, meu príncipe. — o outro elogiou, agora Chanyeol podia distinguir seu corpo engatinhando, tateando pelo chão.

Num ímpeto, Chanyeol quis chamar a atenção do cavaleiro e lembrá-lo que não tinha porque ele o chamar por príncipe agora que sabia a verdade. Mas o Park se conteve, balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Precisavam encontrar as cartas e não tinham muito tempo para estar no quarto, tinham de se apressar.

Tirando um por um cada um dos objetos que o duque espalhou sobre as próprias mesas de estudo, Chanyeol estudou cada um dos papéis deixados soltos sobre a mesa. Sem sucesso, ele vasculha pelos móveis em seu lado do quarto, até que reste apenas o guarda-roupa.

Voltando-se para o armário que o sobrepunha em altura, Chanyeol puxou suas portas, deparando-se com uma série de trajes de linho e sapatos de couro.

O interior do armário era dividido por setores, em uma organização confusa que atrapalhava Chanyeol em separar as roupas. Havia um varal em que as roupas estavam penduradas, todavia, apesar do acúmulo de trajes o Park sabia que tinha alguma coisa atrás da cortina que havia sido formada. Ele podia ver. Apenas, se ele chegasse um pouco mais perto…

— Escutou isso? — de repente Baekhyun se levantou com urgência.

Chanyeol não lhe deu muita atenção, ocupado demais em passar pelas roupas presas nos cabides. Muito focado em sua missão, o mais alto sequer percebeu o cavaleiro passando por suas costas, aproximando-se da cortina entreaberta.

Mas o escutou amaldiçoar.

— Por todas as estrelas, ele chegou! — seu tom não era animador — Junmyeon está aqui. — alertou, saindo rapidamente da frente da vidraça. Ele se virou para Chanyeol — Meu príncipe, precisamos ir!

— Não, eu estou vendo alguma coisa — Chanyeol rebateu, ignorando-o deliberadamente — Apenas… — ele estava se espremendo entre os cabides, mas tinha certeza que estava vendo alguma coisa — Apenas me dê alguns instantes…

E ele viu, uma série de pequenas prateleiras instaladas no fundo do ármario.

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun o chamou pelo nome, alarmado ao assistir o Park imergir dentro do ármario.

Revirando os olhos, Chanyeol o ignorou. De onde estava, afastando uma última túnica de pele, o Park finalmente enxergou um pequeno baú escuro, pequeno o suficiente para caber em sua mão.

— Encontrei! — anunciou, a voz quase inaudível por conta do excesso de tecido ao seu redor. Mas Baekhyun escutou, mesmo assim.

— Ótimo, meu príncipe, então saia daí. — o outro pediu, quase implorando.

Estendendo o braço, Chanyeol tateou cegamente pelo fundo do guarda-roupa, os dedos longos e roliços procurando pela caixinha. Surpreendeu-se no entanto, ao de repente sentir o toque de algo estranhamente gelado que o fez tremer imediatamente.

Recolheu a mão, num pulo que deixou Baekhyun preocupado. Em seus ouvidos, pôde escutar o general dividido entre apressá-lo e perguntar o que havia acontecido. No entanto, Chanyeol era incapaz de responder. Inserindo os dois braços dessa vez, Chanyeol apalpou entre as peças de roupa até que encontrasse o baú. Segurando-o com uma mão, usou o braço livre para afastar as roupas que cobria a caixinha.

Foi quando, atrás do baú, das camisas de seda e das prateleiras, Chanyeol se deparou com um estranho brilho azulado muito mais intenso que o das estrelas. Seus dedos escorregaram sobre a luz, atraído como um inseto ao ver uma lâmpada, e ele sentiu frio. Porém, antes que pudesse tocá-la mais uma vez, Chanyeol é abruptamente retirado de dentro do armário pelo general.

— É hora de ir! — não era um pedido.

Contra sua vontade, Chanyeol fechou as portas do guarda-roupa, tomando cuidado para que tudo estivesse do mesmo jeito que estava antes deles entrarem no cômodo. Baekhyun já havia fechado a janela, e o esperava na porta para que saíssem.

— Conseguiu encontrar? — o Byun perguntou depois que destrancou a porta.

— Sim. — foi a resposta monossilábica do mais alto, ainda extasiado pelo que havia acabado de ver.

Quando Baekhyun abriu a porta, colocando apenas a cabeça para fora, olhando o corredor, Chanyeol aproveitou aquele furtivo momento para encarar as próprias mãos. Em sua mão direita o baú, quase do tamanho de uma caixa de jóias, estava seguro.

Sua visão ficou presa, no entanto, nos dedos de sua mão esquerda. Ali, o tecido das pontas da luva de couro que havia tocado no estranho brilho gelado haviam simplesmente desaparecido, como se houvessem sido corroídas. Ou meramente abandonado Lux.

De volta ao próprio quarto, Chanyeol procurou a vela que havia escondido entre os arabescos da moldura acima da lareira. Assim que a tirou dali, devolveu a vela até o castiçal e a usou para iluminar a baú.

Em seus ouvidos, seu coração ainda batia descontroladamente, adrenalina ainda correndo por suas veias. Extasiado pela própria aventura, como se só agora se desse conta da loucura que haviam feito, Chanyeol se jogou sentado em sua própria cama e precisou de alguns instantes até que fosse possível regular a própria respiração.

— Eu não acredito que invadimos o quarto do Lorde Kim.

Baekhyun riu, concordando. Diferente de Chanyeol, ele ainda estava de pé, mas ainda parecia tão deslumbrado quanto o Park. Sob a armadura, Chanyeol era capaz de ver o peito do general subir e descer, em seu rosto, fios de cabelo grudados em sua testa devido o excesso de suor.

— Fizemos isso sim, meu príncipe. — o Byun confirmou, erguendo a mão para apontar na direção do baú — E conseguimos pegar o que desejávamos.

Chanyeol, ainda sentado, fez que sim, logo se lembrando de algo que queria falar ao cavaleiro quando ainda estavam no quarto do duque.

— Não precisa me chamar por príncipe, general Byun. — recordou com cuidado, conforme falava— Quero dizer, não sou príncipe, e agora você sabe… — sua voz morreu. Chanyeol sentiu as orelhas ruborizarem embaraçado por ter de se justificar por conta de uma mentira. Felizmente, estava escuro demais para que o cavaleiro notasse quaisquer rubor.

As sobrancelhas erguidas de Baekhyun era uma prova de que ele não esperava ser chamado a atenção por aquilo. Para falar a verdade, chamar a Chanyeol por príncipe era algo tão trivial, o qual ele estava tão acostumado, que sequer notou que deveria deixar de chamá-lo daquele jeito. Chanyeol não era o príncipe herdeiro de Lux, certo? Mas por que parecia tão esquisito chamá-lo por outra forma?

— Sei que não é. — enquanto falava, Baekhyun também sentiu-se embaraçado. Como deveriam se chamar então? Pelos primeiros nomes? Isso seria muito íntimo. Não que a ideia de ser íntimo de Park Chanyeol não o atraísse, na verdade aquilo o atraía, e muito, mas havia etiqueta no reino e uma hierarquia. Em Lux, chamar alguém que não é próximo a você pelo primeiro nome era uma grande falta de respeito.

Mas ele queria tanto sentir-se íntimo o bastante do Park para que pudessem se chamar por algo trivial como o primeiro nome.

Sentindo-se embasbacado, Baekhyun separou os lábios, torcendo os dedos, criando coragem para falar o que queria. Ele havia participado de muitas batalhas até então, corajosamente liderou legiões na defesa de seu território, por muito tempo o Byun havia sido líder da cavalaria, mas nunca havia se sentido tão amedrontado quanto agora.

— Me chame pelo meu nome. — foi Chanyeol quem falou, interrompendo Baekhyun quando ele estava pronto para falar.

Logo, a careta que Baekhyun sequer havia percebido ter se formado em seu rosto foi se suavizando, até que sobrasse espaço apenas para um sorriso suave. Era como se o Park houvesse lido sua mente e vindo em seu socorro.

Sentia-se tão feliz por ter o conhecido. Seria tão estranho quando ele fosse embora e não estivesse mais ali…

Com o pensamento, sua expressão suave deu espaço para outra, um gosto azedo emergindo em sua língua. Não queria pensar naquilo, então mudou de assunto.

— O baú, hm, Chanyeol — Baekhyun ainda teria de se acostumar com o nome do mais alto — Esconda isso, amanhã podemos dar uma olhada.

Em resposta, porém, Chanyeol meneou a cabeça furiosamente.

— Não temos tempo, Baekhyun, precisamos fazer isso agora.

— Agora? — o cavaleiro uniu as sobrancelhas.

Sem dizer muita coisa, Chanyeol poupou uma última olhadela sobre a fresta da porta. Não havia qualquer toque de luz ali, o que dava a entender para qualquer um que visse de fora, que ele ainda estava dormindo. Satisfeito, Chanyeol se voltou para o baú, colocando em cima da cama. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu o general ceder e se aproximar.

O pequeno baú cabia perfeitamente em sua mão, era de madeira nova e escura, luxuosamente cravejado em prata e ouro, como a maioria das coisas caras em Lux. Era selado por um pequeno e pesado cadeado de ferra e ouro, o qual fez com que Chanyeol bufasse alto assim que o viu.

— Como vamos abrir isso? — perguntou cansado, pegando o baú novamente para olhá-lo de um lado ao outro, procurando por qualquer outra brecha que facilitasse a abertura.

— Com licença, Chanyeol. — as mãos de Baekhyun surgiram em frente aos seus olhos, capturando a caixinha.

Logo, a melodia gelada de lâmina sendo desembainhada chamou a atenção do Park. Sob a iluminação da chama, Chanyeol assistiu o brilho da espada de Baekhyun entrar em contato com a fenda selada pelo cadeado.

E então houve um clique, quando Baekhyun pressionou de uma vez só o cadeado com sua lâmina, empunhando a espada outras três vezes logo em seguida, golpeando o pobre cadeado até que ele fosse forçado a abrir. A última coisa que Chanyeol viu antes que o baú fosse aberto, foi a sombra de um sorriso convencido nos lábios fechados do cavaleiro.

— Está aberto. — anunciou o general, devolvendo a espada ao lugar dela.

Chanyeol não perdeu tempo, puxando o baú para tirar de dentro dele tudo o que era guardado. Uma série de envelopes antes perfeitamente empilhados caem sobre o colchão, espelhados entre as pernas de ambos.

O Park alcança o primeiro, Baekhyun pega o castiçal em suas mãos para que eles possam ver juntos do que se trata a primeira carta.

Era uma certidão de nascimento, a mesma que Chanyeol havia visto no primeiro dia em que esteve em Lux, em uma folha envelhecida e o carimbo azul que agora Chanyeol reconhecia como o selo real. Possuía o registro de um ano, um lugar e um horário em que teria acontecido o nascimento. Descendo os olhos pelo documento, era possível ver escrito por extenso o nome do rei e o gênero de nascimento da criança - um menino, detalhe que Chanyeol não havia se apercebido na primeira vez em que viu a certidão. Todavia, o nome do rei era o único visível ali. O nome da criança assim como o nome de sua mãe estavam borrados com tinta escura.

Por cima de seu ombro, Chanyeol sentiu Baekhyun ofegar. Certo, era a primeira vez que o cavaleiro entrava em contato com aquela informação.

— É real mesmo. — ele parecia não acreditar.

Chanyeol assentiu, preso nos detalhes da certidão. Aquilo não era suficiente para o que queriam. Então passou a folha para trás, entregando-a ao Byun, voltando a percorrer pelos outros envelopes.

Ele encontrou uma carta fechada, lacrada com o selo de Coronam.

— Eu conheço esse lugar! — Baekhyun exclamou atrás de si, o registro de nascimento voltou aos seus olhos quando o Byun colocou a folha bem de frente de seu rosto — Esse endereço é em Lutum, é no mesmo lugar em que nasci. — explicou.

Com isso, Chanyeol parou o que estava fazendo.

— E no mesmo ano também, o mesmo mês. — o cavaleiro observou estranhando aquelas coincidências, mas simplesmente deu de ombros para elas — Esse lugar é uma casa com parteiras, eles têm filiação ao orfanato em que fui criado, muitos outros garotos nasceram lá e vão direto para o orfanato. As famílias mais pobres de Lutum tem seus filhos ali.

O Park acenou em compreensão.

— Então o príncipe é alguém de Lutum de origem muito pobre. — Chanyeol pensou alto.

Baekhyun riu ao escutá-lo.

— Não é muito difícil encontrar alguém muito pobre que venha de Lutum, você entende, certo? Quase toda a população de Lutum vive em miséria, meu príncip- Digo, Chanyeol. Muitos outros garotos nasceram nesse mesmo mês e ano registrado na certidão, eu mesmo sou um desses. — o cavaleiro argumentou.

Pensativos, um véu silencioso caiu sobre ambos, cada um absorvido demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Chanyeol estava em Lux tempo o suficiente para deixar de acreditar em coincidências, ainda assim, não faria qualquer insinuação à Baekhyun.

Lembrou-se do envelope em suas mãos.

Sem muitas cerimônias, Chanyeol quebrou o selo que selava a correspondência, puxando de seu interior todos os papéis perfeitamente dobrados.

Retirando-os, ele os examinou um por um, esperando que fosse outros documentos sobre o príncipe perdido. Quão surpreso ele ficou, no entanto, ao perceber que as folhas que tinha em suas mãos não se tratava de mais registros e sim uma carta de amor.

Seu queixo caiu, desdobrando cada uma das cartas.

Assinadas pelo Rei Kim, eram mensagens endereçadas a uma mulher apelidada apenas por Estrela, datadas em anos diferentes elas falavam desde assuntos triviais sobre como ele estava até perguntas sobre seu filho e declarações de amor, essas últimas que deixavam Chanyeol particularmente constrangido ao ler, como se estivesse vendo algo que não deveria ver.

Uma das cartas em especial chamou sua atenção. Nela, o falecido Rei Kim e sua amante trocavam sugestões sobre o possível nome do garoto. Chanyeol riu ao lê-la, contagiado pelo carinho nas palavras do monarca.

— Baekhyun, veja essa — o Park chamou atenção do cavaleiro que até então, também corria os olhos pelas outras cartas espalhadas sobre o colchão. O general parou o que fazia, erguendo a cabeça para lhe dar atenção — _“Jieun é um bom nome, eu gosto. Jihoon também me é agradável. No entanto, estive pensando em nomes com significados. Imaginei que Taeyang poderia lhe soar agradável, minha querida Estrela. Taeyang significa sol em uma das línguas de nosso povo. Terei uma família composta inteiramente por astros.”_ — Chanyeol leu, lançando um olhar amável na direção do Byun.

Encarando a carta nas mãos de Chanyeol, Baekhyun compartilhava seu olhar, tocado pelas palavras de carinho do rei.

— Taeyang é o nome do príncipe que estamos procurando? — o Byun questionou,

— Seria ótimo se soubéssemos o nome de quem estamos procurando, mas nada na vida é tão fácil. — riu, direcionando os olhos para a carta mais uma vez, então continuou a leitura: — _“Mas a escolha será sua, minha querida. E como sei que amava tanto seu irmão, acredito que o nome dele será uma decisão adorável para nosso filho.”_

O esboço de uma careta desanimada surgiu nos lábios do general.

— Então nome do príncipe continua um mistério. — reclamou, voltando ao que fazia.

Chanyeol fez que sim, porém, muito mais empolgado do que Baekhyun estava. A carta que havia encontrado, com palavras tão doces da parte do rei para a mulher que amava, havia sido como uma injeção de ânimo em suas buscas. Agora, Chanyeol sentia que deveriam encontrar o príncipe herdeiro não somente para que a coroa de Lux estivesse longe das mãos erradas, mas também para que a vontade do rei fosse feita. Ele parecia ser um homem bom, de acordo com tudo o que Baekhyun havia o contado, e agora, lendo suas palavras carinhosas, era como se o Park comprovasse a bondade do antigo monarca.

— Sim, mas agora não temos como negar que existe um príncipe. — Chanyeol rebateu, absurdamente feliz — Não foi uma invenção do Lorde Kim. — continuou, e Baekhyun revirou os olhos em uma distância que o mais alto não poderia enxergar.

— Estive olhando as outras cartas pessoais de Sua Majestade — Baekhyun tornou a falar, compartilhando com Chanyeol novas cartas — Encontrei recibos assinados sob o nome do rei, pagando a um orfanato. É o mesmo orfanato que eu falei, que tem filiação ao lugar em que o príncipe nasceu.

— O mesmo em que você foi criado? — Chanyeol piscou.

Baekhyun assentiu.

Chanyeol, em resposta, não pôde evitar franzir as sobrancelhas.

— Não acha isso um pouco estranho? — ele não aguentava mais conter para si o que estava pensando há tanto tempo — Quero dizer, vocês nasceram no mesmo ano, no mesmo mês, no mesmo lugar e foram juntos para o orfanato. Baekhyun, isso não é um pouco esquisito?

Era sim, absurdamente esquisito, mas o Byun não queria sequer pensar nas estranhezas daquela coincidência. Sabia onde aquelas implicações poderiam parar e, sinceramente, o Baekhyun não queria pensar na possibilidade.

— São apenas coincidências, esse é o destino da maioria das crianças de Lutum, meu prínci-. Er, Chanyeol. — desconversou — Ainda assim, saber sobre o orfanato pode ser de ajuda. Podemos procurar pelo príncipe no livro de registros do orfanato amanhã. — ele olhou em volta, para as cartas sobre os lençóis — Agora acho que é hora de descansar, Chanyeol, teve um dia muito longo.

Já bocejando, Chanyeol fez que sim. Tornou a reunir as cartas, devolvendo-as ao baú.

— Onde encontramos esse livro de registro, aliás? — Chanyeol questionou depois de guardar todos os envelopes.

— Na Biblioteca Real, há uma seção apenas para isso no último andar. — o outro explicou, levantando-se da cama em que esteve sentado junto ao Park.

Sem que precisasse pedir, Chanyeol o entregou o baú para que o cavaleiro pudesse escondê-lo em algum lugar. Baekhyun sorriu em agradecimento, não perdendo como de repente o semblante do Park tornou-se apreensivo.

— Alguma coisa o incomoda? — Baekhyun sentiu-se na obrigação de questionar.

Foi a vez de Chanyeol dar de ombros, já envolvido entre os lençóis. Estava deitado, mas logo se levantou para se sentar.

— Eu estava pensando no porquê o Lorde Kim ter essas coisas escondidas em seu armário. — murmurou, sentindo-se, não pela primeira vez, bobo na frente do mais baixo.

Baekhyun parecia ter uma resposta na ponta da língua, pronta para sair, mas poupou uma de suas ofensas contra o ducado, não pelo Lorde, mas por Chanyeol. Sem ter o que responder, o cavaleiro deu sua melhor resposta: um simples bater de ombros, inconclusivo.

— O baú — Chanyeol tornou a falar — Não era a única coisa escondida no guarda-roupa do Lorde Kim. Havia também uma outra coisa… — murmurou, o olhar distante, se questionando exatamente _o que_ ele havia visto na verdade. Não era fácil dizer — Eu não sei muito bem o que era, mas fosse o que fosse, rasgou minhas luvas. — não havia, de fato, _rasgado_ , mas na falta de palavras para descrever o que teria acontecido, Chanyeol concluiu dessa forma. Por fim, quando contou essa última parte, ele ainda ergueu as mãos como que para provar seu ponto.

A luva que envolvia sua mão esquerda estava do mesmo jeito desde que tinham saído do quarto do duque, praticamente intacta, faltando as pontas do couro que cobriam seus dedos. Como se houvesse sido dissolvida. Chanyeol se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido com seus dedos se ele estivesse sem as luvas.

— Como pôde rasgar apenas nas pontas? — Baekhyun perguntou para ninguém específico.

Chanyeol certamente também não sabia a resposta.

— Eu vi muito pouco do que poderia ser, quero voltar lá novamente.

O cavaleiro bufou com humor.

— _Claro que você quer._ — disse ele revirando os olhos, como se fosse óbvio.

O que, na verdade, não deixava de ser. Desde o dia em que se conheceram, Baekhyun percebeu que Chanyeol possuía uma certa disposição para a aventura. O mais alto poderia não parecer o maior aventureiro do mundo, mas ele possuía uma coragem notável.

Quando deu por si, o general sorria com carinho.

Sentiria falta de Chanyeol. E com esse pensamento, seu sorriso desapareceu.

— Amanhã poderemos ver algo sobre isso, Chanyeol. — subitamente a voz do general retornou, acidentalmente falando muito mais duro do que gostaria. Ele engoliu em seco, notando o que havia feito sem querer — Quero dizer — reconsiderou — Agora está mais tarde do que nunca, é melhor você se deitar. Amanhã cedo estarei aqui e podemos continuar.

Chanyeol fez que sim, voltando a se envolver entre as colchas de sua cama. Fechou os olhos, no mesmo instante em que o Byun assoprou a única vela acesa, permitindo que caíssem em completa escuridão. Mesmo assim, apesar da falta de luz, era impossível não distinguir o cavaleiro em sua armadura prateada.

Baekhyun possuía uma presença forte, quase como se implorasse para que Chanyeol o procurasse em meio ao escuro. E Chanyeol não estaria disposto a desobedecer aquele desejo.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol. — o Byun desejou, sem se mover do pé da cama em que o mais alto estava.

— Boa noite, Baekhyun. — o outro retornou, os olhos finalmente cedendo ao sono.

Antes de se permitir ser levado pelo sono, a última coisa que o Park registrou foram afagos em seu cabelo. Ele também sentiu um toque singelo em sua testa, um beijo doce, como os que sua mãe lhe dava na noites mais assustadoras.

Ele sorriu, em meio ao sono. No dia seguinte, Chanyeol não saberia dizer se o estalar em sua testa havia sido real ou apenas um sonho seu, mas ele gostaria de fingir que sim.

Saindo de seu quarto naquela noite estrelada, Baekhyun também despediu-se com um sorriso no rosto.

[...]

— Bom dia, meu príncipe, como está nessa manhã encantadora?

Chanyeol riu para Jongdae assim que o servo o acordou horas mais tarde. Estaria de mal humor, porque odiava acordar cedo depois de uma noite mal dormida, entretanto o Kim era alguém tão sorridente e alegre que dificultava mostrar qualquer hostilidade para ele.

Restando ao Park apenas rir, levantando-se contra a própria vontade, auxiliado pelo servo.

— Estou bem. — mentiu, Chanyeol estava com uma terrível dor nas costas, além de que havia dormido bem menos do que seria necessário, mas Jongdae não precisaria saber.

Todavia, de alguma forma, parecia que o servo já tinha consciência de sua mentira.

— Meu príncipe, ao julgar por seu rosto, posso ver que não teve seu melhor sono. — o Kim sorria muito quando falou — Você poderá dormir novamente mais tarde, não agora, porque hoje terá alguns afazeres. Levante-se, rápido! Vamos, meu príncipe, rápido.

Sem ter para onde fugir, Chanyeol obedeceu. Não demorou muito para que Yeri e Kyungsoo também emergissem no cômodo. Em um pequeno espaço de meia hora, Chanyeol se viu sendo lavado, escovado, esfregado e vestido. Algo importante estava para acontecer, ao julgar como Yeri estava focada em fazer tranças douradas em seu cabelo, seis tranças finas que percorriam pelas laterais de sua nuca e que culminavam em um rabo de cavalo. Ao fim de tudo, o broche de ouro foi apresentado por Kyungsoo.

— O que está acontecendo exatamente? — Chanyeol quis saber, achando todo aquele comportamento suspeito.

Jongdae, que estava sentado à sua frente, desfazendo o laço das ataduras em suas mãos, foi quem respondeu:

— O conselheiro Zhang espera por sua presença, Vossa Alteza.

— Como? — o mais alto ofegou — Lorde Kim não me contou que seria hoje.

Focado em sua própria tarefa, Jongdae simplesmente deu de ombros.

— Isso porque ele não sabe, príncipe Park, o conselheiro Zhang está pedindo apenas por sua presença, não dos duques. Não sabemos do que se trata, mas para entrar na sala do Conselho Real deve estar sempre apresentável. — explicou pacientemente, até que sua voz diminuísse alguns timbres e fosse cortada por um — Ta-da! — soltou animado, logo em seguida sendo parabenizado pelos outros servos.

Chanyeol baixou os olhos, em busca do que poderia ser a razão da empolgação do Kim. Encontrou a razão na própria pele.

A ferida havia finalmente se curado, restando apenas uma cicatriz fina a qual dividia sua palma de um lado ao outro em ambas as mão. Não era horrenda, mas também não exatamente sutil. Qualquer um que olhasse para o interior de suas mãos encontraria a marca desregular. No entanto, não havia mais ferida e ele não sentia mais dor.

Voltou os olhos para o servo que sorria com empolgação.

E sorriu também.

— Muito bem, meu príncipe, acredito que agora Vossa Alteza esteja pronto para se despedir. — Jongdae voltou a falar, levantando-se para logo em seguida puxar as mãos do Park em um convite para que ele o imitasse. Sem esperar que Chanyeol o respondesse, o Kim continuou: — Antes de encontrar o conselheiro Zhang na sala de reunião, Vossa Alteza deve tomar seu café. — e, antes que o mais alto pudesse ter qualquer reação sobre isso, ele se viu despedindo-se de Yeri e Jongdae, para logo em seguida ser escoltado para fora junto à Kyungsoo.

Assim que se viu no corredor, surgiram a companhia de dois cavaleiros para fazer sua guarda, mas nenhum deles era o general Byun. Chanyeol imediatamente estranhou a falta de Baekhyun.

— Onde está o general? — quis saber, descendo as escadas que levava para o andar inferior, onde havia a cozinha e as salas de jantar do palácio, Chanyeol fazia seu desjejum em uma das salas.

Kyungsoo pareceu pensar antes que pudesse responder, ele esperou até que tivessem descido todos os degraus da escada para se aproximar das vidraças de uma janela e apontar para fora.

— Está ali embaixo.

Chanyeol espionou. Através da janela era possível enxergar o pátio por onde chegavam as carruagens. Ali, era possível distinguir uma certa comoção, dezenas de garotos franzinos de pé em frente à um único cavaleiro montado sobre seu cavalo. O cavaleiro estava de armadura completa, com o capacete de prata ocultando sua face, no entanto, Chanyeol era capaz de reconhecer a Baekhyun de longe.

— O que está acontecendo ali? — Chanyeol questionou, voltando-se para Kyungsoo que o acompanhava.

O Do se afastou da janela, dando de ombros.

— Acredito que sejam os novos recrutas, algo assim. — o Do encarou os outros cavaleiros que faziam suas guardas, como que pedindo apoio na explicação. Um dos soldados acenou, o que deu confiança para que Kyungsoo continuasse: — Após se voluntariarem para ser cavaleiros, os recrutas passam por um teste de resistência no mar, hoje eles devem ter retornado — e sorriu — É o fim de um ciclo.

Chanyeol, por sua vez, concordou acenando. Antes de se afastar ele dignou um último olhar ao cavaleiro montado sobre seu cavalo, coincidentemente no mesmo instante em que o Byun também dignou um olhar até aquela janela do palácio. Baekhyun acenou inclinando a cabeça em reconhecimento, Chanyeol devolveu com um aceno de mãos.

Relembrando os acontecimentos da última noite, o Park não pôde deixar de concordar secretamente com as últimas palavras de Kyungsoo. De fato, era o fim de um ciclo.

Conversaram de forma leve até que finalmente alcançassem a sala em que Chanyeol geralmente fazia sozinho as suas refeições. Uma grande surpresa se revelando quando as portas da sala de jantar foram abertas, e presença de outras pessoas compartilhando uma refeição foi revelada.

Imediatamente Chanyeol sentiu todos os olhos em si. Era o ducado.

Sentados em assentos opostos, Lorde Oh e Lady Bae conversavam, na extremidade da mesa Lorde Kim ainda puxava uma cadeira para se sentar. Todos pararam o que faziam no exato momento em que Chanyeol entrou.

O Park quis perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo ali, visto que era comum que Chanyeol passasse aquele horário da manhã sozinho, mas não disse nada. Ele apenas cumprimentou-os e tomou um assento para si, na extremidade oposta a que estava Junmyeon. Os quatro em uma mesa de 16 assentos, cada um um tomava para si uma extremidade, como uma rosa dos ventos.

Um servo o serviu o café da manhã assim e o mais alto se acomodou. Ele agradeceu, e começou a tomar sua refeição, ainda sentindo o olhar dos duques sobre si. Disfarçou o máximo que podia, concentrando-se unicamente no caldo que bebia.

Até que Junmyeon o chamou.

— Vossa Alteza, é um prazer desfrutar de uma refeição sob sua companhia, acredito que nunca tivemos essa oportunidade. — sorriu, antes de levar alguns pequenos biscoitos à boca.

Chanyeol fez que sim, muito mais nervoso do que gostaria, esboçando um minúsculo sorriso tenso.

Mas, para o Lorde Kim, pareceu ser o suficiente para que prolongasse aquela conversa.

— Soube que o conselheiro Zhang o convidou para a sala do Conselho. — ele continuou após mastigar, limpou os lábios com um lenço com sofisticada etiqueta, para em seguida cruzar as pernas sob a mesa. Chanyeol sentiu-se muito mais desajeitado apenas em assisti-lo se mover.

Mais uma vez, o Park resumiu-se a fazer que sim, tomando mais uma colherada de sua refeição para que não precisasse conversar. Nesse meio tempo, os outros duques também tornaram a olhá-lo.

— Zhang não convocou nenhum de nós. — Lady Bae comentou, palavras hostis disfarçadas sob o manto de sua voz doce.

Chanyeol quis responder com algo espirituoso, mas não pôde retrucar.

— Não sei do que se tratará. — foi tudo o que ele respondeu — Sei tão pouco quanto vocês. — e se calou com mais caldo.

Silêncio, até que o cômodo fosse vagarosamente preenchido pelo chiar de cada um desfrutando sua própria refeição. No entanto, durou apenas alguns segundos, até que o Duque de Coronam tornasse a conversar, dessa vez trazendo outro assunto em pauta.

— Ontem eu estive fora, retornei tarde da noite de Coronam. E notei algo esquisito.

— Do que se tratava? — Lorde Oh perguntou não realmente muito interessado.

Alguns segundos de pausa, até que o duque continuasse.

— Algo estava faltando em minhas coisas. — revelou, e seu tom não era nem um pouco amistoso.

Chanyeol congelou, mas não disse nada. Talvez Junmyeon estivesse apenas testando, esperando que alguém se denunciasse. Finalmente erguendo a cabeça, o Park pôde confirmar que seu palpite era verdade ao julgar como o Kim revezava o olhar entre os outros dois duques. Nenhum olhar era direcionado para si. Permitiu-se respirar, voltando para sua refeição para evitar suspeitas. Desde que não acusassem a ele ou Baekhyun, estaria tudo bem.

— E você supõe que tenha sido um de nós? — Lady Bae ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— É pressuposto que sim. — Junmyeon retornou, aparentemente em Lux não existiam meias verdades, todos eram muito assertivos — O que sumiu foi algo que apenas nós e o Conselho sabia da existência.

De onde estava, Lorde Oh bufou, ofendido com a acusação. Ele abandonou o que comia, jogando os talheres sobre a mesa.

— Está dizendo que um de nós é ladrão? Por favor, Junmyeon, quem de nós gostaria de qualquer uma das quinquilharias que esconde dentro de seus aposentos!

— Estou dando falta das cartas, Sehun — quando Lorde Kim retrucou, chamou o Lorde por seu primeiro nome — Algo que diz respeito a todos nós. _Preciso_ recuperá-los. — havia urgência em sua voz, disfarçando algo que Chanyeol aparentemente não deveria saber. Como se houvesse algo que aquelas cartas poderiam revelar que ninguém, além dele, deveria descobrir.

Algo como o fato de que ele não era o verdadeiro príncipe herdeiro do Reino de Lux e que, por meio daqueles documentos, poderiam encontrar o verdadeiro príncipe. Eles não contavam, porém, que o Park já soubesse disso.

Chanyeol arriscou um olhar na direção dos outros dois duques. Lady Bae e Lorde Oh poderiam saber disso também? Poderia todo o ducado compartilhar aquele segredo? Mas eles disputavam o poder entre si até o surgimento de Chanyeol no palácio. Como seria possível?

— Havia alguém em meus aposentos durante a madrugada — o Duque de Coronam contou — Eu vi quando cheguei no palácio ontem. Uma das cortinas estava entreaberta, mas tinha certa que havia a fechado antes de sair pela tarde. Pensei que estava vendo demais, no entanto instantes depois eu mesmo a vi se fechar. Quando voltei para meu quarto percebi que algo havia desaparecido.

— Bem, então talvez você deva pedir para que os guardas averiguem a situação. — Lady Bae deu de ombros, pouco se importando.

Junmyeon bufou com isso, ele parecia pronto para retrucar quando o som seco que se faz quando alguém bate na porta, ecoou pela sala de jantar. Sem que houvesse sido notado antes, uma outra presença eclodiu no cômodo, este encarando diretamente ao Park.

Era o Zhang, em seu manto oficial, e toda sua glória.

— Peço perdão por minha intromissão em suas refeições. — disse, no entanto sua voz poderia aparentar qualquer coisa, menos arrependimento — Gostaria de falar com Vossa Alteza, se me permitir, senhor. — o Conselheiro solicitou falando ao Park.

Piscando, Chanyeol se levantou, pedindo licença aos duques antes de se afastar.

Ao sair da sala de jantar, Chanyeol se vê mais uma vez sendo escoltado por cavaleiros que não são Baekhyun. Em sua mente, retalhos da conversa que escutou assombravam. Junmyeon havia obviamente dado falta do baú que roubaram na noite anterior, e muito provavelmente agora o duque procuraria por um culpado.

Desde que ele não encontrasse o baú nas mãos de Baekhyun estaria tudo bem.

— Por aqui, Vossa Alteza, por favor. — o conselheiro principal instruiu, convidando-o para entrar primeiro assim que alcançaram a Sala do Conselho.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, nervoso, mas obedeceu. Era a segunda vez que entrava naquela sala, mal sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde a primeira vez que esteve ali. Ainda assim, não possuía as melhores recordações. Sentia-se, na verdade, muito mais tenso do que na primeira vez, e a presença única de Zhang Yixing à sua frente não ajudava a passar qualquer tranquilidade.

— Sente-se onde se sentir mais confortável, por favor. — disse o Zhang sentando-se no mesmo lugar que escolheu da última vez em que Chanyeol estivera ali, na cabeceira da mesa.

Procurando qualquer lugar que não fosse distante o suficiente, o mais alto se sentou há apenas dois assentos depois de onde estava o conselheiro. Uma boa escolha, aparentemente, ao julgar pelo pequeno sorriso apreciativo que surgiu nos lábios do outro homem. Parecendo satisfeito, Yixing cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa, e direcionou o olhar ternamente para Chanyeol, o qual, não surpreendente, sentiu-se minúsculo.

— Esperava que eu convidasse para conversarmos, Vossa Alteza? — Yixing perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

Também não querendo protelar desnecessariamente, Chanyeol respondeu com um menear de cabeça, fazendo que não. Foi uma boa resposta, o conselheiro continuou sorrindo para si.

Desde o momento em que pisou no palácio de Lux, Chanyeol aprendeu poucas coisas sobre o conselheiro Zhang. Sabia que ele era o conselheiro principal e que o Conselho Real, na falta de um monarca, era a autoridade máxima no reino até que surgisse um herdeiro, o que colocava Zhang Yixing com a faca e o queijo na mão.

No entanto, isso era tudo o que sabia sobre aquele homem à sua frente. Desconhecia sua personalidade - apesar de que desconfiava que os duques não gostavam muito dele. Apesar de sua presença relativamente assustadora, Chanyeol não saberia dizer se Yixing poderia ser um aliado ou mais um que tramava sua morte.

E era esse último pensamento que o horrorizava.

— No entanto, acredita que soube que o Conselho Real solicitou uma reunião com sua presença, certo? — o outro continuou, recostando-se no estofado da poltrona.

Dessa vez Chanyeol acenou, emendando uma resposta.

— Sim, eu soube, conselheiro Zhang — fez uma pausa — Mas confesso que pensei que seria uma reunião com todo o Conselho.

— E será. — Yixing retrucou em afirmação — Por isso quis convidá-lo para se encontrar comigo hoje, meu príncipe. Gostaria de informá-lo pessoalmente o dia e o horário, além de conhecê-lo, se possível, Vossa Alteza. A conselheira Saidi, sua tutora, me falou muito bem sobre você, fiquei curioso, príncipe Park.

— Foi muita gentileza dela, mas temo dizer que não há nada muito impressionante sobre mim. — o mais alto negou.

Com isso, Yixing riu, achando graça em seu comportamento. Chanyeol franziu o cenho, não sabia muito bem onde o conselheiro gostaria que aquela conversa parasse. Era, em sua opinião, baseado em todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, no mínimo suspeito o súbito interesse de qualquer um por si.

— Diga-me, meu senhor — Yixing retomava a conversa — Você e Lorde Kim, ou você e qualquer um dos duques conversaram sobre nosso encontro nesta sala?

Chanyeol não precisou pensar para responder essa.

— Não, não tivemos oportunidade para isso.

— Nem quando estavam tomando seu desjejum? Estavam todos dividindo a mesa, poderiam ter falado sobre isso. — insistiu.

Mas, falando a verdade, Chanyeol balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro mais uma vez.

— Realmente sequer existiu uma possibilidade para isso, conselheiro Zhang, durante a refeição surgiram… Hm… — titubeou, como poderia dizer? — _Outros_ assuntos.

Sim, como o desaparecimento do precioso baú do Lorde Kim que o próprio Park havia roubado na noite anterior.

Ao invés de respondê-lo, Chanyeol assistiu os olhos do conselheiro passar por seu rosto, lendo-o de cima a baixo, como se estivesse estudando-o. Talvez, averiguando se o mais alto estava mentindo ou não. Um silêncio constrangedor - apenas para Chanyeol - os emendou, até que o conselheiro, aparentemente satisfeito, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e acenou.

— Sim, temo dizer que pude registrar algumas partes da conversa entre o ducado antes de me manifestar. — ele comentou.

Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas, certamente ele não estava se agradando do caminho que aquela conversa estava indo.

— Algumas partes como quanto? Quero dizer, não quero ser intrometido. — arriscou, já soando intrometido.

Foi então que o Zhang disparou a rir, achando realmente algo engraçado ali. Talvez fosse o comportamento nervoso do Park, ou então sua recém constatação de que não, aquele rapaz Park Chanyeol não parecia uma ameaça para a estabilidade do Reino de Lux. Ele não parecia ter quaisquer malícia ou afiliação negativa ao ducado. Ele falava de um jeito despretensioso demais para o conselheiro principal, e falava consigo com tanto cuidado que fazia soar como se suas posições invertidas ali - Yixing como o herdeiro do trono e Chanyeol como seu subordinado o que, até onde ia o conhecimento do conselheiro, era o inverso.

— O suficiente para saber que você é o responsável pelo que aconteceu. — ainda assim não poupou seu golpe final.

Com isso, Chanyeol congelou. Mas não negou, não poderia negar.

— Era muito óbvio? — tentou.

— Apenas para mim porque eu estava te encarando se isso o tranquiliza, Vossa Alteza. — disse o outro — Não sei do que se trata, meu príncipe, e também não irei contar o quer que você tenha feito. Mas crimes não são tolerados em Lux, espera que você entenda isso.

Chanyeol concordou, apenas para deixar claro ao outro que estava escutando. Verdadeiramente falando, estava longe de si qualquer intenção de devolver aquela caixinha mais do que comprometida.

— O que você almeja, príncipe Park? O que fará quando se tornar rei?— veio a súbita pergunta do conselheiro, mudando radicalmente o assunto.

O Park deveria se sentir grato com isso, ele sabia que sim, mas não sentiu. No lugar disso, uma terrível sensação lhe sobreveio, uma vontade de explicar ao conselheiro que não tinha quaisquer intenções de se tornar rei.

— Por que me convidou, conselheiro Zhang? — no lugar disso, Chanyeol retornou com outra pergunta — Conversar comigo não pode ser tão interessante quanto você faz ser, eu acredito.

Zhang Yixing, felizmente, não se sentiu ofendido com suas escolhas de palavra, muito ao contrário, parecia que desejava que o Park lhe perguntasse aquilo.

— Certamente que não, Vossa Alteza — respondeu o conselheiro, levantando-se de seu lugar na cabeceira — Apesar de que em partes, o que eu disse era a mais pura verdade. Mas havia algo mais que eu queria ver. — prosseguiu, aproximando-se de onde Chanyeol estava sentado — Confesso, meu príncipe, que no início suspeitei de você estivesse junto ao ducado. Era muito suspeito Lorde Kim trazer exatamente o que o trono desejava, não concorda?

O Park era obrigado a dizer que sim. A julgar pelo que havia descoberto, Chanyeol tinha de admitir que era particularmente suspeito. Mas, em seu íntimo, sabia que gostaria que Junmyeon lhe desse uma explicação e talvez tudo se resolvesse assim.

Chanyeol queria acreditar na inocência do duque.

Baekhyun riria dele se soubesse seu pensamento.

— No entanto, temo que meus pensamentos sobre você tenham traçado um caminho errado. — e então, tão súbito quanto seu convite, o conselheiro principal dobrou os joelhos, curvando-se aos pés de Chanyeol. Para a surpresa do mais alto — Vejo que estive errado, meu príncipe, e gostaria de contá-lo isso pessoalmente. Será um prazer servi-lo para o bem das três províncias e nossa capital. — Zhang Yixing exprimiu com humildade.

Chanyeol estava no mais profundo choque, seus olhos esbugalhados mal podiam acompanhar o crescimento de sua boca completamente aberta. Para sua sorte, o rosto do Zhang estava completamente direcionado ao chão, no mais profundo respeito, impossibilitando que visse a feição de puro espanto em Chanyeol.

O conselheiro principal havia o aceitado. O que aquilo significava? Caso realmente fosse o herdeiro, Chanyeol sabia que a aprovação do conselheiro principal significaria muita coisa. Era quase uma confirmação de que o restante do Conselho Real também o aprovaria, e que ele se tornaria rei mais em breve do que esperava.

Mas Chanyeol não queria se tornar rei. No momento, seu único interesse era encontrar Baekhyun novamente e dar um jeito de voltarem aos aposentos do Duque de Coronam para verificar o que era aquilo que encontrou em seu guarda-roupa.

Pulando de seus pensamentos, Chanyeol piscou ao notar que precisava falar algo. Literalmente qualquer coisa, apenas precisava fazer com que o conselheiro se levantasse do chão.

— Eu fico muito grato por isso. — as palavras eram absurdamente estranhas em sua boca. No que ele havia se metido?

Yixing desfez sua curvatura, levantando-se do chão, no entanto, ainda mantendo seu tom profundamente respeitoso. Ele estava sendo sincero, Chanyeol podia ver em suas ações. O conselheiro estava tratando-o com o mesmo respeito que ele havia visto, até então, somente na conselheira Saidi. E tal detalhe significava alguma coisa.

Talvez, Zhang Yixing estivesse há dias pensando na possibilidade de Chanyeol ser comprovadamente o príncipe herdeiro. Talvez, todas as vezes que ele havia o encarado o conselheiro estivesse não o julgando querendo-o morto, mas sim averiguando-o. E, pelo visto, para ele a evidência final seria a falta de associação direta do ducado que Chanyeol não tinha.

— Sirvo a Lux e sou leal ao reino, Vossa Alteza. Será um prazer estar presente em sua coroação. — o conselheiro falou respeitosamente.

Chanyeol acenou forçosamente, sentindo-se o pior dos mentirosos, estava enojado de si mesmo. Estava indo de mal a pior.

— Eu agradeço muito, conselheiro Zhang. — o Park tentou sorrir, mas sabia que devia ter soado mais como uma careta. Não aguentando mais aquele assunto, Chanyeol decidiu mudar propositalmente de assunto — Aliás, quando será a reunião com o conselho? — questionou, erguendo a cabeça para alcançar os olhos do conselheiro que já estava de pé.

Diferentemente do que o Park esperava, Zhang Yixing não se deu o luxo de voltar a se sentar. No lugar disso, o conselheiro passeou pela sala, arrastando as barras de sua túnica azul púrpura pelo chão.

— Está sendo feito preparativos para que ela aconteça até o fim dessa semana, Vossa Alteza. Para que na semana que vem possamos fazer sua coroação. — contou, distraidamente parando ao lado de uma das largas janelas da sala. Perfeitamente alheio às reações de Chanyeol atrás de si.

Tinha poucos dias, imaginaria algo assim. O calendário em Lux era diferente do calendário que tinha em casa, as semanas eram mais curtas, oscilando entre seis dias e cinco dias, mas Chanyeol havia aprendido como funcionava desde o terrível dia em que chegou no reino. Estava em uma daquelas semanas de seis dias, no início da semana, o que lhe dava cinco dias até a reunião com o Conselho Real e mais cinco dias até a coroação - porque a semana seguinte seria uma semana de cinco dias.

Ele respirou fundo, baixo, discretamente. Cinco dias teria de ser suficiente para que encontrasse mais informações sobre o paradeiro do verdadeiro príncipe herdeiro de Lux e voltasse para casa. Não poderia chegar até a coroação, Chanyeol sabia que se queria sair do Reino de Lux sem danos ele não poderia se dar o luxo de ficar mais tempo do que deveria.

— Algo o preocupa, meu príncipe? — veio a voz do conselheiro, agora o encarando, aparentemente tendo notado a feição preocupada que se apoderou do rosto de Chanyeol.

E Chanyeol realmente quis, mas era impossível disfarçar seus pensamentos quando sua mente ia tão longe. Era como um daqueles filmes que ele estava tão acostumado a assistir na televisão, em que no fim, tudo se resumia a uma corrida contra o tempo. Nem em seus sonhos mais obtusos, Chanyeol se imaginaria em um cenário parecido.

Ele balançou a cabeça para o conselheiro, não sendo capaz de formular qualquer frase minimamente coerente.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Chanyeol precisava encontrar e rápido o verdadeiro herdeiro.

[...]

Ainda não há sinal de Baekhyun quando Chanyeol, horas mais tarde, vai para a biblioteca mais cedo do que normalmente faz. Também não há qualquer sinal da conselheira que o tutela, o que lhe dá tempo o suficiente para perambular entre as estantes repletas de livro e ir atrás de seus próprios interesses.

Lembrando-se do que o general havia lhe contado, após se despedir de Zhang Yixing, Chanyeol percorreu até o último andar da biblioteca, e passando de prateleira em prateleira, encontrou a sessão em que eram guardados os livros de registros. Centenas de cadernos documentados, diferenciados pelo ano escrito em sua lombada.

Curvando-se, o Park passou os dedos por cada um deles, os olhos apertados, procurando pelo ano e o nome que não sabia pronunciar muito bem mas que reconheceria de longe tamanho a familiaridade. Não havia se atrevido a anotá-los em algum lugar para trazer consigo — ser pego por algum duque, não era um risco que Chanyeol estava disposto a correr —, mas sua memória estava fresca o bastante para ajudá-lo naquela vez.

— Aí está você. — murmurou sozinho, um sorriso desbravador brincando entre seus lábios ao toque de uma lombada avermelhada. Sobre ela o título do registro de nascimento de Lutum brinca em sua característica impressão cor de carvão.

Haviam dois livros apenas sobre aquele ano, e o Park alcançou os dois, dirigindo-se para outra estante ainda naquela mesma sessão. Tendo em mente os anos registrados nos documentos do orfanato, Chanyeol procurou pelo nome do orfanato entre os cadernos.

Encontrou-o no mesmo instante em que escutou a conselheira Saidi chamando por seu nome.

Dividido entre dar atenção à ela e a esconder os exemplares que estavam consigo, Chanyeol escondeu os três cadernos de registros entre uma pilha com outros livros documentais aleatórios que tinha visto rapidamente. Carregando a pilha até o peitoril do último andar da biblioteca, Chanyeol olhou para baixo, encontrando o rosto da conselheira que estava no térreo.

Apesar da distância, o Park pode vê-la rindo, aparentemente surpresa com o que sequer imaginava que o mais alto estaria fazendo.

De cenho franzido e riso preso na garganta, a conselheira disse:

— O que está fazendo aí em cima, Vossa Alteza?

Chanyeol apenas registrou suas palavras um pouco depois que ela falou, precisando que sua voz ecoasse pelos andares até chegar a si.

Como resposta, Chanyeol indicou a pilha de livros sobre o peitoril ao seu lado. Os cadernos que não deveriam ser visto, perfeitamente escondidos entre as lombadas muito maiores de outros livros muito mais chamativos.

Olhando para baixo novamente, pronto para avisar que iria descer, Chanyeol foi surpreendido por um acenar da mulher, a palma estendida pedindo para que o outro não saísse de onde estava. Antes que Chanyeol pudesse perguntar o que aquilo significava, ele assistiu a conselheira subir as barras da túnica que se arrastava pelo chão, e com toda sua elegância digno de um membro da corte de conselheiros, caminhar até a escadaria.

Quando seus rostos se encontraram novamente, a conselheira Saidi já estava no último andar junto ao Park, encarando seus suspeitos livros com certa curiosidade.

— O que está fazendo aqui, meu príncipe? — perguntou, o peito tremendo sobre as vestes. Pelo visto, nem mesmo os conselheiros em toda sua glória suportavam a terrível escadaria da biblioteca.

— Eu cheguei mais cedo e pensei em pegar alguns livros. — Chanyeol deu sua desculpa ensaiada, apontando para a pilha que jazia ao seu lado, internamente torcendo para que a conselheira não notasse seu nervosismo.

Ele assistiu, tenso, o modo como os olhos pretos da conselheira Saidi passearam de seu rosto até os livros empilhados. De cenho franzido, ela estudou os títulos visíveis na lombada. Chanyeol passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente ajeitando um fio que havia se desprendido do penteado feito por Yeri. Quando ele encontrou as feições da conselheira novamente, ela parecia nada além de desconfiada.

— Há algum motivo para que tenha ficado subitamente interessado pelo trajeto que fazem as fezes no Reino?

Como? Imitando-a, Chanyeol também franziu os cenhos, seguindo o olhar da conselheira até o livro que havia chamado sua atenção. Capa de papel duro, costurado com linha grossa, e seu título no dorso “Mapeamento Sanitário Vol. 1”. Ele mal havia visto o que havia pego.

Riu, esboçando um sorriso amarelo. Ajeitou o cabelo _mais uma vez._ Pensou rápido.

— Sim, as doenças sabe. Muitas doenças são transmitidas por falta de um sistema sanitário eficiente, sabe… Me preocupo muito com isso. — mentiu descaradamente, precisando de todo o conhecimento básico sobre biologia que havia tido durante o ensino médio. Não sabia se havia sido o suficiente para enganar a conselheira, mas pareceu servir.

Ela o enviou um olhar suspeito, mas não disse mais nada. Resumiu-se a dar de ombros, e debruçar-se sobre o peitoril. Do andar em que estavam, era possível ter uma visão muito mais ampla do que era a Biblioteca Real. Um cômodo esbelto e luxuoso, grande o suficiente para abrigar três andares de livros antigos e um conhecimento muito bem preservado. Janelas largas pendiam do alto das paredes, abrigadas por cortinas de veludo azul, a cor de Lux, que permaneciam abertas fosse dia ou noite. Agora, apreciando-a do andar mais alto, Chanyeol também poderia notar detalhes que nunca havia reparado antes por estar tão longe.

A Biblioteca Real era a única parte do palácio que possuía pinturas no teto, como um afresco, daqueles que Chanyeol via pela televisão e livros de história, mas dificilmente poderia apreciá-los pessoalmente. Figuras belas de estrelas e outros elementos da natureza dançavam acima de sua cabeça, entre arabescos de prata e ouro. Um lustre brilhava no centro do teto, onde tudo se culminava em uma abóbada. Chanyeol havia passado tanto tempo no térreo dando atenção apenas ao que estava ao seu redor que sequer havia reparado a magnitude do lugar em que mais esteve durante seu tempo no reino.

Agora, finalmente apreciando tal beleza, Chanyeol não pôde evitar lembrar das palavras de Baekhyun na noite anterior, sobre como mesmo com todas as feiuras que coexistiam na capital, Lux ainda era surpreendentemente bela.

— Impressionante, não? — ao seu lado, a conselheira seguia sua visão, também olhando para cima. Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, ela suspirou — Estamos aqui todos os dias e mal podemos apreciar a beleza que nos rodeia. Aprecie com atenção, Vossa Alteza, temo dizer que após sua coroação você terá ainda menos tempo para refletir nas belezas escondidas no palácio — e, mesmo através das palavras duras, o mais alto era capaz de sentir o tom de pesar. Como se ela realmente lamentasse por ele, e talvez de fato o fizesse.

Imitando-a mais uma vez, Chanyeol suspirou profundamente. Pela segunda vez Chanyeol estava sendo acometido pelo sentimento corrosivo de culpa. O mesmo que havia o assombrado por tanto tempo em relação a Baekhyun. Experimentava, outra vez, a terrível sensação de ser um mentiroso, um traidor. A conselheira, que havia sido nada além de gentil consigo aquele tempo todo, que confiava nele.

Balançou a cabeça, numa tentativa falha de afastar o pensamento. Não podia contar para ela. A conselheira Saidi ainda fazia parte do Conselho Real, e mesmo que Zhang Yixing houvesse se revelado alguém leal ao reino, Chanyeol sabia que não deveria confiar. Não agora que entendia o quanto outras pessoas queriam matá-lo. Ele não deveria confiar tão fácil.

Ainda assim, ele era tão ingênuo. E Chanyeol também sabia que, às vezes, ser ingênuo não era algo necessariamente ruim. Ele precisava ter alguém em quem confiar, alguém além de Baekhyun. Não que o general não fosse necessário, ele era, e muito. No entanto, Chanyeol precisava de segurança e de apoio.

Mordeu os lábios, os olhos ainda voltados para as figuras pintadas no teto. Nuvens, sóis, planetas, luas e, principalmente, estrelas.

Se Chanyeol desejava encontrar o verdadeiro príncipe herdeiro e passar para ele a coroa que lhe era de direito, então o Park precisaria do apoio de algum membro respeitado do Conselho.

Riu sozinho, sentindo-se terrivelmente astuto. Estava soando como um legítimo luxiano.

— Temo perguntar o que o faz rir sozinho. — a voz da conselheira Saidi o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Ele riu ainda mais, balançando a cabeça. Era tentador, muito tentador. Mas não queria contar a verdade para ela pelos motivos errados.

Parecendo voltar para a realidade, o Park piscou, só então se dando conta do tempo que estavam perdendo ali.

— Não deveríamos descer para a tutoria? — Chanyeol questionou, mas também não fez questão de se mover para sair do lugar.

Para sua inteira satisfação, a conselheira respondeu com um menear da cabeça, respondendo que não.

— Não precisaremos de livros hoje. — foi tudo o que ela disse, direcionando os olhos para as vidraças da Biblioteca.

Por ali, era possível vez o azul do céu e as nuvens que quase de dissipavam com o vento. Se apertasse os olhos, era possível encontrar a lua também, mesmo que fosse cedo pela manhã. Mas ela estava ali, não brilhante se destacando como fazia durante a noite, mas ainda assim era possível vê-la por entre as menores nuvens.

— Pensei em nossa última conversa, meu príncipe. — a conselheira tornou a falar, os olhos ainda muito distantes de Chanyeol. Mas ele a escutava com atenção — Sobre as ilhas no céu e o passado do Reino de Lux, como Lux foi fundada. E fiquei intrigada. Quando era criança nunca estive satisfeita com as lendas que explicam nossa origem, mas confesso que quando cresci, simplesmente me dei como satisfeita. — parecendo envergonhada, ela deu de ombros — Percebi como fui tola acreditando que minhas preocupações eram preocupações infantis.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, conselheira? — Chanyeol retrucou de sobrancelhas juntas.

Relutância brincou no rosto dela, que gesticulava com as mãos como se dessa forma pudesse capturar as palavras que melhor explicariam seus pensamentos. Uma pausa surgiu entre os dois, tempo o suficiente para que o mais alto agora a encarasse com real curiosidade.

— A história de Lux, meu príncipe, não faz muito sentido, e refletir sobre isso depois de nossa conversa me fez perceber isso novamente. — disse a conselheira, por fim. Outra pausa se sucedeu — Decidi que iriei me inclinar sobre nossa história mais uma vez, Vossa Alteza. Reunirei com estudiosos e com o povo mais velho dentre todas as províncias.

Chanyeol sorriu para ela em respostas.

— Isso é ótimo! — estava sendo sincero quando parabenizou.

Por sua vez, ela o retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso brilhante.

— Ora, isso não é nada. — brincou — Devo agradecer a você, príncipe Park, se não fosse sua curiosidade eu não teria sido contaminada. Aliás, também devo parabenizá-lo, certo? O conselheiro Zhang me contou que gostaria de conversar com você. — ao dizer essa última parte, a conselheira pareceu mais entusiasmada do que seria recomendado estar.

Chanyeol particularmente não achou que seu encontro com o conselheiro principal fosse algo para trazer tanta alegria. Quer dizer, seria se ele tivesse interesses com a coroa e a realeza.

De maneira que, apenas para não soar desrespeitoso, Chanyeol fez que não, ainda com um sorriso tímido brincando nos lábios. Sequer sabia o que responder para ela, apenas não queria decepcioná-la.

Felizmente, ao se voltar para as pinturas na abóbada outra vez, a figura de uma lua aprisionada por uma constelação, fez com que Chanyeol se lembrasse do homem que havia encontrado no dia anterior, nas masmorras que visitou e na promessa que o fez.

Baixou os olhos, encarando a conselheira. Não surpreendente, ela já o encarava com afinco, parecendo ter notado sua agitação.

— Conselheira Saidi, se a senhora me permitir eu gostaria de pedir algo.

A sua frente, ela acenou, permitindo que ele continuasse:

— Ontem pedi ao general Byun que me levasse até as masmorras onde estão os presos. Encontrei o homem que me atacou e conversamos, descobri que ele está sendo preso injustamente e nas piores condições, conselheira. — mordeu os lábios — Por favor, há algo que possamos fazer para que esse homem tenha um julgamento justo?

— Eu julgo que sim, meu príncipe. — foi a resposta da conselheira Saidi, apenas alguns segundos calada parecendo digerir o que o mais alto estava dizendo — É apenas isso que deseja?

Chanyeol respondeu de maneira negativa.

— Por favor, se possível, poderia levar ao Conselho Real uma preocupação em relação aos que são mantidos presos? — o Park solicitou com muito cuidado — O homem que encontrei ontem, ele se chamava Joe, e a cela em que ele estava era horrível. Não havia água ou comida, nem luz e muito menos roupas, isso é muito injusto, ninguém deve ser tratado assim, nem mesmo os criminosos. Eles ainda são pessoas, e tem direitos.

— Vossa Alteza, é a primeira vez que escuto que criminosos possuem direitos. — a conselheira estranhou, de modo que uma careta se espalhou pelo rosto do Park.

— Por favor, conselheira Saidi. — tentou insistir, nem que fosse apenas um pouco — Eles não recebiam sequer um banho de sol, deve haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer por essas pessoas. Por favor.

A contra gosto, a conselheira pareceu ponderar.

— Posso trazer essa discussão quando estiver junto aos outros conselheiros. Mas não se empolgue muito, meu príncipe, é a primeira vez que vejo esse tipo de preocupação em Lux. — a conselheira discorreu por fim, ainda de cenhos franzidos — Ou você mesmo pode contar meu príncipe, será rei e poderá fazer suas próprias reformas.

E ali estava, não pela primeira vez, o gosto amargo que o identificava como um maldito mentiroso. Enganando-a e não contando a verdade. Fechando os olhos, Chanyeol respirou fundo.

Ao seu lado, a conselheira pareceu notar a súbita mudança em suas feições.

— Vossa Alteza? — chamou, mas Chanyeol não a respondeu.

Não imediatamente.

— Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de contar a você. — quando finalmente se pôs a falar, o tom do mais alto era vacilante. Agitado, sua atenção caiu sobre as próprias mãos, e Chanyeol teve de beliscá-las para se acalmar.

— Meu príncipe, está me preocupando. — a conselheira tentou tranquilizá-lo, afagando, com cuidado, as costas do mais alto. Chanyeol quis rir ao sentir o toque em si. Era materno, familiar, acarinhando-o de um jeito tão singelo e respeitoso — Não sei do que se trata — ela continuou, fazendo círculos em suas costas — Mas escutarei com prazer. Você parece aterrorizado.

— Sentirei sua falta, conselheira. — Chanyeol mal percebeu quando as palavras escaparam entre seus lábios. Ficou tenso quando notou.

A mão da conselheira não se afastou, mas era visível como ela ficou mais atenta a ele. Quase como se compartilhasse de seu sentimento.

— Eu não pretendo ir para lugar algum, Vossa Alteza... — ela respondeu, desconfiada — A não ser que você tenha algum plano para mim que eu não saiba.

Imediatamente o Park fez que não, balançando a cabeça com tanta força que chegou a tremer.

Ela havia entendido tudo errado.

— Você não está entendendo. — o Park riu, ainda mais tenso se fosse possível.

Antes de continuar, poupou um último olhar ao redor, confirmando se haviam outras pessoas ali além deles dois. Não havia, eles eram os únicos.

— Sou eu que não estarei mais aqui, senhorita Saidi. — finalmente confessou, surpreendentemente sentindo-se mais aliviado do que imaginaria estar.

Confusão se instalou no rosto da conselheira. Primeiro houve o choque, os lábios abertos, seguido por pura confusão de cenho franzido. Ela inclinou a cabeça, em um questionamento silencioso. No entanto, não se afastou.

Com a palma ainda acarinhando a coluna do mais alto, a conselheira permitiu que Chanyeol continuasse, sequer se apegando ao fato dele tê-la chamado por _senhorita,_ um erro de etiqueta que havia cometido em seus primeiros dias em Lux.

Por minutos que se estendem, a conselheira não pronunciou sequer uma palavra, escutando-o atentamente. Chanyeol conta a ela as mesmas coisas que disse ao general, fala sobre o portal e sugere que as lendas sobre povos da ilha do céu surgindo em Lux se tratasse na verdade de pessoas que vieram do mesmo lugar que ele: um outro planeta em um outro universo.

— E agora eu preciso voltar para casa. — o Park revelou após todas as suas explicações.

Ele cruzou os olhos com o olhar avaliativo da mulher e se esforçou para se manter firme.

— Então você não é o príncipe herdeiro? — foi tudo o que a conselheira pôde falar, ainda absorvendo tudo o que escutou.

Com cuidado, Chanyeol fez que sim.

— Eu sinto muito, conselheira Saidi. — lamentou, baixinho, por algo que não tinha culpa.

— Está tudo bem, querido. — veio o tom afável dela — Agora que sei que não é o príncipe herdeiro não precisamos nos prender à formalidades. Meu nome é Aziza, filho, pode me chamar por meu primeiro nome. — e, sorriu acalmando-o.

— Aziza. — Chanyeol repetiu, e Aziza acenou, satisfeita.

— E você é Chanyeol. — ela o cumprimentou — Agora me diga, querido. Se não é você o príncipe de Lux, então quem é?

Nesse momento, Chanyeol se volta para os livros que haviam sido esquecidos. Arrastando-os sobre o peitoril, trazendo-os para perto, Chanyeol tira o caderno do orfanato e o registro de garotos que nasceram em Lutum, mostrando-os para a conselheira.

— Os documentos que o Lorde Kim apresentou para o Conselho no dia em que fui apresentado à vocês não são falsos. Eu… Hm… Digamos que eu pude verificá-los e eles realmente são reais. Sabemos o ano em que o príncipe nasceu, onde nasceu e que durante sua infância ele foi criado neste orfanato. — entregou-a um dos cadernos enquanto explicava.

Aceitando de bom grado, Saidi folheou.

— “Sabemos”? — ela perguntou, curiosa, olhando-o por cima das páginas amareladas.

Chanyeol pigarreou, repentinamente constrangido.

— O general Byun também sabe sobre mim. — disse rapidamente, não despercebendo o pequeno sorriso conhecedor que surgiu nos lábios da mulher. Mas fingiu não ver, a conselheira agia como se soubesse algo que ele não sabia. E Chanyeol sentia-se envergonhado o suficiente para não fazer questão de descobrir.

— Claro que ele sabe. — ela murmurou, quase inaudível, rindo — De qualquer forma, agradeço por ter me contado tudo isso, Chanyeol. É muito importante que a coroa de Lux esteja sob bom cuidado, não podemos permitir que alguém indigno se torne rei. — e houve uma pausa, enquanto ela fechava o livro, devolvendo-o para o mais alto — E quando digo indigno, não quero me referir a você, meu querido, quero me referir a quem está se aproveitando de você. Quem o trouxe até aqui.

Com isso, Chanyeol piscou. Não havia pensado na perspectiva de que alguém poderia ter forçado sua chegada ao Reino de Lux. Sequer pensara que alguém poderia estar se aproveitando dele.

Poderia tudo o que passou não ter sido uma terrível coincidência? Alguém havia o jogado propositalmente naquela situação.

Um rosto veio à sua mente, mas Chanyeol afastou o pensamento. Não queria acreditar. Ele não podia acreditar nisso. Lorde Kim, Kim Junmyeon, não faria aquilo consigo. Era completamente absurdo e improvável, certo? O duque estava com ele desde o início. Junmyeon havia o ajudado a se instalar em Lux, Junmyeon que havia designando Baekhyun para protegê-lo.

— Acredito que já tenha suas suspeitas. — Aziza sugeriu, fitando-o.

Chanyeol não quis, engoliu em seco, mas viu-se obrigado a fazer que sim. Ele tinha. Infelizmente, ele tinha.

— Ótimo. — pareceu satisfeita — Levarei esse assunto aos outros membros do Conselho, especialmente ao conselheiro Zhang. Por favor, não conte sobre o que me contou a outras pessoas até que o Conselho esteja completamente ciente, certo? Você pode fazer isso, querido?

Novamente, Chanyeol resumiu-se a balançar a cabeça, incapaz de usar a própria voz.

Aziza sorriu, abraçando seus ombros uma última vez antes de se afastar.

— Leve os livros que reuniu para o seu quarto e tome cuidado. Pedirei que o general dobre sua segurança. — ela falou, antes de se afastar em direção as escadarias — E não se preocupe demais. As pessoas certas estão ao seu lado.

Vendo-a partir, Chanyeol finalmente permitiu-se respirar. Foi quando olhou para o térreo da biblioteca uma última vez, e pôde ver o general surgir entre as estantes repletas de livros, procurando por si. Chanyeol abriu os olhos, surpreso, esteve tão envolvido em sua conversa com Saidi que sequer deu-se conta do retorno de Baekhyun.

Não chocando ninguém, Chanyeol sorriu para o Byun, mesmo que soubesse que Baekhyun não poderia vê-lo.

Em sua mente, as palavras da conselheira se repetiram.

Ao menos podia acreditar em suas palavras. Sabia que as pessoas certas estavam do seu lado.

****


	6. Capítulo 6 - Byun Baekhyun, o Magnífico

* * *

**— Lorde Kim suspeita que alguém tenha invadido o quarto dele.** Eu ainda quero voltar para os aposentos dele, mas acho que deveríamos esperar um pouco mais… Baekhyun, você está me escutando?

Não, Baekhyun não estava.

A noite havia caído em Lux, e apesar de ter passado maior parte daquele dia distante, o general voltou a tempo de encontrar Chanyeol na biblioteca e levá-lo até seu quarto, como faziam todas as noites. Ali, o general ficou em pé, dando voltas e voltas no meio do cômodo, pensando.

Baekhyun queria que eles voltassem ao quarto de Junmyeon o mais breve possível, Chanyeol, por sua vez, não achava aquela ideia muito boa. Foi quando o mais alto contou ao general tudo o que havia escutado naquela manhã durante seu desjejum. Mas, aparentemente, Baekhyun não havia escutado sequer uma palavra de tudo o que disse.

— Se ele acha que foi algum dos duques então estamos livres de suspeitas. — quando o cavaleiro tornou a falar, foram essas as palavras dele.

Chanyeol bufou, jogando-se de costas contra a cama, os livros com os registros de nascimento caindo sobre seu colo. Tudo o que falou havia sido terrivelmente ignorado.

— Baekhyun ele _sabe_ que estivemos lá, não podemos simplesmente entrar novamente, Lorde Kim terá mais cuidado dessa vez talvez o que eu queira nem esteja mais lá. — Chanyeol até tentou, voltando a se sentar.

O Byun respondeu com um revirar de olhos, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro.

Ofendido, Chanyeol infantilmente retornou o revirar de olhos. Iria desistir daquilo, discutir com Baekhyun havia se mostrado como uma batalha perdida. Chanyeol não era cavaleiro mas sabia escolher suas batalhas e aquela ele não iria ganhar com o cavaleiro sendo tão cabeça dura.

Logo, Chanyeol desistiu de dar atenção ao general, voltando-se completamente para os livros abertos sobre sua cama.

Ele estava procurando por nomes que se repetissem em ambos os livros. Um garoto que havia nascido em Lutum no mês e ano que sabiam e que havia entrado no orfanato na data correspondente aos documentos que tinham consigo. Apesar da quantidade absurda de crianças que haviam sido dadas ao orfanato naquele ano, e de garotos que tinham nascido naquele mesmo casarão antigo na província mais pobre de todo o reino, apenas um garoto satisfazia todos os requisitos do que procuravam.

E o tal garoto estava ali, junto a Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mordeu os lábios, encarando com atenção o único nome que havia escrito em uma folha de papel. Havia separado aquela folha pra escrever todos os nomes que encontrasse, mas apenas Byun Baekhyun estava ali, escrito em sua caligrafia torta em tinta e pena.

Sutilmente, o mais alto guiou os olhos até o cavaleiro.

Baekhyun poderia ser o príncipe de Lux. O pensamento soava tão bem em sua mente que fazia-o sorrir. De alguma forma, as palavras pareciam combinar. Baekhyun como o verdadeiro príncipe herdeiro. Byun Baekhyun, o futuro rei de Lux.

— O que está olhando? — abruptamente Chanyeol saiu dos próprios pensamentos, surpreso pela voz do general. Baekhyun parecia engraçado, rindo da forma, muito provavelmente boba, que Chanyeol sabia que estava sorrindo. Isso fez com que o mais alto desfizesse o tal sorriso imediatamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, disfarçando o pensamento.

— O que está fazendo? — Baekhyun indagou curioso — O que encontrou até agora? — quis saber, aproximando-se da cama.

Chanyeol entrou em desespero ao ver o cavaleiro se aproximar. Ele imediatamente fecha os livros, escondendo a folha com o nome do Byun entre as páginas de um exemplar. Entretanto, não havia sido rápido suficiente. O cavaleiro havia óbviamente registrado tudo.

— Está escondendo algo de mim? — brincou o mais baixo, mas apenas por seu tom de voz era fácil dizer que era uma daquelas brincadeiras com certo fundo de verdade. Baekhyun sabia que Chanyeol havia encontrado algo que não queria que ele visse, mas não forçaria o Park a mostrá-lo do que se tratava.

Felizmente, para si, Chanyeol era facilmente suscetível e não parecia ter qualquer pretensão de guardar segredos dele.

Parecendo muito menor do que era, o Park suspirou, fazendo que sim. Afastando uma mecha escura do rosto, Chanyeol abriu novamente um dos livros que havia fechado.

— Não fique bravo. — Chanyeol pediu, oferecendo ao mais baixo a mesma folha de papel que havia escondido segundos antes.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, capturando a folha entre os dedos desluvados.

— É o meu nome. — concluiu o óbvio, após alguns segundos calado.

Chanyeol acenou, rindo.

— Não me diga. — ironizou, ao que Baekhyun revirou os olhos mais uma vez, dessa vez rindo.

— O que significa isso? — o Byun quis saber, ainda encarando a folha de maneira interrogativa.

— Eu estou procurando os nomes que se repetem no livro com os registros de crianças que nasceram na mesma data que o príncipe e que entraram no orfanato na mesma data que o príncipe, segundo os documentos que encontramos no baú. — Chanyeol revelou, parecendo incerto em dizer a última parte. No entanto, o olhar gentil que o cavaleiro o enviava, incentivando-o a continuar, mesmo que soubesse que não gostaria do que seria forçado a escutar, fez com que o Park continuasse: — Seu nome é o único que se encaixa.

Com isso, o cavaleiro ri.

— Chanyeol, é impossível que eu tenha sido o único que nasceu naquele mesmo mês daquele mesmo ano. — rebateu, incrédulo.

Imediatamente, o mais alto respondeu com um aceno.

— Sim, é impossível, você não foi o único que nasceu há vinte e oitos anos atrás no outono, mas foi o único que nasceu nessa época e que entrou no orfanato no exato dia, mês e ano que está escrito nos documentos com assinatura do rei. — o Park argumentou com tanta convicção que incomodou a Baekhyun.

Sem falar qualquer coisa, ele se levantou afastando-se com tanta rapidez quanto se houvesse sido queimado.

Não era verdade. O que Chanyeol estava insinuando não podia ser verdade. Voltando a andar em círculos, de um lado para o outro, Baekhyun repetia as palavras em sua mente, quase como um mantra.

Baekhyun não era tolo, ele conhecia a própria história, e com toda certeza lembrava-se da própria infância. Recordava-se do rosto de sua mãe que era tão parecida consigo, tinham os mesmos olhos, o mesmo nariz e mesmos lábios. Nunca havia conhecido o próprio pai, assim como boa parte das crianças pobres de Lutum e sua mãe dificilmente falava dele.

Ele nunca havia esquecido como foi quando perdeu a própria mãe, sua única família, e foi levado ao orfanato quando tinha pouco mais de três anos. Baekhyun ainda conseguia se lembrar quando a Corte Real entrou em seu orfanato quando tinha seis anos, as pessoas bem vestidas. Foi quando ele viu o rei pela primeira vez.

Sem uma coroa na cabeça ou um manto real que indicasse pertencer da realeza, o rei havia se agachado à sua frente e afagado com tanto carinho os cabelos do pequeno Baekhyun de apenas seis anos, convidando-o a ir para casa com ele, era uma das recordações mais bonitas que Baekhyun possuía. Naquele mesmo dia ele havia voltado com o rei, mas não sozinho, cerca de outros cinco garotos também estavam consigo.

Ele não era especial, não se considerava especial. Havia tido sorte, estava brincando nos jardins do orfanato quando a Corte Real chegou, acreditava que por isso tinha sido a primeira criança que o rei havia posto os olhos. A primeira criança com quem o rei brincou, afagou os cabelos, abraçou e carregou.

O Rei Kim sempre havia sido muito gentil consigo, sempre se manteve próximo enquanto o Byun crescia junto aos outros garotos de Lutum. Tomavam suas refeições juntas, todos eles. E quando Baekhyun começou seu treinamento militar, mesmo que o rei não parecesse muito satisfeito - ele queria Baekhyun junto à ele na Corte -, o Rei Kim sempre o elogiava com incentivo e muito respeito.

Essa era uma das razões do porquê eram tão próximos e uma das principais razões do porquê o Byun gostava tanto da antiga majestade de Lux.

Ele era sortudo, não especial.

— Chanyeol, isso não faz sentido. — negou, as mãos agora nos cabelos, bagunçando-os — Não sou eu! Não pode ser eu, se fosse eu, eu saberia. Ele… Ele teria me contado. — suas palavras saiam muito mais devagar do que gostaria, muito mais lentas e fracas do que gostaria, haviam começado como um grito mas caíam como balbucios. Baekhyun era o retrato da mais profunda confusão.

Sem que ele notasse, Chanyeol se aproximou às suas costas, sem tocá-lo, mas se mantendo perto o suficiente para que Baekhyun soubesse que ele estava ali, às suas costas.

— O rei poderia ter esperado para que pudesse te contar — o mais alto sugeriu com cuidado, falando lento o suficiente para que o Byun registrasse em seu estado de confusão — E então aconteceu o que aconteceu antes que ele pudesse falar com você.

Contudo, o cavaleiro insistiu em negar, balançando a cabeça com violência.

— Não sou eu, Chanyeol, deve haver alguma coisa errada. Talvez os documentos sejam forjados, eu não sei, mas eu não sou o príncipe. — sem que percebesse, sua voz voltou a subir — O rei não era o meu pai. Eu não tenho pai, sequer tenho família!

Chanyeol suspirou.

— Os documentos não eram forjados, você mesmo os viu. — o Park retornou — Baekhyun. — o chamou, finalmente alcançando o ombro do cavaleiro, em um convite mudo para que o general virasse para si.

Convite o qual o Byun não aceitou.

No lugar disso, o cavaleiro se sentou no chão, de pernas cruzadas, ainda de costas para Chanyeol, porém aparentemente disposto a ouvir. Já era alguma coisa. Chanyeol o imitou, sentando-se também. Estavam exatamente abaixo do lustre que iluminava o quarto, as línguas de fogo das chamas que queimavam as velas eram refletidas nos ombros da armadura de Baekhyun. Chanyeol podia enxergar o próprio reflexo nas costas largas do general.

— O que mudará na sua vida se o rei realmente for seu pai? — Chanyeol finalmente falou.

De onde estava, pôde ver o próprio reflexo tremer, Baekhyun havia se empertigado, involuntariamente tremendo as costas. Um fungo se fez audível, e ele não havia saído de Chanyeol.

Um véu silencioso caiu sobre eles, como sempre acontecia. E Chanyeol esperou pacientemente, assistindo o fogo crepitar, dançando acima das velas através da armadura polida de Baekhyun, até que o outro estivesse disposto a responder.

Outro suspiro ecoou pelo cômodo vazio. Era Baekhyun. Seguido pelo ruído suave dos movimentos de sua mão, o reflexo do lustre desapareceu diante os seus olhos, em seu lugar surgindo o rosto de Baekhyun.

— Tudo. — ele disse — Chanyeol eu não estou pronto para isso. — as palavras tinham peso, Baekhyun mal conseguia as pronunciar.

Discordando, foi a vez do Park negar.

— Não pense em ser um príncipe, ninguém está preparado para isso, acho que nem mesmo os príncipes que são treinados para isso estão preparados. — o mais alto respondeu — Pense em como agora você sabe quem é a sua família. — sorriu.

Baekhyun bufou, desviando os olhos. Ainda assim, mesmo que a contragosto, era visível que o cavaleiro estava parando para ponderar.

Respeitando seu silêncio, Chanyeol sorriu uma última vez na direção do general antes de se levantar e voltar para a cama, fechando os livros. Apesar da desordem em que Baekhyun estava, Chanyeol, por outro lado, sentia-se satisfeito. Chegava a conter seu sorriso sempre que o pensamento de Baekhyun como rei de Lux corria por sua mente. Ele não poderia esperar por alguém melhor para o posto.

O Byun poderia não ver isso agora que estava tão assustado e inquieto com a recém descoberta, mas era claro, para Chanyeol, como Baekhyun parecia pronto para aquilo. Ele era justo e corajoso, não se dobrava perante o ducado mas também não era arrogante, muito pelo contrário. Além disso, o fato de Baekhyun ser general falava muito sobre suas habilidades para administrar. E o mais importante: Baekhyun realmente se preocupava com o reino e com as pessoas que passaram pelas mesmas dificuldades que ele passou, o que representava boa parte da população de todas as províncias.

— O que você está fazendo? — pelo canto dos olhos, ainda sentado no centro do quarto, Baekhyun o espiava.

— Guardando os livros — veio a resposta imediata do Park — Agora que sabemos quem é o verdadeiro príncipe acredito que não precisamos continuar a procurar. — ele disse, sequer disfarçando sua satisfação.

Não surpreendendo, a reação do Byun foi um perfeito contraste.

Chanyeol riu.

— Eu devo chamá-lo de Vossa Alteza agora? — brincou — Como você me chamava? Invertemos os papéis? — zombou.

— Chanyeol, por favor, não. — Baekhyun se lamentou audivelmente, encarando-o miseravelmente. Chanyeol sentiria pena, se não estivesse se divertindo tanto.

Empilhando os livros, ele se sentou na cama, ficando de frente para o general sentado sob o lustre. Os olhos caídos o encaravam, e apesar da careta feia que o cavaleiro carregava no rosto bonito, havia humor pendurado em seus lábios. Ele parecia também estar se divertindo, não tanto quanto Chanyeol, mas não estava tão mal humorado quanto queria fingir estar.

Com isso, Chanyeol permitiu-se gargalhar.

— Byun Baekhyun, príncipe de Lux. — experimentou em voz alta. E sorriu, Baekhyun revirou os olhos, mas no fim também esboçou um sorriso.

— Você parece muito mais feliz do que eu. — Baekhyun zombou à sua frente.

Chanyeol não podia negar, então simplesmente acenou. Não havia mais penteado elaborado em seus cabelos, nem mesmo roupas finas. Ele estava com a roupa que vestia para dormir, os cabelos soltos, os pés descalços, sentado em sua cama, dividindo o quarto com Baekhyun. Baekhyun que havia conquistado uma parte importante de si, Baekhyun que faria muita falta quando partisse, Baekhyun que era o verdadeiro príncipe. Uma pequena parte de si partia sempre que pensava numa despedida, mas nada poderia substituir a imensa felicidade que surgia sempre que Chanyeol pensava no quão sortudo era por terem se conhecido.

Sentia-se feliz apenas por dividir momentos como aqueles, em meio à tanta loucura. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse, mas se ele acabasse, queria levar consigo as melhores memórias possíveis.

Olhou para o Byun uma última vez antes de sorrir e fechar os olhos.

Levaria a memória de Baekhyun consigo, junto às estrelas e as outras pessoas que conheceu.

— Estou feliz por você. — Chanyeol murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, distante demais para perceber o olhar que Baekhyun enviava para si.

Ambos sorriram, presos nos próprios pensamentos. Todavia, de alguma forma, suas mente se conectando em uma estranha sintonia que apenas eles possuíam.

Sentiriam muita falta um do outro.

Chanyeol abriu os olhos novamente.

— O que faremos agora? — disse baixinho, as mãos enrugadas pela terrível cicatriz brincando com os próprios cabelos.

Sob o lustre, Baekhyun abraçava as próprias pernas, havia dobrado os joelhos, como as crianças faziam.

O general, que agora também era príncipe, pensou.

— O ducado muito provavelmente sabia sobre, bem, sobre o que o Rei Kim escondia de mim — ainda era estranho falar, mas o Byun não vacilou. Após piscar, processando o que havia saído da própria boca, ele prosseguiu: — Deve existir mais coisas que não sabemos. — murmurou.

Baekhyun não podia ver, mas sabia que Chanyeol deveria estar concordando consigo. Por isso, continuou.

— Coisas importantes, Chanyeol. Acho que devemos ir atrás da verdade.

Com isso, Chanyeol se senta.

— O que você tem em mente?

— Retornar ao plano inicial. — Baekhyun dá de ombros — Vamos voltar para o quarto de Junmyeon, e descobrir o que ele está escondendo de nós.

Imediatamente, o Park fez que não. Não, não gostava nem um pouco de como aquela ideia soava.

— Não podemos fazer isso. — rebateu, falando lentamente, como se falasse com uma criança: — Baekhyun, Lorde Kim sabe que invadiram seus aposentos, ele espera que quem fez isso retorne.

— Podemos sim. — insistiu o mais baixo — Junmyeon pode aumentar a segurança dentro de seu próprio quarto, mas não se esqueça que posso diminuir a guarda do lado de fora.. — fez uma pausa, pensativo. Naquele ponto, Chanyeol já havia desistido de se opor — Se o mantivermos afastado, podemos entrar.

— Como sugere que afastemos ele? — o outro questionou, apenas _um pouco_ curioso.

Baekhyun calou-se outra vez, pensando.

— Eu posso levá-lo para algum lugar. Posso distraí-lo e você entra no quarto, eu o levo de volta quando você terminar.

Chanyeol, em resposta, não poupou uma careta.

— Tem certeza que ele não irá achar suspeito você, de todas as pessoas?

— Eu posso arranjar algo crível. E não preciso acompanhá-lo, basta afastá-lo, enganá-lo como Lady Bae me enganou quando simulou um ataque para me afastar e enviar um homem para atacá-lo. — sugeriu, só então se levantando, uma dica de que já era hora dele partir e do Park se deitar — Apenas pense sobre isso, Chanyeol. E´ uma ideia bruta, mas por favor, me diga que vai pensar sobre isso. Não temos muito tempo, você mesmo contou que a reunião com o Conselho Real será no fim dessa semana, temos apenas seis dias.

Foi a vez do mais alto bufar, puxando os lençóis da cama para se preparar para dormir. Após esconder os livros debaixo da cama, Chanyeol descansou a cabeça sobre os travesseiros, no mesmo instante em que o Byun apagou as velas do lustre e dos candelabros. Apesar do escuro, o Park podia sentir o olhar do cavaleiro em si.

— Eu vou considerar. — Chanyeol admitiu em um suspirou.

Era o suficiente para Baekhyun se sentir satisfeito.

— Durma bem, Chanyeol. — apesar da escuridão que envolvia o quarto, Chanyeol sabia que o cavaleiro estava sorrindo — Nos veremos amanhã, Vossa Alteza.

— Boa noite, Baekhyun. — Baekhyun também sabia que Chanyeol não contia um sorriso — Até amanhã, meu príncipe.

[...]

No dia seguinte, entre suas atividades sob tutoria com a conselheira Saidi, Chanyeol conseguiu entregá-la as cartas e os documentos que constavam pistas sobre o verdadeiro príncipe herdeiro. Escondendo as folhas amareladas entre as páginas dos livros que devolveu para a conselheira na biblioteca e que ela, com prazer, pegou para levar consigo.

Por fim, Chanyeol acabou considerando a plano do Byun de invadir outra vez os aposentos dos duques. A ideia lhe pareceu boa após um dia inteiro considerando as consequências de algo mal pensado. Tudo isso, junto ao clima tenso que agora existia entre os duques e o pouco tempo que tinham até a reunião com o Conselho – e, por sua vez, a coroação –, levou o Park à conclusão de que situações desesperadas pediam medidas desesperadas.

Ele havia contado isso ao general, que naquela mesma noite, dividiu com o mais alto tudo o que havia pensado. Existia uma larga margem de erro em seu plano, mas Chanyeol em momento algum o impediu de continuar falando. Eles combinaram que colocariam o plano em ação no dia seguinte, e Baekhyun se encarregaria de tomar todos os cuidados possíveis para que não tivessem contratempos.

Na próxima noite, quando se viram mais uma vez em seu horário habitual, o general o encontrou com uma espada a mais. Estavam nos corredores do palácio, no horário mais tarde da noite, quando as estrelas de Lux brilhavam mais forte no céu. Sua luz invadindo as vidraças, iluminavam toda a extensão de portas fechadas e cortinas abertas. Sequer era necessário a luz de velas durante a madrugada.

Foi quando Baekhyun balançou uma espada pouco menor que a sua em frente aos olhos de Chanyeol.

— Por que você está me dando isso? — Chanyeol questionou com estranheza, não se lembrava da necessidade de armas brancas no plano. Não queria precisar pegar em uma.

— É apenas para emergências, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun o respondeu rapidamente, oferecendo a lâmina. Não querendo tocar nela, Chanyeol deu um passo para trás, afastando-se. O cavaleiro suspirou. — Você não precisa usá-la, apenas mantenha consigo. — explicou.

— Se eu não preciso usar então por que você está me dando ela, Baekhyun? — Chanyeol retornou.

Parecendo constrangido, Baekhyun hesitou para responder. Ele pigarreou, quase puxando a arma para si novamente, mas parou ao perceber que negar a espada para Chanyeol era uma tolice.

— Apenas quero ter a certeza de que você estará bem. — disse o cavalheiro, a voz baixa e envergonhada. O feixe de luz que escapava das janelas, permitia que o mais alto notasse, com prazer, o tom ruborizado que tomou conta do rosto de Baekhyun. Chanyeol escondeu um sorriso, tentando não ruborizar também. Contudo, ainda não cederia, não andaria com espadas. 

O Park tossiu, antes de voltar a falar:

— Baekhyun, uma espada não vai garantir minha segurança. — era teimoso.

Impaciente, o cavaleiro bufou. O tempo estava correndo e eles estavam discutindo. Com esse pensamento, sem dizer qualquer coisa, ele tomou a mão do mais alto entre as suas, abriu a palma grande e encaixou o cabo da espada de lâmina curta. Antes que ele pudesse se opor, o cavaleiro se pôs nas pontas do pé, encaixando sua mão livre entre os lábios do Park, impedindo-o de falar.

— Conversamos novamente mais tarde. — sussurrou, os olhos espremidos encarando-o. Era uma ordem, nem sequer um aviso. Apreciando o silêncio do outro, Baekhyun instruiu: — Há uma correia presa ao cabo, você pode prendê-la em sua cintura. A lâmina está protegida com uma capa, então se você tiver de usá-la, o que eu oro aos céus que não será necessário, tire a capa primeiro. Não é muito difícil usar uma espada, mas não ataque, apenas tente se defender. Caso surja alguma situação eu irei aparecer. Você entendeu, Chanyeol? — quando se afastou, o Park ainda estava calado.

Percebendo que o general esperava uma reação sua, Chanyeol acenou abobadamente.

Baekhyun se satisfez com aquilo.

— Ótimo. — disse ele, não se afastando. Olhando uma última vez de um lado para o outro, no corredor, o Byun se aproximou um pouco mais.

Chanyeol empertigou-se nervoso, quando sentiu o frio das luvas de metal roçando suas mãos e então sua cintura.

— Vou prender a correia para você. — explicou o mais baixo, se inclinando, o rosto milimetricamente abaixo do queixo do Park. Se Chanyeol quisesse tocá-lo, bastaria que se inclinasse também.

E ele quis, mas antes que pudesse se mexer, Baekhyun sutilmente se afastou.

Se encararam.

— Está feito. — o cavaleiro riu, nervoso, apontando para a correia preso à cintura de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol desceu sua atenção em direção à própria bainha com a espada. Um frio diferente tomou conta de seu interior, definitivamente não queria precisar usar aquela espada. Respirou fundo, ao erguer os olhos outra vez, Baekhyun ainda estava ali. O cavaleiro separou os lábios, parecendo pronto para falar algo, mas se conteve. No lugar disso, ele surpreendentemente se lançou contra o mais alto, puxando-o para si, abraçando-o.

Sua armadura gelada provocava frio na pele de Chanyeol, os braços rígidos desajeitadamente entrelaçados em seu pescoço machucavam, mas o Park não se afastou. No lugar disso, o mais alto inclinou o rosto, encostando sua testa contra a testa do cavaleiro.

— Tome cuidado, e fique atento ao sinal. — Baekhyun murmurou ao seu ouvido, os olhos fechados. Um pequeno sorriso pendiam em seus lábios — Caso alguém apareça chame por mim.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Vossa Alteza. — o outro tentou tranquilizar, brincando. Pôde escutar um pequeno bufo soando dentre os lábios de Baekhyun. Logo, ele sentiu um curto tapinha suave nas costas, Baekhyun finalmente se afastou.

— É bom que fique. — ele disse, mas suas palavras logo foram seguidas por uma risadinha conforme seguia na direção oposta aos corredores — Ainda temos muitas coisas que resolver, Chanyeol. — disse por fim antes de desaparecer completamente entre as sombras das pilastras.

E Chanyeol se viu sozinho.

O plano idealizado pelo cavaleiro era simples: ele havia diminuído a segurança nos corredores próximos ao quarto do duque, o que facilitaria e muito a entrada de Chanyeol no cômodo, tudo o que seria necessário era afastar Junmyeon. Enquanto isso, nos jardins, de onde possuía uma visão perfeita para as janelas do andar em que Baekhyun estava. Ao passar por ela, o Byun faria um sinal com a lâmina de sua espada, que avisaria a Chanyeol que o quarto estava livre e que ele poderia entrar.

Era perfeito, na concepção de seu criador, e Chanyeol estava desesperado o suficiente para não se apegar aos detalhes e ajustar as arestas daquela ideia feita às pressas.

Uma pena, porque eles realmente deveriam ter sido mais cuidadosos.

As coisas começaram a dar errado no momento em que Baekhyun bateu na porta dos aposentos de Lorde Kim e encontrou o quarto completamente vazio. Parecia perfeito para ser invadido, mas o Byun era experiente o suficiente para saber que aquele momento estranhamente propício era algo que deveria se preocupar. O que o fez vaguear pelo palácio, atrás do paradeiro do duque.

Quando o encontrou, tendo demorado mais tempo do que gostaria, o duque estava de pé assistindo as estrelas. Trajava botas de couro e capa que escondia desde seu perfil até os tornozelos, não muito diferente da capa que o próprio Byun tinha e que havia emprestado ao Park no dia em que passearam na cidade.

O Byun franziu o cenho, mas não questionou a escolha de roupas do duque. Esse foi seu segundo erro na execução do plano.

— Está perdido, Lorde Kim? — o cavaleiro se mostrou presente.

Em resposta, o duque emitiu uma risadinha caçoada, mas não se virou. No lugar disso, inclinou-se ainda mais contra as vidraças.

Baekhyun achou aquilo esquisitíssimo, mas não mostrou qualquer objeção. Ao julgar pela capa e pelas botas do nobre, ele parecia pronto para dar um passeio durante a madrugada. O que, para si, era particularmente conveniente. Baekhyun só precisaria acompanhá-lo e garantir que ele não retornasse até que Chanyeol terminasse o que tinha de fazer.

— Vou acompanhá-lo para fora, Lorde Kim. — disse Baekhyun, recebendo como respostas do nobre um singelo aceno de cabeça.

Afastando-se das janelas, o Lorde deu as costas ao Byun e traçou o próprio caminho para o exterior do castelo. Seus passos eram suaves, despretensiosos, as mãos cruzadas em frente ao próprio busto. Enquanto desciam os degraus que os levava para o jardim, passaram pela janela em que Baekhyun havia dito para Chanyeol que veria o sinal. Ao alcançá-la, o cavaleiro puxou lentamente a espada da bainha, refletindo o brilho das estrelas em sua lâmina. Fez isso rapidamente às costas do nobre que seguia seu caminho inconsciente do cavaleiro atrás de si.

Guardou a espada novamente, e prosseguiu atrás do Kim.

Sob a escolta do cavaleiro, eles desceram até os pátios, e entraram ao norte do jardim, o lado oposto em que Chanyeol havia sido orientado a ficar para aguardar. Neste lado do jardim as árvores eram mais baixas e a calçada mais larga, havia uma fonte e poucas esculturas. No lugar disso, a luz das estrelas quando tocava este jardim refletia na água que jorrava do chafariz, ao invés das pequenas peças de pratas espalhadas pelo chão.

Ao passarem pelos arcos que os levava para o chafariz, Baekhyun tomou a frente do lorde, o procedimento padrão quando se fazia escolta de alguém. Com a mão no cabo de sua espada, o Byun atentamente olhou de um lado para o outro. Inconscientemente, ele sabia que havia algo de errado.

No entanto, a realização só lhe sobreveio quando as estrelas revelaram de quem se tratava o rosto escondido sob a capa. Quando o cintilar dos astros brilhou um pouco mais forte e tocou o rosto que deveria ser do duque, iluminando-o mesmo sob o capuz, a imagem se refletiu no antebraço da armadura prateada de Baekhyun. Foi então que ele percebeu que havia sido enganado.

Não estava acompanhando Lorde Kim, no lugar disso, o rosto que havia sido projetado logo atrás de si possuía traços femininos. Olhos grande e lábios de um sorriso zombeteiro, ela sorria como se quisesse ser descoberta. E talvez ela realmente quisesse.

Quando Baekhyun se virou, Sooyoung já havia puxado a capa que a cobria, se revelando nas vestes do duque. Ela vestia as calças e as botas largas de Junmyeon, os cabelos longos e escuros estavam amarrados e penteados, enfiados por dentro da gola de sua camisa. Preso à cintura havia uma correia, muito semelhante a mesma correia que o Byun havia amarrado em Chanyeol há horas atrás. Segura na correia, uma bainha escondia sua espada.

Espada a qual ela puxou, desembainhando a lâmina pálida.

Baekhyun quis rir, quão vergonhosamente havia sido enganado. Porém, antes que pudesse emitir qualquer som, foi pego pela mais profunda preocupação com o Park.

Se o Lorde Kim não estava em seu quarto, e também não estava consigo, onde ele poderia estar?

— Não. — foi tudo o que Byun pôde formular, quando a realização do que havia acontecido caiu sobre si.

O duque também possuía seu plano, e diferente deles, seu alvo não era algo inanimado em um lugar claro. Junmyeon muito provavelmente queria Chanyeol, e Baekhyun o havia deixado sozinho, praticamente desprotegido senão com uma espada que o mais alto não sabia usar.

Chiou, pronto dar meia volta e sair em disparada pelo outro lado do jardim, mas foi impedido quando a curva de um golpe de espada quase passou por seu rosto.

Baekhyun deu dois passos para trás, a tempo de não ser atingido.

Irritado, ele fitou Sooyoung que sorria despretensiosamente.

— Sempre quis cortar sua língua petulante, Byun. — ela disse, numa ameaça em falso tom de brincadeira, empunhando a espada novamente.

Dessa vez, Baekhyun reage a tempo, levantando a própria espada antes de receber um outro ataque. As lâminas vibram uma contra a outra, o estalar gelado ecoando pelo jardim.

Quando se afastam, Baekhyun dá alguns bons passos para trás da condessa.

— E´ muita ousadia ou muita loucura sua querer duelar contra um general. — ele fala, puxando a espada em defesa quando Sooyoung avança novamente.

Ela não responde, somente ri, e disfere outro golpe, forçando Baekhyun para trás. As espadas brandem acima de seu rosto, e ela não recua. Baekhyun, por sua vez, se esforça ao máximo para não atingir a mulher. Não porque ele não gostaria, mas seria errado pelas leis de Lux atacar um civil, mesmo que o civil fosse quem fosse.

Todavia, Baekhyun não deveria perder tempo, Chanyeol estava em algum lugar daquele mesmo jardim precisando de si.

Sacudindo a espada, Sooyoung tentou atacá-lo acertando seu ombro. Seus ataques eram precisos, a mão pesada sobre a lâmina, um sinal de treinamento limpo e constante. Certamente ela já teria o atingido se o Byun não fosse militar e possuísse mais experiência.

— Condessa, se afaste, ou terei de atacá-la. — Baekhyun avisou, sua voz quase não sendo audível ao ser abafada pelo choque das espadas. Caminhando cegamente, Sooyoung estava o guiando até o chafariz, onde o Byun ficaria encurralado.

Baekhyun soube o que se passava por seu cabeça no momento em que olhou rapidamente para trás e encontrou o reflexo dos céus na água translúcida logo atrás de si. Foi quando, Sooyoung aproveitou aquele breve instante para desferir um golpe contra o Byun, empunhando a espada contra seu tórax com força, não atingindo sua carne por conta de sua armadura, mas havia sido forte o suficiente para empurrá-lo para trás.

Tropeçando com seu próprio peso, o cavaleiro caiu de encontro ao chafariz, as costas batendo na construção de mármore e pedras. Doeu, mas o Byun mal pôde registrar a dor quando a visão de Sooyoung preparando-se para o que seria o golpe final apareceu sobre si.

Imediatamente, o Byun procurou pela própria espada. Puxando-a entre os dedos enluvados, Baekhyun usou toda sua força para acertar a espada da condessa no exato momento em que ela baixava a lâmina para golpeá-lo.

Com isso, a espada de ambos foram jogadas em direções opostas, deixando-os desarmados, os colocando em um embate corpo a corpo.

Aproveitando o fato de já estar no chão, Baekhyun puxou a condessa pelo tornozelo, derrubando-a, logo se colocando acima dela. As mãos de Sooyoung voaram imediatamente para seu pescoço desprotegido pela falta de capacete, as pernas dela entrelaçadas na cintura do general.

Havia pura raiva e satisfação nos olhos daquela mulher, como se a simples ideia de matar o cavaleiro fosse por si só simplesmente prazeroso. Ou, talvez, fosse prazeroso pensar em tudo o que conseguiriam sem o cavaleiro no caminho deles. Estariam tirando seu maior opositor e o príncipe herdeiro, dois inimigos com um único golpe.

Matar Baekhyun era o caminho mais rápido para chegar a coroa, mais rápido até do que tirar a vida de Chanyeol, que era o plano inicial da condessa, Lorde Kim, Yoona e os outros duques.

Planejavam que Chanyeol fosse coroado para então matá-lo e o passar trono para seu sucessor por decreto, que seria um dos duques. Este duque que seria Kim Junmyeon.

Mas matar o cavaleiro, agora, parecia ser uma ideia muito mais sábia. Afinal, haviam muitas formas de se chegar ao poder, e na política de Lux, tudo era válido.

Ela apertou seus dedos contra a garganta do general, com tanta força e tanta fúria que sequer enxergava o que acontecia ao seu redor. Sooyoung apenas via o rosto vermelho do Byun e o trono que parecia mais perto do que nunca.

Por isso, ela não percebe quando uma pequena comoção surge ao redor deles, mas Baekhyun nota. Entre o crepitar do barulho do vento entre as árvores e o som molhado da água caindo da fonte, Baekhyun registra a voz de alguns servos do palácio que, muito provavelmente, escutaram o barulho das espadas.

Querendo chamar a atenção deles, Baekhyun se esforça em gritar, apesar do aperto da garganta. Ao mesmo tempo, o general tenta afastar o braço da condessa de seu pescoço, arranhando-a com as luvas de metal. Mas ele ainda não a ataca, não soca seu rosto como gostaria e é racional o suficiente para não machucar qualquer um de seus ossos. Ele apenas atrasa uma possível morte, e grita como louco, esperando o surgimento de quem quer que seja.

Logo, surgindo por trás dos arcos, a ajuda aparece na forma de Jongdae e os outros servos que trabalhavam na cozinha, todos trajados para dormir, correndo em sua direção.

— Baekhyun! — vem a voz do Kim no momento em que se junta ao general, puxando os dedos da condessa. Outros servos se juntam a eles, separando-os.

Baekhyun precisa do auxílio de Jongdae e de Kyungsoo para se levantar, ele tosse, as mãos sobre o pescoço, mas não perde muito tempo. Antes que a condessa possa se atirar sobre si mais uma vez, o general pede que Jongdae procure suas espadas.

Ao mesmo tempo, um dos servos havia se afastado para chamar os cavaleiros e, quando eles retornam rapidamente, imobilizam a condessa no chão.

— O que aconteceu? — Jongdae pergunta, voltando com as espadas, os olhos esbugalhados em puro choque.

Recolhendo a própria espada, Baekhyun entende o sentimento. Ele havia sido tolo, se preocupado tanto em prezar pela segurança de Chanyeol, e ainda assim cometido uma falha tão absurda.

— É uma longa história. — disse o cavaleiro com urgência. Logo, se voltando para os cavaleiros, ele continuou: — Mantenham a condessa presa e procurem pela senhorita Im Yoona e Lorde Kim. Enviem legiões para a cidade se for necessário, mas encontre-os! — ordenou, e os cavaleiros assentiram.

— Parece ser sério, também podemos ajudar? — Kyungsoo se ofereceu, atrás de si os outros servos assentiram também se oferecendo.

— Chamem o Conselho Real, especialmente o conselheiro Zhang e a conselheira Saidi. E, se possível, mantenham os duques no palácio. Não permitam que eles saiam.

Em resposta, os servos assentiram novamente, dessa vez retornando para o interior do palácio. Baekhyun, no lugar disso, faz o caminho contrário voltando-se para o interior do jardim. Um vinco entre seus sobrancelhas, Chanyeol precisava de ajuda. Se Sooyoung era quem estava com ele, o Byun podia ter um leve pressentimento de quem poderia estar com o Park.

— Por que devem chamar o Conselho e porque devemos manter os duques no palácio? — outra vez Jongdae perguntou, quando Baekhyun lhe deu as costas, não respondendo, o servo foi atrás do cavaleiro — Baekhyun! Pare! Onde você está indo?

— Chanyeol precisa de ajuda, Jongdae! — o outro devolveu, não parando.

Jongdae estancou.

— Chanyeol? — ele repetiu.

— Ele está do outro lado do jardim — foram as últimas palavras de Baekhyun antes de sumir entre os arcos do jardim — E precisa de mim.

Chanyeol notou que havia algo errado no momento em que percebeu que passaria mais tempo esperando no jardim do que o combinado. Já haviam se passados alguns bons minutos desde que eles haviam se separado até que Baekhyun enviasse o sinal para que o Park retornasse ao palácio. Para falar a verdade, havia sido tempo suficiente para que Chanyeol imaginasse que tudo teria dado errado.

A sensação de perigo iminente, no entanto, não desapareceu sequer quando o brilho do reflexo da lâmina do general partiu da janela. Mesmo que acreditasse estar sozinho nos jardins, bem escondido atrás dos arbustos e os pilares de mármore, Chanyeol possuía a sensação obtusa de estar sendo observado. A mesma sensação desgostosa que teve quando estava em casa, antes de acordar em Lux.

Isso somente o deixou mais alerta.

Talvez, por essa razão, Chanyeol não houvesse sido pego completamente desprevenido quando estava pronto para sair dos jardins e foi puxado para trás, derrubado no chão antes que pudesse sequer piscar.

Ele esbugalhou os olhos, a mão direita correndo na direção da bainha da espada escondida entre suas vestes. Antes que pudesse puxá-la desesperadamente, porém, Chanyeol pôde distinguir o rosto de quem havia o derrubado. E quem havia o agredido parecia esperar por aquele reconhecimento.

Estava escuro demais para ser possível enxergar com clareza, mas o Park se esforçou. Não demorando muito para que os olhos e a imagem de um sorriso zombozo surgissem impressos no rosto do Lorde Kim.

Chanyeol piscou, confuso, sentindo-se traído. Ele sabia que não deveria se sentir assim, mas não era possível evitar. Em alguma parte de si, Chanyeol ainda acreditava na inocência do duque. Acreditava que, talvez, tudo houvesse sido um mal entendido. Chanyeol não era tolo, mas era ingênuo, e não conseguia acreditar que havia sido usado por Junmyeon.

O duque ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sua cintura, preso por uma fina correia muito semelhante à de Chanyeol, haviam punhais de cabos longos. Chanyeol evitou olhá-los por muito tempo, temendo o que o nobre pretendia fazer com eles.

— Você parece mais decepcionado do que surpreso. — Junmyeon sugeriu.

Não havia cinismo ou ironia em sua voz, não era como as cenas de vilões que o mais alto estava habituado a ver na televisão. Constatar aquilo lhe machucou ainda mais. O Lorde Kim, que havia sido estranhamente sorridente e receptivo consigo antes, agora revelava em sua voz e em seu rosto uma terrível apatia. Não havia nada em suas expressões ou fala que implicasse possível dor ou diversão com o que estava acontecendo ou que ele pretendia que acontecesse. Ele simplesmente parecia não se importar, como se fosse uma tarefa corriqueira.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Chanyeol questionou, a voz se tornando esganiçada no instante em que o peso de um pé tomou seu rosto.

Um chute forte, que o tirou do ar por alguns segundos, até que sua cabeça rodasse e Chanyeol voltasse ao presente. Antes que pudesse registrar a dor que tomou conta de sua bochecha, a sola da bota do duque pressionou seu rosto mais uma vez, dessa vez imobilizando sua cabeça. Inclinando-se sobre seu corpo estirado no chão, uma das mãos livres do Kim tratou de segurá-lo pelo braço. Chanyeol havia sido humilhantemente pego, sua falta de experiência em qualquer tipo de combate o deixava numa aterrorizante desvantagem.

— Espero que compreenda, meu querido Park, que não tenho algo pessoal contra você. — disse o duque, a voz tão fria que poderia congelar, a sola do pé esfregando na têmpora do mais alto — Sequer quando o vi pela primeira vez e o trouxe daquele lugar estranho em que vive para Lux, não fiz nada por desgosto pessoal por você.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, mal dando atenção para o homem de pé acima de si. Enxergando por entre as pálpebras semi abertas, o Park podia assistir, imponente, como a mão do lorde escorregava em direção aos punhais na cintura. Aquilo o deixou inquieto.

Pensou em Baekhyun, que havia garantido que estaria por perto, mas que não havia aparecido até então. No entanto, Chanyeol sabia que ele apareceria, Baekhyun sempre aparecia. Chanyeol suspirou baixo, o rosto inclinado, a bochecha praticamente rente ao chão. Confiava que o general, surgiria, mas até então precisaria de tempo. Chanyeol sabia que sozinho ele não sairia daquela situação, mas, ao menos, poderia garantir a própria sobrevivência.

Já havia feito aquilo uma vez, poderia fazer novamente, certo?

Apenas deveria ser estratégico. Precisava aproveitar o tempo que o duque estava lhe dando, não poderia morrer assim.

Só então sua mente pareceu registrar as palavras de Junmyeon.

— Então por que está fazendo isso? — devolveu Chanyeol, fazendo esforço para que as palavras saíssem. A pergunta pareceu ideal para o Kim, que só então pareceu esboçar qualquer reação.

O aperto da sola em seu rosto diminuiu, mas não foi completamente abandonado. Ainda assim, Chanyeol sentiu algum alívio, quando o duque riu baixo e discreto, o corpo inteiro tremendo.

— Porque quero o que me é direito, Park. — falou o outro — O trono de Lux pertence a mim. Antes mesmo de Rei Kim, aquele tolo, surgiu com a ideia obtusa de nomear seu herdeiro, o segundo em sucessão ao trono seria eu.

Chanyeol fingiu ignorância, quando prosseguiu:

— E o que tenho haver com isso, Lorde Kim? — agitou-se, apenas para fingir indignação, o que não foi uma ideia muito boa visto que sua reação levou o duque a pressionar seu rosto com ainda mais força. Doeu, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, mas o Park não parou: — Por que me trouxe para Lux?

Ele possuía uma ideia, mas queria escutá-las saindo dos lábios do próprio duque. Além disso, e o mais importante, Chanyeol precisava ganhar tempo.

Os dedos do duque escorregaram da própria cintura, afastando-se da bainha, para trilhar um caminho hediondo pelo rosto do mais alto. Chanyeol ficou teso, assistindo o duque traçar os sinais em sua bochecha.

— Nesta altura acredito que já saiba sobre o portal, certo? — Junmyeon sorriu falsamente complacente, Chanyeol se contorceu, tremendo um dos pés. Lorde Kim, focado em contar o quer que fosse dizer, pareceu não perceber — No início não sabíamos sobre o portal, ele era um simples pedaço de madeira afundado em um dos muitos lagos de Cibus. O descobri quando tropecei nele enquanto nadava, e acidentalmente caí em seu mundo e percebi o que podíamos fazer com aquilo.

Lentamente, Chanyeol balançou os pés mais uma vez, desta vez ambos. Novamente, não houve reação.

O Park fingiu dar atenção ao Kim.

Junmyeon não parou de falar:

— Em uma de minhas viagens descobri você, tão assustadoramente semelhante ao nosso rei. — suas unhas roçaram, com força, a ponte do nariz do mais alto, machucando-o — Bastou unir o útil ao agradável. — beliscou a pele entre os dedos.

Chanyeol flexionou os joelhos, o duque ainda não havia lhe dado atenção. Sua guarda estava baixa.

— Então eu pensei: “Por que não matamos o rei e trazemos um substituto?” — soprou prazeroso.

E então Chanyeol o chutou, afastando-o de si.

Junmyeon mal registrou o que o atingiu quando foi atirado para trás e viu o mais alto se levantar, correndo na direção oposta. Ele chiou, seguindo-o para o interior do jardim.

Por outro lado, Chanyeol, esgueirando-se por entre as árvores mais altas daquela ala, puxou a espada da bainha, mesmo que mal soubesse como usá-la. Escutando os passos do duque vindo em sua direção, o Park entrou no curto labirinto que se localizava no centro do jardim, cercado por flores alvas e arbustos de folhagem escura.

Desesperadamente, Chanyeol dobrou as três primeiras esquinas que viu, e correu até que não fosse mais capaz de escutar as passadas do duque.

Todavia, o mais alto ainda é capaz de escutar a voz do Kim aterrorizando-o.

— _Estou aqui, Park, e você não vai fugir._ — ele praticamente canta, de alguma parte do labirinto.

Chanyeol respirou lentamente, a espada tremendo em sua mão. Olhando em volta, ele não podia registrar nada que não fosse espessas paredes construídas por vegetação. Acima de sua cabeça, apenas as estrelas e as luas zelavam por si, iluminando o caminho. Flores silvestres brotavam do chão, entre os lírios e rosas cuidadas pelos servos.

— _Vou arrancar seu coração perante o céu._ — a ameaça do duque foi trazida pelo vento.

O Park fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar de onde vinha o som. Dobrando uma outra esquina, seguiu pela direção oposta.

— _Você vai se arrepender de ter se voltado contra mim._ — o tom do Kim pareceu soar mais baixa.

Chanyeol virou em outro canto.

— _Você e aquela praga do general Byun._ — nesse ponto, a voz de Junmyeon pareceu ficar muito mais próxima.

Dando alguns passos para trás, Chanyeol se afastou, retornando pelo mesmo caminho de onde havia vindo. Contudo, quando Lorde Kim apareceu logo atrás de si, Chanyeol reconheceu que era tarde demais.

E Baekhyun ainda não havia aparecido.

Sem que trocassem quaisquer palavras, Junmyeon avançou contra si, um punhal em cada mão, suas lâminas pouco menores que a espada curta que Chanyeol segurava entre as mãos. O Park se esquivou por pouco, dando passos corridos para trás, quase esbarrando com uma das paredes do labirinto, mas também a evitou por pouco.

Lembrando-se das palavras do Byun, Chanyeol não se prestou ao papel de tentar desferir qualquer golpe. Não possuía experiência o suficiente para ter certeza de que seria capaz de acertar, então conteve-se usando a espada para se defender.

Quando o Kim avançou em direção ao seu tórax, Chanyeol foi surpreendentemente habilidoso em afastar a lâmina com a espada. O crepitar dos metais se chocando ecoou pelo labirinto vazio, seguidos pelos ofegos cansados do Park.

— Está me dando mais trabalho do que eu poderia imaginar, meu príncipe. — Junmyeon cantou, aparentemente satisfeito em encurralá-lo.

É quando Baekhyun irrompe no labirinto.

— Chanyeol! — ele chama, e o mais alto se anima, mas ninguém sabe exatamente onde ele está. Apenas que está por perto, e que não para de percorrer entre as paredes do labirinto, é possível escutar seus passos.

Antes que o Park pudesse respondê-lo, no entanto, um gemido de dor escapa de sua boca quando o lorde acerta seu rosto, rasgando sua bochecha. Chanyeol a sente latejar, mas esquiva-se a tempo de ser pego por outro golpe.

Aproveitando-se de sua altura e peso, Chanyeol blefa, fingindo atacar o duque que dá um passo para trás. A brecha dá ao Park segundos para dobrar outra curva e correr.

Ele é capaz de escutar Junmyeon atrás de si, mas a breve corrida parece também chamar a atenção de Baekhyun, que também segue em direção ao som.

Chanyeol derrapa entre as esquinas dos labirintos, acelerando o máximo que pode, vira em todas as esquinas que primeiro vê, consciente de que não muito atrás de si está o duque. Nesse meio tempo, Baekhyun ainda chama por seu nome, e o Park segue sua voz. Eles se encontram no exato instante em que o Kim alcança as dobras de sua roupa, mas o solta por pouco, quando a espada do general quase corta os dedos do lorde.

Junmyeon imediatamente recolheu a mão, erguendo o rosto para fitar o cavaleiro que já empunha a própria espada.

Projetando-se entre o duque e o próprio Park, Baekhyun é incisivo quando diz:

— Dê meia volta e pare o que está fazendo Lorde Kim, ou serei obrigado a atacar um civil. — suas sobrancelhas estão vincadas, o corpo tão acostumado à duelos já posto em típica posição de combate.

No entanto, nada disso parece amedrontar o duque que está tão perto de conseguir o que tanto quer.

Cegado pela ira, Junmyeon ignora sua óbvia desvantagem em relação ao cavaleiro e avança em direção ao Park. Baekhyun se interpõe entre eles, chocando os ombros protegidos contra o corpo do duque, enviando-o para trás. Não se dando por vencido, Junmyeon avança mais uma vez, mas o Byun o afasta, dessa vez golpeando o espaço entre eles com a espada.

A lâmina estava longe demais para feri-lo, mas ao julgar pelo canto que o ar faz quando a espada faz sua curva, é claro como a ameaça de Baekhyun, dessa vez não é vazia. Ele realmente estava disposto a ferir o duque se for necessário.

E então lhe vem a constatação de que ele perdeu aquela batalha.

Apesar de sua fúria ardente, o duque finalmente abandona as próprias armas, rendendo-se.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, as chuta para longe.

— Me entregue suas mãos, Lorde Kim. — o cavaleiro pede, firme.

Apesar de contrariado, o duque obedece, e Chanyeol não desprende os olhos dele no momento em que as mãos do Kim são algemadas por correntes. Baekhyun devolve a espada para a bainha, e somente nesse momento o mais alto permite voltar-se com atenção para o cavaleiro, notando que assim como ele, Baekhyun também parece machucado. Ele quer perguntar o que aconteceu, mas se refreia, notando que não é o momento ideal.

— Kim Junmyeon — Baekhyun anuncia — com a permissão dada a mim pelo Reino de Lux e pelos céus, como general e chefe da guarda real, declaro que você está preso por crimes contra o reino. Você terá uma audiência com o Conselho Real para que seja julgado e tenha sua pena declarada.

Junmyeon ruge, mas não responde. Há raiva em seus olhos, mas ele não abaixa a cabeça envergonhado. No lugar disso, ele encarou a Chanyeol com fúria, até que Baekhyun o virasse de costas e guie o Kim à sua frente em direção à saída do labirinto.

— O Conselho Real já o espera fora dos jardins, junto às senhoritas Park Sooyoung e Im Yoona além de Lady Bae, Lorde Oh e outros conselheiros que também serão julgados por conspiração e tentativa de assassinato à um membro da família real. — Baekhyun prossegue — Gostaria de declarar alguma coisa antes que tudo o que você disser tenha de ser registrado, compilado e guardado para ser usado contra você em um julgamento?

A resposta de Junmyeon é outro rugido.

— Não acaba aqui. — ele disse — Nos encontraremos novamente.

E Baekhyun, riu, zombando, oferecendo-lhe dois tapinhas na cabeça. De onde estão, Chanyeol pode enxergar a saída do labirinto se projetando não muito longe.

— Claro que você vai. — o cavaleiro revirou os olhos para Junmyeon — Não hesitarei em lhe fazer algumas visitas nas masmorras.

Esperando-os do lado de fora do jardim, era possível encontrar o Conselho Real e os cavaleiros, assim como Baekhyun tinha solicitado. Eles pareciam tão dispostos quanto os servos, trajados com roupas de dormir e rostos inchados, pareciam ter sido tirados de sua cama. Mas, quando notaram Kim Junmyeon junto a Baekhyun e Chanyeol, pareceram muito mais acordados.

— Não poderiam ter esperado que o sol raiasse? — Yixing sorriu para eles no momento em que os cavaleiros trouxeram Junmyeon para o Conselho.

Baekhyun riu, fazendo que não.

— Sinto muito tê-lo despertado tão tarde. — e o cavaleiro se curvou, Chanyeol o imitou, sabendo que tinha um pouco de culpa naquilo também.

Logo, foi a vez do Zhang balançar a cabeça. Atrás de si, a conselheira Saidi apareceu, o olhar dela passou entre ambos os recém chegados mas fixou-se em Chanyeol.

— Você estava numa batalha, filho? — ela lançou, em seu tom que oscilava entre o cuidado e severidade, capturando o rosto do mais alto entre suas mãos. Inclinando seu rosto, Aziza procurou as bochechas do Park, encontrando cortes e contusões em seu rosto.

Sem que precisasse olhar para o lado, Chanyeol sabia que Baekhyun também o encarava com atenção.

— Gostaria que chamássemos os médicos e os curandeiros? — perguntou o Zhang, ao que Chanyeol negou, afastando o próprio rosto das mãos da conselheira.

— Não acho que há necessidade disso — Chanyeol sorriu, mal dando atenção aos seus próprios machucados — Mas se gostariam de me prestar alguma ajuda, há algo que eu quero fazer.

Os conselheiros, por sua vez, franziram o cenho.

— Do que se trata?

E Chanyeol apontou para a janela em que se encontrava o quarto do antigo Duque de Coronam.

— Venham comigo e eu terei o prazer de explicar, por favor.

Parecia que todo o palácio havia sido acordado durante a noite. Após uma ordem dos conselheiros de que os cavaleiros levassem todos os que seriam julgados até a Sala do Conselho e pedisse a seus colegas da Corte acompanhasse os cavaleiros, Yixing e Aziza acompanharam Baekhyun e Chanyeol até o quarto que pertencia a Junmyeon.

Foi somente ao entrar no palácio novamente que Chanyeol percebeu a dimensão dos acontecimentos daquela noite. Enquanto subia as escadas, ele teve a breve visão de Sooyoung e Yoona semelhantemente acorrentadas como Junmyeon, além delas, Lady Bae e Lorde Oh também eram conduzidos pelos guardas reais, seus pulsos estavam presos por cordas no lugar das correntes, tal qual alguns rostos que Chanyeol havia identificado como membros da Conselho, esses como aqueles que estavam planejando sua morte junto aos duques.

Instantaneamente, o Park pegou-se fitando a conselheira, com um olhar de quem sabia demais. Ela realmente havia o escutado, e o pensamento subitamente o fez se sentir nervoso. Quando conversaram, mais cedo, os conselheiros que estavam junto aos duques não havia sido a única pauta entre eles. Haviam falado também sobre o príncipe herdeiro e sobre Baekhyun. Chanyeol mordeu os lábios. Quanto ela havia o escutado?

Acidentalmente, o mais alto mal se acompanhou quando seus olhos escorregaram sobre Baekhyun. O Byun que andava ao seu lado em silêncio e que, sem que houvesse percebido, havia capturado sua mão.

Estavam andando de mãos dadas há não sabia quanto tempo e Chanyeol sequer havia notado.

— Você parece cansado. — Chanyeol se inclinou, sussurrando baixinho para que apenas Baekhyun fosse capaz de escutar.

O Byun mal reagiu, permitindo-se encostar a cabeça contra os bíceps magros do Park. Entre seus dedos, ele apertou a mão de Chanyeol que levava consigo, e sorriu triste.

— Nos despedimos agora, certo? — o Byun cantou.

Chanyeol não soube responder.

Ao alcançarem os aposentos de Junmyeon, encontraram a porta aberta. Ao que Yixing os explicou que havia sido aberta pelos cavaleiros enquanto procuravam por Yoona e o duque. O interior do quarto não havia mudado muito desde a última vez que Chanyeol pisara ali, os mesmos móveis sem mudar de lugar e a mesma bagunça de livros caídos no chão.

Voltando a atenção para o guarda-roupa, Baekhyun finalmente abandonou a mão do mais alto, e Chanyeol sentiu falta.

Ainda assim, o Park não parou. Lançando um último olhar para os conselheiros e ao Byun, Chanyeol se aproximou do armário de portas pesadas. Ele também estava igual, aparentemente intocado. As mesmas infinitas peças de roupa os quais, dessa vez, Chanyeol se deu ao luxo de tirar e atirar contra o carpete. Foi necessário que praticamente esvaziasse o guarda-roupa até que fosse capaz de enxergar, mais uma vez, o brilho azulado ao fim do armário.

— Senhorita Aziza. — Chanyeol chamou, dando alguns passos para trás.

A conselheira o fitou com curiosidade, e se aproximou.

— Foi por aqui que vim. — contou o Park, por fim, apontando para o interior do armário.

Seguindo a direção de sua mão, os olhos escuros da conselheira encontraram o estranho oscilar de cores e luz que irradiava no interior do armário. Não parecia fazer parte do móvel, mas eles também não faziam ideia de como aquilo poderia ter parado lá. Seu brilho não parecia tomar conta de todo o fundo do guarda-roupa e, ao olhar mais de perto, era possível ver que parecia ser delimitado, como uma pintura com limites impostos por uma moldura.

— E-Esse é o portal? — a conselheira gaguejou, empolgada pela descoberta.

Chanyeol acenou para ela, permitindo que o conselheiro Zhang também surgisse entre eles.

Com os olhos atentos, Yixing também pareceu notar que havia algo limitando o portal. Muito mais categórico que Chanyeol ou Aziza, o conselheiro Zhang olhou em volta, procurando pelo cômodo algo que o Park não soube muito bem o que.

Fosse o que fosse, o conselheiro pareceu encontrar ao se voltar para Baekhyun.

— General Byun, poderia me emprestar sua espada? — pediu.

Achando esquisito, mas não negando, Baekhyun acenou, fitando do conselheiro a Chanyeol. Puxou a espada da bainha, oferecendo-o ao conselheiro principal, que sorriu em agradecimento, retornando para o armário aberto.

Quando Baekhyun compreendeu o que Yixing pretendia fazer, já era tarde demais.

Sem que trocasse qualquer sugestão com alguém, o conselheiro cravou a ponta da espada contra a estranha dureza que fazia sua moldura em torno da cintilação. E, como se fosse um adesivo, o Zhang o destacou do fundo do armário, girando a lâmina até que toda a moldura desprendesse do fundo do armário e simplesmente despencasse contra o chão.

Tratava-se de uma placa de madeira, redonda como um espelho oval. Devolvendo a espada para o Byun, foi o general quem se agachou e levantou, pela ponta dos dedos protegidos por sua luva, a placa em que brilhava o portal que levaria o Park para casa.

Mantendo-o de pé para que todos pudessem ver, Baekhyun não foi o único que encarou com absurda estranheza, para aquele artefato esquisitamente misterioso.

— Isso é insano. — Chanyeol foi quem balbuciou, não conseguindo desviar os olhos.

Era como segurar em suas mãos um artefato alienígena, o que, tecnicamente, ao se pensar em como por meio daquele objeto era possível viajar de uma dimensão para outra, não deixava de ser uma conclusão verdadeira.

— Foi por aí que você veio? — ao seu lado, a conselheira pareceu precisar de uma reafirmação.

Chanyeol apenas fez que sim, mal conseguindo pensar.

— E devemos presumir que esse também é possivelmente o mesmo portal que trouxe pessoas para Lux no passado. — Baekhyun sugeriu, mais uma vez Chanyeol simplesmente concordou. Parecendo pensar, o cavaleiro franziu o cenho — E se existirem outros portais que levem para outros mundos? — ele piscou, erguendo a cabeça na direção de Chanyeol — E se existir outros mundo além do seu?

No entanto, foi a conselheira que o respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Então teremos de descobrir — disse ela, estranhamente risonha ao olhar para Baekhyun e dizer: — Terá muito trabalho a fazer, Vossa Alteza.

Funcionou como um choque em Baekhyun, que separou os lábios, piscou e por fim encarou a Chanyeol como se houvesse sido traído. Ele não parecia ofendido ou sequer magoado, mas havia certa indignação no seu olhar que o fazia soar como se perguntasse como a conselheira poderia saber do segredo que apenas ele e Chanyeol compartilhavam. E a resposta era óbvia para qualquer um que se voltasse para a expressão culpada no rosto do mais alto.

— Sinto muito. — o Park murmurou, lançando-o um olhar arrependido. Baekhyun revirou os olhos, não realmente chateado com o mais alto, não era capaz de realmente se chatear com Chanyeol e o Park parecia saber disso ao lhe dar um sorriso cúmplice.

— Não foi realmente uma surpresa descobrir que você era o verdadeiro filho do Rei Kim, entende? — a conselheira prosseguiu com cuidado, acompanhando as mudanças no rosto do general com atenção — Ele era conhecido por “Rei Kim, o bondoso”, mas isso não significava que ele compartilhava com todos os cuidados que tinha com você.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, constrangido. Ele queria ignorar. Queria realmente ignorar. Mas sabia que era verdade.

— Há quanto tempo vocês sabem? — o cavaleiro, que também era príncipe, quis saber, os dedos ainda seguravam o portal.

— Discutimos sobre isso hoje junto aos membros do Conselho que não foram expulsos. — contou Aziza, sorrindo para Yixing que assentiu para ela, concordando. Logo, ambos se curvaram as cabeças na direção do Byun — Será uma honra servir ao reino junto a você, meu príncipe.

Baekhyun, que não estava acostumado com tamanhas demonstrações de honra, esbugalhou os olhos, quase derrubando o portal tamanho constrangimento, mas o segurou a tempo. Seu rosto estava vermelho ao se virar para Chanyeol, pedindo ajuda com os olhos.

Chanyeol, no entanto, não foi capaz de fazer qualquer coisa senão sorrir com carinho para o cavaleiro, contendo uma vontade quase palpável de tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, afagar seu cabelo, qualquer coisa que o permitisse sentir Baekhyun contra si. Ele não queria abandoná-lo, não queria deixar o Byun, não agora. Talvez não quisesse deixá-lo nunca, para falar a verdade, mas o nunca era um espaço de tempo muito longo e distante, soava como futuro, e Chanyeol não sabia muito sobre o futuro. Mas agora, _o agora_ , mais tangível e compreensível para si, o Park sabia que queria estar com Baekhyun.

Ele queria compartilhar as pequenas alegrias com Baekhyun, assim como também sabia que haveriam muitas mudanças e que o Byun, por mais forte e bravo que fosse, não era invencível e precisaria de ajuda. E Chanyeol estava disposto a oferecer aquela ajuda.

— Não que eu não concorde com a ideia de Baekhyun como príncipe — Chanyeol surgiu na conversa, para o alívio do mais baixo — Mas acho que temos outros assuntos que devem ser resolvidos para essa noite. — e dando uma pista sobre o que estava se referindo, ele gesticulou para o portal que o Byun ainda erguia.

Baekhyun, forçosamente concordando, acenou, dando um sorriso feio.

— Sim — ele concordou — Como a partida de Chanyeol.

— O quê? — imediatamente Chanyeol negou, balançando a cabeça, os braços de maneira enfática, quase desesperada — Não! Eu quero dizer como entender e proteger o portal. Além disso, eu realmente me sinto cansado e acho que realmente precisamos dos cuidados dos curandeiros — dessa vez ele gesticulou para os machucados do Byun e então para o próprio rosto — Está começando a doer de verdade. — lamentou-se.

Dando atenção ao mais alto, os conselheiros pareceram ponderar. Baekhyun, entretanto, franziu o cenho com força, o falso sorriso deslizando dos lábios.

— Pediremos aos servos que você receba os cuidados apropriados no mesmo quarto em que você fez sua estadia, Chanyeol. — anunciou a conselheira — Quanto ao portal, manteremos ele em um lugar seguro para que possamos discutir o que faremos em relação a ele. — ela sugeriu, buscando aprovação dos outros na sala.

Chanyeol concordou, acenando, semelhantemente, Zhang Yixing também concordou, achando uma excelente ideia. Baekhyun, porém, era incapaz de acompanhar a velocidade do que estava acontecendo.

Sua mente ainda estava em loop, repassando as palavras de Chanyeol.

— Espere — o mais baixo interrompeu, ele olhou para o Park — Como assim ir para o quarto, Chanyeol você não vai para casa? Para o seu mundo? — e o Byun realmente tentou conter a expectativa em sua voz.

Chanyeol ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas zombou com uma risadinha tímida.

— Vou sim. — disse ele — Mas não agora. Acredito que há coisas em Lux que me façam precisar ficar.

Baekhyun retornou seu olhar, mas uniu as sobrancelhas. Era possível ver o momento em que a compreensão passou por sua mente, e a agitação que o Byun carregava suavizou em seu rosto. Ele baixou o olhar, sentindo o rosto aquecer, e falhando miseravelmente em tentar esconder um sorriso.

— Me pergunto quão importante devem ser para fazê-lo ficar. — brincou o cavaleiro, em um tom baixo o suficiente para que apenas Chanyeol pudesse escutar.

O que levou o Park a rir. Percebendo, logo em seguida, que certamente não se arrependeria de sua decisão.

— Além disso — quando Baekhyun tornou a falar, ele se voltou para os outros, a voz encolhida e hesitante — Não tenho interesse em me tornar rei… Espero que entendam. Eu não posso.

— Não se afobe com isso, general Byun, você não será obrigado a nada. — o conselheiro Zhang o tranquilizou — Vocês tiveram uma noite muito longa e ainda é tarde, precisam descansar. Chanyeol está certo. — os dispensou — Os guardas os guiarão para que sejam tratados.

Rendidos, sem reclamar, Baekhyun e Chanyeol se despedem, permitindo-se ser guiados novamente até o quarto em que esteve o mais alto.

Cansados demais para trocar quaisquer palavras, ambos seguem em silêncio, até que um dos cavaleiros solicite que Baekhyun seja tratado em seus próprios aposentos, e o Byun negue, dizendo que gostaria de estar com o mais alto. O mesmo acontece quando eles alcançam os aposentos a que estão acostumados, recebem os medicamentos e as bandagens dos servos e dos curandeiros, mas abrem mão de que eles fiquem com eles, permitindo que eles, os quais pareciam mais do que cansados, voltem a dormir.

Realmente agradecidos, os servos agradecem em meio aos bocejos. Eles os deixam a sós com uma série de cumprimentos, desejos de boa noite e o pedido de que eles melhorem.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun também os agradecem, e quando as portas se fecham às suas costas, eles percebem que estão finalmente a sós novamente.

O mais alto foi o primeiro a sentir a realização de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite, como se só agora a sua ficha houvesse caído. Ele havia duelado de espada e saído vivo. Ele riu, caindo sentado contra o sofá, até que sua risada desse espaço para um gemido de dor causado pelo rosto ferido.

Erguendo uma mão para alcançar a própria bochecha, Chanyeol pôde sentir respingos de sangue seco e uma ferida exposta. Não evitou uma careta, procurando o unguento feito pelos curandeiros.

Parecendo também sentir o cansaço da madrugada que tiveram, Baekhyun à sua frente também não emitia qualquer som além de alguns gemidos chorosos de dor enquanto esforçava-se para tirar a parte de cima da própria armadura sozinho. Chanyeol se ofereceria para ajudar, se não estivesse tão ocupado com os próprios curativos. Ainda assim, mesmo que estivesse ocupado demais banhando trapo de tecido no unguento, o Park ainda não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

Sentindo o olhar do outro sobre si, no entanto, Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo no instante em que puxava a couraça que protegia seu peito e a parte superior dos braços.

Chanyeol teve pouquíssimos segundos para registrar o que estava acontecendo, sua mente revezando em registrar em _flashs_ imagens dos braços fortes do general e os machucados e contusões recentes marcada em sua pele exposta.

De qualquer forma, antes que o cavaleiro pudesse abrir os lábios e expressar qualquer constrangimento, Chanyeol finalmente piscou e lembrou-se que não podia apenas o encarar, precisava falar alguma coisa.

— Quem fez isso com você? — e felizmente, foi capaz de formular alguma coisa que não fosse besteira.

Seguindo os olhos do mais alto, Baekhyun voltou-se para a lesão exposta.

Havia um machucado ali, não possuía sangue, mas era feio o suficiente para beirar entre o roxo e o esverdeado e ainda doía como o inferno. A contusão era no mesmo lugar em que Sooyoung tentara lhe dar um golpe de espada.

O Byun suspirou, lembrando-se da luta entre eles.

— Eu e a condessa Sooyoung nos encontramos nos jardins — explicou ele, voltando a tirar as peças de sua armadura. Com uma careta dolorido, ele desfez as correias que prendiam os braços da armadura — Ela lutava muito bem, para minha infelicidade. — disse, em um tom de brincadeira.

Chanyeol deixou escapar uma curta risada, mas se compadeceu. Limpando o próprio ferimento, ele o respondeu:

— O que planejamos fugiu completamente do nosso controle.

Concordando, Baekhyun deu de ombros. Ele havia se livrado completamente da armadura que protegia seu tronco e braços, restando apenas uma fina camiseta sem mangas que vestia por baixo da couraça. Chanyeol desviou os olhos no instante em que Baekhyun tirou a peça também.

— Mas deu certo, de alguma forma. — Baekhyun sorriu de onde estava, sentado à uma poltrona de frente para o Park que esforçava-se em olhar somente em seu rosto e em nada além de seu rosto. A expressão tensa e o rosto ruborizada do mais alto trouxeram gargalhadas ao cavaleiro, que meio riu divertido e meio chiou quando seus ombros doloridos tremeram pelo riso — Desculpe, os cavaleiros estão acostumados a se despir na frente um dos outros — quando se recuperou, ele capturou a camiseta novamente — Não quis te deixar desconfortável.

Chanyeol, lembrando-se de porquê estava ali - e seu objetivo nada tinha haver com encarar o general se despir -, desviou os olhos pela provável enésima vez, ocupando-se com seus machucados mais uma vez. Cortando um pedaço de tecido que muito lembrava algodão, ele embebedou com unguento de um frasco diferente, e o aplicou contra o corte na bochecha, prendendo-o com uma bandagem que amarrava desde seu queixo até o topo de sua cabeça. Quis rir, quando finalizou o curativo, dando um laço no topo.

— Não me deixou, está tudo bem. — ele respondeu, a voz soando comprimida pela bandagem que apertava suas bochechas. Sentia-se um embrulho com o tecido amarrando o rosto, ao descer o olhar para o general mais uma vez e fitar um ao outro, não puderam controlar as gargalhadas.

— Não é assim que se faz um curativo, há gomas que prendem as ataduras, você não precisa amarrar desse jeito. — o Byun falou entre risadas, não conseguindo se controlar.

— Agora que você me diz isso?

— Eu vou te ajudar. — Baekhyun anunciou, se levantando da poltrona.

Com muito cuidado, e respeitosamente pedindo licença para o Park, Baekhyun desfez o laço, soltando a bandagem, trocando-a por uma goma de aspecto grudento que Chanyeol jamais havia visto sequer durante todo o tempo em que esteve em Lux. Como se instruísse uma criança, Baekhyun lentamente aplicou a goma nas bordas do pequeno tecido em formato quadrado que era pressionado contra o corte que o mais alto possuía em sua bochecha. Fez uma careta ao afastar o curativo da pele para que pudesse prendê-lo da maneira correta, só então visualizando o machucado com atenção.

— Um curativo não vai bastar para isso, amanhã você terá de procurar os médicos. — o cavaleiro recomendou. Agora que estava com o rosto muito mais próximo ao do mais alto, Baekhyun podia fitar com atenção cada um dos arranhões e os hematomas que quase beiravam o roxo.

Ele chiou.

— Todos eles foram Junmyeon? — perguntou, inclinando com cuidado o rosto do outro, olhando-o de um canto ao outro.

Com a pronúncia do nome do duque, Chanyeol imediatamente suspirou, sentindo-se subitamente amargo.

Mesmo tendo sido atacado, perseguido e por pouco tenha saído vivo, ainda era difícil aceitar que o Kim estivesse por trás dos planos que haviam tentado tirar sua vida. Se conhecendo, Chanyeol sabia que ainda teria pela frente muitos dias de questionamentos e suspeitas. Ele havia confiado de verdade no lorde, e sinceramente, a sensação de traição doía muito mais em si do que todos aqueles machucados.

Compreendendo todas as palavras que não foram ditas, Baekhyun afastou o assunto.

Lembrando-se da breve visão que teve dos nobres sendo levados pelos cavaleiros, Chanyeol se ajeitou no sofá, o rosto ainda sob os cuidados do general que havia abandonado seu próprio autocuidado para cuidar dos machucados do mais alto.

— O que vai acontecer com os duques? — Chanyeol questionou, muito mais por curiosidade do que de fato preocupação.

Não pela primeira vez naquela madrugada, Baekhyun deu de ombros antes de responder.

— Feche os olhos. — ele instruiu antes, logo aplicando algo gelado e fedorento acima de uma das pálpebras fechadas do Park. Chanyeol mal percebeu que estava com um ferimento naquela região também. Aplicando a pomada, ele voltou ao assunto que conversavam: — Serão julgados e possivelmente presos por crimes contra o reino. — e se afastou — Mantenha os olhos fechados, Chanyeol. — instruiu, e pelo crepitar de passos se afastando, o mais alto pôde imaginar que Baekhyun estava de volta em sua poltrona.

Subitamente, entre eles, surgiu um suspiro, e esse não escapou dos lábios do Park.

Chanyeol escutou o clique dos frascos sendo abertos e o tilintar dos potes de vidro chocando uns contra os outros e em então contra o topo da mesa em que estavam os medicamentos trazidos para dentro pelo cavaleiro. Pelos seus gestos, era fácil dizer que ele parecia agitado.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol. — cortando o silêncio repentino que caiu sobre o cômodo, Baekhyun finalmente falou o que parecia conter. Antes que Chanyeol pudesse rebater, perguntando pelo quê exatamente o general agradecia, o Byun continuou: — Obrigado por escolher ficar, mesmo que apenas por um pouco.

_Oh._

Pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, Chanyeol não soube o que falar. No lugar disso, permitiu-se apenas sorrir, sentindo-se querido. Ficaria o tempo que necessário por Baekhyun, claro, ele teria de voltar para casa em algum momento, mas há muito tempo ele havia deixado de ter pressa.

— Imaginei que precisaria de ajuda com os preparativos para a coroação. — ele brincou após um tempo, e riu escutando apenas o ecoar de sua risada pelas paredes do quarto.

Outro suspirou foi soprado dos lábios do general. Dessa vez Chanyeol não aguentou, e acabou abrindo os olhos novamente.

Baekhyun já estava perfeitamente envolto com as ataduras nos ferimentos necessários, quando admitiu:

— Eu estava falando sério todas essas vezes, Chanyeol. Eu não quero ser rei. — ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo aterrorizado — São muitos deveres e muitas exigências que eu não tenho culhão para cumprir.

Ajeitando-se entre as almofadas macias do sofá, o Park acenou, não perdendo o sorriso.

— Então terei de arranjar outra desculpa para continuar aqui. — zombou, e com a mão no queixo, ele fingiu pensar. A ação puxou algumas risadas bobas do cavaleiro, que agora o olhava com carinho — O Conselho precisará de ajuda para aprender sobre o portal, e quando atravessarem o portal para conhecer o meu mundo, o que eu tenho certeza que eles tentarão fazer, eles precisarão de um guia, alguém que explique o que eles estarão prontos para encontrar. Serei esse sábio guia. — se gabou.

Parecendo mais contente, Baekhyun revirou os olhos, rindo mais um pouco.

— O que eu quero dizer, Baekhyun, é que você não precisa se sentir carregar tanta responsabilidade sozinho. Eu vou estar com você até que seja necessário. — garantiu — Mesmo que em algum momento eu volte para casa, sempre posso retornar para Lux pelo portal. Poderíamos estar distantes quando nos conhecemos, mas desde que descobrimos um ao outro, você não está só. Eu estou aqui por você.

— Estou preocupado, Chanyeol — Baekhyun confessou logo em seguida — Desde que encontramos o baú e surgiu a possibilidade de que o Rei Kim… — ainda era difícil de falar — A possibilidade de que eu conheci a minha família. Não conseguia parar de pensar no momento em que, se fosse realmente verdade, o Conselho tentaria me fazer príncipe. — logo, ele fez uma pausa, encarando as próprias mãos — Foi assim que você se sentiu quando disseram que você era o príncipe? — lançou a pergunta.

Ainda que rindo, sem hesitar, Chanyeol fez que sim.

— Eu fiquei tão apavorado que fui fingindo junto a todos, mas nunca pensei em tentar reinar se é o que pensa, eu só queria voltar para casa e entender o que estava acontecendo. — mordendo os lábios, de maneira hesitante, Chanyeol se atreveu a questionar: — Você pensa em ser rei? Quero dizer, se não existisse tanta pressão, você gostaria?

Igualmente hesitante, Baekhyun não respondeu logo. Ele se calou, parecendo pensativo, e Chanyeol respeitou, em silêncio, até que o Byun soprasse um baixo e quase inaudível:

— Sim.

E, mais uma vez, Chanyeol apenas assentiu em compreensão.

Devagar, para não assustar o cavaleiro, o Park se levantou aproximando-se até que estivesse ajoelhado ao lado de onde o Byun estava sentado.

— Se é o que você gostaria Baek, então acho que você deveria pensar um pouco mais sobre isso. — o mais alto sugeriu com cuidado.

— Baek? — ele repetiu, meio bobo.

— De tudo o que eu disse, você só escutou o apelido? — revirando os olhos de brincadeira, Chanyeol capturou uma das bandagens sobre a mesa, amarrando-a e enroscando-a até que ela ficasse no formato de um anel largo o suficiente para encaixar sobre a cabeça de alguém.

Lentamente, ele se levantou do chão, atraindo a curiosidade do outro homem.

— O que você está fazendo? — Baekhyun pergunta, mas Chanyeol o ignora com um sorriso.

— Caso você decida se tornar rei, Baek, tenho certeza que será um governante tão justo e bondoso quanto o seu pai. — e fingindo que o pedaço de pano torcido em sua mão era uma coroa, Chanyeol dramatizou, posicionando-o acima da cabeça de Baekhyun, mas não o encaixando entre seus cabelos.

Ao invés disso, ele se inclinou, como se fosse capaz de escutar alguém além de si mesmo falando no cômodo.

— Você escuta isso, Baekhyun? As pessoas estão ovacionando. E se você fechar bem os olhos consegue até imaginar que sou o conselheiro Zhang com uma coroa entre as mãos.

Quando ele arriscou um olhar para baixo, encontrou Baekhyun de olhos fechados, imerso na fantasia junto a si.

Com isso, Chanyeol pôde sentir algo se agitar em si, algo bom. Esboçando um sorriso, ele também fechou os olhos, e quando o fez foi capaz de escutar a comoção do povo, enxergar a brilho das túnicas reais e a luz que invadia as vidraças sobre o altar em que Baekhyun seria coroado. Chanyeol era capaz de distinguir a felicidade do povo ao saber que teriam um bom rei novamente.

— _Ouro e toda glória ao rei, Byun Baekhyun._ — de pé, ao lado do altar, Chanyeol poderia assistir o conselheiro encaixando a coroa de prata entre os cabelos castanhos de Baekhyun. E quando ele se levantasse, o céu irradiria em glória à Sua Majestade

— _Que o rei de Lux seja louvado._ — a multidão completaria, em um coro, saudando seu novo governante.

Quando ambos abriram os olhos, novamente a sós no quarto, envolto em bandagens e expressões cansadas, eles ainda não saíram da fantasia. Sorrindo uma última vez um para o outro, Chanyeol encaixou a pequena coroa fictícia sobre a cabeça de Baekhyun, assim como sabia que Yixing fará com ele algum dia.

E, sinceramente, nada nunca lhe pareceu tão certo.

— Vida longa ao rei.

###  **FIM.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fim!! Espero que você tenha gostado da leitura. Confesso que estive insegura e ainda estou, na verdade, durante um longo tempo. Mas acredito que saiu tudo bem.
> 
> Não esqueça de deixar seu comentário ao fim da história! Muitíssimo obrigada pelo seu amor e nos vemos por aí <3


End file.
